The love of my life
by jesles
Summary: Elsanna Modern AU Elsa, a well known model, meets a girl during holidays and immediately fell in love. But not only that the girl she loves seems to be not interested in gay-romance anyway also other trouble causes problems. Will Elsa find real love and be happy? [Elsa x Anna, and other Disney- or dreamwork-characters will occur] (sorry for my bad english, I give my very best xD)
1. Chapter 1 First encounter

Elsa, a twenty-two year old model, was on her holiday-trip with her best friends Arielle and Jasmine. The three of them have known each other since they could think. Because their parents were good friends, their kids spent a lot of time together and became an inseparable trio. They went to the same high-school and then the same university, Yale University.

Waiting for the plane in Los Angeles to get ready to take off, the blond-haired girl, sitting by the window, turned her head to the other two girls beside her. "So now it's just going to take a few minutes until we take off and in sixteen hours we're in-" She broke off and grinned towards her friends. "Australia", the redhead cried joyfully and Elsa and Jasmine chuckled. "Well there's someone very excited, isn't she?" Jasmine grinned and Arielle nodded in response.

"It's our first trip alone. No parents, no nannies, no older sisters, just us. And we're going to rock it. The surfer-girls are coming", she stated and showed a big smile. Elsa laughed but agreed with her friend. "Yeah we're going to show the guys how to surf." Jasmine just smiled.

Elsa knew that her two best friends would be happy to flirt with all the surfers, Jasmine may flirt more than surf but that wouldn't bother any of them. Elsa herself didn't plan to flirt with guys.

Well she was twenty-two years old and she knew, for eight years from now, that she was gay. Since she had a crush on that new girl attending her high-school, she knew she was queer. She has had two girlfriends since then but her parents didn't know about her sexuality. Elsa knew her mother wouldn't accept it. She would force Elsa to look for a man, get married and have babies. But Elsa didn't want that. Babies yes, married if she could but she would never marry a man.

Elsa had got a lot of male friends and every single one of them would have been more than happy if Elsa were hetero, but they've accepted, that they could only be friends with the blonde beauty. The young woman was well aware of her beauty and knew how to use it to seduce the one she was looking for. But Elsa wasn't just looking for an adventure she was looking for the love of her life. And she was sure to find her one day.

"Elsa are you dreaming again?" Elsa heard the voice of Jasmine and she smiled slightly. "You know me Jas. I was just thinking of true love."

"Oh I bet you will find your true love but now it's party time. You should have some fun and maybe lay some pretty girls." Elsa shook her head but a light grin flashed over her face. "I don't know if I'm going to lay anyone but I will have some fun."

"Cutie", Arielle began and turned Elsas attention to her instead of the window. "I know you're worried because of your parents but trust me when I say, that you should live your life without feeling guilty. You don't love men? Well that's just how it is. It doesn't change anything the way Jasmine or I feel about you."

Elsa blushed. The two of them were the first one to know her secret and now just her friends know about her sexuality. She had feared that Arielle or Jasmine would quit their friendship when they knew but no, the two of them were so sweet and understandable that Elsa could hardly believe it.

"I know it does not change anything about the way you two love me. But I also know that my dad would think the way I feel about women is just not normal and my mother would be shocked or even nauseated by me. I mean I love them both and they're really great people but they're conservative and intolerant. You never heard what they said about gay people. If they know the way I feel about women-" She closed her eyes but Arielle and Jasmine have already seen the pain and uncertainty Elsa went through.

Arielle, who sat next to her, laid a hand on her arm and squeezed it softly. "Listen Els", she started, ignoring the fact that Elsa stared out of the window into the blue sky. "I know you fear the reaction of your parents but at some point they have to know. You can't hide it forever. What will you do if you find the love of your life? Don't you want her to meet your family?" Elsa let out a desperate sigh. She didn't stop looking out of the window but Arielle and Jasmine knew she was totally in the conversation between them. "I'm really afraid of how my parents would react. It's just too much for me to image they could hate me for that. What would I do then? They're my parents."

"They won't hate you, Cutie", Arielle said calmly but she wasn't really sure if that was the truth. She knew Elsas parents almost as good as her own and they were really conservative. But Arielle believed that they couldn't hate their daughter because of such a little thing. "They love you just as much as themselves. And even if they will have their problems at first they won't give up on their daughter."

"No they would try to turn me into straight. You both know them. I know they wouldn't hate me but they would never accept to have a gay daughter."

"Els", murmured Jasmine filled with sympathy. "You shouldn't worry as much about this. You can't change it. You don't love men and your parents have to accept that. If you would marry a man only because you want to make your parents happy then everything will fail. You should be happy."

"I am happy", Elsa replied gently but continued staring out of the window.

The flight started. The plane had already taken off and Elsa could see the landscape beneath the plane. "I mean I have a successful career, the best friends one could imagine, good grades at university and I'm sure I will have success later."

Arielle and Jasmine met eyes and both knew that they thought exactly the same as the other one. Arielle began to speak while wrapping an arm around Elsas waist. "Yeah that sounds quiet like a great life you just didn't mention your parents. We know you want them to be proud of you. That's normal. But they have to know it. At some point they will be informed by someone else, perhaps the media. Don't you think this would be more horrible than telling it yourself?"

Elsa sighed. She knew her friends were right but she hadn't had the courage yet to really do it. "I know you're right. It's just-", she broke off and started again. "It seems to me as if there's a really high mountain and I just can't get over it." She faced her two friends and smiled weakly. "We know", Jasmine said softly. "It's very difficult for you and if it helps you we two will come with you."

Elsa shook her head. "That's really sweet girls but I have to do it on my own. They're my parents remember?" Elsa grinned and the two others smiled back at her. "So we won't speak about it anymore during the holidays. No bad feelings just sun, beach, the sea, boys, girls and fun", Arielle said in an excited voice. The others nodded and they all made a high-five.

A few hours later the three girls stood at the airport in Australia and waited for their luggage to come. Elsas came first and then some minutes later Jasmine and Arielle got theirs too.

"So we have to look for our bus." They walked out of the airport and stood on a place with a lot of different busses. "Which one is it?", Arielle asked with a sheepish look and Elsa laughed. "Unorganized as ever", she teased and Arielle rolled her eyes but she couldn't help grinning. "You got me Ma'am. So tell me which bus it is."

"It's bus number 207", Elsa smiled and they started walking through the line of busses until they found their bus.

Elsa seated herself in the row behind her two friends and looked out of the window. But then, just moments before the bus left two girls entered it giggling and whispering. There were only two seats left, one beside Elsa and the other one in the back. The girl with strawberry-blonde hair let herself plunked down into the seat next to Elsa.

"Hey there", she chuckled when Elsa jerked. "Hey", Elsa replied with a gentle smile on her face. The other girls eyes widened as she recognized who was sitting next to her. "You're Elsa Arendelle, aren't you?" Elsa nodded and her icy blue eyes laid softly on the others face.

Elsa looked at the girl next to her. She had got strawberry-blonde hair tied in a high pigtail. Her cheeks were full of freckles and her baby blue eyes were full of laughter. Elsa couldn't help smiling at the other one. "I've met Elsa Arendelle", the girl cried in excitement and she could hardly sit on her seat. "And you are?", Elsa asked with her voice soft. The other girl clapped her hand against her forehead and grinned broadly. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name's Anna. Anna Greene."

"So, nice to meet you." Elsa knew she was staring at the girl but she couldn't stop. Anna was just so full of life, happiness and optimism and her smile. It was just unbelievably cute.

_Stop dreaming, Elsa_, she told herself without anyone hearing it. Anna itself stared at Elsa too. "I have to tell my friends about this", she grinned and her eyes were gleaming. Elsa chuckled. "Well you just met a twenty-two years old girl. Nothing special."

"Nothing special?", was Anna indignant at Elsas words. "I've just met the most gorgeous model worldwide." She stopped and her cheeks went a tiny little bit red. Elsa was enchanted by the look of the other girl. "I mean you're really pretty and I", she broke off when she noticed Elsa chuckling. "Why are you chuckling?", she asked embarrassed and Elsa laughed quietly. "I'm sorry", she apologized. "You're just too sweet when you're embarrassed. Thank you for the compliment anyway, it's pretty nice to hear such things."

"You're doing a job here?", Anna asked curiously and Elsa smiled. "No. Not doing a job here. I'm here for holidays. With my two best friends there." She pointed at the girls in front of her, but these two didn't notice because they were chatting. "And you are on holidays too?"

Anna nodded. "My older sister and I are going to see our grandparents next weekend and we're staying for two weeks. How long are you staying?"

"Also two weeks. So you live in Australia?" Anna shook her head wildly. "No we live in America. Zel, my sister, is at Harvard University and I'm going to start my first semester at Yale University after holidays."

"You're going to start studying at Yale University? What are you going to study?"

The younger girl nodded. "Yes Yale. Everyone from my family studied at Yale so I'm going to do the same. I'm going to study journalism. I know you study as well but no one knows what. So what do you study?" A bright grin rushed over Elsas face her lips trembled with laughter but she held it back. "I'm studying psychology. By the way, how old are you?"

"Wow psychology. But where? Oh, ahem, I'm eighteen years old, but my birthday is in a week so I'm technically nineteen." Anna gave her a freaky smile and Elsa laughed happily. "Nineteen", she mumbled and Anna looked at her. "What's so special about it?"

Elsa smiled at her and Anna thought, _I've never seen a more gorgeous smile in my life. She's a dream and she's so nice._

"Nothing really special", Elsa smiled, but she flashbacked to her nineteenth birthday.

_Elsa entered Jasmines home. They've planned a birthday party for Elsa at Jasmines house because her father wasn't there for a week. The group of young people, all Elsas friends, began to sing Happy Birthday for her but Elsa had just gotten eyes for one girl, her girlfriend Esmeralda. She smiled at her her most gorgeous smile and Elsa stared back with a resplendent smile. _

_Esmeralda came to Elsa and hugged her as tightly as possible. She whispered: "Happy Birthday Sweety." Elsa leaned forward to Esmeraldas face and the older girl smiled, let Elsa come and pressed her lips against the younger ones. Elsa closed her eyes and sighed blissfully. "I love you Sweety", Esmeralda said while caressing Elsas back. "I love you too", Elsa mumbled back and cuddled up at Esmeralda. _

_"You look beautiful. And I have great plans for tonight." Elsa blushed but she grinned at her girlfriend and gave her a sweet kiss. "I'm looking forward to them." _

For Elsa this night was the most amazing night of her life. Even if Esmeralda and her broke up a few months later, the two of them were still good friends and Elsa would never forget how she felt when Esmeralda touched her bare skin.

Elsa came back to present age when Anna nudged her arm. "Nice memories I guess", Anna grinned and Elsa nodded. "Yeah. Nice memories. How are you going to celebrate your birthday?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "Most likely with my older sister. Just having a drink or whatever. Nothing big, but it's my birthday present to have this holidays with my sister."

"That's a great birthday present. And I'm sure you'll find someone to celebrate with." Elsa smiled softly and Anna grinned. "Maybe you and your friends could celebrate with me and my sister?" She looked shyly at Elsa and Elsas heart skipped a beat. This amazing girl just invited her to celebrate her birthday together.

_Hold on. She's only impressed because you're a well-known model. Sure she likes you but not that way so just cut it off, Elsa. _Elsa tried to silence her crazy gambling feelings this strawberry-blonde inspired in her.

"I have to ask my friends first, but I think it should be possible. Wait for a moment."

Elsa nudged Arielle and the two girls in front of Elsa and Anna turned their heads around. They grinned knowingly and looked at Elsa meaningful. "What's up Cutie?", Arielle asked and Jasmine chuckled. "Well you see girls", Elsa started teasing her friends. "Because you two ignored me the whole journey I made friends with this girl, Anna. She invited us to celebrate her birthday with her in a week and I'm well-behaved enough to ask you two first if it's okay with you."

Arielle grinned more brightly and Elsa knew she was caught. She would have to tell them everything about the bus drive and what she had spoken with Anna. "It's totally okay with us, Jasmine replied grinning and Elsa poked her tongue out at her. "So then it's settled. We're going to celebrate with you and your sister. I hope your sister's okay with this." Anna nodded. "She's a big fan of yours so she will be more than excited to meet you."

"Well, Anna", Elsa remembered to introduce Anna to her two friends. "These are my best friends Arielle and Jasmine. Arielle, Jas, that's Anna Greene." Elsas two friends smiled at Anna warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you." But that moment the bus stopped and the guide began to talk in front of the seats. Arielle and Jasmine turned towards the guide again and Elsa looked at Anna. Anna was looking to the guide too and so Elsa had the chance to eye up at her.

She got a sub nose and lips that appeared very soft and warm. Elsa couldn't help imagining how she would kiss these lips. A dreamy smile appeared on her face and she was lost in her thoughts until Anna grabbed her hand. "Come on we can leave the bus."

"Shouldn't you been waiting for your sister?", Elsa asked carefully and Anna nodded. "Of course I wait for my sister but she's sitting in the last row and I will meet her outside the bus again. Come on now and then I can introduce you to Zel."

Elsa followed Anna and watched every single movement Anna did. She was caught by the clumsy way of Annas moves and her warm hand in hers felt just so right. That was the moment she realized that she really had a big crush on this strawberry-blonde haired girl.

_How could that work so fast? I've never believed in love at first sight, but Anna_, she looked dreamily at the elegant hotel building in front of her. It was only then when Elsa took a look at Annas whole body. She was a trim girl almost fine-boned and maybe half a head shorter than Elsa herself. She wore hot-pants, a wide pink top with a low neckline and pink converses. Just then Elsa noticed that she's got freckles not only on her cheeks but also on her shoulders and Elsa stared at them with excitement.

Anna herself stared at Elsa. She was really tall and more than pretty. She even looked better than on her photographs and that was unbelievable, because Anna thought no one could ever be more pretty than Elsa Arendelle on her photographs and now she was just more gorgeous Anna could ever imagine. Elsa had her hair tied together in a long braid lying over her left shoulder. Her skin was pale and she wore a short black skirt with an icy blue top showing a lot of skin over her décolleté. Her legs seemed like they wouldn't end and her blue high heels made her even more attractive. Around her lips a smile played and her icy blue eyes looked warm and interested. Anna noticed her graceful and sleek moves and she admired it a lot.

"Anna", a womans voice shouted and Anna turned her attention to the young woman making her way through the crowd towards them. "Zel", Anna shouted back grinning and waving at her sister until she was sure her sister had found her. It didn't take her long to reach the two girls and she wrapped an arm around Annas waist. "I thought I lost you", the brunette girl said and waged a finger at her little sister. "I was here the whole time Zel", Anna grinned and snuggled up to her older sister. "Look who I was sitting next to during the bus ride", she continued before her sister could react. Only now Rapunzel took a look at the other girl and her eyes widened. "Is that", she started doubtfully. "No she can't…" She broke off again and took a deep breath. "Are you Elsa Arendelle? For real?"

In this moment Arielle and Jasmine shouted: "Elsa where are you, Cutie?" Elsa smiled at Annas sister gently and looked around to catch sight of her two friends. "Arielle, Jaz", she shouted back and tried to figure her friends out of the crowd of people but she couldn't find them.

"Crap", she moaned "how hard can it be to find a redhead in a crowd?" Elsa didn't notice the adoring look Anna glanced at her and she jerked when her friends began to tickle her. "Stop it", she cried gigglingly and tried to catch her breath. She turned towards her friends and gave them a dirty look. "Just stop teasing me you two devils. I have to introduce you to Annas sister." She pointed at the brunette girl next to Anna and smiled. "These are my friends Arielle and Jasmine. This is Rapunzel Annas sister. Right?" Rapunzel nodded still staring at Elsa in disbelief. "Anna you're sure she doesn't play a game on you?" Anna laughed out loud about her sister and Elsa couldn't hold back a giggle. "I'm sure I'm not playing games on your sister. I'm Elsa Arendelle and no one else."

"I would've never thought to meet you one day", the brunette stated and smiled at Elsa awkwardly. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you who you are."

"No problem, it was amusing you know?" Elsa put out her hand and Rapunzel took it with relief. "So I'm Rapunzel Greene, you already know my little sister Anna so…" Elsa nodded. Her two best friends were totally forgotten as she felt Annas Hand grabbing hers. "We've made friends already", she explained at her sister and Rapunzel laughed lovingly at her sister. "Yeah of course you did Anna."

"She's right", Elsa grinned and squeezed Annas hand. Rapunzel smiled apologetically at Elsa and her friends and turned her attention towards her sister. "You come and get our room keys?" Anna pouted. "Can't you go alone and I stay here?" Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "Well, I mean if you're not tired you don't have to sleep but don't you want to put your luggage in our room?" Anna nodded. "Right. But I'm not tired, not at the moment."

Elsa who would have been tired made the decision to not letting that know by anyone so she could stay with Anna. "Are you tired Elsa?", Anna asked with pleased eyes and Elsa shook her head slightly. "No, I'm not", she smiled. "Then would you mind to meet me at the hotel bar in quarter an hour?" Elsa smiled happily. "I would love to."

Anna hugged her excitedly and Elsa felt butterflies in her stomach as she hugged the younger back. "So then we'll meet later." Anna let go from Elsa, took her luggage and grabbed her sisters hand to pull her with her.

Elsa just stood there watching the strawberry-blonde make her way to the reception. Arielle and Jasmine wrapped an arm around Elsas waist from both sides and smiled. "So you just found the one you will seduce", Arielle said with a grin but Elsa shook her head. "I won't seduce her. I don't even know if she's straight or queer."

"Oh I could swear that almost every girl would turn into queer if you try to seduce her." Jas laughed but Elsa shook her head again. "I won't turn her into something she don't want to be or isn't. She's just amazing the way she is."

"Someone has a crush on this girl, huh?", Arielle asked, her voice soft. Elsa shrugged with her shoulders and blushed. "I just couldn't help it. She's wonderful. Pretty, cute, nice, loving. And her smile just makes my brain stop working."

"I wish you good luck, Cutie. Maybe she already has a crush on you. Have you seen the way she was looking at you?" Elsa shook her head. "It was surely more than only admire."

They got their own keys and went up to their deluxe suite. Elsa didn't have a look for the room but put her luggage in and said goodbye to her friends who would go to sleep.

Then minutes later Elsa sat at the hotel bar, held back a yawning and waited for Anna who came running into the room and smiled brightly at Elsa. Out of breath she took a seat next to Elsa. "You didn't have to run, Anna", Elsa smiled and was happy to see Anna smiling too. "I know. I just didn't want you to wait or to wait too long. Well, you know", she mumbled, "I'm often late." Anna smiled at her sheepishly and Elsa let her laughter come out loud. "That's no problem. Do you want a drink or at least something to drink?" Elsa offered to Anna and Anna nodded. "Something alcohol-free, maybe a coke zero?"

"Choose whatever you like. I'm going to pay."

"You don't have to do that. My parents gave me enough money for at least a month." Anna tried to protest but Elsa shook her head. "I've offered you a drink so I'm going to pay it. I have more than enough money too, believe me." Anna glanced with a shy smile and Elsa took her hand and squeezed it. "It's a pleasure to me Anna."

"Okay then a coke zero please." Elsa decided for the same and they ordered it. Before Elsa could open her mouth Anna began to chatter. "Woah this was a really long flight. The last one I've slept most of the time but it wasn't really comfortable. Did you sleep during the flight?" Elsa grinned. "Of course I did. It would have been an impossibly long flight if I hadn't." Anna grinned and her hands played with her bracelet. Elsa noticed it and smiled. "A very nice bracelet you're wearing."

Anna glanced back in Elsas blue eyes. "Thanks. It was a present from a good friend."

Anna herself didn't know why she didn't say the full truth that it was from her ex-boyfriend Hans. But she had the feeling that she shouldn't say that. It doesn't seem to be of any importance anymore anyway so she didn't mention it. She just got lost in Elsas icy blue eyes.

"From a good friend?" Elsa ditched a little deeper but she already knew the answer. She felt that Anna was hiding something and she guessed that it was the fact that she had had a boyfriend. Anna blushed. "Well he was maybe a little more than a friend. But he's not my boyfriend anymore." Elsa needed a lot of self-composer to not let Anna see her sadness about that. She faked a smile, as she always did when she had a job to do and didn't really feel like laughing or smiling. No one ever could say if her smile was fake or true. So she hoped that Anna wouldn't notice it either.

"I'm sorry about that", she said softly but Anna wagged her head. "You don't have to feel sorry about that. I broke up with him, he was just not the Mr. Perfect who I am looking for."

"So you're looking for a Mr. Perfect. Do you think you will find him someday?" Anna nodded. "I'm pretty sure of that. And I bet you will find yours too." Elsa gave her a weary smile. "Maybe", she answered and was relieved as the barkeeper brought them their cokes. She grabbed the glass and took a sip.

Anna noticed her sudden sadness and laid a hand on her arm. Elsa met eyes with Anna again and set on a bitter smile. She tried to make it look normal but she just couldn't stop feeling hurt. "Elsa I'm sorry I brought up this subject, maybe we can talk about something else. Why are you here with your friends?" Elsa forced herself to not pay attention to Annas hand laying on her arm and sending hot signals through her whole body. "Arielle, Jas and I are here to surf as much as possible and for sure Jas and Arielle will look out for guys. But in first line we're here to surf. Why are you and your sister here? Because of your grandparents?"

"Partly", Anna agreed but then she smiled sugary. "But also because I want to learn how to surf. I did want that since I have been five years old but my parents didn't allow me to. But now they did and they paid me my holidays to learn it. So you and your friends are good surfers?"

"I guess we're quite good surfers. Arielle loves to be on and in the water especially the sea. Jas likes the feeling of sliding over the waves, she says it feels like floating."

"What about you?" Anna looked curiously and Elsa smiled a little bit happier than before. "I can't describe it. It's just a great feeling to be on my surfboard and feel the waves and the water under my board. It's nearly the same as the feeling when you are on a snowboard."

"So you also like snowboarding?"

"Yes I do. I love winter and everything about it." Now Anna stared at her with surprise. "Even the cold? The wet snow? The storms?" Elsa nodded. Smiling. "Yes everything. I don't bother the cold or wet I just love the way it looks like when everywhere there's snow sparkling in the lights and crunches under your feet. I love the smell of snow and how it feels to be outside in the cold and then go somewhere where it is warm and drink a hot chocolate. It's just wonderful. You don't like winter?"

Anna couldn't help hanging on Elsas every word. She could literally see the picture Elsa drew about winter and even if she didn't really like winter before, she started to see the beauty in it. "Until now I didn't like winter. I just thought it's cold and wet and I hope it will end soon. But now I see what beauty could be in a winter land."

"Winter wonderland, it really is a wonderland. Well I guess you will see my winter wonderland yourself this year after the semester break."

"You're studying at Yale University too?" Anna jumped on her feet and danced happily around. Elsa nodded. "Yes I'm at Yale University. So we're going to be at the same university."

"Oh I can't believe this. I'm just going to the same university as the greatest model of this entire world."

"Anna please stop that", Elsa begged and Anna grinned. "Are you going to be embarrassed by his?" Elsa gave her a smug smile. "No I won't. It's just my plan so you get on with it you know?" Anna patted her on her shoulder and laughed. "Stop making fun of me, Elsa", she laughed and Elsa felt the butterflies in her stomach when hearing her name coming out of Annas mouth. "Okay I'll stop."

"Promise?", Anna asked with a crooked smile and Elsa couldn't hold back her melodious laughter. "I promise, Anna. But not forever just for now." Annas eyes became dreamy. "So you plan on keeping in touch with me?" Elsa smiled disarmingly. "Of course I do. I really like you, Anna."

_It's way more than that_, she thought and fighted it back again. Anna mustn't know about her feelings for her, it was better when she didn't. "I like you too Elsa. It's like my dream comes true. I always wished to meet you someday and now this happens. I don't know if I can believe my eyes or if I'm just dreaming." She stopped and squealed as she felt Elsa pinching her. Elsa grinned devilishly. "Now you know you're not dreaming."

Anna laughed. "You're mean you know that?" Elsa glanced at Anna with an angelic smile. She took her glass again and took another sip of her Coke. "Some people told me before. Sometimes I just can't fight it back." They both laughed.

Two hours later Anna yawned and Elsa did so too. "Maybe we should go to sleep like the others. Take a nap so we can surf tomorrow." Anna nodded tiredly. "I could fall asleep right here", she mumbled and Elsa smiled. "Me too but I could swear the beds in our rooms will be a lot more comfortable."

Elsa got on her feet and pulled Anna up too. Anna just throw herself in Elsas arms and wrapped her arms around Elsas waist, laying her head on her shoulder and inhaled Elsas smell. "You smell really good", she murmured and Elsa fondled Annas strawberry-blonde soft hair. "So now just go to sleep Anna", she said, her voice smooth and low. Anna didn't move she held Elsa tightly. "Can you bring me to my room?" Elsa nodded. "Sure. Then you have to let me go." So Anna let go of her and smiled wearily. Elsa wrapped an arm around Annas waist and led her to the elevator. "Which floor is it?"

"Fourth", Anna whispered and leaned her head against Elsas shoulder again. Elsa tried not to focus on the close contact and forced herself not to touch Anna more than she needed. She could already feel that her crush on Anna grew bigger and bigger even if she had just met this girl this day.

They got to the door of Annas and Rapunzels room and Elsa took the key from Anna and opened the door. "Sleep well Anna", she tried to smile but it didn't work as well as she wanted. Anna saw it and hugged Elsa again. "Don't be sad. You're on holidays you should be smiling all the time." Elsa pulled herself together and gave Anna a shiny smile. "I am happy. I just miss a bed." Anna let out a quiet laughter. "So then see you soon." Elsa nodded and hugged Anna back. "See you soon Anna."

Elsa stepped back and before Anna closed the door she gave Elsa a sweet little smile. Elsa had to smile back and ran her fingers through her hair in despair after Anna closed the door.

_What should I do? I can't stop thinking at her this way. But she' straight and she didn't seem to want to be something else, so I don't have any chance. Man, I really hoped._

"Cut it off. You're only going to be friends. Maybe good friends but never more. I have to accept it and then I can move on, hopefully." Elsa murmured to herself while stepping back in the elevator and went up to her and her friends' suite. She was lost in thought and didn't recognize that her two friends woke up when she closed the door.

"Elsa what's wrong with you, Cutie?", Arielle worried as she noticed the tears in her friends eyes. Jas was fully awake when she noticed it and wrapped her arms around Elsa and hugged her as tightly as possible. "She's straight, isn't she?", she asked with a soft voice and Elsa nodded. "I knew the chance wasn't really big that she's queer but I did have this absurd hope. But then she talked about her boyfriend or ex-boyfriend and how she is looking for . She didn't even noticed that I'm not hetero."

"Darling", Jas murmured filled with sympathy for her suffering friend. "You don't let that be seen by anyone you don't want him or her to know. You're tired I can see that. Come on we're heading for the bed and take a nap."

"It's just a twin bed. I can sleep on the upper floor", Elsa mumbled before her voice broke. Arielle and Jas shook their heads. "No you're not going to be left alone right now. We can sleep in this bed all together." Arielle didn't let Elsa protest and pushed her into the bedroom. It was just then when Elsa started crying. The tears rolled down her cheeks, she couldn't hold them back.

"I'm so sorry girls", she cried quietly and face palmed. Arielle and Jas led her to the bed and made her sit on the edge of the bed. The two of them set themselves at both sides of her beneath Elsa and wrapped an arm around her. Jas placed Elsas hair behind her ears and then laid a hand on her leg. "You don't have to be sorry. It's totally okay. To be honest Arielle and I already expected you to break down someday."

"You did?", Elsa asked unconfidently. "Yes we did", Arielle agreed to Jas and they fully concentrate on Elsa. "You're so stressed with your modelling career, your studies, the hiding of your true self from your parents and everyone else. It must have got too much at one point. It's not healthy to work as hard as you do."

Elsa couldn't stop crying yet and she closed her eyes in resignation. "I'm only tired as hell', she mumbled but her two best friends knew her good enough to know it better. "Then you should go to sleep Els. We all should go to sleep so go and change." Elsa left the room and headed for her bags to get her sleep t-shirt.

Meanwhile in the bedroom Arielle was really worried. "Jas she's just at the end. She can't stand to see Anna and know she will never get what she wants. What should we do? I mean what can we do? I can't look on helplessly how she's suffering."

Jas nodded meditatively. It hurts to see a friend suffer like Elsa and knowing that you only can be there for her. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough for both of them. "I don't know what to do. I have no idea of how we could help her. Be there for her, listen when she wants to talk about it, hug her when she needs it. I don't know." Jas ran her fingers desperately through her long black hair and rubbed her eyes. "That's not enough, it just isn't enough", Arielle almost cried herself and Jasmine hugged her. "I know but we can't do more. We can just distract her from her pain and then make her talk to her parents. Maybe then it's going to be better."

"Maybe even worse. We should have made her talk to Belle. I'm sure she understands her little sister that would have given her some self-confidence."

"Yes we may, but we didn't. We can only recommend it to her and hope Belle can help her more than we can. But now we should try to make her forget about it and enjoy her holidays."

That was exactly the moment Elsa, dressed in her night-t-shirt and panties, entered the room again. "You're ready to go to sleep?", Jas asked with a warm smile and Elsa forced herself to smile back, even if she felt like crying again. "Yes I am. You two are simply marvelous. I wouldn't know what to do without you. I love you two."

"We love you too Cutie. Now come here." Arielle patted the bed beside her and the three of them lied down. Arielle and Jas snuggled up to Elsa and they fell asleep just moments after.

Anna closed the door and leaned against it. "Wow", she murmured and closed her eyes. She laid a hand on her racing heart.

"Everything okay?", Rapunzel asked quietly and laughed softly when Anna winced. "Do you want to kill me?", Anna pouted and grinned crookedly. "I'm sorry I didn't want to scare you little sis", Rapunzel smiled and took Annas Hand. "Everything okay?", she repeated and Anna smiled. "Yeah totally okay. Elsa and I just got tired and decided to take a nap so she went to her room and me to ours."

"But something's different I can feel it." Rapunzel eyed her little sister suspiciously. Anna shrugged with her shoulders and grinned. "What should be different? I'm still your little sister Anna I just got a new friend called Elsa Arendelle." While saying her name Annas eyes became dreamy again and Rapunzel saw it clearly. "Is it maybe more than just become friends with her?" Annas eyes widened and she shook her head fiercely. "No I'm not queer Zel. You know I had some boyfriends and I'm totally into boys not girls. I'm not that kind of woman who wants to be with another woman. I'm just normal."

Now Zel had to intervene. "Just stop Anna", she told her harshly and Annas eyes filled with surprise. "What?"

"Don't speak as depreciative as you did. Gay people are also normal people. Don't make them look like monsters. That's just not right."

Anna let her head hung in shame and Zel softly forced her little sister to look her in her green eyes. "Just imagine you have a friend who is gay. Would you hate him or her because of that? Would he or she be less admirable because he or she is gay?"

"No, of course not", Anna said ashamed of herself. "I didn't want to say that. I wanted to make clear that I'm not gay."

"You should be more careful with what you're saying or the way you say it. You may hurt people without wanting it."

"I know. I'm sorry. But why did you think I may have a crush on Elsa?"

Rapunzel smiled lovingly and pulled her sister onto the bed were the two sisters seated themselves. "It was just had the feeling it might be more than just your joy of meeting her. But okay it's not."

_Or maybe you just don't want to feel it at the moment or cannot classify them. Or you simply don't feel that way, we'll see. But I could swear Elsa felt more than just friendship. _

Rapunzel had seen Elsas look when she looked at Anna. Especially the surprised joy when Anna hugged her. Elsa had had her physiognomy fast under control again but that little moment she was surprised showed Rapunzel, that Elsa felt more about her sister. But she wouldn't tell her that if Elsa didn't do it.

"But wow, I can't believe it. I really made friends with the sexiest woman alive from year 2015. And she's even more beautiful than on her photographs. Can you believe it?" Anna grinned excitedly and Zel grinned back. "It's hard to believe you're right. But let's go to bed now Anna. I'm really tired and I want to meet some cute boys tomorrow."

"And I want to learn how to surf. You know Elsa surfs? And she loves the winter and-" Rapunzel interrupted her. "Winter? Why winter?" Anna grinned. "Think of the sparkling snow, the feeling when you were outside and then you go into the warmth and drink a hot chocolate. And yeah winter wonderland. I can understand her. She loves snowboarding like me and she said surfing and snowboarding are nearly the same so maybe I'm a real talent at surfing."

"You may are", agreed Rapunzel and yawned heavily. "Do you mind if I go to bed again? I'm so tired I could hardly hold open my eyes."

Anna smiled and gave her sister a light kiss on her cheek. "No I don't mind. I wanted to go to bed anyway remember?"

"So we talk again when we've finished sleeping." Anna nodded, ran into the bathroom, changed into her nightclothes and brushed her teeth. When she came back into the bedroom Rapunzel already fell asleep so Anna lay next to her and was asleep some seconds after.


	2. Chapter 2 First day of holidays

**[A/N] Hey everyone. I'm sorry it took so long. I was very busy the last time and didn't have any time to write at my stories at all. Thanks for everyone who follows me or favorited me/my story. I hope you like it. It's more Anna stuff this time (well I'm not sure but I think it is.) Sorry for mistakes and everything English isn't my native language but I hope one can read the story. ;) Well yeah, that's it I guess. Elsanna fluff comes later on. I don't know in which chapters it will start but at the moment there's only friendship. :D **

**So I hope you're going to like it, maybe you will leave me a review. I would be very excited about that. :D**

**Love Jessi :)**

* * *

Elsa woke up late the next morning. She opened her eyes in expectation of bright sunlight, but the room was all dark. Elsa let out a sigh of relief and yawned before she sat up in the bed while looking around the room. She couldn't see one of her two best friends but she wasn't worried because of that. Quite on the contrary, she hoped the two of them went to the beach and enjoyed their holidays.

She felt horrible by thinking that she might have ruined her friends' holidays with her break down. She had to pull herself together. It wasn't the end of the world when a girl didn't love her back, she had experienced that before. But when her thoughts drifted to the girl she met the last day, Anna Greene, her heart skipped a beat and ached at the same time. "Just forget it, Elsa", she murmured to herself while getting out of bed.

_If that was just as easy to realize as it is to say_, she thought and shook her head, trying to get the gorgeous Anna out of her mind. Her shiny blue eyes wandered through the room. She could barely see anything but the silhouettes of the furniture and so she made her way to the window where she drew back the curtains.

Immediately she closed her eyes because the bright sunlight was way too bright for her. Only after a few seconds she slowly opened her eyes again, trying to get used to the bright light. She stared out of the window, curious and filled with unusual excitement.

The sun was shining brightly, the sky was of a deep blue and when she opened the window she could smell the salty sea and she heard the sound of the waves, coming from the beach not far away. A faint smile played about her lips and she imagined Arielle surfing and Jaz sitting there and watching her.

"I have to join them", Elsa stated and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the beach. Her mood lightened up with thinking of going to surf. She loved to surf and she loved the company of her friends. She was sure that she would feel much better when she got to her friends and so she was in kind of a hurry.

She entered the bedroom again and saw the note placed on the little table in the corner of the room. Curious, like she had always been, she walked around the bed and read the note.

_Good morning Cutie. _

_We hope you're feeling better again. Ari couldn't have been stopped on going to the beach without you when you were still asleep at 10 o'clock. So we went to the beach. Hope you join us as soon as you get up, Sleepy. Don't think of it too much, okay?_

_Love Jaz and Ari_

Elsa smiled. Didn't she have the best friends of the entire world? With no longer hesitation she left the suite and the hotel to get to the beach as fast as possible. She arrived at Bondi Beach only minutes after. She was being welcomed with hearing the laughter, cries of joy and voices filled with excitement. She couldn't hold back a bright grin when she noticed Arielle's redhead on the water. She froze and watched her friend who surfed with a wide grin and Elsa could easily make out the laughter her friend let out loudly.

"Hey Sleepy", she heard a shout and turned her head so she could figure out where the shout came from. But she didn't need to look out long because, like out of nowhere, Jasmine stood next to her and pawed at her shoulder. Elsa almost jumped but when she saw Jaz next to her, looking suspiciously at her, she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Jaz", she smiled and Jaz began to smile too and gave Elsa a big, tight hug. "So how are you feeling?", Jaz wanted to know and Elsa forced herself to a happy grin. "I'm totally fine. I'm happy and excited about our trip. We should enjoy this trip."

Elsa could see that Jasmine wasn't fully convinced but she set on another happy grin, in fact the happiest she could manage, and placed a kiss on Jaz lips. "I'm fine, okay? Let's just forget about yesterday and move on. Enjoy our holidays. I didn't come here for being sad and desperate. I'm here to have some fun."

Jaz could see that her best friend was being serious but she wasn't ready to just forget about the pain she showed her the evening before. It was rarely enough that Elsa actually show that she was hurt and that she did it the day before prove Jasmine that her friend wasn't just fine. "But what's with Anna and her birthday party? You remember we were invited?" Jaz laid her hands on Elsas arms and spoke softly. Elsa nodded in response. "I know. I won't quit contact with Anna. I didn't mean to forget everything that happened yesterday. I meant to forget the disgusting end, just the end."

"But Elsa-", Jaz began to try another time to talk to Elsa about what happened the evening before but Elsa shook her head. "Please Jaz. I want to enjoy our holidays so could you please just forget about it? I'm fine, well almost, but I need some fun and happiness now, instead of seriousness." Jaz sighed but she couldn't refuse the wish. "You are the one who studies psychology, so I guess you know best what to do." Elsa hugged her very tightly. "Thanks Jaz. I know this isn't easy for you but it's what I need now." Jaz pressed her face at Elsas top and nodded. "I just love you, Els. And I will do everything that makes you feel better."

"And that's what I love about you. Now let's go to your place so I can go surfing." Her icy blue eyes were filled with excitement and Jaz took her friends hand and pulled her away from the people to a place where it was a little bit more intimate and only a few people where hanging around there.

"We thought you might not want to be surrounded by hundreds of people so we looked for a place with less people." Elsa gave her a thankful smile. "That's perfect." She let her bag fall to the sand and took off her clothes, wearing her bikini underneath it. Her movements were lithely and she wasn't aware of the glares she attracted to herself but Jaz was well aware of them. She didn't want to lead Elsas attention on the other people and so she didn't say anything.

But Elsa was neither blind nor dumb and so she fast noticed that she was the point of interest. She grimaced but she was accustomed to such situations so it wasn't a big deal anymore. That moment a little girl, maybe twelve years old, came across the beach and stared at Elsa wide-eyed. Elsa recognized her coming and moaned. "Great", she mumbled and Jaz stood next to her so she could whisper in her ear. "Should I take care of the girl, so you don't have to handle with it?", she asked but Elsa shook her head resignedly. "Thanks for offering but I have to do that on my own. I'm a figure of public interest I can't just walk away from all my fans."

She took a deep breath and put on a smile like she put on a pair of Jeans. Jaz wondered about that ability of her best friend for her entire life. She just couldn't get it, that Elsa could play happy as good as she did. No one ever could say if she really was happy, or if she only played it not even Arielle and her.

"So if you're going to need me I'm in that little restaurant there." Elsa looked to the little pavilion made out of wood Jaz pictured at and nodded. "Just go I'm going to be okay on my own."

Jasmine nodded weakly, well aware that Elsa was everything but okay but she also knew her friend wouldn't want her to help and so she left.

Elsa closed her eyes and forced herself to let the gentle smile rest on her face when the girl came closer and stopped right in front of her. The little girls mouth stood open with amazement. Elsa smiled at the girl speaking softly. "Hi there", she said and the girl began to play with her hands nervously. Elsa couldn't help but think of how cute this little nervous girl was and so her smile was becoming real when she prostrated so she could look into the girls eyes straight away.

"Hey calm down little girl. It's just me a normal human living on earth. You don't need to be so nervous I don't bite little girls." She was happy to see a smile appearing on the face of the little girl. "You are Elsa Arendelle? For sure?", the girl asked and her voice cheeped what made Elsa laugh quietly. "Yes I am, for real. So you just wanted to ask me that?"

The girl shook her head and looked shyly at her hands. "Maybe I can get an autograph?", she mumbled almost inaudible but Elsa had good ears. She smiled at the young girl and nodded. "Of course you can. What's your name, Sweety?" She kept prostrating in front of the girl and saw how her eyes became dreamily. "My name's Vanellope", she whispered and Elsa nodded. "That's a really nice name. So do you want an autograph on one of my photos or on a paper you got?"

"On your photo?", she asked and looked at her biggest heroine with pleasing eyes so Elsa nodded again and prodded her nose lovingly. "Just wait I have to get one of my best photos for you, okay?" The girl with the candy hair claps nodded and looked at Elsa like she was a goddess. Elsa got up on her feet again und began to grab her bag to get one of her pictures, she took them with her every time she left the house, and when she got it, she took the few steps towards the girl and prostrated again in front of her. "So is this picture good enough?", she asked holding the picture in front of the girl, so she could look at it. "It's perfect", she mumbled and Elsa smiled thankfully.

"Thank you for that compliment. So now I have to put on my sign on that photo", she commented and grabbed a pen before she wrote: _For the cutest fan I've ever had. For Vanellope, kisses Elsa._

She handed the photo over to the girl and she inspected it. Elsa's heart almost stopped beating when she saw the tears in the big brown eyes of the girl and she laid both hands on her shoulders.

"Hey Van", she said with her voice soft and the girl looked into her icy blue eyes. "Don't cry, please. I didn't want to make you cry, I'm sorry if I scared you or did something wrong. But please, don't start crying."

The tears began to stream over the girls face and Elsa felt her heart aching. She didn't know if she had done something wrong so the girl was crying but she didn't get the chance to think about it any longer, because a huge young man shouted: "Van where you are? Crap I can't just lose you, Mom and Dad will kill me if they're coming back from the hotel. Van?"

Elsa got up back on her feet and looked around. She didn't need to look out for long, because she saw the young man running desperately feared up and down the beach. She cleared her throat and began to shout back: "Vanellope's here over there next to the palm trees." She saw the young man turning around and when he faces her, his mouth fell open and he glared at her in surprise. But he got back his self-control very fast and jogged towards them.

A wide grin appeared on his face as he gave his little sister a big hug. The girl stopped crying and began to tell her brother in excitement: "Look what I got from Elsa. She's the coolest person I've ever met and she's so nice. She gave me one of her best photographs and she says I'm her cutest fan." The girl almost acted like a monkey on a stick but she seemed to be very happy and so Elsa let out a sigh of relief. She began to watch the two siblings how they acted and she smiled while her thoughts wandered over to her own older sister who always protected her from everything possible. But she was interrupted by the older brother of the girl who turned the girl towards her and whispered in her ear: "And what do we do when someone's nice and give you something, Van?"

He looked at Elsa with an amazed smile and Elsa smiled back, but she turned her attention to the girl who was now standing in front of her. "Thank you very, very much. This was just the coolest day in my life. You're the best and the nicest person ever."

Elsa prostrated again and smiled towards the girl. "It was a pleasure to meet you Vanellope. I hope you enjoy the rest of your holidays here at Bondi beach." And then, when she saw the happy gleam in Vanellopes eyes she opened her arms and hugged the girl warmly. Vanellope wrapped her arms around Elsa and didn't want to let her go anymore, but her brother loosed her arms and Elsa bobbed up again.

"So we're leaving you alone now", the young man said taking his little sister by hand. "It was a pleasure. You're welcome." The young man smiled at her and Elsa nodded. "Maybe I can also get an autograph?", he asked and blushed a bit what Elsa found was really, really cute. A beaming smile appeared on her face and she nodded again. "Sure you can. Do you want the same picture as your sister got?"

The young man looked at his sisters' picture and grinned shyly. "If you don't mind." Elsa smiled and grabbed another photo out of her bag then she looked quizzically at him. "And what's your name?"

He scratched the back of his head grinning sheepishly. "Oh sorry I forgot. My name's Ralph. And thank you for being this nice to my little sister she adores you since she can talk. It was like a dream coming true when she saw you here.""

Elsas heart warmed and she smiled softly. "I hope she's satisfied with me. She's a great little girl, really cute and adorable." She set her sign on the photograph and handed it over to Ralph who couldn't help but stare at Elsa. "So", Elsa began and Ralph forced himself to look away. "Well thank you a lot, my sister was right with saying you're a very nice person. I'm really impressed that you are like that for real and not only when the paparazzi are around. You're something special."

"Thank you Ralph. I hope you'll have a great rest of holidays here. I'm sorry but I really want to go surfing now, so, you mind if I say goodbye now?" Ralph laughed embarrassed. "Oh of course. Well thanks and I hope you also have a great time here. Enjoy surfing. Bye Elsa."

"Bye Ralph", Elsa smiled while he started to run after his little sister. Elsa turned around and grabbed her surfboard which her two friends had already taken with and began to run to the sea. Just when her feet touched the sea Arielle came paddling on her surfboard. "Hey Cutie", she smiled and Elsa smiled back. "Hey Ari. Well done I have to admit. You look beautiful when you're surfing."

"And you look beautiful in everything you do", she gave back and got off her board so she could give her friend a kiss on her cheek. "So how are you doing?" Elsa grabbed Arielles hand and squeezed it softly. "I'm fine. Just let's go surfing."

"Have you seen Jaz already?", Arielle asked and looked at Elsa. Elsa nodded and pointed to the little restaurant where Jaz was sitting at a table and waving at the two of them. Elsa and Arielle waved back and then got on their boards. "So now it's surfer time. We're going to show everyone who's the best." Elsa laughed silently while she paddled with Arielle.

While she rode one wave after another she could forget about everything she had on her mind. Arielle went back to the beach after half an hour but Elsa stayed on the water just one and a half of an hour until she was too tired to stand up on her surfboard and let herself being carried to the beach by the waves. She slipped down from her board into the warm water of the sea where she sat on the sandy ground and stayed there, enjoying the sun shining and warming her body while the water washed around her legs. With closed eyes she was sitting there and didn't notice the one photographer who stayed near her and took a dozen photos of the well-known model Elsa Arendelle only dressed in a blue and brown patterned bikini.

Elsa carefully opened her eyes again when she heard someone shouting. "Look there's Elsa Arendelle." She turned around to see who was shouting for her but everyone who had heard the shout now looked into Elsas direction. "Oh Crap", she murmured and grabbed her surfboard trying to fight her way back to her place. But there were such a lot people who stayed in her way trying to converse with her that Elsa was fast surrounded by a crowd of people.

Jaz and Arielle saw what happened and began to work their way free to get to their friend. "Cutie we're coming", Arielle yelled and Elsa tried to figure out where her two friends got stuck in the crowd. She hated it when something like this happened. She could handle some few people yes, then she could act great with her fans but when she was beleaguered by such a lot people she always felt a sort of panic coming up.

Anna woke up very early this morning. She could see that her older sister Rapunzel was still asleep and so she moved carefully to not wake her sister up. She tip-toed through the room and slipped out of the room to the balcony, where she was welcomed by the sunrise. She couldn't believe she really was there in Australia.

Slouching on one of the seats standing on the balcony she watched how the sky went deeply blue and the sun rises over the roofs of the houses. She let her thoughts run wildly like they do when she didn't concentrate.

She thought of Elsa Arendelle. She wasn't quite sure if she only dreamed it or if it really happened but she smiled while thinking of how Elsa brought her to her room. It must have been reality she couldn't dream such a thing about Elsa Arendelle without anything that led her that way.

She let out a sigh but her smile brightened by thinking that it had been real and she met her greatest role model and even made friends with her. "Anna Greene you're just the luckiest girl in this world", she murmured and grinned happily. She played with her phone but then unlocked it and opened WhatsApp. She did have to tell that to her best friends Olaf and Merida and so she entered their group chat.

_Hey is someone here?_, Anna wrote and stared at the phone like if this would bring her an answer. But she was lucky and both of her friends were awake and answered in seconds.

_Hi Anna,_ wrote Olaf and Merida answered:_ What's up Girlie?_

Anna grinned and poked her tongue out at her friend even if Merida couldn't see it she had to do so. She hated the name Girlie but Merida liked to tease her by using it. _You never guess right who I met yesterday. At the bus which took us to our hotel._

_So then, who's it?_, Merida wanted to know and Anna laughed quietly, concerned about not waking up her sister. _Guess, at least once each_, Anna answered and she saw both of her friends were writing something.

_So it's someone from our class?_, Olaf asked and Merida sent him a smiley poking out it's tongue on him. _Of course then Anna would be as excited as she is. Come on get your brain working Snowman._

Anna couldn't hold back her laughter now but she silenced as fast as she could. _So Mer who could it be?_

Anna stretched out her legs and let the warm sun shine on her cheeks while she inhaled the salty smell of the sea. _So maybe it's someone special. Your sister?_

Anna send a smiley which was laughing so hard it almost cried. _I mean it Mer. You need to guess someone and not my sister and also not my grandparents._

Anna knew she drove her friend crazy but she loved that and so she grinned devilishly at her phone, waiting for her friend to answer.

_Just tell us who you met Girlie or I will never stop call you that_, Merida threatened but Anna just sent a smiley. _Well then, maybe it's Elsa Arendelle?_

Anna smiled as brightly as she could. She knew that her friend would find out. _Yeah, you're right, Mer. It is her._

_For real? You just met the sexiest woman alive 2015? And you're not kidding?_ Anna could see the surprised face of her best friend and smiled. The two of them were both really great fans of Elsa Arendelle and now Anna met her. _No kidding. I met her for real. To be honest she sat next to me on the bus ride and we made friends. She's going to celebrate my birthday with me. Isn't that just unbelievable?_

Anna had itchy feet. She was so excited like she had never been before and her friends knew it. So Olaf sent another message: _Just don't scare her away okay? She's also a normal human being and if you act weird she might think you're nuts._

_Thank you Snowman_, Anna answered huffily but she knew that her friend was only teasing her. _Yeah Snowman's right. Don't scare her away, I wanna meet her too. And when you two are friends it's a lot easier for me to get to know her._

_Maybe I don't wanna share her?_ Anna sent back and another devilish look appeared on her face as she did so. _And I thought you were a real friend_, Merida texted back and sent a crying smiley. _Well I am but Elsa's mine. Maybe she don't want to meet anyone else than me._

_Yeah of course. I bet she will know me. At least I'm a guy_, Olaf tossed in and Anna giggled. _I bet she's already got a boyfriend. How on earth could the sexiest woman alive have no boyfriend?_

_Maybe she hasn't met the right guy yet? That's my chance… Please Anna. I need your help. _Anna now laughed loudly and she could hear that her sister got up. _Well Snowman if you need Annas help to get a girlfriend you're a hopeless case dude_, Merida teased the boy, but it was their normal behavior. _Thanks to both of you, guys really. I'm moved to tears. But I have to go, Zel woke up because I had to laugh. I'm texting again. Love you guys._

_Just don't let Elsa go. If necessary tell her you're mentally ill then she can't just go away. _Merida poked her tongue out at Anna with a smiley and Anna grinned widely. _Of course I will say that. You're the one who is mentally ill from the two of us. I'm going insane if I lose contact with Elsa. So don't worry I won't let her go._

_Good. So enjoy your holidays. Give Zel a kiss and love to you Girlie_, Merida said goodbye and Olaf too. _Just be careful while surfing. It's really dangerous for people who can't surf and we don't want you to get hurt. But we're sure you will manage that. Love Olaf._

Anna laughed quietly and locked her smartphone again just the moment Rapunzel drew back the curtains and peeked out her head. "Good Morning lil sis. Since when are you up that early?"

Anna shrugged and smiled at her older sister. "I have no idea. Maybe Mer's right and I'm going nuts." Rapunzel laughed, stepped out on the Balcony and seated herself into one of the two seats. "Isn't that wonderful? I haven't seen such a deep blue sky in my life. And the smell of the air", she closed her eyes and a soft smile played about her lips. Anna nodded, her eyes became dreamily when she thought about meeting Elsa again.

"It's the best trip ever", she agreed, leaned forward and placed a kiss on Zels cheek. Her older sister opened one eye and looked at her smilingly. "For what was this one?", she asked and Anna grinned. "Maybe because I wanted to show you how much I love you?"

"Yeah I almost believe you, you little devil", Rapunzel gave back wrapped her arms around her little sisters waist and pulled her little sister towards her so Anna eventually sat on her lap. She huddled her nose against Annas shoulder and Anna smiled happily. "I love you Zel", she murmured and leaned back on her sister.

"And do you feel ready for your first surf lesson?", Rapunzel wanted to know and Anna grinned. "Of course I am. It's what I wanted to do since I was five, remember?" Rapunzel laughed and played with her sisters wild, strawberry-blonde hair." Sure I remember. How could I forget the drama every single holiday since you weren't allowed to learn how to surf?"

"You're really annoying you know?", Anna said ironically and pinched her sisters leg so she let out a painful gasp. "Ouch Anna stop that", she commanded but Anna didn't listen and still pinched her sister until Rapunzel pinched Anna back, so Anna squealed like she was hurt really bad.

"You're just a little wimp, you know? I know you're not hurt and so you don't have to act like you're mortally injured. I know you lil sis, you can't play games with your older sis. I will pay back everything you'll do to me, you know?"

"I'm not afraid of you, big sis. But maybe you should be scared because of me."

"Because of you? I should be scared because of a sweet little mouse like you? Please stay serious, okay?", Rapunzel got on with teasing her little sister. But Annas mood was really good, it couldn't be better and she loved to play this sort of game with her sister. The two of them were always teasing each other.

"Maybe I'm not a mouse but a big fat rat", Anna grinned and Rapunzel pushed her away from her lap. "Eeew... that's really horrible. I have to kill this rat. Oh my god I have to call the firemen that I have a rat in my room. They have to take it out", she cried with a grimace on her face.

Anna couldn't stop laughing and even Rapunzel had to hold her stomach because it ached from laughing so hard. "Come here again, Anna-Sweety", Rapunzel demanded but Anna looked at her suspiciously. "Only seconds before you wanted to kill me and now I should sit on your lap? No, no, no, no. I'm not falling for that." Rapunzel saw the sparkling in her younger sisters eyes and and she heard the cheeky tone Anna speaked with. So she couldn't resist, jumped up on her feet and started to follow her.

"Come on little girl, come here", Rapunzel laughed and Anna cried and laughed at the same time. "Just stay away from me", she yelled almost suffocated while she tried to breathe during running away from her sister and laughing and trying to talk. At some point she let herself fall onto the bed and gasped for air so her sister could get to her and kneeled over her. "So now I got you. And what should I do with you now?"

"Please don't tickle", Anna gasped another time for air and Rapunzel smiled. "Well then I have only one thing left to do." She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her sisters lips which made Anna smile as bright as she could. "Love you lil sis", she whispered got on her feet and walked away to the bathroom.

Anna stayed where she was and closed her eyes dreamily. This really were the best holidays she had ever had and not only because she met Elsa Arendelle or she would learn how to surf but also because she and her beloved sister could spend as much time together as they would never had if they stayed at home.

With slow moves Anna sat at the edge of the bed and wiped the tears, coming from laughing too much, away and started to take her clothes out of her suitcase and put it in the closet. "What should I wear today? You have to look good today. Maybe you're going to meet Elsa again and she will look as gorgeous as yesterday. So show what you can, Anna", she said to herself and stared into the closet.

"So you're talking to yourself again, lil sis?"

Anna turned towards her sister and grinned. "Well looks like doesn't it?" Rapunzel, only dressed in a towel, smiled and went around the bed towards Anna. "What's the problem?", she asked softly and Anna blew her a kiss. "I don't know what I should wear today. I have to look good 'cause you know..." Anna blushed but Rapunzel just laid her hand on Annas shoulder. "We'll find something so Elsa thinks you're looking gorgeous."

"Thanks", Anna mumbled and Rapunzel smiled at her. "Take a shower and when you return I'll have something for you."

"You're simply the best."

"I know. And now go" Rapunzel commanded and Anna poked out her tongue at her but went to the bathroom and took a shower.

After some minutes she returned and looked at the bed where some clothes were laying.

"I think you willl look beautiful in these", Rapunzel said her eyes lying softly on her little sister. Anna blushed again. Her wet hair was put together in two sweet braids one over each shoulder. She looked at the clothes her sister had chosen and smiled. "How can you do that so fast?", she wanted to know while she let her towel fall to the ground and put on her light green bikini.

"Well it's my job you know", she chuckled and Anna grinned. "I think it's very useful to have a sister like you." Anna took the dress and slipped into it while her sister was answering. "I'm glad to hear that. But I hope you didn't just take me with you so I can give you style advices."

Anna grinned. "If you ask like that...", she began but fast stopped when Rapunzel tickled her. "Stop it Zel", she screamed and tried to push her away. Rapunzel laughed and let go of her while she let her towel fall onto the floor. Anna grinned breathless. "You don't have to strip in front of me, my beloved sister. I know how you look you don't have to impress me."

"Very funny joker", Rapunzel explained sarcastically and Anna wrapped her arms around her sisters naked waist. "Love you too Zel", she laughed and let her sister free herself so she could get dressed.

Only minutes after the two of them stood in front of the buffet and stared at the thousand things which were offered to the hotel guests. Anna didn't get tire of looking at the food. She almost slavered and Rapunzel gave her a dig in the ribs. "Anna pull yourself together. We're here in public."

Anna grinned but she behaved herself and started looking around at the people sitting at the tables eating breakfast. In that moment she recognized the bright red of Arielles hair and her eyes began to gleam. Rapunzel noticed it and shook her head. _She had totally fallen for Elsa. Not even when she saw Hans her eyes were gleaming as they do now when she sees Elsa. But maybe it's just effervescent joy she met her role model. Well it doesn't matter anyway as long as Elsa doesn't hurt her._

"Rapunzel look there are Arielle and Jasmine. Can you see Elsa anywhere?" Anna grabbed her hand and startled her out of her thinking. "What?"

"Can you see Elsa anywhere? I can't find her but I saw her two friends." Anna sounded really annoyed and Rapunzel had to concentrate to repress a smirk but she laid a hand on Annas arm and hoped to calm her sister down. "Maybe she's at the toilet or on her way. Or she's still asleep. Don't worry I bet you'll see her at the beach today."

Anna grinned embarrassed. "Yeah sure. Let's get our food and then go to the beach."

They filled their plates with some bread, bagels and Nutella and sat down at a table hidden behind some plants. Only half an hour later the two of them were on their way to the beach.

Anna immediately took off her dress and ran into the sea, while Rapunzel sat down on a lounger and watched her little sister having fun.

They spent the morning swimming, sun-bathing and reading and then after they ate lunch Annas first surf lesson began.

"Come on you little baby. I thought it was your biggest wish to learn how to surf, so why are you hesitating right now?"

"What if I'm going to fail and make a fool of myself? I don't want everyone to laugh at me." Anna looked terrified and Rapunzel couldn't help smiling. She wrapped her arms around her little sister and hugged her tightly. "I'm sure you're going to rock it, Sweety. And just ignore the other people."

"But Elsa...", Anna began but quietened down. She nervously played with her own hands and Rapunzel smiled softly. "I'm sure Elsa won't laugh. And anyway I haven't seen her today. So now come on." Rapunzel pushed Anna towards the surf club where a good-looking young man waited. He was really tall and had a muscular build. He wore some green and brown trunks, his hair was straight and blonde and reached just over his ears.

Rapunzel smiled at him and he gave back a wide smirk. "Are you the Greenes?", he asked and Anna couldn't help but find him absolutely sweet. His voice was soft but deep and husky. Rapunzel nodded. "Yes we are."

"And who of you is Anna?", he grinned and Rapunzel nudged Anna in the ribs. "That's me", Anna murmured and felt her cheeks turning red in embarrassment. The guy looked at Anna now and smiled. "So you want to learn how to surf, huh?"

Anna nodded timidly what made the other two laugh. "There's no need to be nervous or embarrassed. I swear after some days you will do a great job on your board. Eventually _I'm_ your teacher so nothing can go wrong."

Anna relaxed and laughed. He was really nice and she bet her lessons would be great fun. "So how's your name?" He grinned and clapped his forehead. "Sorry I forgot. I saw two beautiful women and everything just flew out of my mind. My name's Kristoff but you can call me Kris. Well I know you're Anna, but I don't know your sister's name."

He stared at Rapunzel who only smiled mildly but also very cute and just that moment Anna knew her sister liked this young man. "Her name's Rapunzel but we call her Zel", Anna grinned and pinched her older sister who only then began to move again. Her smile brightened and she took Annas hand.

"Rapunzel and Anna. Your names are really beautiful." Kristoff only had eyes for Rapunzel but that didn't bother Anna. She hoped that her sister would have some fun, if so with flirting with her surf-teacher. "Kristoff sounds nice too", Rapunzel gave back and Kris nodded thankfully. They looked in each other's eyes until Anna interrupted them. "So when do we start with my lessons?", she asked and Kris grinned sheepishly. "Now I guess? Or do you have some other plans?"

Anna poked her tongue out at him and Rapunzel laughed. "So I'm going to watch the lesson. I want to see how good my sister's at surfing."

"You don't want to learn it?", Kristoff asked curiously and Rapunzel shrugged with her shoulders. "Well I didn't get some lessons paid you know?"

Her green eyes were sparkling and Kristoff couldn't look away. "Maybe we can find some compromise for that", he said and smiled at Zel mysteriously. "And that would be?", she wanted to know even if all three of them knew what he meant. Anna knew that her sister wanted to hear him say it and so she smiled silently. "Well you know. I teach you how to surf and for that you go on a date with me."

Anna could see the delight of her sister when she heard that but she didn't answer immediately. She acted like she had to think about it first and then, Anna saw Kristoff looking at her hopefully, he couldn't help himself anymore. "So are you in or out Zel?", he asked using her nickname and Rapunzel couldn't hold back anymore. A beaming smile spreaded over her face and she nodded. "I guess I'll give it a try. But only if promise you won't give up on me with surfing", she grinned and Kristoff smirked. "I promise. You'll do better than your sister in the end."

"Hey", Anna shouted in a tone of outrage. But the two others just laughed about her. "Don't worry Anna. I promise you'll learn how to surf as fast as your sister. Maybe even faster. So you're ready, Anna?"

She nodded and so her first surf lesson started. She didn't go to the water yet but Kristoff showed her how to stand on the board the right way so she wouldn't fall over all the time.

He teased her and acted like they were siblings but Anna was happy with this. She loved her first surf lesson even if she hadn't really surfed yet.

"Now we go and I show you how to paddle okay?", Kris determined and Anna grinned. "Sure. Whatever you say prof", she laughed and shirked from Kris hand which wanted to slap her back of the head. "This is serious stuff young girl. You should take it serious. You should respect me a little bit more."

"Well sorry then you shouldn't have invited my sister on a date with you. I can't take you as a normal teacher you're now the guy who dates my sister. I'm really sorry for that. Maybe I should have warned you before." Anna smirked and shrieked as he pulled the board away under her feet and she landed harshly on her bottom.

"Hey that was nasty." Anna pouted and pursed her lips but she couldn't hold this expression up for long because Kris looked at her with big brown eyes. "So now you know I'm a really nasty boy."

"Then I don't know if I can allow you to go on a date with my sister. She's a well-behaved girl and I don't want some guy to ruin that." Anna laughed again while following Kristoff to the sea. "I guess she doesn't need your allowance to go on a date with someone. So you have to convince her but I don't think you can manage that", he gave back and then looked out for Rapunzel who was watching them from her lounger. She had her sunglasses on but she stared in their direction and so Kris waved enthusiastically and he could see that Rapunzel began to laugh before she waved back.

"Hey Kris, you're being paid for my lessons so you have to concentrate on me, got it?" Anna commanded and Kris lowered one eyebrow. "Keep on speaking like that with me and you're going to drink a lot of salty seawater", he threatened and Anna acted like she was scared to death. "You threaten me? Now I'm going to the police and my sister will never go out with you." Anna played like she was going to cry until Kris splashed some water on her.

"Now come on focus, Anna. You need to learn it. I bet we will have some fun again afterwards. For now get on that board, just lay on it with your whole body."

Nothing happened.

"Pronto", he added in a commanding tone but she didn't react. He snapped in front of her face and Anna winced. "What?", she asked confused but her eyes didn't look at Kris. She looked at something, or more likely someone, behind his back and so he turned around and saw a young woman with platinum blonde hair driving a wave incredibly great. "Wow she's great", he wondered and turned back around to Anna.

"Yeah isn't she?", she said dreamily and Kris grinned. "But if you want to surf like she does you have to practice and obey my commands."

"Huh?" Anna was totally inattentive and Kris laughed. "What's so special about her? Of course except she can surf like a goddess."

"You don't know her? Really?" Anna looked at him doubtfully. "Why should I know her?" He looked at Anna befuddled and Anna grinned. "I bet you know her. Look at her a bit more attentively."

Kris turned back again and stared at the woman. "Okay I think I saw her before. But I don't get it."

"Jerk", Anna moaned and rolled her eyes. "What? What have I done?" He looked really confused now and Anna couldn't help laughing out loudly. "You don't get it? Are you kidding?" Anna almost shouted and Kris looked apologetically. "I'm sorry I don't remember everyone I saw once in my life."

"You saw her more than once I'm sure of that."

"Just tell me who she is, Anna-Baby." Anna looked at him huffily. "Don't call me that. I hate this name."

"Then tell me who this woman is and I'll stop calling you Anna-Baby." Anna screwed up her eyes but agreed. "Okay. She's Elsa Arendelle." Kris froze. "Wait you mean the Elsa Arendelle? Daughter of Senator Arendelle, supermodel and sexiest woman alive 2015?"

"Yes I mean she's the Elsa Arendelle."

But Anna had enough and she heard someone shouting: "Look there's Elsa Arendelle." Anna turned around to look who had shouted but she could only see a crowd of people building around Elsa and she could see from there that Elsa wasn't comfortable with the situation. She didn't hesitate but ran straight away towards the crowd, working her way through all the people who were screaming because they saw Elsa.

No one paid attention to Anna and so she could slip through the people and get to Elsa. She finally reached the middle of the crowd and wrapped an arm around Elsas waist. "Hi Elsa", she whispered and Elsa turned her head in surprise but then she smiled weakly.

Elsa felt that someone was wrapping an arm around her waist and she almost hit this person. But before she could she heard a voice she loved to hear whispering: "Hi Elsa" and she relaxed nearly instantly. "Hi Anna", she answered also whispering.

"So you have a plan how to get out of this?" Anna could feel that Elsa relaxed and she couldn't stop smiling. "No I don't. I hate such situations", Elsas voice failed and Annas heart ached while she saw Elsa suffering. "I will find a way to get you out of here. I promise."

Elsa didn't really get what Anna said. Everywhere around her were arms, hands, heads, bodies and she just couldn't breathe anymore. "Anna", she whispered almost inaudible but Anna instantly turned around to face her. "Yes?"

"I can't stand this anymore", she could hardly speak and then she broke off. It felt like an iron fist had her heart in a tight grasp and squeezed it. She didn't get enough air and then everything went black. Elsa didn't realize anything anymore because she lost consciousness. Anna caught her so she didn't fall and then she yelled: "Go away. All of you. She's unconscious. She needs a doctor and she needs place. Just go away."

At this time Arielle, Jasmine, Rapunzel and Kristoff stormed to them and they began to disperse the crowd. Anna kneeled down and placed Elsa carefully onto the ground where she sat next to her and stroked her hair affectionately. "Everything's okay Elsa. No one's here anymore we're totally alone. There's nothing to fear anymore. Just wake up again, please?" Anna couldn't stop the tears which urged up in her but she let them out without feeling ashamed.

Elsa slowly opened her icy blue eyes again and thought she was dreaming when she looked right into Annas baby blue eyes which were filled with tears. "Elsa? You're awake! Oh thank god", she mumbled and threw all her scruples overboard, threw herself on Elsa and snuggled up against her. Elsa didn't notice anything else than Annas body over her own and a faint smile played about her lips.

"Everything's okay, Anna", she whispered and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. "We should take you to the hospital", Anna murmured but Elsa shook her head violently so she instantly closed her eyes again because she had a great headache. "You need some rest. I should bring you to your room."

"No I couldn't sleep at the moment anyway. But Anna...", she looked down on their two bodies only separated by two bikinis and Elsa could feel her cheeks turning into a bright red when she imagined Anna lying over her without any clothes.

_Stop it_, she told herself off but she couldn't stop thinking like that, while Anna lay on her, her bare skin touching hers. She felt like her skin was going to burst into flames in a moment because she was so hot and she felt that she was tingly between her legs. Just that moment Anna became aware of their situation and turned brightly red. Promptly she got off of Elsa and stammered: "Oh I'm sorry... I didn't... I mean it wasn't... I'm sorry."

Elsa slowly sat up and looked at Anna, trying to force her eyes to show something reassuring and not the wish Anna would repeat what she just had done. But Anna didn't notice anything other than her embarrassment anyway. "Anna it's okay. You don't have to feel awkward. Just calm down again, okay?"

Elsa needed her full self-control to not lean forward and kiss her lips. But she didn't and did nothing but to look at her slightly worried. "Okay." One could hardly hear her voice but when Anna saw Elsa smile she calmed down again. But the embarrassment didn't disappear it was only suppressed.

The two of them didn't have any other time alone, because Arielle and Jasmine stormed towards Elsa and let themselves fall onto the sand next to her. "Are you okay?", Jaz asked worriedly and Elsa nodded. A faint smile spreaded out on her face. "It was just like then, you know? I can't help panicking during such situations since then."

"We do know that. Please stay here we called the paramedics and they will be here soon." Elsa closed her eyes but she felt that her two friends took her hands and squeezed them softly. "We're here with you Els. Nothing's going to happen. We won't leave you alone with the pm's."

"I know it's totally idiotic but I can't prevent from being remembered." Elsa noticed that Anna had left her place next to her and her heart tightened in fear but she focused on Jaz and Arielle which nodded understandingly. "It's not idiotic it's normal Cutie. It isn't a nice memory."

"Can we just go away from here?", Elsa asked after she noticed that another time she was the center of attention. She felt really uncomfortable but her friends shook their heads. "It doesn't take long anymore but we have to wait for the pm's. You have to be checked, Els."

"I'm fine. I know what it was that made me act like that. It was a panic-attack. You both know that I'm in therapy because of that." Elsa heard that her voice was a bit shaky and didn't sound as self-confident as normal, but she wasn't quite sure if she could stand it now to be touched by a complete stranger.

"Yes we know, Cutie", Jaz agreed but she wasn't willing to leave without checking. "But you should be checked just to be sure. Please Els I swear I won't move a centimeter away from you until it's done."

"You know, I'm not sure if I will get through a checking right now. I can't even hold my hands silent."

"Not only your hands, Cutie", Arielle muttered and Elsa let out a desperate laugh. "I'm totally shaking. Wonderful. I'm just going to ruin our holidays." She silenced and closed her eyes while shaking her head severely. "I can't. I just can't do that anymore. I'm sorry girls, I have to go."

Elsa felt that she nearly burst into tears and she couldn't stay there any longer. She broke forth and began to run back the way to the hotel. She ignored the shouts of her two friends who tried to hold her back and only stopped when she entered the hotel foyer where instantly two men, dressed in black suits and with sunglasses on, stepped beside her and each grabbed an arm of hers. Like that they carried her to the elevator without saying a word.

Elsa wept freely now and the tears ran down her cheeks. She wouldn't have been standing if her two bodyguards hadn't had her safely between them, looking that she didn't fall over. "You're save now, Els", one of the men said calmly but it didn't help.

Elsa was shivering and with every second that passed, it became worse. She didn't notice her two bodyguards, Kai and Adrian (**[A/N] Adrian's a own character, but he won't be characterized properly because he's not that important)**, carried her into her suite and seated her into one of the armchairs. The two of them knew exactly what to do, because they were hired to take care of Elsa when she had a panic-attack.

While Kai went to the bathroom, took a glass of water and a sop and returned to the living room where Adrian held Elsas hand and talked to her mollifyingly. The two of them made her taking the pill and then Kai lifted her up and carried her to the bed, where he laid her down carefully, making sure that she was comfortable and then he leaned forward to place a kiss on her temple. Adrian did that too before they carefully closed the door behind themselves and sat down at the armchairs and sofas in the living room.

They would stay until Elsa gave them a command to leave. They did ensure that Elsa could sleep and calm down without being worried. TV was switched on by the two of them but with low sound so they could hear if Elsa shouted or screamed. The two of them didn't have to wait too long until Elsa let out a heart-rending scream and they both jumped and ran into the bedroom where Elsa rolled restlessly from one side to another.

Adrian and Kai, almost a part of Elsas family for her, sat down beneath her and caressed her so Elsa felt save again and relaxed. Adrian and Kai decided to stay in the bedroom until Elsa have woken up again but they couldn't because they heard the door shut and they entered the living room again where Jaz and Arielle waited almost crying.

"Girls", Kai murmured and opened his arms. Arielle didn't hesitate and jumped into his arms. Adrian in the meantime hugged Jasmine. "How's she doing?" Jaz could hardly speak because of the lump in her throat and Arielle didn't even try.

"Not bad. She's sleeping now but she had a nightmare before. We take care of her, don't worry you two. Everything will be okay again. It goes over and then it's good again. But maybe we should call Dr. Anderson **([A/N] Elsas psychiatrist)** so she knows about what happened for the next appointment. And for some good advices too."

Anna meanwhile sat at the beach and stared at the sea with a worried and sad expression on her face. After Elsa had implied a pas experience she had the feeling that she didn't belong there anymore, so she left her place and left Elsa with her two friends.

She didn't recognize the feared expression Elsa had when she noticed Anna had gone. Firstly she sat alone and spaced out lost in thought. But then she felt that someone settled on next to her. "Hey", Rapunzel asked quietly and Anna turned her head around to face her sister. Lost in thought she played with a sea shell. "Hey", she answered in a low voice and looked towards the sea again without saying anything more. "Are you okay?", Rapunzel asked anxiously and placed her hand on Annas knee. When Anna didn't answer she squeezed her knee lovingly. "Anna what's wrong?"

This moment one could hear Elsa saying. "I can't. I just can't do that anymore. I'm sorry girls, I have to go." Anna stiffened up but she didn't turn around to look for Elsa and Rapunzel was even more worried. "Anna please talk to me." Anna sighed. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

But Rapunzel knew her sister well enough to know that this wasn't the truth. "Why did you go away from Elsa?", she wanted to know and Anna gave a shrug. "Come on, you know you can tell me everything." Anna nodded and forced herself to tell her sister what was up with her. "I just realized that I don't really know her. Yesterday it was like we've known each other for years but I don't know anything about her. Well nothing personal."

"You only met her yesterday, Sweety. She also knows nothing personal about you. But that's normal." Anna smiled weakly. "I'm overdoing this, aren't I? But what if she doesn't want to get to know me? I mean she's famous and I, I'm nothing." Rapunzel wrapped an arm around Annas waist and Anna leaned her head on her sisters shoulder. "Her two friends are also nothing, like you named it. But did it seem to bother Elsa that her friends aren't famous like her? I think you should have some trust in her or at least find out the truth. You shouldn't worry as much about that."

"So you think I should wait and see what's going to happen?" Rapunzel nodded and was happy to see a faint smile playing about her little sisters lips. "Maybe I do her injustice by saying she doesn't want to become friends with me because I'm not famous. I don't think she's that superficial but I don't want to lose contact again. She's the one woman I've looked up to and admired most, you know. And it's like a dream that she really talked to me yesterday. I can't believe this is reality."

Rapunzel caressed Annas arm. "I know and I can totally understand your fear but if she wants to quit contact you couldn't do anything anyway. You have the chance to get to know your biggest role model and you want to miss this chance because you're feared that she could quit contact again? I mean what do you have to lose? Now you don't have any contact with her so either you will have some contact afterwards or it stays the same as it is now. So don't you want to try everything to make opportunity one happening?"

Anna couldn't suppress a smile and she placed a gentle kiss on her older sisters cheek. "I love you, Zel. Thanks for being here for me every time I need you."

Rapunzel snuggled her cheek up on Annas strawberry-blonde hair and smiled. "Your my little sister, I'm supposed to be here for you if you need me. But I like to be here for you because it's of great importance for me that you are happy."

The two of them lapsed into silence but it was a comfortable silence and so they stared across the sea huddled up to one another until someone patted Rapunzel on the back. They lifted their heads and faced Kristoff who seemed to be really worried.

"Are you two okay?", he asked and her sister nodded with a grateful smile. "Everything's okay, thanks for being anxious about us. Do you want to join us?" Anna smiled and loosened her sisters arm around her waist. While Kristoff seated himself next to Rapunzel, Rapunzel looked at Anna questioningly. "Wait where are you going?"

"Don't know. Go for a walk; go back to the hotel or something like that. I hope you two enjoy your time alone." She smiled at Kristoff who looked slightly embarrassed but then she leaned forward to whisper in her sisters ear. "I know you like him. I want you to spend time together without me. I'll be fine I promise."

Rapunzel smiled at her little sister bashfully but also grateful. "Thank you for being the best lil sis one can imagine", she said tenderly and pulled Anna down to give her a kiss on her lips. "See you soon. At least for dinner, okay?" Anna nodded, grinned at Kristoff and left the two of them. She packed her things and made her way to the hotel another time completely lost in thought.

At the reception she asked for her room key and then she stepped into the elevator but only then she heard someone yelling her name. She blocked the doors from the elevator and saw some redheaded girl running towards her entirely out of breath when she reached the elevator.

"Thank god I found you", she began and Anna raised an eyebrow. "Because of what?", she asked and looked at Arielle. Arielle smiled, but it was only a few seconds rushing over her face and then disappeared again. "It's because of Elsa", she began to explain and Anna felt the fear growing inside of her. "What's with her? Is she okay? Did she have an accident?"

Now Arielle couldn't help laughing. "No, no Anna she's okay. She's not hurt but she wants to see you. She asked if we, Jaz and I, could look out for you and ask you if you mind coming to our room." Anna felt her cheeks turning slightly red but she nodded excitedly. "Of course I'll come. Just bring me there. Please?" Arielle hugged her spontaneously and Anna smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you."

"What for?", Anna asked and looked at the other girl dazedly. Arielle laughed gently. "For you to be there for my best friend even if you only just met her."

"Well", Anna got a little bit confounded but she was happy that Elsa asked for her. She couldn't imagine something better at the moment. It was everything she had wished for for the whole day.

* * *

**[A/N] I can't promise that the next chapter will come sooner because in only two month I will graduate from yeah kind of highschool so I'm busy with learning and doing stuff for school (ugh... -.-) But I hope I will get the next one faster published than you had to wait this time. So now I'm going to shut up. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. Tell me if you like my story or not and why. :)**

**Love Jessi :D**


	3. Chapter 3 The momentous evening

**[A/N] Hey everyone :D**

**I'm back again. Yes this time I made it so you don't have to wait too long. But next week I will not update anything, for that I'm pretty sure. I have 5 exams in 4 days. Monday one, Tuesday one, Wednesday two and Thursday one. And at the weekend I'm away with my class for a school excursion in Strasbourg to visit a KZ... *excited* Yeah and then I will celebrate my 20th birthday on sunday because I'm not home at saturday. So I don't have time to write at all. But the next chapter is in progress :D I'm trying to update more frequently but how I said, I'm very busy at the moment, but I do my very best so it dosen't take as long as for the second chapter. ;) **

**Thanks for the reviews I was really happy about them. :D **

**So have fun with reading, and another time: I'm sorry for mistakes. Should I ask someone for beta-reading or isn't it that bad? **

**Well, read on and I would love to hear how you like my story/chapter. :D**

**Love Jessi **

* * *

"Anna?", Elsa asked in a low voice when she heard the door shut. She looked at Adrian and Kai but the two of them only shook their heads to signal her that she wasn't allowed to get out of bed. She moaned and rolled her eyes but she stayed in bed.

"Why aren't I allowed to get out of bed?", she asked and looked at her two bodyguards and close friends. They both grinned and the two brothers crossed their arms. "You just had a panic-attack remember, darling?", Kai asked rigorously. "You're not ready to get up yet. You should recline and relax you know, that's what Dr. Anderson told us."

"But-", Elsa tried to disagree but she couldn't get any further because she was interrupted. "No hold on Els. You won't get out of this bed until it's time for dinner. You need to calm down completely."

Elsa gnashed her teeth. She hated it to be commanded to do something but she blinked. "Okay, okay, I'm going to stay in bed. You two are worse than a helicopter parent. I'm fine okay? My legs aren't hurt I just need some time to find my way back to normality. That doesn't mean I can't leave my bed anymore."

Her two friends still had their arms crossed and only looked at her with raised eyebrows. Their look was definitely censorious and Elsa felt like a child who was scolded by the principal. "Okay I stay here until I have to get ready for dinner." She slouched her shoulders but only that moment it knocked at the door to the bedroom and almost instantly every burden lost its weight.

"Yes come in", she smiled and longed for the door to open. Her smile brightened when the door opened and she caught sight of Annas strawberry-blonde hair and her baby blue eyes she could look at endlessly.

"Hi Elsa", she heard Annas sweet voice and almost melted when Anna cuddled her. "Hi Anna", she smiled and Anna hopped into bed next to Elsa. "You wanted me to visit you?"

Elsa slightly nodded and indicated the others to leave them alone. Arielle and Jaz nodded and smiled towards her. "Enjoy it", Jaz formed with her lips without saying a tone but Elsa got it and her smile got more beamingly. Only when everyone left the room Elsa turned her attention on Anna.

"I'm glad you came", she began but she couldn't finish because Anna laid a finger on her lips and Elsa had to keep her feelings under but she couldn't help shivering. "Of course I came. I like you really much even if I've just met you yesterday."

"You're so sweet Anna, thank you. I can't believe we only know each other for a day." Elsa smiled and Anna couldn't look away when she caught sight of Elsas icy blue eyes which weren't at all icy but unbelievably warm. "Me too. But today afternoon I recognized that I don't really know anything about you."

Anna looked curiously at Elsa sitting next to her and leaned against the wall. Elsa leaned back too and crossed her arms before her chest. "So what do you want to know?", she asked and Anna inclined her head watching Elsa with an attentive glance. "Everything", she grinned and blushed slightly. Elsa couldn't help laughing and she felt that she totally calmed down again. "What first?" Elsa was ready to tell her crush everything and so she waited for Annas answer. Anna couldn't decide what to ask at first and because of that she just looked at Elsa a moment with absolute silence. "So?", Elsa asked and smiled warmly.

"Uhhm... I don't know where to start", Anna mumbled but Elsa grinned. "Just ask the first question coming to your mind." Anna nodded. "Okay. Then I want to ask: Do you have a boyfriend?" Elsas heart ached a bit, but she told herself off of that and smiled. "No I don't."

Annas eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "You... no boyfriend? So you're single? What's wrong with the guys out there? You're the sexiest woman alive and no one wants to be your boyfriend?"

"Well it's not that they don't want to be my boyfriends. It's that I don't want them as my boyfriend. I haven't found the right person yet." Anna smiled her eyes shone. "And how many boyfriends have you got until now? When was your last relationship?"

"I have had two relationships until now and my last one ended when I was 20 years old." She took care of not mention the word boyfriend. She wasn't ready to tell Anna she was gay but she also didn't want to lie to her. "Only two?" Elsa nodded and Anna looked at her sheepishly. "Have you slept with them?" Both girls' faces turned brightly red and Elsa laughed nervously.

"Yeah I did. How many relationships have you had until now?" Anna kneaded her hands suddenly shy. "I had had only one relationship worth the name relationship."

"And from him you got your bracelet, right? Can I ask why you two broke up?" Anna bit her lips. "Yes it's from him. It was his gift for me for reaching the one year mark." Now Elsas eyes widened. "You were a couple over more than a year? But you're only 18, well technically 19."

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not the one for adventures. I'm always looking for something serious, you know." Elsa nodded and laid her hand on Annas arm. "I think that's beautiful. It's my opinion too. Arielle and Jasmine like to have some adventures with guys but I'm not for it. But why did you two break up?"

"Well we were together but it wasn't something special anymore. I haven't felt love anymore when I was with him and when I noticed that he had a crush on another girl we decided to break up. Since then I haven't had a relationship anymore."

"You aren't angry that he fell in love with someone else?" Anna shook her head. "No not the tiniest little bit. It was the best we could do. I'm happier with this choice than when I imagine having a relationship without love. Why did your relationship ended?"

"My second relationship lasted only six month. I guess she felt that for me it wasn't real love. I wished it had been real love but I wasn't ready for another relationship. The last one only ended two months before and lasted almost two years."

Anna was confused. "She?", she asked and Elsa buried her face in her hands. "I didn't mean to say that", she murmured but Anna looked at her curiously. "You're gay, aren't you? You haven't had a boyfriend but you did have some girlfriends." Elsa didn't look at Anna. She hadn't planned on telling her that, now, she was sure it would be like that, Anna would be suspicious at every touch. Maybe she even detested her. She hadn't had the courage to look at Anna, but Anna laid a hand on her arm.

Anna couldn't believe what she just learned of Elsa Arendelle. She thought of her conversation between her sister and herself the evening before. How her sister got angry about the way Anna spoke about gay people. Now it all made sense. Her sister must have felt that Elsa might was gay.

Anna couldn't assimilate what she just heard. She imagined Elsa with some other pretty girls and all of a sudden anger welled up in her. She couldn't explain why she felt anger she only knew that it wasn't because of Elsa was gay. She didn't dig any deeper and just suppressed this feeling. She knew she had to make Elsa feel comfortable and so she didn't let her see the uncertainty she really felt. It must have been hard enough to hide this secret from everybody.

"Elsa it's fine. I just wasn't prepared for something like that announcement. But you shouldn't feel uncomfortable because of it, it's who you are and I like you just the way you are." Anna prayed for it that Elsa would lighten her head and look her in the eyes but she just kept on burying her face in her hands and then Anna could hear the sobbing. She noticed Elsas shoulders shivering and it almost broke her heart.

Gently she wrapped an arm around Elsas shoulders and pulled her nearer so her head rested on Annas shoulder. "Elsa please you don't have to cry. Everything's fine. Nothing will change between the two of us." She earned no reaction and so Anna was at her wits' end. She didn't know what she could say to make Elsa feel better or stop from crying and because of that she only hugged her and waited for her to come to an end with crying.

After some more minutes Elsa managed to stop her tears running down her cheeks and took a deep breath. Very slowly she lightened up her head and sought eye contact. Her eyes burned from tears and she was a bit groggy but she was bent on clearing up the matter. Now she could tell Anna everything anyway because she had already told her her biggest secret.

"Please don't tell anyone", she rasped and Anna nodded understandingly but serious. "I won't tell anyone if you don't ask me to. You can trust me on that." Elsa tried to set on a smile, but for the first time in forever she failed. She couldn't fake to be happy she was forced to show her real feelings one of the first time and Anna was the kindness in person. "Thanks", Elsa could manage but then her voice broke.

"No need for that", Anna answered and placed a kiss on Elsas cheek what made her almost cry another time. But she pulled herself together and looked at Anna. "Ask what you want. I don't have anything more to hide from you."

"You needn't have hidden your sexuality from me. You're my absolute role model and nothing I get to know from you will change that forever." Elsa faintly smiled but waited in silence until Anna opened her mouth again to say something. "So you knew about it forever?", she wanted to know filled with curiosity. Elsa slightly shook her head. "No I didn't know it forever. I know it since I was fourteen. There was this girl attending my high school and I couldn't stop thinking of her. When I began to dream about kissing her and being kissed by her, I started to realize that I've never had such feelings for boys and so I knew I was gay. But until I was sixteen and heart-broken I've never told anyone about it."

"Not even Jaz and Arielle or your parents?" Anna looked at her with surprise but Elsa shook her head. It was unexpectedly easy to talk about her past fears and she began to be at ease again. "No, nobody knew about it. I was terrified they wouldn't accept it or they would blame me for it. You know my parents are strictly against homosexual people and I didn't want to lose anyone so I didn't tell anyone. But the first time I had some kind of relationship, it was just kissing and holding hands, and then she broke up with me I was incredibly sad and so Arielle and Jaz noticed and made me talk to them. It was this evening I told them everything and we're now closer than ever before. They're simply the best I could wish for, well until now." She glanced at Anna to watch out for her reaction and she was happy to see her smile.

"Do you mean me?" She asked excited and Elsa smiled back. "Yes I do." Anna squealed joyfully and threw herself in Elsas arms. "I don't believe that. That's the best day in my life."

Elsa couldn't believe her luck too. She had found a wonderful friend and she commanded herself to not to think of Anna as her crush. "So now it's your turn. I ask and you answer", Elsa grinned and Anna seated herself next to her again. "What do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite food, color, sport, clothing, movie, book, time of day?" Elsa laughed when Anna let her mouth fell open. "Wow these are some questions. I'm going to start. So my favorite color is mostly green. I love the green of grass and blue and pink. Uhmm… sport. I love swimming and ah snowboarding and sometimes basketball and soccer. Then I like dresses. In summer I almost wear dresses every day. Movies. That's a hard one." She silenced and thought about it and Elsa couldn't look away. Anna looked gorgeous while thinking.

"Huh I got it. My absolute favorite movie is Frozen from Disney. You know you look exactly like Elsa from the movie? Even your name fits." Elsa only nodded and Annas eyes widened in brainwave. "They took you as a model for Elsa, don't they?" Elsa nodded again and couldn't hold back a wide grin. "They kind of convinced me to act as the model for the movie. I couldn't refuse but I asked them to tell nobody. I wanted to know if someone got the connection. And all of my friends did even if I didn't tell anyone."

"Wow that's so cool. I knew she remembered me of someone but until now I thought it was just imagination. Wow, you're in a Disney movie."

"So now you didn't answer my other questions." Elsa looked at Anna eagerly and Anna grinned. "Oh I'm sorry, Ma'am. I just had my favorite movie so I'm going to continue with my favorite book. Well I guess it's P.S. I Love You. Or maybe it's The Black Magician Trilogy. I don't know I love both of them. And I love evening and night the most. I hope I didn't forget anything."

"Well you did. One thing you forgot. My first question was: what's your favorite food?" Anna grinned. "What's your favorite food?" Elsa lifted an eyebrow. "I asked you first." Anna looked challengingly at Elsa but then she had an idea. "How about we're going to say it together at the same time? That would be a great compromise, wouldn't it?" Elsa laughed but then she nodded. She felt marvelous and couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"Okay then. Together for three. Ready?" She looked at the younger girl questioningly and Anna nodded. Together they began to count backwards and after they reached one, they both said: "Chocolate." Elsa met Annas eyes and they both burst into laughter.

It was just that moment when Jaz opened the door and saw the two of them laughing on the bed. Elsa seemed to be totally relaxed again and Jaz couldn't help appreciating that Anna entered Elsas life. "Cutie", she cleared her throat and the two of them turned their heads towards her and grinned widely almost tears running down their cheeks because of laughter. "Yes?", Elsa almost coughed what made Anna laugh even harder and Annas laughter was so contagiously Elsa had to laugh again. "You should get ready for dinner if you want to join us down in the dining hall." The two giggling young women needed some time to calm down again but then both nodded. "Of course. We completely forgot. I will be ready in some minutes", Elsa answered and looked at Anna. "Do you want to dine with us? Of course your sister's invited too if she wants."

Anna nodded excitedly and Elsas eyes began to sparkle. "I would love to. I'm sure Zel will be okay with this. At least she doesn't have a choice. I already made my decision."

"Elsa grinned towards Anna and Anna smiled back while leaning back. Elsa didn't have inhibitions and so she looked at the younger one saying: "I need to take a shower." Anna shrugged with her shoulders. "Then go. I'll wait here."

Elsa raised an eyebrow and giggled in amusement. "You don't want to change before dinner?", she wanted to know and Anna put on a hurt face. "Don't you like what I wear?" Even if the two of them have known each other only for two days Elsa knew for sure Anna was just kidding. She looked at the younger one critically. She found Anna looked beautiful and she wouldn't have changed anything about her but she continued to look at her critically. "Well if you ask like that", she began and acted as if she was thinking how to say what she wanted in the best way. But she couldn't finish because Anna, still sitting on the bed had taken a pillow and had thrown it into her direction. "That's what you get for being mean to me." Anna tried to stay serious but she failed and began to giggle merrily while Elsa tried to catch the pillow but failed because of laughing. That made the two only harder laughing until Elsa held her stomach and groaned: "Stop it. I can't laugh anymore. It's too painful. I bet tomorrow I will have really bad muscle ache."

"Pha." Anna crossed her arms and looked at Elsa scornfully. "Are you a little sissy? Having muscle ache from laughing... Honestly!" She shook her head in disbelieve and Elsa put on an innocent smile. "What? I'm not practicing that much. My muscles aren't trained for something like this."

Anna poked her tongue out at Elsa. "As if I was stupid enough to believe you. That's obviously a lie. You just wanna make me to become jealous of you because I believe that you have such a body without practicing. I _do not_ believe you, so no one should believe that if he has a brain."

Elsa grinned. "How much do you practice to be of such slight build? I mean you're at least as slim as I am. So?"

"I asked first remember?" Anna tried to get away but Elsa just looked at her. "Come on scaredy-cat just say it. What are you afraid of?" Anna pointed at Elsa and narrowed her eyes to slits. "You. You are a little devil. I only say it when you tell me the truth."

"I promise faithfully to tell you the truth. But only if you tell me the truth too." Anna nodded. "Okay. I start then. I'm going to gym twice a week and then I have four times a week swimming lessons. And now it's your turn." She looked at Elsa demandingly and Elsa sat herself at the edge of the bed. "Okay. So I go to the gym every day for at least an hour or I go swimming or jogging during summer."

"Every day?" Anna couldn't believe it. "And you're sure you're not kidding?" Elsa nodded seriously. "Yes every day. I need to keep fit my body's part of my job so I don't really have a choice there." Anna closed her mouth again. "That's certainly true. But where do you get the time from to go to gym an hour a day? I mean you're studying and have a career. How can you manage that? For me it's hard enough to go five times a week out to do some sports."

Elsa shrugged and began to take off her clothes because she remembered that she had to take a shower. She didn't notice Annas wishful glance and walked past her towards the bathroom. At the door she turned around to answer Anna. "I don't have jobs every day and I also do not have so much of courses at university so I have enough time to go to the gym. But when I'm busy I can quit once. It's not that I have to go to the gym everyday but I like to do it. And now I'm going to take a shower. You're going to wait here?"

Anna nodded lost in thought. "Yeah I'll wait here", she answered and when Elsa turned around she couldn't look away. She didn't know what was going on with her but seeing Elsa wearing nothing more than her underwear made her nervous like hell. She had never felt like that before not even when she and Hans have slept together for the first time.

_What if she's going to have a crush on me? I mean it's possible, she's gay. Oh my god I couldn't handle that. _Anna shook her head violently. _Stop that Anna. She's the nicest girl you've ever met and she's Elsa Arendelle. It doesn't change anything that she's gay, ANITHING. And she didn't touch me that way until now, did she? No she didn't so cut it off. Just act like an intelligent person and not like a little child. She's also friends with Arielle and Jasmine and didn't have any romantic relationship with them. We will be friends. But she looked damn good in her underwear and she's absolutely gorgeous._

Anna couldn't tolerate her thoughts anymore and so she hopped out of bed and began to pace about in front of the bed.

_The bed_, her mind began to talk to her again. _You've laid in one bed with her and she's gay. And you found it really pleasant. _"Oh Crap", Anna blurted out and stared towards the bed. "That didn't mean anything. She had a panic attack and had to calm down. Because of this she laid in bed. And she didn't ask me to do so. That doesn't stand for her having a crush on me. She hadn't done something like that."

_But you didn't feel uncomfortable when you've got to know she's gay and just before you stared after her while she was wearing only her underwear. _

Anna tried to hush the voice inside her head. _Shut up you stupid brain. She wants me as a friend, that was what she said and it wasn't the first time I saw her in underwear. I saw plenty of pictures of her in underwear in some brochures and catalogues or in bikinis. That's nothing new and I can stare because she's got a beautiful body. Every women would stare._

Anna didn't notice Elsa entering the bedroom again and still paced about. "Anna? Everything's okay?" Elsa, only dressed in a towel, stood at the door and Anna yanked her head up. She grinned sheepishly. "Yeah I'm doing great. How was your shower?"

_How was your shower? Are you serious, Anna? She must think you're an idiot. Well maybe I am. But it's totally weird. _

Elsa looked at Anna suspiciously and also a bit worried. _She thought about it and she doesn't feel comfortable anymore when I'm around. I should have taken more care of don't say anything about it. Now I've lost her and I can do nothing to stop her from going._

She had to concentrate a lot on not placing her hand on her aching heart. But she stood motionless and stared at Anna. "Good. And you're sure you don't want to change?"

_That's your chance to get away without upset her. Take it or leave it_, Annas mind told her and Anna would have loved to punch her head-self right into its face. But Anna had to admit that her head was right. Now she had the chance to leave her without upset her, but when Anna looked at Elsa she could see the faintly fear in Elsas face and she just couldn't do it. "No I don't. I already told you before", she smiled and began to grin when Elsa smiled.

"So you want to take a shower here or nothing?"

_She doesn't leave me. She does not feel uncomfortable around my presence. She looks so sweet when she's smiling. I could look at it the whole time. _She became aware of staring at Annas lips and she forced herself to look her in her eyes again. _She has so wonderful eyes. Oh my god I don't have a crush on her, I'm seriously in love with her. How could I let that happen? I knew she isn't gay why did I allow myself to feel this way? No, no, no, no. She's just a friend. Nothing more than a FRIEND, you stupid heart have to accept it. And now shut up I don't want to feel this anymore._

She cleared her throat suddenly a bit embarrassed but she set on a smile again and this time it worked as good as all the other times.

Anna shook her head shyly. "No it works for me like it is now. I'm going to take a shower after dinner." Elsa nodded and walked towards the wardrobe. She had no idea how she could take on new clothes while Anna stayed on the other side of the room watching her. Playing with the doorknob of the wardrobe she stared to the ground and an awkward silence arose.

No one of them said anything they just stared to the floor until Elsa lifted up her head. But before she could say something they've been interrupted by the door opening and Arielle stood there looking from Elsa to Anna and back to Elsa again. "Ah… are you two ready for dinner?", she asked and Anna nodded. Elsa meanwhile shook her head and pointed to her body which was only dressed in the towel. Arielle grinned and when she looked at Elsa gesturing unobtrusively towards Anna, she knew instantly what Elsa wanted to tell her. She turned towards Anna and grabbed her hand. "Come Anna, we go and leave Elsa here to get finished and oh before I forget: You're sister came seconds ago and she has companion with. A young man unbelievably cute I swear. You have to see him."

Anna laughed again. "I bet you mean Kristoff", she grinned and let herself be pulled out of the bedroom into the living room where five people slouched on the sofas. "Yes how do you know that?", Arielle asked and Anna waved at her sister and Kristoff. "Because he's my surf-teacher." Arielle grinned sheepishly. "Oh. But you have to admit that he's really cute and so good-looking."

"Yes he really is cute, aren't you, Kris?", she raised her voice during speaking and Kristoff looked at her with a wide grin. "Anna-Baby what did you just say?" Anna gnashed her teeth and rolled her eyes. "It was a compliment you jerk."

"Oh I bet it was but I'm not deaf for sarcasm, my dear." Anna looked at him huffily but then started to grin. "So your first date with my sister will be dinner with six other people. Seriously?"

"That doesn't count. Furthermore your sister invited me to dine with you. And I'm going to ask her out, capiche?" Anna grinned widely when she saw her sisters cheeks turning slightly red but she also saw the two of them holding hands and she was happy for her sister. "Okay Sir, I'm sorry."

Only a few minutes after Elsa stepped out of the bedroom, looking absolutely wonderful in her violet dress and her hair tied in a braid which lay over her left shoulder. Anna couldn't stop staring but she forced herself to look away again. They all got up on their feet and made their way to the dining hall. Anna was separated from Elsa and walked next to one of the bodyguards. He told her a silly story and she had to giggle what made the man smile.

Only three minutes later they stood in front of the doors to the dining hall and they were welcomed by the hotel director standing next to the door. "Good evening Ms. Arendelle", he smiled at Elsa and bowed down a little before her. "Thank you. We need a table for eight. Is that possible? I know our table is only for five but maybe we can change?" Elsa looked at him apologetically but he just gestured and smiled. "Of course that's possible. No need to be apologetic." He turned around to the boy standing behind him. "Jack lead them to table number 35." And then he turned his attention towards Elsa again. "Enjoy your meal." Elsa nodded gratefully and followed the boy who led them to their table.

Everyone sat down and they began to chat. Anna and Elsa hadn't had another opportunity to talk because Anna sat on the one end of the table and Elsa on the other. But Anna had a great evening. The two bodyguards Elsa had hired were really funny and Anna had a lot of fun listening to their stories and telling them some own stories.

Elsa chatted with Rapunzel and Kristoff and enjoyed their company but every minute she looked at Anna who was laughing or gesturing during telling a story and her heart bounced. Rapunzel didn't notice it because she was too distracted by Kristoff holding her hand on the table.

They sat together more or less two hours like that and then Anna began to yawn. She suddenly felt incredibly tired and hardly held her eyes open. "Maybe I should put her to bed", Rapunzel smiled at her younger sister, while talking to Elsa and Kristoff. Elsa smiled and looked at Anna who was another time yawning and rubbed her eyes. "She seems to fall asleep every second. But if you don't mind I would like to put her to bed. Would that be okay for you?" Elsa looked at Rapunzel and the brunette smiled. "Well I don't mind but I guess my sister would love it. Take this and I think you know where our room is." Rapunzel gave her the room key and Elsa nodded gratefully.

"See you afterwards again." She got up on her feet and walked around the table, leaned forward over Annas shoulder and whispered: "Come on Sweetheart, I'll put you to bed. You're almost falling asleep here on your chair."

"I'm totally awake", Anna murmured back while forcing her eyes to stay open. "I can see that. So come on, I can't carry you, you know? You have to stay awake at least until you're in your bed."

"But it's so comfortable here", Anna said dreamily and Elsa laughed. "Now come on Sweetheart, say goodnight to everyone."

Annas heart cheered while hearing Elsa call her Sweetheart. She looked up right into her icy blue eyes and smiled beamingly. "Okay." She turned around to the others and said: "I'm going to bed. See you soon." And from all the others came in one chorus: "Sleep well Anna." Elsa helped her getting on her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist, while leading her out of the dining hall.

"You look absolutely beautiful in that dress, you know?", Anna said half asleep but Elsa couldn't help feeling wonderful. Her heart skipped a beat and then flipped over. But she didn't show that to Anna. "Thanks. You look very sweet in your summer dress. It fits you very nicely."

"Thank you", Anna mumbled wrapping her arms around Elsas waist and cuddling against her. Elsa didn't move. She wasn't sure if she would be able to hold herself back. She could barely manage to hold back a relieved sigh when the door of the elevator opened and Anna let go of her.

"It's so hard to believe that you really like me", Anna chattered but Elsa smiled. "Why? You're wonderful. Nice, funny and really cute. Why shouldn't I like you?"

"I mean you're famous. You could make friends with everyone you want. And then you chose me. A nobody." Anna leaned her head on Elsas shoulder and inhaled her smell as deep as possible. She didn't know why it seems to her as if Elsas smell was the best she had ever smelled.

_How would it be to kiss her?_, Anna thought and instantly she was fully awake again. She didn't think that, did she? No she couldn't have thought about that. She was straight maybe she just misses to flirt with somebody. _Tomorrow I will flirt with this cute guy I saw at the beach today. Maybe then I'm going to be normal again._

Anna didn't let Elsa notice that she was awake again and faked to be tired as hell. In front of the door to her and her sisters room Elsa stopped and took out Rapunzels card to open the door. Then she led Anna into the room and seated her onto the bed. "So I guess everything else you'll manage yourself, don't you?"

Anna looked at Elsa wearily. "I'm not sure. Rapunzel always kisses me goodnight." She looked at Elsa pleadingly and although Elsa feared she wouldn't be able to hold back anymore if she did, she couldn't refuse Annas wish. "On your cheek?", she asked and prayed for her saying yes, but Anna shook her head. "Forehead? Temples?"

_Please say yes. Just say yes. I don't know if I can kiss you on the lips while knowing I can never do it like I want to. _Anna again shook her head and Elsa stiffened. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Where does your sister kiss you goodnight?"

"She always gives me a kiss on the lips." Anna was intended on figuring out if she would like to kiss Elsa. She couldn't think of anything else anymore and she wanted to know if she would enjoy this kiss or if she wouldn't. She saw that something was holding Elsa back from doing it, but she didn't know what and she didn't ask.

"You really want me to kiss you?", Elsa asked and hoped Anna would say no, but she nodded and so Elsa nodded too. _You can do that. It's just a small kiss, nothing special. You kiss Jaz and Arielle almost every day and it's nothing. But I'm not fallen for them. That doesn't matter now. She wants me to kiss her so I will kiss her._

She took another deep breath, leaned over and gave Anna a shy kiss. She closed her eyes and felt thousands of butterflies in her stomach. Annas lips were soft and warm and inviting. Elsa needed her full self-control to pull herself back and don't lick Annas lips. Her breath came out loudly when she made a step away from Anna.

Anna meanwhile got lost in the kiss. Elsas lips were incredibly sweet and smooth. She felt her organs knot together and her first instinct was to pull her closer but she didn't. She was way too scared and confused from what she felt and so she didn't do anything until Elsa pulled herself back.

"Goodnight Anna", Elsa rasped and she blushed like a peony. "Goodnight Elsa." One could hardly hear it because Anna had such a lump in her throat that she could barely speak. Her cheeks were also brightly red and she ran towards the bathroom without waiting for Elsa to leave.

She looked into the mirror and got aware of the terrified look she had. "Oh my god Anna", she told her mirror-self. "You've fallen for that woman. Not even with Hans you've felt like that. It was nice to kiss him, but Elsa. For god sake this woman makes me going totally nuts. I'm for boys and only boys. Why did I have to make her kiss me? Why the hell couldn't I just say yes, when she asked for leaving? You're so stupid Anna, so absolutely stupid. I can't have these feelings for a woman. I don't want to have these feelings for a woman."

She stormed back into the bedroom. Relieved she noticed that Elsa had gone and so she grabbed her phone to write Rapunzel.

_I need you_, was everything she wrote but then she deleted everything again and threw her phone onto the bed. Then she stormed out to the balcony and inhaled the fresh air from outside. It was still hot outside but a brisk wind blew and so it cooled down her burning cheeks.

_I can't tell anyone about that. And I can't look Elsa in her eyes again. I'm such a stupid idiot. I've ruined everything. The only jerk here is me, not Kristoff, me. Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk. _Tears ran over her cheeks but she didn't even notice it. For another hour she stood on the balcony crying and asking herself what she was going to do now. But she didn't have an idea of how she should handle this. _Mom, I need someone to talk to. But I don't want to tell that on my phone and Rapunzel… I can't tell her, I just can't. Maybe I can tell grandma? Yes I'll visit them tomorrow although it was planned to visit them in two days. But grandma surely will understand._

After this hour she went to the bathroom again and splashed cold water into her face. After that she changed and then she coiled herself up in bed and fell asleep almost immediately. When Rapunzel entered the room as silent as possible sometime around 2 o'clock in the morning, she just saw Anna sleeping and smiled softly. She was so tired that she went straight to bed after she brushed her teeth. She didn't recognize Annas red swollen eyes and so she didn't suspect anything.

Elsa meanwhile had left Annas room. She leaned on the outside of the door and almost started to cry. This kiss was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced in her life. But she knew it would be the only time she did it, because she had seen the terrified look in Annas eyes.

_Maybe I wasn't reserved enough. Did I use my tongue? No I didn't. Oh crap we'll never handle that normal. We will never be friends anymore. I've lost her. Why had I to be so incredibly stupid? I should have told her that I won't kiss her on the lips and give her a kiss on her cheek. She would have been satisfied with this and everything would be normal. _

"You're a jerk, Elsa", she told herself and made her way back to the dining hall, where all the others were still sitting, laughing and chatting. They changed places and now Rapunzel sat right next to Kristoff and everyone was saying: "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss." Rapunzel blushed and Kristoffs cheeks were even of a brighter red but the two of them faced each other, smiled at each other and kissed shyly. It was just that moment Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She thrust the room key into Rapunzels hand and fled.

She ran out of the dining hall and took the stairs. She couldn't stand still for a second, she had to move. She took two steps at once and reached the top floor of the building. With shaky hands she opened the door went upstairs and locked the door of the upper bedroom behind her. Only then she leaned against the door and slid down until she sat on the floor. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry heartbreakingly.

She couldn't help thinking of the kiss and how much she had enjoyed it. But then she had to think about having everything ruined and she started to feel horrible again. Not only her heart was kind of broken but also she felt so sorry because she terrified the sweet innocent Anna. She had never planned on doing something like that and she would have never done it, if she wouldn't have been tired herself and had had a panic attack before.

"Oh my god, what have I done? What did I think I was doing? What came into me? I knew it was a terrible idea, why did I do it nevertheless? I'm sorry Anna. I' m so sorry." She murmured and cried again. Her eyes were swollen and burned like fire and she still felt like crying. But she hadn't had no tears anymore and so she cried tearless.

At 2 o'clock she still sat there, her back leaning against the door and she sniffed silently. Her hair was one great mess of platinum blonde and she was tired as hell. But she couldn't close her eyes, because then she saw Annas terrified eyes after the kiss ended and she couldn't stand that.

She heard how the door opened and Arielle and Jaz came in giggling and shushing each other. She couldn't convince herself to move and so she stayed just the way she was. Filled with the unrealistic hope they wouldn't come to look after her, Elsa stayed silent but then she heard steps coming from the stairs and then someone tried to open the door. "Cutie? Are you in there? Is everything alright?" Jaz voice sounded a little drunk and Arielle couldn't stop chuckling.

Elsa didn't answer. She didn't want to handle her two drunken friends. She loved them, no doubt about that, but sometimes she couldn't bear with them and this was one of these times. "Cutie? Why did you lock the door? And why did you run out of the dining hall some hours ago?"

"Are you asleep? Is that why you don't answer?" Arielle knocked at the door and Elsa could hear the two of them whispering and giggling. "You jerk, if she's asleep she won't answer your questions", Jaz pinched her friend and Arielle squealed laughingly. "Then let's go to bed, Jazzy dearie, will you?"

"Shut up. You'll wake her up. Go, go downstairs and be quiet Elly-Belly."

Elsa listened how the two of them tip-toed back down and asked herself what she was doing. She locked them out, not only of the room but of her heart, because she didn't want to tell them. But she didn't feel prepared to talk about it even if Arielle and Jaz would be more than understanding. But they would try to make her feel better and that was the thing she couldn't tolerate at the moment. Compassion was the last thing she needed. She needed some distraction and not to be faced with this one moment she just wanted to forget.


	4. Chapter 4 Do I or don't I?

**[A/N] So here I am again. The next chapter is on. Huh... So this one is just about Anna, well most likely ;) But the next therefor will be just about Elsa. So I hope you're going to like it. :D Yay... tomorrow and the day after tomorrow three exams. But sometime next week I will update the next chapter. :D So look forward to it. :P **

**Have fun while reading, and I'm sorry for every single mistake. I hope there aren't too many of them. :) So yeah:**

**Love to all my dear readers, **

**Jessi :D**

* * *

Anna woke up early the next morning. She didn't open her eyes she just lay there and listened to her sisters breathing. She could have cried again but she didn't. She pulled herself together and suppressed the tears which were welling up behind her eyes. It was her own fault, she shouldn't have pushed Elsa to kiss her but she did and worst of all: She enjoyed it like nothing before in her entire life. But the thing was she didn't want to enjoy it.

Her heart was cut in two opposite halves. One half wanted to accept it and find out if Elsa maybe felt the same, but the other half wanted to forget, to ignore and to act as if nothing ever happened. Anna wasn't sure what she wanted to do now. She didn't want to lose Elsa but she saw clearly that friendship wouldn't work anymore. At the same time Anna couldn't see herself as gay. She had always dreamt about getting married to a man, getting pregnant and have a family. Not one single time she dreamt about being with a woman or doing such things with another woman. This wasn't her, this wasn't the life she imagined or wished for.

But she had never felt like this before. This kiss had been so exciting and wonderful like she never remembered anything in her life. It also wasn't fair towards Elsa if she quit their friendship. She had been the one who made Elsa kissing her and it wouldn't be fair if she would blame Elsa for her own decision. But she couldn't handle Elsa at the moment. She wasn't sure what she would do if she met her again. Maybe she couldn't resist and kiss her another time, she was afraid that she really would do that. And nevertheless she had to talk to someone, someone who didn't know Elsa personally but knew her, Anna, and the only person that was physically here and fit these conditions was her grandma.

Anna was deeply lost in thought and she hadn't noticed that Rapunzel already had got up. Only when Zel placed a kiss on her temple Anna looked up at her sister. "Are you okay, lil sis?", Rapunzel wanted to know because she saw that her little sister seemed to begin to cry any moment. Anna nodded and forced her mouth to smile. "I'm fine, just tired." Rapunzel looked at her in disbelief. "Are you sure that nothing happened yesterday when Elsa put you to bed? She ran away after she brought me back my room key. And she didn't seem to be very happy." Anna felt the guilt growing inside of her. This was all her fault. If she hadn't convinced Elsa to kiss her, they both wouldn't have felt this bad yet.

But she couldn't change what happened anymore. She had to accept what she had done and move on. _Or maybe not_, she thought but shook her head. Rapunzel looked at her sister and knew something was totally wrong but she didn't have an idea what that could be. "Okay. So you're ready for day two at the beach?" Anna didn't move until Rapunzel sat down at the edge of the bed next to her. She caressed her sisters back affectively. "What's up, Sweety?" Anna smiled weakly. "Do you think it would bother Grandma and Grandpa if we would visit them already today?"

Now Rapunzel was really worried. Something must have happened the evening before, but she accepted that Anna didn't want to tell her. She told herself off of feeling hurt about that, she didn't tell Anna everything either. Sometimes it needed another person and Rapunzel knew that Anna told her almost everything. But now her sister seemed to be really confused and so it wasn't the time to feel hurt. Rapunzel therefor looked at her little sister lovingly. "I think they would be pleased to see us today. Or do you want to go alone?"

Anna couldn't help being filled with love for her sister. The best one she could imagine. She knew Rapunzel was hurt because she, Anna, didn't talk with her but she couldn't. She looked at her sister apologetically. "I'm sorry Zel. I didn't mean to hurt you but I need someone else to talk to for a first. I will talk to you later okay? But first I need Grandma. I would have loved to talk to mom but I need someone who is physically here." Rapunzel nodded understandingly. "I understand. Don't feel guilty, you don't have to be. I'll call Grandma and tell her you're coming. I'm going to stay here, okay? I'll be at the beach or here when you come back. I love you Anna." Zel got on her feet, grabbed her phone and called their grandparents while Anna took a shower.

When she returned to the bedroom Zel smiled at her. "Grandma is on her way to pick you up. I hope she can help you with whatever you're struggling at the moment. Don't worry about me, I'll go to the beach and visit Kris."

Anna went over to her sister and hugged her tightly. "You're the best sis ever. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me. I love you more than words can say." Zel smiled and huddled against her sister. "I love you too."

"I hope Kris and you are going to have a great day. And don't worry about me either, Grandma will play that part today, okay? Just let Kris teach you how to surf or whatever he's teaching you." Rapunzel couldn't help laughing. "I'll always worry about you Anna 'cause I love you. But I know Grandma will take care of you. I hope you're going to feel better again." Anna just nodded nonverbally.

Only a quarter of an hour later their grandmother arrived. She was an elderly woman at age seventy but she was very fit and in a good condition. Her curly hair was all silvery but her green eyes shone like Rapunzels. One could see the worry in her face when she watched out for her two granddaughters in the hotel-lobby. At first she was relieved to see both of them unharmed but then she noticed Anna gazing sadly into the distance. She hurried towards them and when Anna noticed her, she jumped up on her feet and threw herself in her grandmothers opened arms. "Grandma", she whispered, almost burst in tears, and buried her nose in her grandmothers blouse. The older lady hugged Anna and placed a kiss on her hair. "Anna-Darling."

Rapunzel only smiled but before she could leave her grandmother took her hand. "Zel my dear, don't worry okay? I'll take care of her. Everything will be alright again." Rapunzel smiled weakly but nodded. "I know. It's just… I feel helpless and it's hard to know she suffers without being able to do something for her to feel better." The lady smiled. "I know, dear. And now I'll take your sister home, okay? Do you think you're getting along?" Rapunzel nodded, gave her grandmother a kiss on the cheek, caressed Annas back and left towards the beach.

Anna didn't say anything for a while she just snuggled into her grandmother and inhaled her smell. "Come on Darling, let's go. I want to talk to you." Anna nodded in response and smiled faintly as her grandmother took her hand and pulled her to the dark blue car she drove. Without any words they got into the car and Anna stared out of the window. Her grandmother laid a hand on Annas leg. "Darling, how was your first surf lesson?"

A loving smile appeared on the older womans face and Anna grinned slightly. Thankful about her grandmother beginning to talk about nothing important to distract her from her dark thoughts. "It was great. I had a lot of fun."

"And now you're my little surfer-girl, aren't you?" Her grandma smiled and Anna had to grin about being teased in such a loving way. "No Grandma, I wasn't even in the water yet. Kris didn't allow me to surf yet we just did some exercises at the beach."

"But I know you'll do a great job out there on the water. I can imagine you on a surfboard riding these waves, very easily. But who's Kris?" Anna smiled again. "Thanks Grandma it's quite nice to know that at least someone believes in me. Kris is my cute and very funny surf-teacher. He's a lot of fun. I almost laughed more than I learnt to surf yesterday."

Her grandmother chuckled softly. "Don't flirt too much with this poor boy. How old is he anyway?" Annas smile faded while her grandmother implied her to flirt with a boy. How could she possibly tell her grandmother that she might was gay and already in love with a girl? Her grandmother didn't even think of something like that because it just wasn't her.

"Anna?", she heard her grandmothers soft voice and looked up at her again. She swallowed before she began to speak. "I won't don't worry, Grandma. He's out of my individual dating rules. He's something about twenty-five years I guess? I don't really know it for sure, he didn't tell me that. But maybe he did to Zel."

"To Zel?", her grandmother wanted to know curiously and Anna nodded smiling faintly. "Yeah the two of them are going to go out for a date. Zel almost fell for him the second she saw him the first time. But he really is handsome and he's way better than her last boyfriend."

"So our Zel is falling in love here in Australia. It maybe isn't the best thing you know, because you two are leaving just in two weeks' time and I guess he's Australian?" Anna silenced again, shrugging her shoulders in response to her grandmother and her thoughts drove off to Elsa. Her smile, her soft voice, her sparkling blue eyes. Elsa how she surfed the day before, Elsa in underwear, just the most gorgeous thing Anna had ever imagined and then Elsa how she kissed her. Her soft and smooth lips, tasting a little bit of chocolate which touched hers and she couldn't help shivering. But she also pressed her lips together until they were no more than a white line across her face.

Only ten minutes later Annas grandmother stopped the car in front of a big beautiful house. Anna looked at it with wide eyes. "Wow", was everything she could manage to say while she was looking really amazed and her grandmother smiled. "So this is our home."

"It's beyond beautiful and so huge." Anna couldn't stop staring at the house looking like a Spanish manor-house with its pillars. "It's called Linnie-Manor. Do you want to see it?" Anna nodded excitedly but then played nervously with her hands. "Grandma I would love to but…", she broke off and felt how her grandmother, called Lianne, wrapped her arms around her waist. "Okay Darling, no problem. We're going to talk first. Come along, my dear." She led Anna through the house to the big garden on the other side with dozens of trees and beautiful flowers.

Anna who had never seen her grandparents' house before couldn't close her mouth. "It's incredible", she whispered and Lianne smiled softly. "Do you want something to eat or to drink?"

Anna shook her head. "Where's Grandpa?", she asked looking around as if she was looking out for her grandfather, guessing he was hiding somewhere in this beautiful garden of his. Lianne led her grandchild to the armchairs standing on the porch near the swimming pool and smiled at her. "Sit down, Darling", she invited her granddaughter to sit while seating herself in another chair. "Your grandfather is visiting an old friend of his. I thought you may want to talk to me alone 'cause Zel didn't mention him at all. She just said that you wanted to talk to me and so I sent him away. What is it that you want to talk about with me, Darling?", Lianne asked and Anna looked nervously around the garden. "Anna?"

Anna looked up again but she blushed deeply and turned her head away from her grandmother. How could she even think that she could tell anyone about it? She could hardly think of it and when she told it to someone it'll just become more real and she didn't want that at all.

She winced when her grandmother squeezed her hand. "Anna what did you want to tell me? You know you can tell me everything, just as to your parents. And I can feel that you want to tell me something." Anna sighed heavily but then she took a deep breath. "I met Elsa Arendelle during the bus ride to the hotel", she began and Liannes eyes sparkled. "She's your biggest heroine, isn't she?" Anna nodded but at the same time bit her lips almost bringing them to bleed. "What happened?"

Anna swallowed hard. "I guess I have a crush on her." She spoke as fast as possible and buried her face in her hands, feeling her cheeks burning in embarrassment. Lianne began to smile very brightly and forced Annas hands away from her face. "Anna that's wonderful, does she like you too?"

Anna mouth fell open. "But… I mean… Grandma she's a… I just said…", she broke off staring at her grandmother in great confusion. Lianne laughed softly and squeezed Annas hand. "What did you expect me to do? Tell you that it's wrong? Try to convince you, you don't feel this way?" Anna shrugged with her shoulders and looked at her hands, lying next to each other on her lap. Her face brightly red and she wasn't sure if she could speak or not with this great lump inside her throat. "I… I don't know", she stuttered and Lianne looked at her filled with deep love.

"Anna, darling, you know everyone in our family is happy if you're happy and if that means you have a relationship with another young woman it's as good as with a young man. If only you are happy. Are you happy?" Anna looked away. She wasn't sure of what she felt but hearing her grandmother say that it would be okay if she would feel like that made her ease a lot. "I don't know. I don't know if I want do feel like that."

"Is it 'cause she doesn't feel the same?" Lianne spoke calmly and Anna almost started to cry. "I don't know. I don't know anything for sure anymore. I don't even know if I really have a crush on her or not. Everything's just so confusing and I don't know what I should think anymore. I mean I know that she's gay but…", Anna threw her hands over her mouth to shut herself up. She promised Elsa to not tell anyone about that and now she just broke her promise. Tears welled up and her eyes became wet. Lianne noticed it immediately and squeezed Annas hands another time. "But what, Anna?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that. It was the only thing she wanted me to promise and I just broke it. You mustn't tell that to anyone." Anna looked terrified at her grandmother but she relaxed a bit more again when she saw Lianne nodding. "I won't. This is going to be our little secret until you tell me something else." Anna let out her breath which she hadn't noticed to hold on. "Okay", she murmured and Lianne placed a kiss on her forehead.

"So but what?", Lianne repeated her question. She could see her granddaughter hesitating and waited until Anna was ready. Anna took a deep breath and started. "I'm straight, I always was. I mean I had Hans, hadn't I? He's a guy and I only watched out for guys. I dream of getting married at some time, having kids, a family. I want to get pregnant at some time. I've never dreamt about having a love affair with a woman. That's not me. I can't imagine to k…" She silenced and watched her hands again, now being embraced by the ones of her grandmother. She felt like she went crazy but she had to admit, she did imagine to kiss Elsa again, to be honest it was everything she could think of at the moment.

"Anna darling you don't have to do something you don't want to do. If you don't want to be with her this way, then don't. No one forces you to do so but no one either would blame you if you did." Anna closed her eyes, her lips trembled and one tear ran down her cheek. She felt that she was pulled up on her feet and then her grandmother hugged her tightly. "What else happened? You're not only confused you seem to be sad and angry at the same time."

Lianne softly wiped away the tear of Annas cheek and Anna sniffed. "I've ruined everything. This is all my fault. I can't even look her in her eyes again. She had been all nice to me but she didn't even want to tell me that she's gay. She said it by accident otherwise she wouldn't have told me anything about it."

"Darling you only met her two days ago. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have told it as fast if you had been the one who's gay. Don't blame her because of that and in the end she told you, even if it was by accident. That means she felt comfortable enough to forget to pay attention at every word she said. You see it's not all bad, you have to look at it the right way and you'll find something good in almost everything. But tell me, why do you think you've ruined everything?"

And so Anna told her grandmother every single word that had been spoken and everything that had happened this afternoon. Lianne listened to what her granddaughter told her without interrupting her and eventually nodded. "I see", she said in a low voice. "So you two kissed. It wasn't meant to be a romantic kiss, Anna, it was meant to be a kiss of friendship. You've already kissed other girls, haven't you?" Anna nodded unsecure of what her grandmother wanted to tell her this way. "Yes?"

She looked at her grandmother questioningly. Lianne stroked Annas strawberry-blonde hair affectionately. "But with Elsa it was you who felt that way. You don't know for sure if she felt the same way, right?" Anna nodded again. She still didn't get what her grandmother was going for. She didn't have any idea of what her grandmother was trying to tell her with asking these questions. She just snuggled against her grandmother and enjoyed being stroked.

"You see perhaps you can act if nothing important has happened. If you don't want to feel your feelings, you possibly can act like it never happened." Annas brain worked on that and slowly she started to understand. "But when she felt the same?"

"First of all you have to decide what you want to do, before you're going to worry about her. How do you feel about her? What do you feel when you think of her? What do you imagine? Do you still dream of a man by your side? Imagine you have a relationship with Elsa, how do you feel about it?"

Annas thoughts drifted to Elsa. She could clearly see how their relationship would be like. She imagined holding hands with Elsa and without her noticing it, she began to smile lovingly. Lianne however saw it clearly and smiled too. Her granddaughter seemed not to have a crush on this young woman but to be in love with her, even if she didn't want to.

Anna meanwhile was lost in thoughts. She felt great while she imagined herself snuggled against Elsa, feeling her heart beating and her hair tickling her skin while feeling her arms wrapped around her waist. She imagined lying in bed, watching some sweet romance movie and just enjoy being together. She could almost feel Elsas hands caressing her back and she sighed in happiness.

"Anna?" She winced a bit but smiled sheepishly. "Yes Grandma?" Lianne pushed Anna a little away from her to examine her. "So what do you think, darling? You know you can do what you want, we're supporting you with every decision you make. Just do whatever makes you happy." Anna sought eye contact and now that she knew what she wanted to do, she felt just fabulous. She couldn't stop grinning and her grandmother grinned to. "So? What makes you grin like that darling?"

Anna jumped into her grandmothers arms. "You're the best grandma ever, you know? Thank you so, so much." Lianne smiled happily. "You're welcome. But what are you going to do now?" Her voice sounded slightly impatient and Anna smiled, trying to hide her chuckling behind a cough. "I've totally fallen for Elsa and when I started to imagine her and me as a couple I felt pure happiness. It was more than I've ever dreamt of. You know, she's just unbelievably gorgeous and she's famous. I can't believe I fell for her. I've looked up to her my entire life. I think I love her." She giggled nervously but also filled with happiness and her heart felt like it could jump out her chest any moment because of being filled with so much joy. "My heart just wants Elsa really, really bad. It feels so right to think of her this way."

Liannes eyes were two sparkling emeralds. "So you want her as your girlfriend eventually?"

Anna nodded and smirked brightly. "Yes I do want her as my girlfriend." She giggled another time, feeling her cheeks turning slightly red and felt shyness welling up. "It sounds wonderful and very strange at the same time." Lianne smiled. "I bet you're going to be used to it with some time passing by." Anna nodded excitedly. "Do you think she likes you in the same way?", Lianne asked and Anna shrugged. "I'm not sure but I hope she does."

Anna began to dance around with her grandmother and Lianne laughed. "You seem to be very happy with your decision!" Anna nodded, her eyes sparkling. "I am. It's the best decision I've ever made. It feels so right. You know, when Elsa kissed me goodnight yesterday evening my feelings went crazy and I went crazy too. Totally crazy, I have to admit."

"I can imagine that, darling." Lianne slightly shook her head but smiled brightly. "So now you want to go back to your hotel?"

"No. I want to see the house first. When does Grandpa comes back?"

"I don't know. I guess sometime around 4pm? That's in", she looked at her watch and was surprised by the time. "Well that's in an hour. So I show you the house, you say hello to your grandpa and then I drive you back to the hotel, okay?" Anna nodded, wrapped her arms around Liannes waist and hugged her. "I love you grandma", she mumbled and Lianne snuggled her cheek against Annas hair. "I love you too, my dear."

"Can I get something to eat and drink? I feel like I'm starving." Anna giggled when she heard her stomach grumbling and Lianne chuckled. "Sure. I mean I don't want my dear granddaughter to starve in my house during my supervision." Anna poked out her tongue at her grandmother which made Lianne even more chuckling. "Come along and choose what you want to eat."

The two of them went to the kitchen and Anna chose something to eat and took a bottle of coke zero. When she did she was remembered of the evening Elsa and her had talked and Elsa had offered her a coke zero. It would be wonderful to be with her, of that Anna was sure now. Indeed she couldn't believe she had reacted like she did, now she was calm and happy again, totally happy with her feelings.

"What are you smiling about", Lianne asked curiously while sitting down on the opposite side of the table. They both ate something and Anna grinned. "I just thought of Elsa. I can't stop thinking of her."

"That's sweet. And that's what love does, you know, darling. I bet your Elsa will be happy about you feeling this way."

Annas smile brightened also she blushed slightly. "She's not mine, Grandma. But I hope she soon will be."

After they finished eating Lianne took Anna by hand and led her from one room to the next until she had seen the whole house. She couldn't believe it, the house was incredible. Not only that it was huge but also the atmosphere. In every room there were some flowers, each room was lovingly decorated and cozy.

When they went downstairs again they could hear the door shut and Lianne smiled happily. "Hello Sweety", she shouted and Annas grandfather stepped through the door and smiled brightly. "My two ladies", he grinned and looked at the two lovingly. "How are you?", he eyed up suspiciously at Anna but she just smiled, jumped down the stairs and cuddled against him. Her grandpa wrapped his arms around Anna. "I'm perfect, thanks grandpa." The older man looked at his wife and when she nodded he grinned. "That's what I wanted to hear. And now you're leaving your old grandpa alone again?"

Anna gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry grandpa, but I have to do something really important."

"More important than protect your old grandpa from his dangerous wife?" Anna heard her grandmother laugh loudly behind her back and she giggled. "I think if you ask her nicely, she will be very kind with you." Her grandpa winked mischievously at Anna an Anna laughed. "I guess I'll find a way to handle her. See you the day after tomorrow with your sister." Annas grandpa gave her a kiss goodbye and turned towards his wife.

Anna watched her grandparents with a faint smile playing about her lips. She was always amazed to see how her grandparents loved each other. One could almost see it literally. Anna hoped to experience that too one time in her life. Perhaps with Elsa? She'd never felt this way before. This chaste kiss had welled up so much emotion and feeling Anna had been overwhelmed, but now she was ready, now she wanted to feel it again. But first she had to find out if Elsa felt the same way and if she wanted to start a relationship with her or not. Someway Anna wasn't afraid, she couldn't explain why but she knew somehow that Elsa felt the same way.

During the car journey Anna was relatively silent. She looked out of the window besides her and dreamt about Elsa. Her grandmother didn't interrupt her and stayed silent too.

When they stopped in front of the hotel, Lianne turned around to face her granddaughter. "I wish you good luck, darling", she smiled and Anna grinned. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. See you in two days. And if you want you can bring Elsa with you while you and your sister are staying with us." Anna was really excited about this offer and smiled beamingly. "We'll see what will have happened 'til then." Lianne smiled leaned over and gave Anna a warm kiss on her cheek. "So now go and talk to your Elsa."

Anna grinned. "She's not _my Elsa_. Stop calling her that, Grandma. At the moment she's just a friend. And first of all I have to find Zel and tell her I'm fine again." Lianne nodded. "That sounds a lot more reasonable. I didn't know you're so reasonable, when did you get like this?", Lianne teased and Anna poked her tongue out at her. "It's just because Zel has worried the whole day about me and I don't want her to worry more about me than she already did."

"Then go and give Zel a kiss. I love you both." Anna laughed silently and got out of the car. But before she closed the door again, she looked at her grandmother. "I will. We love you too." Anna shut the door and waved goodbye while Lianne drove out of the parking lot and turned the car. Only when she couldn't see her grandmothers car anymore she turned around and entered the hotel. At the reception she asked for her room key and then she went straight up to her room.

She opened the door and instantly her sister jumped towards her. Anna shrieked and boggled while her heart began to pound hard against her rips. But she had to laugh and laid her hand on her racing heart. "You scare me every time you do that, Zel", she grinned and Rapunzel who had looked worriedly until then began to smile too.

"You're okay again?", she wanted to know and Anna nodded, wrapping her arms around her sisters waist and snuggled her nose against her sisters shoulder. "I'm more than okay", she answered and enjoyed being caressed by her sister. "So grandma could help you?" Anna nodded again. She couldn't stop smiling and when Zel pushed her a bit away from herself to eye up at her, her smile brightened. Zel nodded in relief. She could see that her sister was okay again. "So do you want to tell me because of what you were as confused this morning?"

She looked at her little sister shyly but Anna nodded and couldn't resist giving her sister a kiss directly on her lips. "Yes I want to. But after that I have something to carry out, something very important."

Curiously Zel looked at her little sister. "Does this all has something to do with Elsa?", she asked and Anna grinned. "Yes it does. But come on, let's sit on the balcony and enjoy the beautiful weather while I'm talking."

Before Zel could answer anything Anna had already taken her hand and pulled her out onto the balcony. Out there Anna let go of Zels hand and leaned over the handrail. "So?", Zel asked while she seated herself into one of the armchairs. Anna turned around, leaned backwards against the handrail and looked at her older sister. She began to tell her everything from the point she had walked into Elsas suite and then when she arrived at the point she went out and saw Zel she jumped just to the point Elsa had led her out of the dining hall and then also everything about her day with their grandmother. She was speaking almost two hours without any interruptions. Zel only sat there and listened to her little sisters story.

First she looked critically but the further on Anna went the more she had to smile. Her little sister was in love really bad. Her eyes gleamed while she was talking about her feelings for Elsa, she lately discovered and accepted. When she finally silenced Zel took her hand and squeezed it. "So you have to go to Elsa and talk to her. I don't think she's feeling very well at the moment. Yesterday she seemed to be totally down. I guess she would feel way better when you're with her and tell her all of this." Anna nodded but then began to knot her hands.

"What am I going to do if she doesn't like me this way?", Anna asked and looked sheepishly at her older sister who always had some good advice for her little sister, now too. "I'm pretty sure she does like you this way but in case she don't I think you should first wait, be friends with her and then maybe you can steal her heart at some point."

Anna laughed. "So you expect her falling in love with me anyway?" Zel nodded. "No way she won't. You're so wonderful I bet she can't resist you for very long when she has not already fallen for you."

"But how should I tell her? I can't just say: Hey Elsa, I'm sorry for my reaction yesterday. I love you." Zel couldn't hold back her laughter but looked at her sister lovingly. "Why not?", she asked and Anna frowned.

"Zel", she said and looked at her reproachfully. Rapunzel chuckled. "I mean you really could say it like that, if you want to. But you can also tell her that you wanted to know how you feel while kissing her because you imagined that and then, when you eventually did you have been unable to cope with your feelings caused by this kiss. After that you have been rethinking your feelings and yet you're sure of how you feel. Just as you've told me before."

Anna took a deep breath and smiled sheepishly. "I don't know if I can confess my love to her. I've never been the one to take the first step. Hans said it first and he was the one who came to me."

"I'm sure you're able to do it. You love her and I think for her it would be a lot harder to be the first one to say it. I mean you know that she's gay, so you know that there's at least a chance she feels the same. She doesn't even know that you could have feelings for women. She thinks you're only for boys. I think she doesn't even dare to dream about she could have you this way and she would never want to embarrass you so she wouldn't say anything about her feelings for you. So if you don't say it first, no one will say it ever."

Anna understood. She would have never thought of this but she saw that Zel was right. This time she had to do it first, although she was afraid.

Zel felt Annas indisposition and smiled at her. "I know you can do that and I can see that you like her enough to do it. So get out of here and go talk to her. I think she needs this desperately."

Anna took a deep breath and slowly got up on her feet. She played with her hands, Zel finding that so unbelievably cute about her sister. This nervous quirk of hers, she just really adored about her sister.

She smiled and heaved herself out of the chair. Slowly she walked the few steps towards her sister and rubbed her arms gently. "I know you're scared, lil sis. It's always scary to confess the own love to someone, but I think afterwards you will be a lot happier than now. Just tell her like you did it to me and I could almost swear that she can't resist you. But I saw her yesterday and she looked really miserable. She needs you right now. So please go and comfort her. I know it hurts you to just know that she's suffering right now."

Anna smiled bitterly. Her sister could read her mind as if it was an open book. But it had always been like this and Anna was sure that it would always stay like this. The warm hands of her sister rubbing her arms to comfort her she looked at Zels green eyes. "I want her to be happy. I want her to smile that beautiful smile of hers and I want her to giggle and chuckle and laugh all loudly. She shouldn't feel miserable, she's too damn good for feeling miserable because of me. She didn't deserve that."

Rapunzel smiled sadly. "Then go and tell her everything. You don't deserve to suffer either, you know? But you care about her a lot and so she does about you, I'm sure about that. But she's not as strong as she pretend to be. She just had a panic-attack yesterday I guess the thing form last night wasn't what she needed at this time to calm down again."

Anna froze. She didn't think of that and now her guilty conscience was growing heavier and heavier. _I have to go to her. I need to comfort her. It hurts just to think that she's suffering right now, all about me and for nothing. I have to tell her that I love her. How much I am in love with her so she can stop suffering from a broken heart. I want to see her smile, her eyes to sparkle like the ocean when the sun shines on it. _

Anna was lost in thought and only came back to reality, when Rapunzel shook her softly. "Come on Anna. Just leave and go upstairs to comfort her. I know it's what you want to do now. Are you okay to go alone or should I come with you?" Anna looked up at her older sister. "I will but no you don't have to come with me. I can do that by myself. Well I mean I have to do that by myself. I mean it's me who wants her as her girlfriend not you. But thank you for everything. Now I have to go."

Rapunzel smiled but in her eyes one could she worry when she viewed her sister running through the room and out of the door.

Anna couldn't stop running. Her heart ached with every second a little bit more when she thought about Elsa suffering because of her reaction to her kiss. She didn't want her to feel miserable, she wanted her to be happy and smile. She didn't wait for the elevator but ran up the stairs, taking two steps at once and when she finally arrived at the top floor she gasped for air because she was completely out of breath and her lungs were aching but she didn't stop for long, taking the last steps towards the door of Elsas and her friends' suite.

Just when she stood right in front of the door her hand already up and ready to knock she couldn't move anymore. Her hand didn't want to obey her commands and didn't knock on the door.

_What if she doesn't want to see me anyway? What if she doesn't even care about me? Maybe she isn't suffering. Maybe Zel is totally wrong and she never cared about me. She might have had a great day enjoying the beach, go surfing, being just her without me. How can I even think that she could possibly need me that much?_ But then she shook her head, angry about herself a bit. She frowned and scratched the back of her neck. _I really am that scaredy-cat Elsa called me. I have to see if she's alright. I just have to._

She took a deep breath and eventually knocked on the door. Her heart pounding hard in her and she could barely breathe. She was nervous like hell but also unable to stop worry about Elsa. She barley recognized the door opening in front of her but when she did, she stared at a beautiful brunette that had faint resemblance to Elsa. "Ah…", she got stuck and just stared wordless at the brunette.

The young woman stared at Anna as well but her eyes showed some cold control. "You have to be Anna, right?", she asked, her voice smooth but also a little bit cold what made Anna got goose bumps all over her back. "Ah… Mhhh… I…", she broke off and would have slapped herself if she wasn't observed by this dangerous woman. "Are you Anna?", she asked again and this time she let her annoyance swung in her voice clearly audible for everyone and Anna winced. "Yes", she murmured and for what next happened she wasn't prepared.

First something like disgust flashed across the others face but then her eyes softened at something from inside the room and Anna took her courage together and stared at the older girl, maybe as old as Zel was, 24 years old. "Who are you?", she wanted to know and the other young woman turned to Anna again, her full attention on Anna and Anna felt the urge to trip from one foot to another like a little nervous child. She growled at herself and told herself to get it together.

So she looked at the brunette eagerly. The other one smirked. "I'm Belle. Elsas older sister if you want to know it more detailed. And I heard my sisters feeling this miserable because of you." Her eyes were sending cold glares at Anna but Anna didn't flinch. She couldn't help but slouched her shoulders and stare to the ground almost crying. So Elsa was feeling horrible and all because of her.

"I'm sorry", she began and swallowed hard to get rid of the lump in her throat. "I never wanted to make her feel miserable. Can… Can I just come in and see her? I really need to tell her something."

Belle looked at Anna. She was cute, she had to admit, but she seemed to be a bit naïve. But that wasn't bad at least she seemed to really care for Elsa. So Belle slightly nodded and let Anna enter the suite.

"Where's she?", she wanted to know from Belle when she couldn't see anything of Elsa. "She locked herself into the upper bedroom and didn't left until yesterday evening", Belle told her and Annas heart ached.

"But… didn't she eat anything? Or drink? That can be dangerous. I… I mean she should eat and drink something." Anna noticed that she was telling stupid things but she couldn't stop herself. She felt horrible while thinking that she was the one who caused this pain to Elsa. Belle crossed her arms in front of her chest and only looked at Anna. But her eyes were softened which made Anna relax a bit.

"Where are Arielle and Jasmine?", Anna asked and Belle nodded towards the other bedroom door. "They're asleep. They woke up today with some hangover from yesterday and I sent them back to bed when I arrived here."

Now Annas eyes became wide. "You came here just from America? How could you manage to be here as fast?" Belle smiled faintly but it disappeared almost instantly again. "No not from America. I was in New Zealand when Arielle and Jasmine called me for help. So I came to take care of my little sister just as she needed it. But she didn't want to let me in. She talked to me, yes she did, but nothing more and I almost hit my head against the door in desperation. So may you can push her to open up this door. It's not good for her to stay alone as long."

Anna just nodded and followed Belle upstairs. Just in front of the door the two of them stopped and Belle looked at Anna now hopefully, before she knocked at the door.


	5. Chapter 5 - Horrible memories

**[A/N] Hello everyone. :D So here's the next chapter like I promised the last time it's now a chapter fully about Elsa. Well it's not really fun or a nice story, there is some (horrible) violence in there (sexual violence) and yeah... Learn something about Elsas past, something I hope no one ever will have to go through in real life. -.- **

**So I hope you guys don't hate me because of that. Well just leave me some opinios about it. But I promise it's getting better again... ;) Elsanna fluff comes in the next chapter :P So now I'm gonna shut up so you can read. **

**Thanks to GUEST who leaves me reviews. I really enjoy to read them, it warms my heart that my story clicks. And thanks to every follower and everyone who favorited my story I really appreaciate that. I'm glad you like my story as far and hope it will stay like this. :D**

**Love, Jessi :D**

* * *

Elsa meanwhile was still sitting with her back against the door the next morning. She hadn't slept a minute during the night and now she felt just so exhausted that she could sleep hundreds of years. But she couldn't close her eyes as she saw Annas terrified eyes.

"I'm so incredibly sorry Anna", she muttered almost inaudible but it doesn't matter anyway. There was no one that had to hear it anyway so she didn't care about it. She felt like she was going to die of thirst but she didn't have the energy to get up and get a glass of water. She was trembling heavily and her eyes burned like fire.

At some point she heard a door shut and she knew her two friends had just got up and she knew for sure that it wouldn't take long until they would knock on the door trying to get her out of this room. But she wasn't ready to leave the room yet. Maybe she didn't leave it anymore, well she had to if she didn't want to die but she didn't think of that at the moment. She just wanted to be alone, thinking about Anna and feeling the pain in her heart.

Arielle woke Jasmine up who laid next to her in bed. She had a terrific headache but she clearly remembered everything about the evening before. "Jaz wake up, we need to take care of Els. She's suffering and she's miserable. She needs our help. Come on now, wake up."

Arielle shook Jaz shoulder until she gave out a little frustrated groan. "My head", she groaned but Arielle didn't care. She was way too worried about Elsa.

"You remember our friend Elsa Arendelle?", Arielle rolled her eyes at her friend but Jaz was now fully awake in just one moment. Her eyes showed great concern. "Shit she locked herself into the upper bedroom and we two were dumb enough to just let her stay there."

Arielle nodded. "We shouldn't have been drinking this much. When she fled after putting Anna to bed, we should have gone after her. Something must have happened." Jaz combed her hair with her hands and swung her legs out of bed. Everything started to spin around. "God how much have I been drinking last night?", she asked and looked at Arielle who was shrugging. "Too much that's clear. But let's go now and make Elsa come out of this shit bedroom."

Jaz nodded and so the two of them got up and stormed towards the upper bedroom. Jaz tried to open the door but it was still locked. "Closed", she muttered and Arielle closed her eyes sorrowfully. "Elsa are you in there?", she began to shout against the door but didn't get any answer from inside. Jaz now knocked at the door. "Please Els, just give us a sign so we know you're alive, okay? For a first it's everything we need."

They gained no reaction. Elsa had closed her eyes even though she saw Annas expression after the kiss. She couldn't help beginning to cry again. First only a lonely tear ran down her cheek but then more and more began to run down and she sobbed without making a noise.

"Elsa please answer. You can't just hide in there forever. We need you to say something. At least give us a sign that you're alive." Elsa heard her best friends beg for her to answer them. Her heart became heavy but she couldn't force herself to say something. She wasn't even sure she could speak at the moment but she just stayed silent.

"Cutie we know we didn't support you yesterday when we should have and we're unbelievably sorry for being drunk yesterday when we should have been with you, taking care of you. We accept that you're mad but please just give us a sign, okay? We, Ari and me, we love you really much, don't forget that."

Elsa could hear her best friends voice broke and she began to cry even harder. She didn't want to make her friends feel this guilty because they enjoyed their evening. She wasn't mad at them either but she still stayed silent.

Her shoulders were shivering from sobbing, her hair was a great mess because she had pulled at them when the pain in her heart got too painful. Now every strand of her platinum blonde hair went to another direction. She must look horrible but she didn't care anyway. She just looked like she felt and she didn't want to make something to change that.

"Els please. You don't know how sorry we are. We didn't mean to leave you alone. We're horrible friends and we're really sorry about that. It won't happen anymore." Jaz began to cry silently and Arielle wrapped her arms around her friends waist. Tears shimmered in her eyes too. "She will be okay. I bet she's going to get everything together." Arielle said weakly and not even convinced about her own words. Jaz shook her head violently. "We should have been here, taking care of her. She's always here for us when we need her and what are we doing? We're leaving her alone to have some fun. How dared we to do that?" Jaz could hardly speak. Her eyes were filled with tears and her cheeks were wet from tears.

Now Arielle couldn't hold back a sob either. "We didn't mean to leave her alone. We didn't make that on purpose."

"But she's suffering in there. Remember the last time she'd locked herself away from everyone. It was this terrible experience with these guys and it was the worst thing ever happened. It was worse than her concealing the fact that she's gay."

Arielle grimaced. She clearly remembered how it had been like these times and she prayed that it wouldn't be as bad as then. She didn't know if she could take something like this another time again. She almost broke down the last time. "We won't let that happen again. We just... we... I... She needs to come out. We have to make her leave the room."

"But how?", Jaz whispered and Arielle swallowed hard. "I don't know. She doesn't even answer."

"Do you think she's mad? Or even hurt? Did we hurt her? Shit Ari we knew something was wrong, why didn't we follow her? I can't believe we just let her alone, all alone with her pain and grief although we know exactly that she can't handle it by herself. We should have known that she's feeling bad, we're her best friends."

Arielle turned around desperately to the door slamming against it and crying: "Elsa please. I beg you to say something. Please open the door. We know we made some mistakes yesterday and we're terribly sorry about them. Please just let us in or come out."

Elsa inside the room heard everything and she cried silently. She was making her friends feel terrible. She didn't want that. She wasn't mad at them at all. She just needed time. She couldn't speak with anybody about it. But she knew she had to tell her friends that she's alive and doing, well miserable honestly, but she was getting along.

"I'm here", she began but no sound came out of her mouth and she had to clear her throat first. It was painful as she did but she needed to do so. "I'm here", she managed to say. "I just need some time", she uttered laboriously. But she hoped her best friends would understand and don't feel guilty anymore. Deep down in her heart she knew it was hopeless they would blame themselves because they let her flee the evening before.

Arielle and Jaz froze outside the door when they heard Elsas low voice. They pressed their ears against the door and harkened for every noise coming from inside. But Elsa silenced again and snuffled quietly. She didn't move at all, she hadn't got the strength to get up on her feet she just stayed sitting there leaning against the door and feeling horrible. She couldn't force herself to say anything more, even if she heard Arielle and Jaz pleading for her to open the door. "Elsa please open the door. Don't lock yourself in again. We're here for you but we want to be here for you more than just telling you things. We could all need a hug."

Elsa couldn't help crying again. She thought about Anna hugging her tightly, cuddling her and her heart convulsed painfully. She gasped for air and pressed her palm against her chest over her aching heart. This wasn't normal. It wasn't normal to feel like that just because she kissed a girl who didn't like the kiss. She somehow knew that she was hyperventilating but she ignored this warning voice of hers. She didn't want to think she could only feel right now.

"Elsa? Please come out of this. It's not good for you to be all alone now. Please", she heard Jaz voice and she could clearly hear that she was crying out there. For that Elsa felt only guiltier because she really ruined their holidays which she'd planned to be the best in forever. And now they were just terrible and Elsa wished she had never come here. But then she imagined she would have never met Anna and she was happy she came here.

"Elsa please. You know it's not good for you to stay alone now. Please open the door." Now Arielle was pleading but Elsa couldn't. She wasn't ready to face her friends now, even if she knew they would only try to comfort her. "I can't", she whispered but it wasn't audible for Arielle and Jaz outside. "Els, Cutie, we just want to help you. We don't want to reprise what you had to go through the last time you locked yourself in."

Elsa didn't answer. She noticed her phone vibrating next to her but she didn't care. She flashed four years back.

She had been eighteen years old when this one thing happened. That one horrible incidence that had changed everything in her life not only this time but also every time in the future. Since then she wasn't as fun, as loosey-goosey as she had been before. She did have some huge secrets back then, like the one that she was gay but it didn't bother her anymore to hide this. But this one incidence was the thing which turned into her worst nightmare.

"_Els we're heading over to Jims. Are you coming too?", Arielle shouted towards Elsa while they were dancing in a club. Elsa stopped dancing and shook her head. She had had a photo-shooting the next day and she just wanted to go home. _

"_No thanks. I'm heading back home I guess. I need to be in a good condition tomorrow. Remember I have a job at 9 am?" Elsa shouted back and Arielle nodded. "Sure, sorry I totally forgot about that. Should I escort you home?" _

_Elsa just laughed and shook her head. _

_I should have accepted this offer. Perhaps then it never would have happened_. Elsa thought but couldn't stop thinking of this one incidence.

"_It's totally fine. Just go and enjoy partying. I'll be fine, don't worry." Arielle looked at her suspiciously but also worried. "You know that you're famous. I don't feel very comfortable while knowing you're all alone on the streets. Who knows what could happen to you." _

"_Nothing will happen. Just like every other night I went home alone, remember?" Elsa grinned widely while she winked at a cute girl staring at her and blushing when she noticed Elsa looking into her direction. Arielle smirked. "Sure. Or are you first going to flirt with this cute blonde over there?"_

_Elsa shook her head. "You know I'm with Esme and I really love her. I don't want to cheat on her 'cause you know…" Elsas eyes began to sparkle while she talked about her girlfriend and Arielle laughed and hugged her friend tightly. "I know and that's just awesome." _

"_So I see the others waiting in front of the exit. Don't you want to join them?" Arielle looked at the direction Elsa pointed to and grinned. "Love you, Els. See you tomorrow."_

"_Yeah sure." Arielle hugged her again and then waved her goodbye. Elsa looked at her until she couldn't see her friends anymore. Arielle was right. She didn't really feel comfortable alone with such a lot people but she told herself off. It had never happened something bad why should she now imagine something just because Arielle had talked about it. She was being ridiculous and so she shook her head, smiled at the blonde girl another time and was satisfied of feeling to be admired by such sweet little girls. _

_She went out of the club and headed towards the street leading her to her home. She didn't notice the group of young men following her, hidden in the black shadow of the houses she passed. Elsa took out her headphones and let the music fill her ears so she couldn't imagine hearing some scary noises everywhere in the shadows. _Don't be silly, there's nothing. Just go home_, she told herself and pressed her lips together as she hurried up while walking to her car. _

_But before she could turn into another street eight young men stood around her, surrounded her. Elsa looked at them, not really in fear but slightly scared. "You're Elsa Arendelle, aren't you?", one of the young men asked and Elsa looked at him more detailed. He had some brown hair and his eyes seemed to be just black. He grinned cheesy at her and Elsas skin got goose bumped all over. She stiffened and looked at him. "Yes I am, why?"_

"_Well you know, we've thought we'd seen you before in the club and wanted to ask if you want to hang out with us."_

_Elsa looked at him, slowly feeling a bit of anger but also fear welling up in her. "I'm sorry but I really don't have any time. I need to go home now." She tried to make her way out of the circle the young men built around her. But they didn't let her go and just stared at her with cheesy smiles._

_Elsa started to panic. "We think you have at least a little time for us. You've been out 'til now so it doesn't matter if you're staying a bit longer." Elsa stood there, motionless, while the young men came closer. "I want to go home now. I'm sorry for disappointing you but I really need to go." She heard her voice trembling but she couldn't stop it. Elsa was beside herself with fear. "That's a shame. However, we have some plans with you and after that you can go home, but only when we're done with you."_

_The one who had spoken took another step towards her and they were so close now that their noses almost touched. Elsa wanted to back away but she couldn't because behind here there stood the other young men. "Let me go", Elsa wanted to command but it sounded like she begged for it and so she bit her lip so hard that it began to bleed. The young men only laughed and Elsa winced. "We will let you go after we're done with you." He grabbed her arms and even if Elsa began to fight him she didn't have any chance._

"_Please just let me go", she begged and now she didn't care about it anymore if she sounded weak. She just wanted to get out of this situation._

Ari why didn't I listen to you? I shouldn't have gone alone. Ari, Jaz, Esme, Belle_, she shouted in her mind hoping that they would feel something was wrong with her although she knew this was absurd. No one thought about her right now. They didn't expect her to be in such a situation, no one expected her to be in trouble._

"_We will in maybe one or two hours." The young man grabbed her waist and his fingers digged painfully into her flesh. Elsa backed away, scared to death. "Don't touch me. What do you want from me?", she cried and tears shimmered in her eyes. The boys laughed heavily. "Just some fun", the one replied and Elsa freaked out. She began to flail with her arms and legs, trying to hit and kick the young men but it was totally pointless. The one still grabbed her waist and other ones grabbed her arms and held them tightly so she couldn't move them anymore. "Please let me go. I haven't done anything to you. Please." Tears ran down her cheeks and the boss of the group grinned towards his friends. "You hear that… she begs us to let her go. The famous Elsa Arendelle is begging for something. That is new for you, isn't it?" He spilled every word out his voice was filled with hate and Elsa cried. "Please. I just want to go home."_

_She couldn't do anything when the young men in front of her pulled off the straps of her dress. She began to scream for help as loud as she could, shook her head violently and tried to free her arms but it was pointless again. A hand was laid over her mouth to shut her up and Elsa tried to bite it, but the guy didn't let that happen. _

"_Don't be silly, we don't want someone to join us, do we?" The one asked and began to push Elsa backwards until he slammed her against one of the walls of a house. Elsa let out whimpers of pain but now one of the young men seemed to care about that. _

_They all stared at her naked upper body, because the one had opened her bra and had thrown it away. Elsa whimpered and tried to free her but the men just laughed about the try and pressed her arms forcibly against the wall so that Elsa cried because of the pain. _

_She felt hands gliding up and down her bare upper body and she began to scream again. But fast she was shushed by another hand and also biting and turning her head was useless. The one standing in front of her grabbed her breasts and squeezed them and Elsa began to sob convulsively. She started to twist and turn but nothing helped. The hand was gone again but then one of the young men pressed his lips against hers and Elsa yanked her head back and let out a scream of pain when her head crashed into the wall behind her. _

_More hands were grabbing her and Elsa couldn't do anything against it. She'd lost all hope that anyone would come and rescue her, she even stopped to twist and turn. She accepted that she couldn't defend herself against this group of young men and knew she would have to go through whatever they wanted her to go through. She cried heartbreakingly while she was standing there being bare-chested and touched by strangers and she began to feel such a hate like she'd never felt before. _

_But they weren't done now. When she felt two hands gliding up her inner thigh she began to twist and turn again. She used all her strength and all her will but she didn't have any chance. They took off her panties and then they began to explore the most intimate part of her body. _

_Elsa screamed again, but not for long because everything in her was broken by the moment she felt their fingers between her legs. Crying, tears running down her cheeks like rivers she stopped doing anything. _

_Her screams faded away, her resistance too and she let them do with her whatever they wanted. She shrank into herself to a place where she didn't feel any pain and where she felt some peace instead of horror and she didn't really realize anymore what they did to her._

_The next thing she clearly remembered was Belle standing in front of her with terrified eyes filled with tears. Belle wanted to lay her hand on Elsas arm but Elsa backed away her eyes filled with horror and Belle started to cry silently. "Els, it's me Belle. Your sister." _

_Elsa couldn't look at her. She was way too busy with not thinking of what just happened to her and of ignoring the pain and horror she felt. She stared into the sky with blank eyes and didn't react. But when Belle tried to touch her again Elsa let out a terribly frightened whimper and flinched. _

"_Okay I won't touch you, Els. I don't do anything but make sure that no one will do anything to you. You're save now, you hear? We're here, alone. You're save."_

_Elsa now did look at Belle. Even if she didn't react, hearing her sisters voice was kind of easing her. She felt that something calmed inside of her. She wasn't crying anymore, she couldn't but she was quailing heavily. She kept her eyes glued to Belle who was huddling in front of her, just looking back and trying to speak calmly. "I promise you no one will touch you, even if the pm's come they won't touch you. I won't leave you again, okay? I'll stay with you. And I will ensure that nothing will ever happen to you again. You will be totally save and sound. Oh my god, Els, I'm so sorry you had to experience something like that." _

_Belle didn't hear anything but she could see from Elsas terrified eyes that something changed. Elsa looked at the three cars stopping in front of them and she tried to flinch but she already was with her back against the wall so she couldn't back away more. _

_Belle didn't know what to do. She didn't want to try to touch her again but she somehow had to make something. "They won't do you any harm. It's the police and an ambulance. We go to the hospital and there they will touch you. They won't do anything to you they just want to make sure that you're healthy, okay? It's okay if they touch you. You have to let them do their job."_

_Elsa didn't react. She just stared at her sister, her eyes filled with horror. Her sisters voice did give her a bit of comfort but she didn't get what she clearly said she just heard her sisters voice without understand what she told her._

_At the hospital Elsa caused some trouble because she didn't want to let her be touched by the doctors. She wimped out and began to scream anytime someone tried to touch her. Belle almost broke down while she watched her sister being terrified like hell. She called their parents, who were at their holidays and they booked a flight back home, the next possible one. _

_Eventually Elsa was given a tranquilizer by a doctor to calm her down, so they could cure her. Elsa was asleep but her eyes flickered under her eyelids and she mumbled every now and then a no and a please stop. Sometimes she even screamed a help and Belles heart ached like it never did before. _

_Not much later Esme, Arielle and Jasmine stormed into the hospital and they all stayed with Belle. After the doctors cured Elsa they came to Belle and told her that she'd been raped and all the four girls gasped for air and were filled with horror._

_Belle didn't leave Elsa alone again and stayed with her in the hospital until she was discharged and brought back home. Elsa didn't allow anyone to touch her not even her parents. She hadn't said a single word since this one night and she didn't face anyone anymore. Even if her eyes laid on someone she was staring right through this person. It was like she wasn't in this world anymore like she didn't want to come back. _

_And then the first time she was left alone in her room she locked the door from inside and didn't open it until her parents picked the lock of her door. Elsa lay curled up into a ball and cried terribly. _

Elsa gasped for air. She tried to get out of this memory but she couldn't. She was haunted by this one incident. This one night of her life didn't let go of her anymore. Not only that she felt the pain of her head, her back, her arms and between her legs but also she was caught again with the feeling to be scared to death, she felt back then.

She felt as if there wasn't enough oxygen for her to breathe in and her breath was choppy. She almost fainted but then her phone vibrated again. With shaking hands she grabbed her phone, tears falling at the screen but she didn't care. She needed some distraction and so she unlocked it. But she needed four times to try until it worked and she could see that she had some messages on WhatsApp so she opened the app and saw that she had some messages from her mother.

She looked at them and her mother requested her to answer the phone. Just that moment Elsa got another call from her mother and she decided to answer it.

"_Elsa for god's sake is everything okay? You didn't get in touch since you left for Australia. We're worried about you."_

Hearing her mothers voice made Elsa shaking less and she managed to stop her tears from falling. She coughed once to clear her throat. "I'm fine mom", she answered but her voice was weak and her mother could hear it. _"Elsa my dear, are you sure everything's okay? You sound exhausted. Did you have another panic-attack?"_

"No mom", Elsa lied to her mother, not wanting to worry her. "I just had a nightmare, but I'm really fine, okay?"

"_Well then"_, her mother started and Elsas eyes widened about the sudden anger in her mothers voice. _"Why don't you just think once before you do something, young lady? Have you seen the article in the Oz today? Why do you act as carless?" _Elsa winced. She didn't know what her mother was talking about but her heartache just got worse.

"W-W-What a-article?", she whispered with her heart pounding hard and irregularly. She knew she was having another break down but she couldn't fight it back. She was too exhausted and filled with emotional pain that she didn't have the strength to even try to fight it back. Her voice trembled and she could barely speak but now her mother wasn't to stop anymore. _"That article showing a picture of you with some strawberry-blonde lying over you both naked up to your bikinis. And the headline's saying: Is Elsa Arendelle gay? You know what your fathers opinion on this topic is. We expect you to sort this mess out you caused. You are to give an interview, we expect it during the next few days. And best of all let them take a photo of you and a young man. You didn't let them take a photo with you and a man for almost four months. No normal young woman would be without a man this long. That's also the reason why such hideous rumors are put around. Sort it out before anything of this is going to redound upon your father." _

Before Elsa could say something her mother had hung up the phone and left Elsa with a great lump in her throat shaking even more than before she had answered the call. Now the sobbing started all over again and the tears fell down her cheeks. She clenched her fists, let out some tormented whimpers and she was filled with deep desperation.

With the last bit of strength she could afford she heaved herself up and fell feebly onto the bed where she curled up into a ball while trying to comfort herself but it didn't work. She trembled like an aspen leaf feeling like she had a hole in her body where her heart should have belonged. She didn't care, she just wanted to fall asleep and don't wake up anymore.

She wasn't aware that she was hoping to die but also if she would have been it hadn't bothered her. She didn't care for anything anymore and just closed her eyes, falling asleep immediately. But her sleep wasn't relaxing, she dreamt about being raped, being all alone and to not deserve to be happy at any time in her entire life. She silently whimpered during her sleep and wrapped her arms around herself.

Arielle and Jaz were at their wits end and so Arielle came up with an idea. "We should call Belle. Belle's the only one who might is able to get through to her now. Els mostly listens to Belle, perhaps she can do something. But I can't just sit out here and wait for a miracle while I can hear her whimpering. I just can't stand it anymore."

Tears ran down her cheeks and Jaz nodded, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "We'll do that. She's in New Zealand anyway so almost here. Maybe she can do something. We should send Kai and Adrian to watch out for Anna. I'm sure Anna could also comfort her."

Arielle nodded and the two of them got up, ran downstairs and while Arielle was after her phone, Jasmine told the two bodyguards to watch out for Anna and bring her with them if they found her.

Only some minutes after both sat on the sofa, snuggled up against each other, trying to comfort each other and waiting for Belle to answer the phone.

They could hear loud background noises and saw that Belle was at the beach. Arielle and Jasmine stared at the screen where they could see the beach, while Belle walked away from the noises. _"I'll be there in a sec, I just need to find a calmer place."_

Seconds after only the sound of the sea could be heard and then Belle was to see on the screen. Grinning widely. _"Hi girls. What's up?"_, she asked smiling but her smile faded away when she became aware of the unshed tears in the other girls eyes. _"What's the problem?"_, she wanted to know instantly being serious. "It's about Elsa", Arielle started and Jaz nodded. They could see how worry came into Belles eyes. _"What's with her? Did she have another panic-attack? Is she hurt?"_ Arielle and Jaz stayed silent for some seconds and Belle demanded: _"Answer me. You can't just tell me that something about Els is wrong and then don't tell me what. So spill it out."_

"It's a long story to tell", Jaz muttered but Belle shook her head in great worry now. _"Have I to come? Does Elsa need me?" _Jaz and Arielle nodded simultaneously and Belle nodded, got up and Arielle and Jaz could see that she was walking now.

"_So what happened? Come on girls, I need to know." _Belle almost shouted at the two of them and Jaz coughed to clear her throat. "She fell in love, then she had a panic-attack, something went wrong while she put her crush to bed last night and since then she locked herself into the upper bedroom of our suite. And she doesn't want to come out. We tried everything but nothing worked."

Tears began to run down her cheeks and Belle grimaced. _"I'm going to take the next flight. I'll be there as fast as possible. Did she talk to you? Has she said something? Anything? Who's that crush? What happened there?"_ Belle asked her questions like shots. Jaz and Arielle nodded in relief. "Yes please come as fast as you can. We don't know what we should do. She just said that she's in there and that she needs some time. We could hear her whimper and sob. Her crush's a sweet little girl she met during the bus ride to the hotel. She almost fell for her the second she saw her. But she's straight. Yesterday she put her to bed, you have to know she's a great fan of Elsa and Elsa wanted to stay friends with her. Well, yesterday something must have happened, but Ari and I, we were a bit drunk and didn't get all that and just left her alone."

"_Don't worry about that, girls. You're supposed to have fun. It's not your fault that she's hiding in the bedroom. It's this girls fault all alone. Has she told you something else? Since when is she staying in there?"_ Belle faked a soothing smile. "I don't know if we can blame Anna. She's so sweet she would never do any harm to Elsa on purpose. No she didn't tell us anything more. She's locked in there since yesterday late evening. She hadn't eaten or drank something, she just stayed in there."

"_Just wait for me, girls, okay? I will be there as soon as possible. I'll charter some jet and I'll call again when I know how long it's going to take, okay?"_, Belle asked and Jaz and Arielle nodded insecure. Belle sighed. _"She'll be okay again. You know she had had some problems before but she always managed to go on. So will she do this time, I'm sure. Just don't lose confidence in her. She's strong, we all know that. So I have to hang up to call the airport." _

"We wait for your call. Make it as soon as possible." Belle nodded and hung up. Jaz and Arielle looked at each other relieved. They could always count on Elsas older sister.

Just fifteen minutes later she called again. _"Girls I'm kind of in a hurry. I can't go get my stuff so I leave it here in New Zealand. I guess my friends will take care of it. So my flight is going to be in an hour and it takes me half of an hour to get there. They didn't want to use a faster jet for such a short distance. So I guess I'll be there in two hours, is that okay?"_

Arielle and Jaz nodded. "Thank you, Belle. We wait for you. You know which hotel and which room?"

Belle nodded. _"Yeah everything's clear. So I see you soon. Just stay confident okay? She'll manage that."_

"Okay", the two of them agreed and Belle sent them blown kisses through the video-call before she hung up.

Two hours later someone knocked at the door of their suite and Arielle and Jaz jumped up to open it. Belle stood there opening her arms when she saw the two friends of her younger sister. They threw themselves into Belles arms and felt a bit comforted while she stroked their backs. "You two look terrible", she said softly and Arielle sniffed. "We are hungover but we can't go to sleep. We need to take care of Elsa."

"Now you don't, I'm here for that, okay? So go and take a nap. I guess you two need some rest. I'll take care of Els, just go sleeping."

"How should we be able to sleep while we know Elsa's suffering like that?", Jaz sobbed and Belle frowned. "I don't know but give it a try, okay? You seem to really need to rest. I think Elsa has some sleeping pills here, take one of these and go to sleep. I'm going to handle this."

The two younger ones nodded and were after the pills. Belle meanwhile went upstairs and knocked at the door. "Elsa, it's me Belle. Ari and Jaz called me for help because they're really worried about you. What happened, honey?" She rested her front against the door waiting for her sister to respond.

Elsa was awake again and heard her sisters soft voice. She knew she had to answer her. Belle wouldn't give up until she did so. "Too much", she said and couldn't hold back a sob.

"Honey, I need you to open this door, okay? You need some comfort you won't get from yourself."

Elsa knew her big sister was right, but she didn't want to open her door to anyone but Anna. When her thoughts drifted towards Anna again a heartbreaking sob slipped out of her throat and Belles heart ached outside the room. "Honey please. Open this door. You need some food and something to drink. And I guess you could need a tight hug."

"No", Elsa replied and she knew her sister was frowning now. "It's not a request anymore, Elsa. You really need to open this door. Otherwise I'll call Dr. Anderson and then she'll call you. Maybe that would be the best. Or I call mom and she'll call you."

Elsa didn't blink. She had expected her sister to threaten her. "Then go on", she answered with a broken voice, but she knew her sister wouldn't do anything like that unless it was the last way she saw. "Elsa please. I don't want to have to do that. I know it would make you feel even guiltier than you feel now. But I don't know how I should make you open this door."

"I won't open the door", Elsa said barely able to speak but she forced herself to do so. She was calmer yet she'd heard her sisters voice. Even if she still did feel horrible it wasn't as bad as before. "Why not?", Belle tried another way, just taking care of not stopping to talk to her. "I want to be alone", Elsa answered and Belle closed her eyes.

"You know you aren't allowed to be alone at such times. Dr. Anderson told you to accept help because you aren't able to cope with such situations on your own. That's nothing you have to be ashamed of, we all understand you. But it's not good for you to be alone during these times."

"I don't care."

"Elsa…", Belle sighed. "Please. I only care for you okay? I don't want to make you feel more miserable. I want to help you. I want to comfort you." Elsa still was curled up into a ball, tears running down her cheeks, breathing was hard to manage and she still was shaking badly but she didn't want anyone to enter the room or to touch her. "Just leave me alone."

"No I won't. I won't leave until you've opened this fucking door, got it? You can act as stupid as you want but I won't leave this door again until you're out of this room." Belles voice sounded pissed off and Elsa tried to cover her ears so she couldn't hear anything anymore, but it didn't help. "I don't want to talk", she said, sounding like a little child who hung tough but she didn't care.

"I don't care if you want to talk or not. I will talk just until I've bugged you enough so you will do what I request."

"I'll never do that", Elsa cried and Belle needed her full self-control to not beg her sister to forgive her that she's being this rude to her. But she knew from Dr. Anderson that she had to act like that if Elsa was in such a mood even if it was really hard to do.

"Well then I call the reception and ask for someone who can pick this lock. If you don't open it by yourself someone else has to do it instead of you. It's your choice, honey."

"I hate you", Elsa cried silently and Belle almost cried herself for doing what she did. "That's not important at the moment. You have to leave this room even if I have to force you to, I swear you'll leave this room today."

"Why are you so mean? I don't want to see anyone. I want to stay alone forever."

"No you don't want to stay alone forever. That's the thing, honey. You wish to stay with this girl you met during the bus ride and because of that you're feeling this way now. And I swear if I meet this young lady I'm going to give it to her straight. This little nothing who made you suffer like that. She should suffer too and she will when I'm done with her."

Elsas eyes widened. She thought of Anna being confronted with her sister and she almost had to laugh. Anna would cry afterwards. "Don't bother her. It's not her fault."

"Oh I'll see whose fault this was. And if it was hers, well I don't know exactly what I'm going to do but it sure won't be very comfortable."

"Stay away from her", Elsa screamed and Belle slightly grinned. She'd found the one point where she could get through to her sister. "Then you have to hold me back."

"I'm not stupid. I won't come out. But…", she broke off and Belle narrowed her eyes to slits. "There's no but, Elsa. None." Elsa found the strength to sling a book at the door and Belle winced outside. "LEAVE. ME. ALONE."

Belle could hear a knock at the door and pursed her lips. "Someone knocked at the door. I'll be right back."

"No don't come again", Elsa shouted and started to cry again. Belle didn't listen to it, she had to ignore it otherwise she wouldn't have been able to go away. But she did and she opened the door where a strawberry-blonde haired girl stood and stared at her.

* * *

**[A/N] So I'm hiding until you calmed down again... O.o Not wanting to get hurt... :P Next Chapter will come soon. :D **

**And I would love to read some reviews. ;) **


	6. Chapter 6 They are an item

**[A/N] So next chapter's updated. Well read it and have fun. I hope you're going to like it. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, I really appreciate it. :D**

**So let's read... ;P**

* * *

Belle knocked at the bedroom door and Anna held her breath. "Honey, it's me again, Belle."

"Go away", Elsa cried and Anna looked at Belle with great guilt. "Oh my god", she whispered and a great lump formed in her throat. "That's all because of me? I didn't want to cause something like this, I was just so scared and…", Annas voice failed and Belle laid a hand on her arm cheerily. "It's okay, you didn't know about it. But just wait okay? I want to talk to her first." Anna nodded silently.

"No Elsa, I won't go away until you get out of this room. I've already told you that. But listen, honey, I've got some good news for you."

"Nothing good ever happens to me", Elsa responded desperately and Annas heart ached. She had caused Elsa more trouble and pain than she had ever imagined. "Well it does, honey. I just said before that someone knocked at the door, didn't I?"

Elsa didn't answer, but Belle knocked at the door again. "Answer me, Elsa", she commanded and Elsa obeyed. "Yes." Anna listened to Elsas weak exhausted voice which didn't sound like her at all. She could hear the crying and she almost cried too. "You want to know who knocked?" Belle didn't just tell her, she wanted to awaken interest in Elsa. This was the first thing that showed her that Elsa was going to feel better. "Maybe", Elsa answered and Belle slightly smiled at Anna who wiped some tears away from her cheeks.

"You have to say yes or no, honey." Belle took Annas hand and squeezed it softly. "Don't worry she's going to be fine again. She just needs some time to recover. You don't have to feel guilty", she whispered and Anna smiled weakly. "Okay."

"Yes", Elsa blurted out and Belle made a stuck her thumb in the air. "It's a young woman I guess you know really well how she looks like."

Elsa didn't want to think of the first young woman who came to her mind but she couldn't help thinking about Anna. She was still shaking and unshed tears shimmered in her eyes but she wasn't as miserable as she was some minutes ago. "Who's she?", she demanded to know with trembling voice and waited for Belle to answer.

Belle smiled. "Her name's Anna…", she looked at Anna and Anna whispered: "Greene." Belle nodded. "Her name's Anna Greene, do you know her?" They could hear a yelp of delight and Anna began to smile softly. "I'll kill you if you lie to me", Elsa threatened and Belle laughed silently. Annas eyes shone and she looked at Belle pleadingly. She had to say something. Belle nodded, giving the younger girl her permission to talk.

"Elsa it's me Anna. Can you please open the door? I need to talk to you." Anna and Belle waited impatiently but nothing happened and Anna was really confused. Belle seemed to be a little bit less confident but she continued to smile slightly.

Elsa heard Annas voice and froze. For this time she calmed down almost instantly. Not completely but almost. But she knew she looked horrible and she didn't want Anna to see her like that. She wiped away the tears and combed her hair with her fingers but when she looked at the window, where she could see herself like in a mirror, she felt like crying again.

Anna would be repelled by her look. "I can't open", she said and felt guilt welling up in her. She felt her heart pounding and wanted to cry again and she didn't have enough strength to fight them back. She leaned against the wall next to the door, slid down until she sat there, drew up her knees embraced them and cried silently.

"Elsa please open the door", she could hear Annas beautiful voice and couldn't help the slight smile flashing over her face while she continued to cry. She had to open the door, her heart wanted to see Anna again. The girl she desperately hoped to see but didn't even dare to really hope this dream would come true. And now it was. Anna was here, right outside the bedroom door, waiting for her to open the door and let her in. How could she possibly refuse opening the door to the one her heart belonged? _Not at all_, she thought and decided to open the door. She reached for the door knob and took a deep trembling breath before she opened the door.

Anna saw the door opening and couldn't stop smiling. She was prepared for Elsas look, Belle had told her that she barely slept and had cried almost the whole time. But when the door opened no one was to be seen and Belle and Anna looked at each other when Belle nodded into the room. Anna took a step over the threshold and there she saw Elsa curled up in a ball leaning against the wall and her shoulders were shivering because of her sobbing.

Anna sat next to Elsa and laid her arm around Elsas shoulders and pulled her nearer. But Elsa backed away and shook her head while tears trickled down her cheeks. "No", she almost shouted and Anna looked at her with eyes full of fear and sadness. "Elsa please", she breathed but Elsa flinched. "Just stay away", she begged and Anna couldn't help the tears which flooded her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you", Anna halted and reached her hand out to take Elsas and this time Elsa didn't back away but she didn't react either. "Please don't cry", Anna pleaded and Elsa slowly lifted up her head and locked their eyes. "I'm sorry", she murmured trembling but Anna squeezed her hand softly. "No need for that", Anna gave back her voice soft and warm and a faint smile played about Elsas lips and she managed to stop the tears.

Anna let out her breath in relief when she noticed Elsa had stopped crying and she kneeled in front of her. "Come on let's go out of this room." Elsa nodded and let Anna help her getting on her feet.

Anna stared at Elsa who shyly looked at the floor, her platinum blonde hair was a slight mess and her eyes were red from her tears. But she was Elsa, the one girl she fell in love with and Anna coughed to clear her throat, standing suddenly filled with nervousness in front of Elsa.

Belle looked at them and grinned, while the two of them stared at each other. Both nervous, both uncertain about how they should react and both of them absolutely sweet to look at. "So I'm going to the hotel-bar, okay? I need something to drink and I guess you two don't want to have some company." Elsa forced herself to look at her older sister and then threw herself into her arms crying again. "I'm sorry Belle, I don't hate you. I love you." Belle smiled and hugged her sister tightly. "I know honey, I know. I love you too. And now go on and talk to this sweet little girl you've found." Elsa smiled slightly and gave her older sister a kiss on her lips. Bell wiped away the tears from her cheeks and smiled at her. "Thank you for everything. And I'm sorry for ruining your holidays. When are you going back to New Zealand?"

"Oh you know, perhaps I'm staying here with my beloved sister and her friends." Elsas eyes brightened. "You do? Really?" Belle smiled. "We'll see. But today and tomorrow I'll definitely stay. So see you soon then."

"See you soon", Elsa nodded and Belle smiled at Anna and left the suite. Elsa turned towards Anna and smiled wryly. "Hi", she said with a low voice and Anna began to smile bashfully. "Hi."

"Do you…", she broke off and coughed once. "Do you want to go down and take a seat on the couches downstairs?", Elsa asked and looked at Anna. Anna nodded and the two of them made their way downstairs into the living room.

"You should drink something", Anna reminded Elsa and Elsa nodded. "Yes I really should. Do you want something too?"

"A coke zero?", Anna asked and loved to hear Elsa laugh gently. "Sure. Just sit down, I'm gonna get the drinks." But before she could go Anna grabbed her wrist and shook her head. "Please sit down. I'll get the drinks. What do you want?"

Elsa wasn't sure how she should react. It was a kind of awkwardness between them but at the same time it was just wonderful to be with her again. "The same. Thank you Anna." Elsa sat down on the couch and drew up her knees while Anna went to the mini-bar and took out two coke zeros. She headed back to the couches, gave Elsa one bottle and seated herself at the opposite of Elsa.

"So you wanted to talk with me?", Elsa asked to interrupt the awkward silence and Anna nodded, playing nervously with her hands. Elsa couldn't stop staring in rapturous delight at her. She found her self-confidence again and looked at her. "Okay, so?"

"I need to tell you something", Anna began slowly. She bothered her head about finding the right words and took a deep breath. "First of all I'm terribly sorry", she mumbled and carefully lifted her head until she met Elsas eyes. Her icy blue eyes looked warm and soft at her and she smiled. "It wasn't your fault. There are some other reasons for my reaction. I… well I'm not quite ready to talk about them now." She silenced and eyed up at Anna suspiciously but Anna just nodded understandingly and Elsa let out a relieved sigh. "So I wanted to tell you something else, something very important to me." Anna coughed embarrassedly but relaxed again when she heard Elsa laughing softly. "Just tell me", Elsa encouraged her to begin to tell her everything she wanted.

"Okay. So it's about what happened… you know… yesterday", she began and broke off shyly. Elsa stiffened but she looked at Anna with a warm expression on her face. "Yes?", she asked with a strained voice.

"So you know it's just about my reaction. It wasn't meant to be like that. I just wasn't prepared… I mean it was too much for me and…", she blushed heavily and stared at her hands in deep concentration. Elsa scraped up every little bit of courage she found, got up on her feet and seated herself next to Anna. She laid a hand on Annas arm and lifted her chin up with two fingers until Annas and hers eyes met. "What do you want to tell me about yesterday? You know you don't have to say anything if you don't want to but you can tell me everything." Her voice was soft and her eyes were caring.

When Anna looked into her soft blue eyes she didn't feel afraid anymore and she cleared her throat once again. "So I know I made you kiss me on the lips", she began and Elsas heart pounded hard against her rips not only in fear but also in expectation. "And I know I went totally crazy after it. So I want to apologize to you for that." Anna paused again and Elsas heart ached a little.

"Okay you're forgiven", she forced herself to smile at her but Anna shook her head. "That wasn't what I was driving at… b-but thanks." Elsa raised an eyebrow slowly being at sea about where Anna wanted to go with this. "What were you driving at then?"

"You know I didn't want to h-hurt you with my reaction. But since you told me by accident about you being g-gay I was thinking about it", she paused another time and Elsa was totally scared now. _She will quit contact. She doesn't feel comfortable at being with me anymore. I knew it._ But she didn't show her feelings to Anna and just looked at her with a blank expression.

Anna instead was caught by Elsas beauty and lacked the words she wanted to use. _How should I tell her? I don't know which words I should use. I have to tell her right now, I can feel that she's afraid and I don't like that._

"This evening I thought about how it would be like to kiss you", Anna muttered shyly and blushed while Elsas heart began to calm down again. She looked at Anna in great confusion. _What does she want to tell me? I don't get the point_, she thought and waited for Anna to go along.

"Well because of that I made you kiss me 'cause I wanted to try how I feel thereby. And then you kissed me and I was overwhelmed with all these feelings I felt. I couldn't cope with them and so I visited my grandma today. I told her everything", she went further on and looked at Elsa apologetically. "I'm sorry I've told her about your sexuality. I really didn't want to but I was too confused to think properly and so it slipped out."

Elsa smiled softly. "That doesn't matter as long as your grandmother doesn't tell anyone." Anna shook her head in relief. "She won't she promised me." Elsa nodded and indicated her to continue. So Anna took a deep breath while Elsa held hers. "Well I talked to her and so I rethought my feelings and then I saw it clearly. I had been afraid first and overwhelmed but now I know what I feel and what I want."

"And what is that?", Elsa asked her voice almost failed while she was torn between hope and telling herself off of dreaming about her having Anna as a girlfriend. "That is", Anna began and turned towards Elsa to face her. She looked her straight into her icy blue eyes and took another deep breath. "I-I love y-you", she confessed and Elsa looked at Anna like she was dreaming. Her jaw fell open and she wasn't able to close it again.

Her thoughts went crazy but a huge smile appeared on her face. "You… y-you say you l-love me?", she asked unbelievably but Anna nodded seriously. "It was scaring me the first time I felt it but after I've talked to my Grandma I knew I just want one thing."

"One thing", Elsa murmured and she couldn't believe her luck. "I want to be with you Elsa. I want to be your girlfriend if you let me to." Her voice was barely audible anymore but Elsa clearly heard everything and she began to smile sugary. "You want to be my girlfriend?", she chased it up and looked at Anna with wide shining eyes and Anna nodded, while she looked at Elsa with a sudden shyness and uncertainty.

"What do you think about that?", Anna asked and blushed heavily. Elsas smile brightened and she embraced Annas hands tenderly with her own. "I can't believe you really want that", she whispered but Anna nodded affirming. "But I do, I really do. Because I fell in love with you. I don't know how but it's just like it is."

"So you're asking me to be your girlfriend?" Elsa still couldn't believe it but Anna nodded again and a faint smile played about her lips when she saw Elsa almost gleaming from happiness. "Do you want to be my girlfriend, Elsa Arendelle?", she asked and looked at Elsa curiously. Elsa grinned and a happy laugh escaped her throat. Anna admired that sound of hers and chuckled. "So yes or no?"

Elsa nodded excitedly. "Oh my god yes. Yes I do. I do want to be your girlfriend. It was what I had wished for since you've seated yourself next to me in the bus. Oh Anna I've totally fallen for you. I love you already so much even if I barely know you."

Anna looked at Elsa admiringly and Elsa gave her a happy smile. But she didn't stare for long before she wrapped her arms around Annas waist and pulled her nearer so she could hug her tightly. Anna smiled and snuggled against Elsa leaning her head against the olders chest.

"I have to be dreaming", Elsa whispered with a husky voice, her heart jumped for joy and Anna shivered. "You're not unless we have the same dream all over. I can't believe I've fallen for you. I never was with a girl 'til now." Anna lifted her head until their eyes met and she stared into these icy blue eyes which looked so loving that Anna couldn't look away again.

"I won't push you to do anything you don't want to do", Elsa whispered into Annas ear and feeling her warm breath tickling her ear made Anna laugh. She wrapped her arms around Elsas waist and hugged her back as tightly as Elsa hugged her. Elsas waist felt really thin and almost fragile but it matched just so perfectly her own body. She nuzzled her nose at her shoulder and inhaled her smell as deep as possible.

"God you smell so unbelievably good. I could pry at you all the time." Elsa grinned widely and pressed her lips against Annas strawberry-blonde hair. "And I could cuddle you for the rest of my life."

"The rest of your life, huh?", Anna teased and looked up at her girl. Elsa slightly blushed. "Well, it wouldn't be that bad to have you for the rest of my life."

"Perhaps I'm a total idiot", Anna mumbled but Elsa began to play affectionately with one of Annas two braids. "Even if you were, it wouldn't bother me anyway. What I've seen from you the last days was more than enough to tell that you're wonderful."

Anna closed her eyes delightfully when Elsa stroked her hair softly. "Everything's just so out of the blue. I mean I came here to learn how to surf and enjoy some time with Zel and then I met you first of all, Zel fell in love with some cute surfer and I fell in love with the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. Even better, she also fell for me. And best of all we'll go to the same university, so we can be together as often as we want to."

Elsa smiled but she had to force herself to. Her hand meanwhile continued to stroke Annas hair softly. "I have to ask you for something, pet", she began and Annas eyes shone while being called like that. Only hearing Elsas voice made her feel this comforted she could snuggle into her and just fall asleep on her.

"Everything you want", she answered and Elsa smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Annas temple which made Anna blush a bit. "Are you okay with it, that we keep our relationship as a secret for a first? You know we can tell your family and your best friends of course but no kissing at university or somewhere at the streets. You know my parents don't know about me being gay and so it wouldn't be helpful if they would get to know it through the media."

Anna backed away a little from Elsa, not so far away every touch would have ended but as far that she could look her into her excusing almost scared eyes. Anna laid her palm onto Elsas cheek and smiled at her lovingly. "That's going to work for me. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, okay? It's no problem if we keep it as a secret. As long as you promise me that someday you will tell it to your parents. It's not because of me that I want you to promise it's because your parents deserve to know the truth about you, don't you think?" Anna let her palm softly on Elsas cheek and stroked her with her thumb.

Elsa slowly closed her eyes smiling slightly. "I promise. But I'm not ready yet. It's just too much for me to imagine the reaction of my parents when I tell them. But I will tell them soon. I don't want to hide our relationship forever like with Esme. I want to tell everyone who's my girl and that I can only do when I've told my parents before. Just give me some time, okay?" Elsa spoke in a low voice and Anna stroked one detached strand of platinum blonde hair back behind Elsas ear. "No need to hurry. We're on holidays anyway and then it doesn't have to take place during the next days. Just so that you promised you'll do it at some point in the future."

"Don't worry about that", Elsa mumbled her eyes slowly closing and she felt like she would fall asleep any moment. She leaned back into the pillows lying on the sofa and a soft smile lightened up her face. Anna had got up on her feet and Elsa pouted while she longed for her touch again. So she pointed to her legs, opened her eyes, looked pleadingly at her and waved Anna to come back.

Anna looked at Elsa caring. "You need to drink at least one sip. You haven't touched your bottle of coke yet and you haven't drunk anything the whole day." Elsa began to grin. "So you're going to dry-nurse me now?" Anna rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back an amused smile. "If I have to do so yes I will dry-nurse you. And now here, drink", she commanded, climbing onto Elsas lap and coming as near as they've never been before, so Elsa was breathless for a moment.

" 'kay", she mumbled and grabbed the bottle Anna was holding in her hand. Anna meanwhile grinned widely. She could see that Elsa was giving it a hard try to not to stare at her lips and make sure she didn't kiss her. She was very touched to know that Elsa was waiting for her to make the first step to ensure that she wouldn't overwhelm her new girlfriend.

So Elsa concentrated on the bottle of coke zero in her hand and took a nip on it. The sparkling liquid almost hurt her dry throat and she could barely manage to slug down the coke and grimaced when she did. Anna instantly looked worried at her and Elsa gave out a little grunt. "Don't worry I'm fine." To show Anna that she's right she took another sip a bigger one this time and slugged down without any reaction. Anna eyed up at her but then she began to smile again and seated herself onto Elsa lap again. Elsa smiled and laid her palms on Annas hips. "So are you comfortable?" Anna nodded and nudged Elsas nose and Elsa laughed warmly. "Well I guess that's a yes then, isn't it?"

"It is. I think I've never been more comfortable than now. But you know what?", she looked at Elsa with a smirk and Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I said I was scared and overwhelmed by your kiss, but I mean it wasn't even a real kiss. And now that you're my girlfriend so to speak…", she broke off suddenly filled with shyness and Elsa began to smile brightly. Her eyes instantly laid on Annas lips and she licked her own lips in expectation what made Anna growing hot everywhere. She blushed heavily but Elsa just let her hands glide up Annas sides.

"Only if you really want it", she whispered, pulling Anna nearer until their lips nearly touched. Anna was totally out of breath while she couldn't look away from Elsas lips. She felt confident while sitting on this beautiful girls lap and knowing that Elsa longed for her to kiss her.

"I would love to", Anna whispered back, leaned in and pressed her lips softly onto Elsas. Their eyes closed as they began to kiss, at first very shyly and just lips touching lips, but then Elsa couldn't hold back anymore. She seductively began to lick Annas lips and Anna hesitantly opened her mouth.

Elsa let her hands wander up and down Annas back, while she could feel Annas arms wrapping around her neck, holding her tightly. With Anna opening her mouth Elsa smiled into the kiss and tentatively let her tongue wander into Annas mouth, always making sure Anna didn't want to back away.

When Anna began to scratch her neck, Elsa let out a little moan but went on with exploring Annas mouth enjoying her beautiful taste of summer and kind of flowers. She almost rolled her eyes in enjoyment when Anna let her own tongue slip into Elsas mouth exploring, tasting and looking for some way to show her her love.

"Anna", Elsa slightly pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily and couldn't help smiling as brightly as never before. A little unsatisfied whimper escaped Annas mouth when Elsa pulled back from the kiss and Elsa smiled happily about it. She wrapped her arms around Annas waist pulled her on top of herself. "You taste so good", she whispered and Anna blushed slightly. "You taste even better."

"What do I taste like?", Elsa asked, looking at Anna her eyes filled with curiousness and laughter. "Well you taste like winter. Fresh and a little bit fruity." Elsa chuckled. "Well I guess I can live with that. And how do you feel now?", she wanted to know and Anna smiled while she enjoyed feeling Elsas body underneath herself.

"I feel great", she said and shook her head. "Wait no, I'm a little disappointed." Anna looked at Elsas worried face and when Elsa stammered: "W-What? Have I d-done s-something wrong?", she couldn't hold back her amused laughter anymore and Elsa looked really confused. "E-Everything okay?", Elsa wanted to know and after Anna calmed down again she nodded and placed a gentle kiss on Elsas lips.

"I'm disappointed because _my_ gorgeous girl just pulled away from such an addicting kiss." Elsa slowly relaxed again and pouted. "And I was scared you might didn't like it. How dare you little devil." Her voice was soft and her eyes shone brightly like the blue of the sky. Anna giggled again. She couldn't believe that this wonderful girl was teasing and kissing her and now pouting because of her. She looked terribly cute when she pouted and Anna couldn't resist pressing her lips on this pout until she felt that Elsa began to smile again.

This time it was Anna who made Elsa open her lips and their tongues began to dance around filling each other and exploring each other. Both moaned into the kiss and Anna was incredibly happy. She was sure having a relationship with Elsa would be the best thing in her life.

"I love you", Anna whispered while she gasped for air before Elsa closed her mouth again. _How long can I go on kissing her like that before I suffocate because of lack of air? But I wouldn't bother it's the most wonderful thing ever._

Elsa heard Annas whispering and couldn't be happier. But she couldn't take her hands off of her and she couldn't stop kissing her. She could have eaten her alive right now. She felt Annas hands grabbing her hair and she couldn't hold back a sigh of pleasure.

But then she pulled back and gasped for air. Her chest heaved heavily and Annas did too. They looked deeply into each others eyes. Elsa played with Annas hair while Anna was just lost in Elsas icy blue eyes. "You know, that I've never felt like this before? I mean I've had some girlfriends but with you everything is special like it was my first kiss."

Anna smiled let her head rest on Elsas chest and listened to Elsas heartbeat. "Well it was our first kiss, wasn't it?" Elsa chuckled while she took in every single touch she felt. "Sure it was pet. But I meant that this one was more special than just a couples first kiss. Way more than that."

"I'm glad to hear that it's not just me. It's kind of weird but I don't want to go away anymore. It's not like I'm nervous because I've fallen for a girl, my heart's only jumping because I'm so happy."

"So you're happy with me?", Elsa smiled sweetly and looked up into Annas baby blue eyes. Anna grinned widely and rubbed her nose against Elsas. "Do you really want to know?", she asked teasingly and Elsa chuckled quietly while wrapping her arms around Anna more tightly. "I'm not quite sure. I don't want to get hurt." Elsa teased back and Anna giggled.

Elsa smiled happily and slowly closed her eyes. Anna noticed instantly and laid her palms on Elsas cheeks. Gently she placed a kiss on Elsas lips and Elsa barely opened her eyes to look at Anna so Anna knew that Elsa was tired as hell. She placed another kiss on her lips and whispered: "You should go to bed, Elsa. You need some rest."

"Don't want to move", the blonde mumbled and Anna grinned. "Neither do I, but you can't sleep on this couch."

"Can sleep everywhere when you're with me", Elsa murmured half asleep and didn't notice Annas heavy blush that spread over her face after she said that. Anna felt extreme happiness welling up but also nervousness. Her blush was caused by her imagination showing the two of them sleeping huddled up against each other. "E-Elsa", she slowly began to back away from her and Elsa opened up her eyes. "What?", she asked sleepily and Anna squeezed her knee while she got off her. "I-I don't t-think that I'm r-ready for that", she stammered sheepishly and Elsa was awake again. She rubbed her eyes, trying to rub the sleep out of them.

"Anna pet, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said something like this. I'm sorry, I'm tired and I don't know what's been going on with me. I mean we only just met and grew a couple so..." She coughed and looked excusing at her girlfriend who stayed in front of her, looking slightly amused but also slightly uncomfortable.

Elsa reached out for Anna, looking really sorry. "Pet I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Please come over here." Anna took her girlfriends hands and squeezed them. "I-I know you didn't mean it", Anna murmured her cheeks burning red and her voice throaty. Elsa pulled Anna nearer until the younger girl sat on her lap.

She wrapped her arms around Annas narrow waist and kissed her on her shoulder. "Just tell me when you're feeling uncomfortable. I won't be mad or something like that okay? Just don't do anything you don't want to." Anna leaned on Elsa, her head resting on Elsas shoulder. "Okay", she murmured and Elsa smiled again while leaning her cheek on Annas strawberry-blonde hair.

"I love your freckles", she smiled all of a sudden and Anna slightly blushed but shook her head. "You don't like them?", Elsa asked curiously and Anna blushed even more. "Don't know. I kind of like them in my face but I don't like them on my shoulders." Elsa stroked Annas back affectionately and kissed her on her forehead. "Well I really love them. I was amazed when I saw them the first time."

Anna smiled and opened her eyes again. Elsas hand caressing her back felt like the most wonderful thing on earth. She looked at Elsas neck and she couldn't resist on pressing her lips against the pale, soft skin.

Elsas hand shortly stopped gliding up and down her back when she felt Annas lips on her skin, but then she continued caressing her girlfriend. Her skin began to tingle and she could hardly breathe. She couldn't help being aroused and a husky moan escaped her mouth before she could hold it back.

She could feel Anna smiling against her skin and her hot breathe wasn't giving her any relaxation it just causes that she grew hot all over. Trying to calm her down she took a deep breathe but when Anna licked her skin she shivered. "Anna", she moaned and closed her eyes, fully busy with forcing herself not to let her self-control disappear. Anna sucked on Elsas skin until Elsa almost lost control over herself.

When Anna stopped Elsa let out a sigh of relief and turned to face Anna. She took her chin in her hand and forced the younger one to look her in the eyes. "You just gave me a hickey, didn't you?", she asked and looked at Anna with a raised eyebrow. Anna giggled and turned red. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Elsa rolled her eyes but smiled amused. "What for?"

"Because to show anyone that you're mine. Well everyone who knows about us." Elsas eyes sparkled before she pulled Anna nearer and began to lick and suck her neck. Anna giggled and screamed and tried to back away, but Elsa held her tightly until she pulled away and nodded, quite satisfied with what she just did. Anna pouted at Elsa, but she only laughed. "This was just payback pet, don't pout."

Anna poked her tongue out at her and Elsa acted like she would bite it off, so Anna screamed with laughter. "You would never bite off my tongue, because then I wouldn't be able to kiss you again." Elsa shrugged. "Are you sure that you're right?", she asked, looking as innocent as possible and Anna grinned while poking her tongue out at her girlfriend once more and almost winced when Elsa gave her a kiss on the lips.

Elsa pulled back again and laughed loudly. "God Anna you're too cute. I really like that about you." Anna wanted to pout but she couldn't hold it and smiled. "I like everything about you", she murmured back and got aware of Elsa trying to hold back a yawn.

"You really should go to bed. You're looking like you fall asleep any second and I really want to know you in bed and not here on a couch." Her baby blue eyes stared into the icy blue eyes which showed great tiredness and Anna shook her head. "You're unbelievable. You should say something when you're tired. Belle said that you barely slept last night and you do need some sleep. I don't want you getting ill because of a lack of sleep."

Elsa closed her eyes hoping that Anna hadn't seen the slight fear in her eyes but she didn't get what she wanted and so Anna took her hand and laced their fingers. "Why are you afraid of going to sleep?", she asked softly and Elsa almost burst into tears. But she managed to hold them back and she took a deep breathe. The feeling of her hand being intertwined with Annas made her heart flutter and she pulled strength out of this touch.

She opened her eyes again and looked straight at Anna whose eyes showed great worry. A weak smile formed on her lips and Elsa laid her other hand over their intertwined ones. "Sometimes I'm having nightmares, really bad nightmares", she said and had to clear her throat. In search of doing something she grabbed the bottle of coke zero and took one sip and then another one and some more until Anna took the bottle away and placed it onto the coffee table.

"You have nightmares? About what?"

Elsa looked down, her eyes filled with horror of the memory of this horrible experience, but Anna tenderly forced her girlfriend to look at her and so Elsa looked into Annas understanding and caring eyes. Unshed tears shimmered in her eyes and Annas heart ached. "I can't talk about it at the moment. I just want to forget", Elsa whispered her voice sounding weak and tired and Anna nodded.

"Okay", she whispered back and kissed Elsa on her trembling lips. "But don't cry, okay? I didn't want to make you cry." Anna let her hands glide up and down Elsas sides until a soft smile played about the blondes lips. "I won't cry, I promise. But I think you should go to bed as well. You haven't slept too well too." Elsa won back her self-control and stroked one of Annas strawberry-blonde strands of hair back. "Yeah we both should go to sleep", Anna murmured, snuggled up against Elsa and closed her eyes, while she listened to Elsas heartbeat and wrapped her arms around Elsas waist.

"Anna", Elsa laughed quietly and Anna lifted her gaze until their eyes met but when they did the words Elsa wanted to say got stuck in her throat. These baby blue eyes looked so sweet and innocent. Elsa felt her mouth go dry.

For Anna it didn't go out different and everything she wanted to say was out of her mind like some birds had flown away the moment she met Elsas eyes. Elsas icy blue eyes stared at her with such intensity that Anna couldn't breathe anymore. She was hypnotized and couldn't think anymore. She just stared at her girlfriends eyes and watched her leaning in and then Anna felt Elsas lips softly brushing hers but when Elsa wanted to pull back Anna wrapped her arms around her neck, pulled her nearer again and shut Elsas mouth with her lips before teasing the blonde with her tongue so she could slip her tongue into her mouth and deepen the kiss.

Annas heart stumbled over its own rhythm when she heard Elsa moaning into the kiss. She couldn't believe that she was able to make the sexiest woman alive 2015 moan because of her. It was so friggin' unbelievable that such a gorgeous girl could fall for her but here she was, the model Elsa Arendelle, moaning into her kisses and barely able to keep her hands off of her.

Anna pulled back but held Elsa tight with her arms around her neck while Elsa was totally out of breath. "I can't stop kissing you", Anna murmured and pressed her lips another time on Elsas and they began to start at the scratch slightly moaning and sighing of pleasure until they heard the door shut. They scattered and both blushed like a peony when Belle began to laugh and was tickled pink.

"So I see you two are talking", she said chuckling and Elsa covered her face with her hands while Anna took a sudden interest in the floor. Belle continued to chuckle but she walked through the room and slumped into one of the armchairs. "Just go on girls. I didn't want to interrupt your kissing."

"Belle", Elsa growled but Belle only grinned at her while stretching her legs and leaning back comfortably. "Yes lil sis?" Anna shyly lifted up her head to look at Belle who was smiling at her little sister. "Can you please stop it? It's embarrassing you know?"

"Well I wasn't the one who got caught kissing, you know", Belle teased and was filled with relief when she noticed that her sister had calmed down completely. Elsa poked her tongue out at her sister and rolled her eyes in annoyance so that Belle got up again and grabbed her sisters wrist.

"I'm really happy to see you kissing her, Els. You seem to be very happy with this and so it's something you don't have to be embarrassed with, honey. Just be careful, okay? Mom and Dad are already angry about what the Oz published today."

Elsa nodded, her mood drowning again, but she couldn't help smiling when she felt some arms wrapping themselves around her waist and she knew it was Anna. "I know. She called me today." Elsas voice almost failed and Belle froze. "Say what?"

Elsa sighed and laid her hands over Annas lying on her stomach. "Mom called me today and I thought perhaps it would be a good distraction. But the she started yelling at me and told me to sort this mess out before anything would redound upon Dad." Belle stepped towards Elsa and took her face in her hands. "I'm sorry honey. Why didn't you say anything to Jaz or Ari? They would have helped you."

Tears welled up in her and wetted her eyes but she didn't allow them to go any further. "I couldn't. It was just too much. I thought maybe she just wanted to hear if I'm okay but when I convinced her I was she started yelling and I couldn't do anything more than listen."

Belle nodded understandingly and she laid her hands on Elsas arms. "You know that it's not your fault honey. And you know Mom and Dad love you even if they sometimes yell at us." Elsa was barely able to hold her tears back and Anna let go of her so that Belle could hug her little sister tightly. "I know it hurts you that they're ultraconservative but they don't know about you. You don't know if they would change when they know."

Elsa snuggled into her older sister and Anna stared at her filled with compassion. She would have loved to be the one who comforted her and it hurt a little that she didn't tell her anything. But Anna put herself into her place. _You only know her for three days now. I haven't told her everything either. _

But her heart ached badly when she heard Elsa sobbing, saw her shoulders shivering and Belle whispering some calming things into her ear. She felt like she was undesired and she felt absolutely help- and useless. The happiness she felt before had disappeared in a second and she tried to hold back her own tears.

Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened and Arielle and Jasmine came out yawning and rubbing their eyes sleepily. But they were instantly awake when they saw Elsa and Belle hugging each other, Belle trying to comfort Elsa and Anna silently and lonely crying a little off the two sisters. Arielle and Jasmine went over and laid Anna a hand on her shoulder. "Anna what happened?", Jaz asked and Anna could barely see them because of the tears swimming in her eyes.

"I… she… I mean we…", she broke off and a sob escaped her throat so that Arielle and Jasmine wrapped each an arm around Annas waist and led her to the couches where they sat down with Anna in the middle of themselves. Jaz stroked Annas back while Anna gasped for some air. "Hey don't cry. She'll be okay again."

Slowly Anna began to calm down so her crying came to an end and she hiccupped. "So what happened? How did you manage to get her out of the bedroom? And where does this hickey come from?" Arielle asked her voice soft and warm and Anna looked up. "I didn't need to do a-anything. B-Belle said t-that I'm here a-and then s-she came out. I-I confessed that I l-love her and w-we started k-kissing. The hickey is from E-Elsa."

Arielle and Jaz smiled at each other. "But why is she crying again?", Jaz asked and Anna moped. "Belle c-caught us kissing", she got more confident and was able to stop stammering. "And then she said something like Elsa should be careful and that her parents are already angry because of some article in the Oz, or something like that. And then Elsa told that her mother called and yelled at her and then she began to cry again."

"And why were you crying?" Jaz wrapped her arm around Annas waist and Anna snuggled against the older one. "I felt like I'm undesired here, like I don't belong here. I couldn't do more than watch how my girlfriend was suffering and I wasn't able to help her. It hurt and I couldn't hold back the tears." Anna silenced and stared at the ground but before she could do anything she felt someone kneeling down in front of her and embracing her hands.

When Anna lifted her gaze she got aware of platinum blonde hair and slowly she lifted her gaze more until her eyes met Elsas. Her eyes were asking for her forgiveness and Anna couldn't help but smile softly. She intertwined her hands with Elsas and stayed silent. Elsa looked up at her a great lump formed in her throat. She cleared her throat and dropped her gaze. "I'm so sorry pet. Please forgive me I didn't want to make you cry I want to see you smile and laugh and be happy. It's just that I'm carrying some problems. I promise you I'll tell you everything but please not today. I don't think I'll be able to keep calm. But I'm going to tell you soon."

Anna detached one of her hands of Elsas and stroked her cheek softly so that Elsa lifted her gaze and their eyes met. Anna could see that she was totally blaming herself to make her cry and Anna couldn't help but be filled with love. "You don't need to be sorry. It wasn't your fault. And you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I'll be here for you. I love you, Elsa." A soft smile formed on Elsas lips and Anna wiped away all the left tears from her cheeks. "But you can talk to me about everything. I don't care you carrying some problems I'm sure we're going to handle them together."

"I love you pet", Elsa whispered overwhelmed by Annas words and Anna smiled, leaned down and shut Elsas mouth with her lips. She closed her eyes and sighed admiringly of the feeling of Elsas soft, warm and smooth lips touching hers.


	7. Chapter 7 The next morning

**[A/N] Hello guys. :D So here you go with the new chapter. I don't want to say very much, just: I hope you'll enjoy reading it and have fun. Maybe you give me a little Review, I would be very happy about that. :P But yeah, just: Enjoy and go on reading the story.**

* * *

Anna tiptoed into her own room again in the early morning. She expected her sister to sleep and so she tried to be as silent as possible to not wake her up. But when she entered the room Rapunzel looked up from her book and smiled sleepily.

"Hey Sweetie how's it going?" Anna grinned widely and hopped into the bed next to her sister who raised an eyebrow but smiled brightly. "So you were successful, I guess then?", she asked and Anna nodded excitedly. "Elsa locked herself in a bedroom and refused to come out again. Belle told me that it wasn't the first time she did this and that she has some reasons why she act like this. It was horrible I could hear her crying and not believing that something good would happen to her. It almost broke my heart", Anna murmured filled with dark thoughts, but Zel took her hand and laced their fingers. "I'm sorry for that, Sweetie. But go on please I want to come to the good part."

Annas eyes began to sparkle and she grinned. "Well eventually she came out, when she heard that I'm around and then I began to talk. God it was really weird to confess my love to her but then when I saw her looking at me unbelievably and filled with hope and happiness it wasn't weird at all. So I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend and she said yes. She said that she had fallen in love with me the first time she saw me and that it was everything she wanted to have me as her girlfriend. And then we cuddled up and talked a bit and then we started kissing." Anna silenced and blushed while Zel nodded and smiled widely.

"Go on. I can see a hickey on your neck, did she want to mark you as her own?" Anna knew her sister was teasing her but she couldn't fight back the heavy blush that formed over her face spreading to her ears and Zel laughed softly. Anna took a pillow but instead of cuddle it she hit her sisters head with it so that Zel laughed even harder. "Stop hitting me, lil sis. I'm just wondering. You never liked to have a hickey from Hans but you let Elsa give you one at the first time you kissed. That's kind of special you know?"

Anna rolled her eyes but she could feel her cheeks burning in embarrassment. She laid down and looked dreamily up to the ceiling. "I'm not going to tell you anything more", she pouted and crossed her arms before her chest. Zel grinned and began to tickle her sister so that Anna started scream with laughter and tears formed in her eyes until Zel let go of her and Anna tried to calm down again.

"You're annoying you know?", she said out of breath and Zel raised an eyebrow. "I remember you telling me that just a day ago. You don't need to rinse and repeat it for the rest of your life. I guess I got it." Anna grinned and poked her tongue out at her older sister. "And what was that you and Kris kissing yesterday evening? Did you plan on telling me that?"

Now it was Zels turn to blush and Anna laughed. "How do you know?", she asked embarrassed and Anna grinned. "You know Arielle and Jaz, Elsas two best friends staying with you the whole evening? They told me because they were really envious about you having such a cute boy falling for you."

"How dare they tell you", Zel grumbled and Anna grinned. "They're not supposed to keep something hidden from the girlfriend of their best friend. Besides, why didn't you tell me anything of this?" Anna looked at her sister accusingly and Zel played with one strand of her short brown hair. "Nothing happened. They wanted us to kiss and so we did. It's nothing more than that."

"Of course. You kiss a guy and it's nothing. But me kissing my girlfriend is very interesting, isn't it?" Anna pouted and Zel smiled at her sister. "Well you've never kissed a girl before so it's kind of special. I've kissed some guys before." Anna rolled her eyes and hit her sister another time with the pillow. "Ouch Anna stop it", she grunted and Anna doubled up with laughter. "You're such a sissy, big sis. You need to get tougher."

"I give you tougher", Zel threatened and took another pillow to hit her little sister who held her stomach because of laughing that much. But soon the two of them started a pillow fight and some minutes later both fell back down onto the bed laughing and wiping the tears out of their eyes. But Anna wasn't done with her interrogation and so she rolled over until she laid on her sister looking her right into her green eyes.

"So spill it out big sis. What do you feel for Kris? And what have you two done today? Did he take care of you or have I to punish him?" Zel wrapped her arms around her little sisters waist and smiled. "Okay I give up", she announced and Anna ginned. "So…"

"So what do I feel for him… I'm not quite sure. I don't thing that I already love him but I like him really much. He's sweet, very kind and caring and a real gentleman. And his kisses", she closed her eyes and Anna rolled her eyes. "Okay I got it. He's a good kisser and now go on."

"Well today he asked for you because of your surfing lesson and I told him that you weren't coming because you visited our grandmother and so on and then he asked if I would mind he keep me company so that I don't have to be alone. We talked a lot and then he began to teach me surfing. We had some fun and he made me forget to worry about you. And yes we kissed."

"So you have had a good day?", Anna wanted to know and Zel nodded while she stroked one of Annas strands of hair back. "Yes kind of even if I was worried about you. I guess without Kris it would have been a lot worse. But yes I had some fun and now I'm totally happy because I don't have to worry about you anymore."

"I'm glad you had a good day. I don't want to worry you."

"You worry me anyway, lil sis. But before you told something about Elsas sister. What's her name again?", Zel asked and Anna frowned. "Belle, why do you want to know?" Zel shrugged. "I know her. She's studying medicine with me you know?" Annas eyes widened and she looked at her sister unbelieving. "No. You're kidding right?" Zel shook her head. "No I'm not. She's studying at Yale University but she never talks to anyone but her friends Aurora, Mulan and Tiana."

"Well I guess after now she will. I mean you're kind of connected, aren't you?" Zel nodded slightly but she didn't really care if she would make contact with Belle or not. What she cares about at the moment was her little sister to be happy and Kris. "We'll see."

"Perhaps Belle stays here the next two weeks and don't return to New Zealand where she was on holidays. I guess she wants to make sure that Elsa's alright again. I think Belle's the only one tho who Elsa listenes when she's in a situation like this." Zel smiled. "Perhaps you're going to be the second person to who she listens. I meam at least your presence was the reason Elsa left the room."

Annas eyes began to gleam of happyness and Zel smiled whil she placed a kiss on Annas cheek. "But now we should go to sleep so that you're fresh as a daisy tomorrow. Kris wants to teach you how to surf. And we should call Mom and Dad once. We only called then at the airport."

Anna rolled down from her sister and nodded. She couldn't hold back a yawn and got up to change into her sleeping clothes. She just threw her pants and her t-shirt away and crawled into bed only dressed in her underwear. But she didn't care and only a few moments after the two sisters were asleep.

Elsa woke up early the next morning but she felt good, almost cocky. Six hours of sleep had been enough to make her feel like a normal human being again and she stretched her arms and legs until a low voice grumbled: "Sleep Els. I'm not ready to get up yet."

Elsa giggled at her older sister hugging one of the big pillows and slowly opening her eyes pouting. "Shut up. There are some people who need some more sleep than you do." Elsa silenced but she let herself fall onto her older sister who groaned in pain. "God Elsa get off me. I can't breathe when you're laying on top of me."

"I'm sure Eric is heavier than I am and I know for sure that you don't bother him lying on top of you", Elsa teased and Belle grunted. "He doesn't hold me back from breathing. So get off me you little monster." Elsa laughed but got off her sister and kissed her on her temple. "But come on get up with me. I'm starving but I don't want to eat alone."

With rolling eyes Belle looked at her little sister but she couldn't help the bright smile that formed on her face because her sister was totally okay again. "Ask Jaz or Ari or go and pick up your little girlfriend. I bet they would be happy to spend time with you." She wanted to turn away but Elsa hopped off the bed and went around it until she looked her sister in her face. She pouted. "And you don't want to spend time with me?", she asked and her sister let out a frustrated sigh.

"So I guess you won't go 'til I'm getting up, will you?", Belle grunted and Elsa laughed and shook her head. "You're right. You have no choice. You have to get up."

"Fine", she rolled her eyes but a soft smile played about her lips when her sleepy brown eyes looked at her beautiful younger sister. "But only at one condition", she said and Elsa nodded in agreement. "Okay. And this is?"

"You go and pick up your girlfriend. We're going to have breakfast all together." Elsas face lightened up and she smiled sweetly so Belle grabbed her wrist pulled her down and kissed her on the lips. "Change and go pick her up. I'm sure she'll be happy about it."

"You're the best Belle", Elsa kissed her sister back and Belle sat up and shooed her sister out of the bedroom they had shared for the night. "Alright I'm going. But I expect you to be ready when I come back." Belle rolled her eyes and laughed when Elsa frowned. "I'll be and I promise Jaz and Ari too. Just go and pick up your girlfriend."

"And her sister", Elsa added and winked at her own sister. "Yeah of course and her sister. By the way her sisters name isn't Rapunzel Greene, is it?" Elsas eyes widened but she nodded. "It is. How do you know?" Belle grinned. "She's got the same courses at Yale."

"So you two know each other?", Elsa asked curiously but Belle shook her head. "Not really. We've never talked to each other 'til now. I mean it's not like I wouldn't want to talk to her but I have Mulan, Aurora and Tia so we didn't really get in touch."

Elsa nodded. "Yeah. So perhaps you two become friends now." Belle smiled at her sister. "Perhaps we will. We'll see. And now go, take a shower, get dressed and pick up your girl before returning here." Elsa bowed down camp. "Yes Ma'am." Belle rolled her eyes before she stood up and pushed her laughing sister out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Elsa shook her head but she went down, tip toed into her friends room, noticing they were both still asleep, grabbed her shower utensils and went on into the bathroom were she undressed herself and got into the shower. The water was warm and very relaxing and Elsa began to sing one of her favorite songs: For you from Passenger. She felt great and her heart was flipping around by the thought of Anna.

After the shower she put on her blue and brown checkered bikini, her favorite one, and stood in front of the big closet searching through all the clothes she had to find something sexy but also comfortable.

She took out a light blue dress which showed her curves but didn't show too much. She braided her hair and let the braid fall over her left shoulder before she put on some eyeshadow and eyeliner. In the end she put on some lip-gloss and grabbed her elegant flip-flops with a shiny aquamarine in the middle before she left the suite hearing the shower on the top floor.

Elsa made her way to Annas room without coming across one single person. She knocked at the door and waited for anyone to open. But nothing happened and Elsa grinned while thinking of Anna being asleep. She didn't care waking the two girls up and so she knocked another time until she heard a sleepy voice from inside: "Coming."

She smiled and combed her fringes back once more when the door opened. She caught sight of Anna, dressed in an oversized t-shirt showing a picture of the Disney-movie lion king, her legs undressed and her hair was one great mess. Elsa couldn't stop staring at her girlfriend with amazement and Anna blushed when she saw Elsa.

Anna opened the door and looked straight away into the most beautiful eyes she could imagine. First she just stared into Elsas icy blue eyes but then she remembered her hair being one great mess and on her t-shirt there was a picture of Nala and Simba. She blushed softly and began to comb through her wild hair when Elsa reached out for her hands and held them tightly while she smiled at her. "Just leave them the way they are. You look adorable pet."

Anna blushed even more. Hearing Elsa calling her pet was so new but so great and it showed her that she hadn't dreamt what had happened the evening before. A happy smile formed on her lips and she ignored her sister who asked: "Who's at the door, Sweetie?"

Anna just stared at Elsas lips and when she got aware of staring she cleared her throat and grinned sheepishly. "Good morning beautiful", Anna replied and her blush hot up but she saw Elsas smile brightening and so she was satisfied with what she did.

She played nervously with her hands and Elsa couldn't look away. Anna was too adorable when she was embarrassed and she took a step forward, leaned her head in and crashed her lips with Annas while wrapping her arms around the strawberry-blondes waist. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsas neck and pulled her nearer. Elsa pushed her up at the wall behind the door and Anna sighed happily.

They teased each other with their tongues until Anna moaned and Elsa pulled back. A little out of breath she began to comb Annas hair with her hands and Anna closed her eyes enjoying the touch of her girlfriend. "Elsa", she whispered and Elsa smiled lovingly. "Anna?" Elsa let her fingers softly brush over the colored hickey on her neck.

"I-I just w-wanted to say t-that I love y-you", Anna stammered and blushed heavily but Elsas smile spread over her face so that it almost ranged from one ear to the other. Her one hand stroked Annas cheek and the other one tickled Annas neck while her blue eyes took Annas breath away. "I love you too pet", she whispered in her ear and Annas heart skipped a beat while a smile spread over her face. She pulled Elsa nearer again and shut her mouth with a heated kiss where Elsa felt like she had legs like jelly she could have melted while feeling Annas lips, tongue and her breasts against hers.

She couldn't help shoving one of her legs between Annas and pressing it against her core while she laid her hands against the wall next to Annas head. Anna didn't get nervous but she enjoyed and liked to feel Elsas bare leg between her bare legs. She laid her palms onto Elsas cheeks and held her in place while she began to nibble at Elsas bottom lip causing Elsa to moan loudly.

The two of them didn't stop making out when Rapunzel got up and looked at them. In fact the two girls didn't even notice her and so Rapunzel watched them and smiled brightly. _Elsa can't keep her hands off of Anna. And both seem to be very happy with their relationship. Who can possibly blame Anna for falling for Elsa? No one can and most of our people won't do it anyway but I will protect her from the ones who do._

That moment Anna caught sight of her older sister and grinned sheepishly over Elsas shoulder who was nibbling the skin on her shoulder causing Anna to shiver. "Elsa y-you need t-to s-stop", she stammered trying to stop Elsa from seducing her in front of her sister.

Zel laughed and Elsa stopped nibbling at Annas delicious skin. A soft blush formed on her cheeks as she turned around to face Zel. "Hi", she smiled awkwardly and Zel grinned widely. "Hi Elsa. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to pick you up for breakfast. I would love to have breakfast with my girlfriend and with you too, of course." Anna took Elsas hand from behind and laced their fingers causing Elsa to smile lovingly. "So are you two coming?", she asked and Anna replied instead of Zel. "Of course we are, beautiful. We love to have breakfast with you and all the others."

"Especially with you", Anna added whispering into Elsas ear making her blush a bit but smile happily. Zel nodded and announced: "I'm going to take a shower. Just go on while I'm doing this." Anna poked her tongue out at her older sister who only laughed and went to the bathroom while Anna concentrated on Elsa again. The two started from scratch and made out again until Zel returned into the bedroom.

Anna pulled back from their kiss reluctantly and Elsa grinned while letting her go. "Take a shower pet. I'll wait here." Anna just stared at Elsas face brushing her lips another time on hers just to feel them again. "Let's go and take your shower. I'll be here afterwards." And so Anna went over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Elsa meanwhile leaned with her back against the wall and couldn't stop grinning stupidly until Zel, dressed and ready to go, caught her attention. "Elsa we need to talk", she said and Elsa looked at her knowing what was right about to come. She nodded and invited Zel to start.

"So you're in love with my sister", Zel began and Elsa nodded seriously. "And you know it's the first time my sister's with a girl." Elsa nodded again. "I won't push her to do anything. She's going to say what we do next." Now Zel nodded smilingly. "That's good. But you have to know one can hurt her very easily so you have to take care of her. I don't want to see her getting hurt because of you." Elsa nodded. "I'm not planning on hurting her. I would rather hurt myself than hurt her on purpose."

"Okay I guess that's the best what she can get." Zel smiled at Elsa patting her shoulder. "Just be careful. I love my little sister and I can see that she's totally fallen for you like she had never fallen for anyone in her life. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I know and I promise you that I will take care of her as much as I can. I love her really much, much more than I've ever loved anyone and I don't want her to get hurt either." Zel smiled and hugged her little sisters girlfriend. "I like you Elsa and I hope you and my sister will have a long lasting relationship. I've never seen her this happy."

Elsa smiled happily and hugged Zel back. "I like you too. And... I don't know how to say it", Elsa began pulling away from the hug and looking nervously at the floor. "What?", Zel asked laying her hands on Elsas arms. It wasn't of importance anymore if Elsa was a well-known model and Zel had looked up to her even if she was younger than herself, but now she was just a girl struggling with something to say.

Elsa looked up into Zels warm green eyes and her cheery smile. She took a deep breath and concentrated her gaze onto one point over Zels shoulder. "No one ever had been able to calm me down this easy like Anna. She's something special for me and I don't want to lose her anymore."

"That's wonderful, Elsa and Anna is lucky that she found someone like you." Elsa just shook her head. "No it's not her who's the lucky one it's me who's the lucky one here. She only deserves the best and that's obviously not me."

"Don't malign yourself, Elsa. Not only that you're gorgeous as hell but you're caring and loving and understanding. You're a wonderful young woman and also Anna's not perfect. You both are human beings and humans have their faults and their crosses to bear. And when Anna wants to be with you, you have to be good and worth handling with whatever you have to."

Elsa smiled thankfully and Zel grinned. They both gave each other a nod and just that moment Anna stepped out of the bathroom only dressed in a towel around her waist. Elsa couldn't help staring at her girlfriend she just couldn't take her gaze away from this beautiful young girl. Her jaw almost fell to the ground and Anna blushed a bit but laughed sheepishly. "You're staring, Elsa", she mumbled and Elsa nodded but didn't change anything. "I know but I can't keep my eyes off you. Especially when you're looking that beautiful."

Annas blush deepened and Zel laughed lovingly. "I'm gonna wait outside", she announced and left the room while Elsa still stared at Anna. "C-can you maybe t-turn around so I can g-get dressed?", Anna stammered and would have loved to hit herself. _Since when am I stammering that much? I mean sometimes, okay most of the time, I'm rambling but I don't stammer, so get it together and stop this, Anna. _

Elsa smirked at her girlfriend which made Anna shiver a little. "Are you afraid of me?", she teased and Anna grinned. "Of course I am. You're really intimidating. And I'm afraid that you're gonna eat me alive when you continue to stare at me." Elsa laughed pulled Anna nearer and gave her a gentle kiss. "So change, I won't look", she said and turned around. She would have loved to watch Anna getting undressed and getting dressed again but she knew Anna wasn't ready for that and so she did what Anna asked for.

She smiled when two arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she turned around to face Anna. Elsa looked at her and was amazed of what she saw. Anna was wearing a strapless short dress in green with some yellow flowers on it. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and her blue eyes shone. Elsa couldn't resist took Annas face in her hands and laid her lips softly on Annas giving her a loving kiss.

"You look beautiful pet", she said rubbing her nose at Annas and Anna smiled. "You look absolutely gorgeous." Elsa smiled brushed her lips on Annas and wrapped her arm around Annas waist. "So let's go. We need to pick up my sister and Ari and Jaz and I'm starving." Anna grinned and nudged Elsas shoulder. Elsa didn't even react what made Anna pout. "Don't you feel anything?", she asked accusingly and was in a snit.

Elsa laughed and shook her head about her girlfriend but she nudged Anna back. Anna tried to not react either but it didn't work when a quiet groan escaped her throat and Elsa grinned. "Well I think I'm tougher than you, aren't I?"

"I think my girlfriend is deadhearted", Anna coughed and Elsa nudged her again her face showing disappointment for a second before she couldn't hold back a jolly laugh. Anna took a peep at Elsa and smiled happy that she could make her laugh. She wrapped her arm around Elsas waist but was anxious of not showing anyone that they were a couple. She let it seem like they were only good friends and Elsa almost melted because of gratitude.

"So you're having another surf lesson today, I guess?", Elsa asked and grinned at Anna while they stood in the elevator which took them up to the top floor. They didn't need to knock at the door because at the exact moment they stood in front of the door someone pulled it open and Arielle bowed down playfully. "Mrs. And Mrs. Arendelle please come in", she laughed and Elsa smacked the back of her head which made Arielle squeak and Anna blushed deeply.

"Just ignore them. They're making a spectacle out of themselves at every time they can. Just don't take it serious they love to act like total idiots." Anna couldn't help but laugh at what Elsa told her about her friends and she relaxed again. Elsa nodded relieved and kissed Anna on her temple.

"So are you ready to have breakfast?", she asked and looked at everyone in the room. Rapunzel and Belle interrupted their conversation and Ari and Jaz continued to nudge each other until Belle nudged each of them once. Both squealed loudly. "Belle that was painful. Stop this", Arielle grunted and rubbed her arm. Jaz laughed while she rubbed her own arm. Belle just shrugged her shoulders innocently and smiled at both of them.

"We're ready", Zel answered and all the others nodded so the group of six young women began their way to the dining hall. Anna instantly headed for the buffet and looked at the lot of food. She couldn't decide what she wanted if she should take some waffles or some chocolate-chip-pancakes or if she should eat some scrambled egg or bread or even bagels or muffins. And then there were huge piles of chocolate bars at which Anna looked with wide longing eyes and Elsa poked her in her ribs so Anna rubbed her side and glared at her girlfriend.

"What was that for?", she griped and Elsa cleared her throat because her mouth went dry when she saw Anna pouting. "Don't stare at these chocolate bars like that. We can get some later on. Just get your food and come over to the table." Anna looked over to the table and noticed that everyone had a full plate in front of him so she blushed a bit. "I can't decide what I want to eat", she murmured embarrassed and Elsa smiled. "How about a scrambled egg and bacon and then a chocolate-muffin?" Anna nodded and could hardly hold herself back from kissing Elsa on her lips but she did resist and concentrated on her food while Elsa was watching her.

"What do you eat?", she asked and Elsa pointed to her place where a cereal bowl waited and Anna frowned. "What's in it?", she wanted to know and Elsa grinned. "Oatmeal, some fruits and yoghurt." Anna shook her head in disbelief. "And that's everything? I mean you're almost too slim you should eat." Elsa tried to hide her laugh behind a cough but Anna noticed it and looked at Elsa. "Don't laugh at me. I mean I'm sorry but I can't understand how someone can eat something…", she gestured into the cereal bowls direction, "like this."

Elsa shrugged. "I'm used to it and it's not that bad." Anna raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you. It's the yuckiest thing I've ever eaten or not eaten." Elsa laughed amusedly and Anna grinned. "Well perhaps tomorrow I'll eat something else." Anna nodded. "I'm going to make you some breakfast, well I'm going to choose what you eat." Elsa nodded in agreement and both smiled at each other before they sat down.

Everyone was talking and having fun and Anna was happy to see her older sister talking to Belle and they seemed to have fun. Anna talked to Arielle and laughed about something she told that she did when she was drunk. Anna scoffed her scrambled egg and Elsa shook her head blaming so that Anna looked at her questioning. "You know that you have enough time to eat, right?", she asked and Anna rolled her eyes. "I do but I'm hungry."

Rapunzel watched the situation and said to Elsa: "Just don't give it a try. It's by hook and cook pointless." Anna glared at her older sister but Elsa just laughed and smiled at Anna. "Well that's no problem. I love you the way you are pet." Now Elsa got a warning glance from her sister and she concealed her feelings for Anna again.

Everyone could see the anger and the pain this caused Elsa in her expression but no one said anything because Anna and Zel didn't know what to say and Belle, Jaz and Ari knew that there was nothing they could have said which made Elsa feel better and so they slowly resumed their conversations from before.

But Elsa began to cloister herself away and just picked at her breakfast without eating anything more so that Belle almost sighed but she held herself back and forced herself to ignore it. Anna meanwhile looked at Elsa worried. "Elsa please you have to eat. Yesterday you've already eaten nothing you can't go on like that." But Elsa didn't listen. Even if she looked at Anna she didn't do anything else than stare at her chilly and Anna nodded slightly hurt.

Zel saw the hurt expression on her little sisters face and was about to jump up to yell at Elsa for hurting her sister just minutes after she said she would never hurt her on purpose. But she was stopped by Belle and she glared at her, what Belle accepted with a nod but she held on tightly at Zels wrists. "She doesn't mean that. It hurts her that she can't tell our parents that she's gay. She wanted to do it some years ago but then something happened and she never had the courage again to do it and she blames herself for being different and that she can't be normal. She'll ask for pardon when she recollected again. She doesn't really want to hurt Anna she just can't accept help that easy."

Zel let herself flop on the chair and she nodded watching Anna eating her breakfast without looking at anything.

Elsa clenched her fists and stared at Anna who was eating without watching at anyone and she knew she had hurt her. _Wow great. You're an asshole Elsa Arendelle. You just promised Rapunzel you wouldn't hurt her little sister and first thing you do? Of course you hurt her. Why sucks my life that much? Why can't I just once do something right? I just want to see her happy but I can't even call her pet when other people are around. Why should she stay with me when our relationship won't exist once we left our room or home? That's ridiculous, she deserves someone a lot better than me. I'm just a bunch of problems. Even I don't want to stay with me._

She was lost in dark thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Belle leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "Don't think too much, honey. You know it's not good for you to think like that. You're lucky to get someone like Anna and you should take care of not letting her go anymore. But then you have to make it up to her again."

Elsa took a deep breath and looked at Anna. "Anna", she said and Anna lifted up her gaze to meet Elsas eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. It's nothing about you, it's rather about me than anything that I would be angry because of you. I'm really sorry. I hate to be like that but I can't do anything against it. Please don't be mad at me, okay? I'm really, really sorry."

Anna began to smile slightly. She would have loved to squeezed Elsas hands and give her a soft kiss but she knew this wasn't the right place for showing affection. So she just looked at Elsa and nodded. "I'm not mad at you, Elsa", she started and noticed Elsas relief. "I'm just worried about you. You don't have to feel guilty, everything's okay. But please eat something."

Elsa smiled thankfully and Anna knew the older one would also have loved to kiss her. But Elsa forced herself to look away and dipped her spoon into her muesli. Anna looked at her while she was eating and Elsa smiled softly. "Don't worry too much about me, okay? I'll be fine." Anna slightly shook her head. "I won't stop worry about you. I like you and so I do worry about you."

The rest of the breakfast went on with laughter and funny stories until they decided to go to the beach. Elsa and Anna walked next to teach other without touching and both stared to the ground until they reached Elsas suite. Immediately Elsa grabbed Annas waist, pulled her nearer and crashed their lips. She nibbled at Annas bottom lip until Anna moaned a little and when she did so, Elsa let her tongue slip into her mouth.

Anna moaned another time and wrapped her arms around Elsas neck to hold her tightly. She felt like she had legs like jelly and she wouldn't be standing anymore if it wasn't Elsa who held her. Just when both of them thought they would faint because of no air they pulled away and gasped for some air.

Elsa led Anna to the sofas and pulled her girlfriend into her lap. She wrapped her arms around Annas waist and cuddled her nose at Annas shoulder and neck where she kissed the hickey she had given her. "I love you pet", she whispered and Anna stroked Elsas back softly. "I love you too beautiful."

Elsa chuckled. "So you'll go on with calling me beautiful?", she asked and Anna giggled because of Elsas hot breathe on her shoulder, which tickled her but also kind of turned her on. She told herself off of that and looked into Elsas laughing icy blue eyes. "I will. Any problems to go with it?", she asked in a commanding voice and Elsa chuckled harder. "No problems. To be honest I really like it."

"Good otherwise you would have had to get along with it." Anna grinned when Elsa bite her shoulder and soothed the pain with her soft and warm tongue causing Anna to grow hot everywhere. She felt the wetness between her legs but she ignored it. She wasn't ready for that and so she just ignored it.

Elsa felt Anna being less relaxed than before and pulled back a bit. "So you're looking forward to your third surf lesson?", Elsa asked and Anna smiled, thankful that Elsa didn't dig any deeper. She smiled. "It's only my second", she explained and Elsa looked at her confused. "But it's the third day of holidays." Anna nodded. "It is, yes, but yesterday I was with my grandma the whole day so I didn't have any possibility to go to my surf lesson."

"Oh", Elsa only replied and Anna let her hand wander up her back until she could play with Elsas platinum blonde hair causing the blonde to sigh. "Well I needed this time with my grandma. She showed me the right way, well she helped me to sort out my feelings and see what I really want. And it was the best I could do 'cause here I am, sitting on my gorgeous girlfriends lap and being totally happy." Elsa smiled and placed another kiss on Annas well visible hickey. "I don't know what to say", she admitted and Anna laughed. "You don't have to say anything, beautiful." And so Elsa only pulled her nearer and Anna snuggled into Elsa.

"Hey love-birdies", Arielle shouted and Elsa rolled her eyes, while Anna blushed and giggled, hiding herself behind Elsa. "Ari shut it", Elsa shouted back but Arielle laughed and tied back her red hair. "Why should I? You love to tease too why should I hold back?" She walked towards them, winked at the giggling Anna and ruffled Elsas hair, causing her best friend to shriek and glare at her. "Just stop it, Arielle. I need to look good I have a girlfriend around, you know?"

Arielle shrugged. "She'd seen you with worse hair. Remember this photo-shooting where you had to wear fake hair?" Elsa almost choked. "Shut it", she mumbled and hit her friend with a pillow causing Anna to laugh and nuzzling her head at Elsas shoulder. "I remember these photographs", Anna laughed and Elsa groaned. "Please can we just forget this terrible, terrible shooting? It's embarrassing like hell that these pictures are officially published. I would never ever do something like that again."

"I think you looked cute. And the light blue hair matched your eyes so you looked like a manga figure." Arielle almost lay on the ground because she was laughing so hard and Elsa glared at her. "You know you get payback on that, don't you?", she threaten and Arielle laughed but nodded. Elsa got her own back on everyone who made fun of her and Arielle knew she wouldn't like it but she couldn't stop laughing when Anna teased Elsa.

"Anna", Elsa began and Anna giggled. "You said you have birthday in some days. When exactly do you have birthday, pet?" Anna smiled. "My birthday's on Monday."

"On Monday… that means in five days. We have to plan something for you pet", Elsa announced and Anna looked at her with big eyes. "Plan something? What do you mean?" Elsa stroked Annas back and rubbed her nose at Annas bare shoulder. "Well we will celebrate together, won't we?" Anna nodded and Elsa smiled. "And I want you to have a great birthday."

"Aww Elsa you're too sweet. It's enough if we just drink something and talk and have some fun." But Elsa shook her head, relieved that she managed to change the topic even if she saw that Arielle was still laughing. "I want you to have a great birthday. I don't want to just drink something. Perhaps we can make a little party up here. Just we, Ari, Jaz, Belle, Kai, Adrian and me, you, Rapunzel and Kristoff. What do you mean? Would you like that?"

Anna grinned almost from one ear to another and she kissed her girlfriend enthusiastically so that Elsa was pushed back into the pillows of the couch. "Wow I take that as a yes then." Anna grinned and rubbed her nose at Elsas. "You're the best, beautiful. I couldn't wish for someone better." Elsa smiled happily and wrapped her arms around Annas neck, tickling her and scratching her neck so that Annas breathe hitched and they stared into each other's eyes.

"I just want to make you happy", Elsa whispered and Anna licked over Elsas lips. "I know. Me too. Well I mean I want to make you happy not me. So you know it's not kind of I'm a selfish person 'cause I just want to be happy. No it's that I want you to be happy. So that's what I meant to say."

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_, a voice in her head shouted but Anna couldn't stop even if she knew she was rambling weird stuff but she only broke off when Elsa laid a finger on her lips.

"I know what you meant. You don't have to ramble my adorable pet. It's okay." Anna grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling quite often. Ah you know… it's kind of a habit for me. I can't stop anymore when I've started once and so I go on and on and on. I'm weird." She noticed what she had said and shook her head wildly, while Elsa was chuckling but really amazed by that habit of her girlfriend. "I mean not that I am weird but it's weird and well I guess I'm kind of weird too then but not a bad weird I'm just…" She broke off again, this time interrupted by Elsas lips shutting her up with a kiss and she smiled into it.

When Elsa pulled back she caressed Annas cheeks with her thumb and Anna smiled. "You know you're unbelievably sweet when you're rambling. But no I have to disagree. You're not weird you're adorable and sweet. But no way you're weird." Annas eyes shone and Elsa pulled her nearer again and covered her lips with hers. She just couldn't keep her hands off of Anna. It was really becoming hard to pretend there was nothing between them when they met outside of the room.

_I have to tell mom and dad. I need to be able to show that Annas mine to everyone. No matter if I take her to a party or if we are at university or just go for a walk or something. I need to kiss her or at least hug her or hold her hand. I can't act as if I wouldn't love her._

Elsa was lost in thought until Anna gave her a little peck on the nose. She opened her eyes again and smiled at her girlfriend. "What were you thinking about?", Anna asked and Elsa slightly shook her head. "Nothing important." Anna looked at her but she didn't dig any deeper. She didn't want to make Elsa feel uncomfortable and so she let it be.

Both of them were interrupted by Belle, Jaz and Ari standing in front of them. "So you two love-birdies are coming to the beach or do you want to make out here?", Ari asked and Elsa rolled her eyes at her best friend while Anna snuggled into Elsa. "Well I'm fine here just with you." Elsa smiled but she shook her head. "We both went to Australia to go to the beach and surf. We can't just stay in my hotel suite and never leaving it for the whole day. And furthermore you have surf lessons today and I want to watch you learn how to surf."

"You just want to laugh at me when I'm falling over and over again", Anna pouted and Elsa smirked. "Perhaps it is because of that. Who knew?" Anna giggled and smacked Elsa on her arm but Elsa didn't even grimaced and Anna pouted even more. "You're so mean. You just want to laugh at me and make fun of me. You should instead show me how to surf like you do. Even Kris said that you're a goddess on your surfboard."

Now Elsa slightly blushed and Anna couldn't help finding it absolutely amazing. "I'm not a goddess on my surfboard. I just surf for fun."

"Well that doesn't make any difference you're beyond belief good on your surfboard and you look friggin' unbelievably hot." Anna blushed but she had to say it and Elsa smirked but raised an eyebrow. "Friggin' unbelievably hot? Well I guess no one told me that before. So I guess I have to go surfing to catch everyones attention, haven't I?"

Anna rolled her eyes in annoyance but Elsa placed her palms on her cheeks holding her in place and covered Annas lips with her own to give her a heated, deep kiss when she slip her tongue into Annas mouth and Anna slipped her own into Elsas. They battled for dominance but no one achieved it because they got interrupted by Belle, who yanked at their hair and Anna shrieked while Elsa growled.

"Come on girls don't make us wait for you too long, okay? We want to go to the beach now and don't want to wait for hours while you're getting ready. Anna go and pick up the things from your room you need and bring Rapunzel and you, Elsie, go and get ready here." Elsa grimaced when she heard Elsie out of her older sisters mouth. She hated this name and Belle knew it. Because of that she was smirking this way, Elsa was sure about that.

"Elsie?", Anna asked instantly looking at Elsa and hiding her laughter behind a cough. Elsa looked at her older sister and if looks could kill Belle would have to fall over dead. But Belle only grinned and Anna asked again. "Elsie? Did she just say Elsie?"

Elsa turned around to face Anna again and she nodded embarrassed. "She knows I hate this name but my parents called me like that when I was a little girl. And with little girl I mean 5 to 8 years." She glared another time at Belle but she just shrugged. "I'm sorry lil sis but I just can't stop calling you like that. Isn't this name sweet?" She looked at Anna and Anna couldn't help giggling causing Elsa to give it a hard try to suppress her smile that wanted to spread over her face.

"Elsie is really cute. But I prefer to call her beautiful. It's just so matching, you know?" Anna gave Elsa an ogle and Elsa embraced her girlfriends hands with her own. "It would also match with you, pet." Anna smiled looking at their hands and back to Elsas eyes. "But more for you."

"Girls please stop it and get ready to go", Belle enjoined the two of them to separate and get ready what was eventually what they just did.


	8. Chapter 8 Surf-lesson

**Hi guys, I'm sooooooo incredibly sorry for not updating since well almost forever... My life kinda went upside down the last few month. First I've been busy with my final exams, then I luckily passed them, went on holidays with friends to party our graduation ;), then was at home for like two weeks (without having a laptop 'cause it was damaged but my dad was able to fix it, only that I've been without it during like the whole summer), went on holidays with my mum and lil' bro and then was at home for three days, went on holidays again with my dad for another week and well after I got home again my mum and I screwed up really badly and I finally moved away from her and yes then two weeks after I started studying at university and now I'm busy with uni stuff...**

**Buuuut... here's a new chapter. I hope you're going to like it. I'm already working on the next one, but I don't make any promises about how long it'll take. Only that it won't take as long as this one. Shame on me... :( Well anyway, thank you all for following, favoriting and reviewing. I appreciate all of that. Means so much to me, that you seem to like my story. :D**

**So... Have fun reading :P**

**Love, **

**Jess**

* * *

Elsa waited down in the lobby for Anna who came running down the stairs instead of taking the elevator. Elsa grinned when she noticed Anna and got on her feet. She had to force herself to not stare at Annas half open lips when she stopped right in front of her.

"Hi again", Elsa smiled and Annas eyes almost popped out of her head when she looked at Elsa properly. Her girlfriend wore a slinky sleeveless top leaving a great sight of her cleavage and fitting her curves just perfectly.

"You're staring, Anna", Elsa laughed and Anna blushed. "Yeah I mean look at you one has to stare at you. You're like a magnet. I just can't help. But where are the others?" Anna smiled slightly embarrassed because of her rambling and Elsas eyes shone. "Belle, Ari and Jaz have already left. Belle couldn't wait anymore to get to the beach and so I said it's okay. And where's Rapunzel?"

Anna shrugged. "At the beach too. She missed Kris and I didn't want to hold her back from being with the one she likes." She gave Elsa a mischievous smile but at the same time looked at her with puppy eyes. "Soo I guess it was only because of your sister, huh?", Elsa asked and Anna fluttered her eyelashes.

"Yes that's my only reason, why?" Elsa acted like she would start to cry any second and Anna laughed quietly. "Please don't cry my love, I didn't mean it like that. You're the only thing in the world for me." Anna embraced Elsas hand in hers, but made sure that no one would notice that they're a couple.

"Oh really?", Elsa said in a intentionally high voice like she's extremely touched by what Anna just had said. "I think it's too much for my poor heart 'cause it's pounding really hard against my chest." She laid a hand on her chest where her heart was. "I think I'm going to faint."

Anna couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and started to giggle. "Stop it and don't make a fool of me. But if I'm honest with you, my dearest Elsa, I was thinking of having more time to spend with you alone."

"And I really appreciate that, little Annie." Elsa prodded Annas snub nose which she found really cute. "So now that's clearly stated, do you want to escort me to the beach?" Elsa smiled and Anna nodded. "I would love to."

"And I want to watch you learn how to surf. I bet you look very cute while staying on a surfboard." Anna blushed slightly. She still couldn't believe that this gorgeous girl was her girlfriend. And she realized that it was going to be really hard to conceal her feelings for the blonde.

She wasn't sure if she could act as if she wouldn't love her and just be friends but she promised it and she was determined to keep her word.

"But I promise you if I see you laughing at me, when I fall over, I will pay it back to you sometimes", Anna threatened and Elsa giggled, stroking a strand of hair behind her ear. "We'll see. But I know you'll be very cute standing on a surfboard trying to hold balance." Elsa looked at Anna with such loving eyes that Anna almost melted away.

"What about you teach me how to surf besides my surf lessons? I bet I would learn it a lot faster than only with Kristoffs lessons. Please?" And again she used her puppy eyes and Elsa knew she was lost. She just wasn't able to stand up to these puppy baby-blue eyes and so she nodded smiling. "Of course I can. But I'm not that sure if you're going to learn that much with me as your teacher."

"I know that you'll do a great job as a teacher", Anna smiled and had to force herself to not touch Elsa. Elsa meanwhile was struggling with the same. She never felt like that before and she felt the urge to touch her new girlfriend and hold hands but she held back and just looked at Anna.

"Well I'm not that convinced especially as I should teach you. I mean I guess I'll be kind of distracted then." Elsa glimpsed at Anna and Anna silenced blushing softly. "Oh", she only replied and the two of them walked the rest of the way in silence.

Just when they arrived at the beach there came some journalists assailing Elsa with their questions and Elsa thrust herself in front of Anna.

"Elsa Arendelle what do you think about the last article in the OZ? What happened there? Why was this girl lying on top of you? Is it true, are you gay? What are you doing here in Australia? Where are your parents or your manager? How long are you staying? Are you going to the great ball on Sunday?"

Elsa gave them an angry look and shook her head. "No comments at the moment", she grunted, took Annas hand and pulled her away from them. But she was well aware of the journalists following her. Anna didn't say anything and just let Elsa drag her behind her. She felt that her girlfriend didn't feel very comfortable but she didn't know how she could help her and so she just let her do whatever she did.

"Elsa are you okay?", she whispered from behind and Elsa nodded but didn't react in any other way. She just fled from the following men until she reached a restaurant. Without looking to the left or to the right she pulled Anna with her towards the toilets. After the door had closed she pushed Anna up against the wall, pressed her lips against her girlfriends and kissed her softly.

Anna purred but soon she pulled away and eyed up at her girlfriend and she saw the tears shimmering in her icy blue eyes.

"Elsa, wait", she rasped, when Elsa wanted to kiss her again and laid her palms on her girlfriends cheeks, holding her a bit away from her. "What?", Elsa asked her voice a bit shaky and Anna looked at her. "What's up, beautiful?", Anna asked and Elsa suddenly turned away, leaning over the lavatory and looking at her reflection.

She observed Anna behind her who came near her until she wrapped her arms around Elsas waist from behind. "What's bothering you, beautiful? I can see that something's wrong. Please tell me." Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's nothing, pet", she murmured but Anna shook her head. "Please don't shut me out. I know we only know each other for a few days but… I mean you… I mean we… well we're a couple aren't we? And people who love each other are there for each other. And I wanna be there for you, 'cause I really love you Elsa."

And so Elsa couldn't refuse Annas request. She straightened herself and turned, so she faced Anna. "You know that an article was published yesterday in the Oz, don't you?", she asked and Anna nodded. "But what was it about?" Elsa looked down her face filled with fear and embarrassment until Anna lifted her chin up with two fingers.

"You can tell me everything, Elsa, no matter what." Elsa faintly smiled and laid her head on Annas shoulder. "You're too sweet, pet", she mumbled but Anna didn't let go of the subject. She wrapped her arms around Elsas narrow waist and caressed her back. "Don't try to change the subject, Elsa. What was this article about? You mean that article your parents were angry about, don't you?"

Elsa sighed but nodded. "Yes that article I'm talking about."

"And?", Anna asked patiently waiting for Elsa to tell her the truth. "Well the headline says: Is Elsa Arendelle gay? And then there's a big picture of you lying on top of me after my breakdown. They debate about my love life and conjectured who's that girl with me. And also talking about me having no boyfriend since months and so on."

"You mean they published a photo of the both of us? In the newspaper? I'm in the newspaper?"

Elsa took a sudden interest in the floor and seemed to be really upset and guilty. "I'm sorry. They shouldn't have published. But it's my fault I should have thought about that and taken care of having no photographers around. You can blame me on that, it's completely my fault and I don't judge you when you're mad at me." Her voice almost broke and Anna lifted her chin up another time until they locked eyes. Anna pecked her lips and wiped away her unshed tears.

"Don't cry, beautiful. I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault you didn't want our picture to be published in a newspaper so don't blame yourself. And: I'm not mad because of that, I was just surprised. I wasn't in a newspaper since ever and well it's kind of unexpected but it's totally okay. No big deal, only that they suggested you to be gay. Was that why your parents yelled at you?"

Elsa fought back the tears and smiled slightly. "Yeah. You have to know that my parents are ultraconservative. They don't accept homosexual people and that's the reason why I haven't had the courage yet to tell them about me and have my coming out. I mean if I knew my parents accept me as a homosexual, I would have told them before. But I'm afraid I don't think they'll accept me like I am."

Her voice sounded strained and Annas heart ached when she saw her girlfriend in such pain. "We'll go through this together, okay? You don't have to do that on your own, I'm here for you and I'll back you."

"I love you pet", Elsa only said and Anna smiled lovingly. "So are you ready to leave the restaurant again?" Elsa closed her eyes. "You know that they're waiting outside? They won't go away anymore until I give them some lines to publish."

Anna stroked her cheeks and kissed her tenderly. "Then we give them some lines and they're like that: Hi guys, I'm Anna and I'm a really great fan of Elsa. I was so excited to see her that I jumped at her and now we're friends. Bye."

Elsa couldn't help laughing quietly and Anna grinned contently. "Anna you don't have to do that. I can say that you're a friend of mine and you wanted to comfort me and so on."

"But they would have a lot more fun with my story. And I don't mind to tell them my little story. Actually I would love to tell it, it would be great fun." Elsa shook her head slightly amused and terribly in love with this wonderful girl in front of her. She couldn't hold back, wrapped her arms around Annas waist and kissed her deeply causing Anna to melt away in her arms.

"If you want to we can tell them your story, but you have to know that they will assail you with their questions for the rest of your holidays and when we're an official couple they will do it for the rest of your life. And it's nothing nice, to be honest I really hate it and I don't want that you get into this too fast and without knowing what's about."

"You remember I'm gonna study journalism? So I know exactly how this works. Don't worry beautiful I know what I'm doing and I really want to do it. What do you think would your parents accept that?"

Elsa chuckled and tapped her nose grinning. "Okay then we'll do that. It doesn't matter if my parents will be happy with this, I want you to be happy and if you want to do that I bet we will have some fun."

"But I don't want to cause you more trouble with your parents. So do you think it would make them angry or would they be relieved about my statement?"

"We'll see. I guess it's not the best way but it won't cause any more damage. Let's do it and the rest-" Elsa broke off and shrugged with her shoulders. Anna smiled and nodded but then she grabbed Elsas Hand and pulled her back, when she wanted to leave the toilet.

"What is it, pet?", she asked and Anna blushed softly. "I wanted to ask you something", she mumbled and Elsa smiled. "What do you want to know?", she asked and winded a strand of Annas hair around her finger. Anna wasn't afraid or something like that, she was nervous because she had no clue of how Elsa would react.

Elsa noticed Annas uneasiness and stroked her cheek softly with her free hand. "What's it, pet?", she asked. "You know you can tell me everything. Am I going to fast with our relationship? Did I do something you didn't like?"

Anna just shook her head. She struggled for words and Elsa pecked her lips tenderly. "Please tell me", she pleaded and Anna took a deep breath, wrapped her arms around Elsas waist and snuggled into her. "D u want to cm to my grandprnts hse?", she muttered into her non-existing beard and Elsa giggled softly. "Listen, pet, you have to talk to me properly. I didn't really get what you were asking."

So Anna pulled back a bit and gave it another try. She cleared her throat but had to smile when she felt Elsas fingers intertwining themselves with hers. With this nice feeling filling her she looked up straight into Elsas loving icy blue eyes. "I wanted to ask", she began and Elsa just watched her expectantly. "Yes?", she encouraged Anna and grinned brightly while she watched her girlfriend struggling.

"Okay", Anna poked her tongue out at her new girlfriend and Elsa giggled quietly. "Do you want to come with me and Rapunzel to our grandparents house? Grandma asked me yesterday to invite you and she said she would love to meet you." Anna eyed up at Elsa suspiciously but Elsa was totally relaxed and smiled before she gave Anna a warm kiss. "I would love to pet", she whispered and Annas heart flipped over.

A bright grin appeared on her face and she pulled Elsa nearer again. "So you're coming?" Elsa nodded and couldn't be happier than just now. Her girlfriend just invited her to stay with her family, so it was something serious and she won't have to miss her girlfriend for four days.

"Of course I'm coming. I would love to meet your grandparents and spend time with you anyway. I love you, pet." She laid her palms on Annas cheeks to hold her in place and gave her an intensive kiss.

Anna blushed again but kissed her back and mumbled: "I love you too, beautiful."

"So let's leave the toilet and go out. I wanna go surfing", Elsa smiled and Anna nodded. She turned towards the door but then she stopped. Elsa looked at her questioningly and Anna held their laced fingers in the air. "We can't leave like this", she whispered not sure if Elsa would be upset again because of that but she just smiled even if Anna saw that it wasn't a real smile.

"Don't be sad, okay?", Anna asked and Elsa nodded slightly. "It's just… I mean it had never been that difficult to hide my feelings. I…", she broke off and Anna squeezed her hand. "It's okay. At some point we will show it to everyone, but not now. You don't have to explain yourself to me, I understand."

Elsa couldn't help smiling softly. Wasn't she the luckiest young woman on earth to have such a sweet girlfriend? She rubbed her nose at Annas and gave her another shy kiss. "Thank you, pet, I couldn't be luckier at the moment."

"Me too", Anna smiled and they let go of the others hand. Elsa combed her hair once more and Anna played with her own hair while she watched Elsa.

"So ready to go?", Elsa wanted to know and Anna nodded. "Sure as long as you're coming with me." Elsa blushed softly and Anna grinned sheepishly. So Elsa opened the door and held it open. "Ladies first", she smiled and Anna stuck her nose in the air and sashayed through the door, making Elsa laugh silently.

When they reached the door to leave the restaurant they were instantly surrounded by photographers and journalists. Elsa just looked at Anna and Anna nodded and grinned. She looked at one journalist and began to smile sweetly. "Hi everyone", she greeted and the journalists immediately stared at her and threw questions at her. "Who are you? What is your relationship towards Elsa Arendelle? Are you two a couple? Is it true, is Elsa Arendelle gay?"

Elsa gnashed her teeth but she stayed silent and let Anna say whatever she wanted to say. She was sure Anna would never do something to hurt her.

Anna grinned widely while she looked at the journalists. She had never been the center of attention like that before but she didn't dislike it. "Just calm down everyone, please, would you?", Anna said, nervous but her voice was calm like it was nothing. Elsa watched her impressed and couldn't help being proud of her little girlfriend handling one of her worst nightmares. But it was interesting how fast the attention of the journalists stuck on Anna and they almost ignored Elsa, just some flashlights occurred which showed Elsa that a lot of pictures were taken, but it didn't bother her anyway, with her parents it couldn't get any worse and so it wasn't a problem anyways.

Anna meanwhile played with the men and they all were a pushover for her. Anna acted sweetly and let it seem like she's a bit naïve but Elsa loved it. She had to try hard to hold back her laughter when she heard Anna saying: "I jumped her because it had been my biggest dream to meet her and when I had the chance I didn't want to let go of it. But I guess it was a bit too much of excitement and we both fell over. It was pure luck that I landed on her, because like that I didn't fall so hard."

All the journalists looked a proper Charlie and Elsa almost snorted with laughter but she pulled herself together. .

Anna grinned widely and acted as if she was a bit stupid. "Well yes and then we started to talk and now were friends. Well maybe, I wish for it."

Anna grabbed Elsas wrist and pulled her with her. The journalists stood still like they were frozen in place and Anna and Elsa could escape from their sight. Elsa dissolved into giggles and Anna laughed too. "Well", Elsa managed to say. "That was really entertaining."

"You think?", Anna giggled and Elsa nodded. "You acted really well. Don't you want to be an actress? I think you would do a great job."

Anna giggled even more but blushed at the same time. "Stop it", she mumbled and Elsa grinned. She loved to tease Anna and so she went on. "I jumped her because it had been my biggest dream to meet her", Elsa copycatted her and Anna giggled. "That was the truth, you jerk", she whispered and from one moment to another Elsa grew hot everywhere. Hearing Anna calling her jerk made her happy.

_You sound like an idiot when you say you like being called a jerk, _Elsa thought but she couldn't help it. It was a sign that Anna was comfortable with her presence and that made her feel really good.

She was really lost in thought for some moments and winced when Anna nudged her arm. Surprised she rubbed her arm and glanced at Anna. Anna only grinned sweetly. "Lost in thought, huh?", she asked and Elsa nodded. "100 points for this young lady next to me."

Anna rolled her eyes but smiled. "Let's go looking for the others. I guess Kris is already waiting for me to teach me how to surf and your surfboard is missing you, for sure." Elsa giggled a bit but nodded in agreement.

So the two of them sneaked along the beach in search of their friends and family. Elsa supposed them to be at the same place as two days before and so they went looking but before they reached the place someone pounced on Anna and Anna squealed, almost jumping out of her skin.

Elsa on the contrary saw who's jumping Anna and stayed calm but when Anna squealed she chuckled amused.

"Help", Anna cried but she's been shushed by the big cute guy laughing his head off of Anna. But he hugged her tightly and then Anna saw her sister giggle and she pouted. "You're so mean Kris."

"Oh please Anna. I just wanted to scare you a little. Are you ready for your next surf lesson?" Anna poked her tongue out at him and shook him off before she sashayed towards their place. Kristoff stared at her looking a bit guilty but Elsa laid a hand on his arm. "Don't worry she's only joking."

"How do you know? I mean we almost know her for the same time but I can't say if she's serious or only joking." Elsa smiled and her face lighted up. "Haven't you seen the laughter in her eyes when she poked her tongue out at you? She had to give it a hard try not to laugh. How could you not see that?"

Kristoff raised an eyebrow and looked at the younger girl. "Yeah it was obvious, sure." Elsa giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry I clearly saw it. You didn't?" Kristoff grinned and nudged Elsa causing her to laugh. "That's just because you love her", he commented and Elsa turned pale. With caution she looked around and in the end she let her breath out relieved. Kristoff looked at her questioningly and Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry but you mustn't tell something of this in public. No one is allowed to know about my sexuality expect some few people I've chosen. This is really important okay? Don't tell anyone about it."

Kristoff nodded being really sorry. "Got it, got it. Sorry for that. I mean Rapunzel already told me to not speak about it at any time. Sorry I didn't think of it."

"It's okay", Elsa replied with a forced smile and Kristoff laid a hand on her arm causing Elsa to lift her gaze and look him in the eyes. "It must be hard to keep this as a secret. I'm sorry you have to hide it."

Elsa forced herself to let her smile seem real and in the end she did it. She shrugged her shoulders but she couldn't bring herself to answer him and so Kristoff just squeezed her arm and smiled. "Can I ask where you've learnt to surf like you do?"

Elsa mustn't force her smile anymore. Kristoff was so nice and sweet and a soft smile played about her lips. "I don't know. At every beach my family made holidays I got some lessons and at one point I could start surfing alone and then I did it a lot. But I'm not that good. I mean I just surf for fun."

"But you could participate in contests I'm sure you would win every time you take part in one."

Elsa slightly blushed but they were interrupted when some sand flew towards Elsa and she let out a surprised shriek before she let herself fall flat onto the beach so the sand missed her. Kristoff chuckled while Elsa jumped up again and glared around. "Who dared to throw sand at me?", she asked and looked into Annas direction who stayed near the water and looked out at the sea.

"Anna", Elsa said with a commanding voice and Anna turned her head, trying to hold back the laughter that wanted to escape her throat and she finally succeeded and managed to look like she was totally pulled out of thoughts.

"That's me yes?", she asked and Elsas lips trembled with laugher but nothing came out of her mouth. "How dare you to throw something at me."

"Who threw what at you?" Anna asked and looked really worried. "Are you okay? Everything's fine?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Don't lie to me, Annie", she teased and Anna grinned widely. She made her way to Elsa and Kristoff and looked at Elsa with puppy eyes. "I would never lie to you. You're my biggest role model and I'm always honest with you."

"Why have you thrown sand at me?", Elsa wanted to know and Anna shook her head. "I didn't do anything. Maybe Kristoff did."

Elsa knitted her eyes to slits and watched Anna. "You little liar", she said, but she couldn't hold back a grin anymore. "Just go and get your surfboard", she giggled and Anna grinned brightly. "I will, my Lady" She bowed down to cut eye contact because she would have loved to just kiss her. "But may I ask why you are full of sand over and over?"

Elsa smiled gently. "Don't you know that it's the newest fashion to be full of sand? When you're at the beach you have to look like that. I'm just following fashion. Besides it's really comfortable to let yourself fall onto the beach. Just give it a try and you'll notice yourself."

Anna giggled girlishly. "Who's the liar now?", she asked back and Elsa looked around and grinned. "I don't see another liar but you. Don't you want to surf? I think Kristoff is ready for the lesson." Elsa smiled sweetly and Anna laughed. She couldn't stop herself from touching Elsa and so she nudged Elsas bare arm. "You know you get payback when I see you laughing."

Elsa raised her hands. "I give my very best." When Anna nudged her again the laughter escaped her throat and Anna couldn't stop grinning stupidly. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard her girlfriend laughing and she almost drooled. Even when Elsa snapped with her fingers in front of her face she didn't notice anything.

"Anna", Elsa almost shouted until Anna winced and a deep blush formed on her cheeks. "Hm?", she grinned sheepishly and Elsa shook her head trying to stay serious. "What am I going to do with you, my friend?", she teased and had to fight the urge to stroke Annas hair and kiss these wonderful, smooth lips of hers.

She knew she was staring but she couldn't help. She wasn't able to kiss her so she at least had to look at her. "Staring", Anna muttered and Elsa grinned. "I know." She leaned a bit in and whispered: "I can't look away. My girlfriends just like a magnet which doesn't let my eyes wander away. Too beautiful."

Annas blush deepened but a beaming smile appeared on her face. _I love you, _was everything Anna could think of but she knew that she shouldn't say that out loud, especially when they were in public.

"Gorgeous", she just whispered back and Elsa felt warmth growing inside of her hearing this one single word out of Annas mouth. "And now go on surfing", she said her voice sounding hoarse.

Anna forced herself to think of something else and nodded, smiling sheepishly. She turned around and looked at Kristoff standing next to them. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Elsa.

Elsa let out her breath in relief when Anna turned her back towards her. She didn't wince when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist on the contrary she smiled and leaned against the body standing behind.

"You have to tell Mom and Dad. Soon", Belle whispered and Elsa stiffened but went on leaning on her older sister, feeling totally safe and sound in her hug. "You can't hide your feelings for her very well, honey. One can see it in the way you act. I know you try but people who know you will notice."

"I can't", Elsa whispered almost inaudible. "I just can't tell them. They won't accept me like I am." Belle caressed her little sister affectionately and Elsa sighed thankfully. "I know you're scared but you can't go on delaying telling them. I can see that you want to show your love for Anna and it's necessary that they know."

Elsa just enjoyed being caressed by her sister but she heard every single word and she knew her sister was right.

"I know, Belle. But can we just forget about it during the holidays? I just want to enjoy the time here with Anna."

Belle nodded understanding. "Sure, honey, whatever you want. Just know that I'm always here for you." Elsa turned around to face her older sister and smiled at her. "You're the best sister ever. I love you, Belle."

"I love you too, honey." Elsa snuggled into Belle and Belle knew her sister wanted to tell her something. "What is it, Els?"

Elsa smiled. She loved how good her sister knew her. "Anna invited me to stay with her while she's at her grandmothers." Belle began to grin widely. "Well that's great I guess? Or isn't it?" She knew the answer before Elsa could open her mouth because her eyes got dreamy and Belle stroked a strand of her platinum blonde hair behind her ear. But nevertheless Elsa answered. "It's more than I've expected", she confessed and Belle nodded.

"You're afraid she isn't really in love with you, right?" Elsa stared at the beach but after a short while she took a deep breath. "I turned her gay. Who knows if her feelings aren't just joy because she met me? What if she doesn't like to have a relationship with me?" Belle laid both of her hands on Elsas shoulders and looked at her younger sister calming.

"I know you're scared, Els, and I can totally understand you. But just take a look at your girlfriend and tell me she isn't fully in love with you."

Belle turned her sister around so she looked directly at the redhead standing in the water with Kristoff, her surf teacher. Elsas eyes were instantly fixed on Anna and when the younger one turned and noticed Elsa looking at her, her smile got beamingly and she waved shyly. Elsa and Belle both wove back. Elsa faintly smiled. "I know she's in love with me. She wouldn't lie to me because of that but what if she changes her mind? What if she at one point just says: I don't want to be with a girl I want a man to get married and pregnant. What am I going to do then?"

Belle wrapped her arms around her sisters waist from behind and laid her chin on Elsas left shoulder. "If she really would, and I seriously doubt that, you would have to let her go. You love her honey and I know you want to see her happy. And if you know she isn't happy with you, you would let her go, being her friend if she needs it or want it. I know it would break your heart but you would do what you think is best for her."

Elsa continued to look at Anna but after her sisters words tears were streaming her eyes. On one side she was touched by her sisters' words and on the other side because she was so afraid she really would have to let Anna go. "I would", she whispered and when her voice broke her older sister turned her around again. "We all would be here for you. I know that's not the same as you have with Anna but you will never be alone."

"I know and I love you for that", Elsa mumbled and they hugged each other tightly. For some moments none of them was talking they just hang in their own thoughts until Belle pulled back. "So you're ready to surf?"

A smile played about Elsas lips but she shook her head. "I want to watch Anna first." Belle grinned and nudged her younger sisters arm causing Elsa to poke her tongue out. "Ouch, stop that Belle", and Belle laughed. "Then just sit down and watch her. I'm going to surf now." Elsa nodded and pushed her sister a bit towards the sea. "Yeah. Great idea, just go."

Elsa went over laughing quietly while she watched Belle making silly faces towards her. "Belle, don't make a fool out of you. I don't bother about it but maybe some of my fans take pictures about my crazy sister."

Belle raised an eyebrow but stopped making grimaces. "I'm not the crazy sister, honey. I never was and I never will be." Elsa grinned widely. "You know a little bit of craziness is necessary in my business. As long as it's not getting worse everything's just fine."

They grinned at each other and turned their backs towards them. Elsa found their place but no one was there. But she didn't really care in fact she was happy to be on her own. She took one of the beach chairs and laid her towel on it before she sat down. She put off her clothes and put on her sunglasses. Then she looked down to the sea finding Anna and Kristoff instantly.

A soft smile on her lips she leaned back and watched Anna who was now lying on top of her surfboard.

Anna wasn't fully concentrated. She had to fight the urge to look up and search for Elsa at every moment. Kristoff stood next to her surfboard while she laid on it trying to hold balance. He couldn't stop grinning but he shook his head mildly. "Anna", he tried to get the red heads attention but it was pointless. Her eyes were glued to the woman sitting at the beach, wearing black sunglasses and a blue patterned bikini.

Kristoff sighed but then he saw Rapunzel gesturing and he knew instantly what she wanted to say. A devilish grin appeared on his face when he nodded and Rapunzel giggled. He sneaked towards Anna who didn't react at all and then he just turned the surfboard upside down.

Anna screamed when she suddenly ended up in the sea. She cut the surface snorting and coughing looking at Kristoff with narrowed eyes. "You", she accused and pointed at Kristoff who couldn't hold back his laughter. "What?"

"Why you do that? Do you want to kill me? I could have drowned here."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow and eyed up at Anna. "You seem to be totally okay, just a bit more concentrated on me again. You know I'm giving surf lessons here, but my student should at least pay attention to what I say instead of just stare at some model sitting at the beach."

Anna couldn't help grinning but she snorted. "I'm sorry Mister but you're just not interesting enough, you know?"

"Sure Sweetie. And now get on this board and shut your mouth." Kristoff laughed out loud when he saw Annas jaw drop. "C'mon Anna. If you ever want to be able to surf you need to listen to me."

Anna rolled her eyes but nodded. "Okay, I'll try."

"I guess that's the best I can get." Kristoff turned the surfboard the right way and gestured Anna to lay herself on it.

Anna obeyed and stared at Kristoff, she had to force herself to not raise her gaze and sneak peaks at Elsa but she made it and so Kristoff grinned and placed a hand on top of the board. "So now paddle." Anna did what he said and Kristoff nodded. "Okay that's great. And now try to stand up on your surfboard. You know just like we trained on the beach the last time. You need to hold balance, and move slowly."

Anna smiled and nodded. "Okay", she mumbled and slowly got on her knees. The board pitched and tossed and Anna grimaced while trying to hold balance. "Kris", she screamed when she lost balance and with a loud plop she fell into the water while Kristoff laughed his head off.

"Hey don't laugh at me", she grunted and Kristoff coughed. "I try but I'm sorry I just can't stop."

"I'm not going to do it again", Anna pouted and Kristoff smiled. "Ah come on Anna, no one is able to stand up during the first try. That's normal."

"I bet you could do it", Anna muttered embarrassed but Kristoff just shook his head. "You have no idea Anna-baby. I needed two full days to be able to stand up on a board."

Anna became big eyes and stared at her surf teacher in great disbelieve. "You're lying aren't you?"

"No. And now try again. You know you shouldn't get on your knees. Push your body up and then get on your feet directly. I'm holding the board as good as I can."

Anna sighed but climbed onto the board another time glancing back to the beach to check out Elsas reaction. The blonde was sitting motionless and just stared down the beach waving when she got aware of Anna checking her out. Anna waved back and smiled sheepishly while Elsa stuck her thumb in the air giving Anna an encouraging look.

"Okay let's do this", she murmured and took a deep breath before she tried again. She got on her feet but as soon as she stood there the board began to tilt and with a surprised gulp she ended up in the water another time. This time though Kris didn't laugh but when she looked at the beach she could see Elsa shutting her mouth with her hand and she glanced at her. "That's going to get payback."

"What did you say?", Kristoff asked but Anna just grinned and stroke her wet hair back behind her ear. "I said you're an idiot." Kristoff raised his eyebrow. "You want to learn how to surf, don't you? I can also show you how to end up in the water as many times as possible."

"Aw come on Kris, you wouldn't do that", Anna mocked and Kristoff grinned. "Well if you're continuing to act like that I wouldn't be too sure of that."

Anna stuck her tongue out at him and smiled sweetly. "I'm really sorry", she said and Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Just get on that board again, sissy", he teased and Anna shot him a deadly glare. "Don't call me a sissy ever again", she huffed and Kristoff laughed. "Okay I won't if you will get on that board right now and show me that you can do that."

Anna rolled her eyes but nodded. "Okay." She climbed that board again and waited until Kristoff gave her the admission to try it again. So she did it again and again ended up in the water but this time she wasn't embarrassed and just tried it again and again.

The whole afternoon she spent in the water, trying and trying until Kristoff stroked back his wet hair. "Let's stop it for today, Anna. You must be tired and we can do it tomorrow again."

But stubborn as Anna had always been she just shook her head. "No. I'm not leaving the water before I'm able to stand up on this stupid board."

She laid on the surfboard again and started to get up again, but she already fell off the board before she really got on her feet and Kristoff laid his hands on her shoulders. "Anna it's pointless. You won't do it today. You need a break. I'm sure you're gonna do it tomorrow."

"NO", Anna shouted in frustration and Kristoff shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "But Anna…", he tried again but Anna cut him off. "Shut it Kris. Go, go away and spend time with Zel but I'm not going to stop."

That moment Kristoff noticed Elsa slowly walking towards the sea and he looked at her desperately. Elsa grinned and nodded understanding, showing Kristoff, she would take care of the situation. Relieved Kristoff smiled at the gorgeous blonde and turned his attention back on the stubborn redhead. "Okay I'll do that. You can try again as often as you want but at one point a break is just normal."

" .ALONE", Anna hissed and Kristoff held his hands in the air. "Sorry." Anna rolled her eyes and let her head fall onto the board in frustration. How could it be that she wasn't able to stand up on this stupid board?

_I'm fucking going to do this right. I'm not giving up until I finally did it. I need to impress Elsa, and I'm not going to do that if I'm falling down every time. Get yourself together Anna or she thinks you're a stinker. Gosh I can't do this. I just can't do this._

She didn't notice Elsa coming nearer until Elsa laid her hand on one of her legs. Anna almost jumped out of her skin when she felt the hand on her leg and turned around so quickly she fell of the board.

Elsa giggled softly but when Anna wanted to tell her to go away and leave her be she just met the two warmest eyes she'd ever seen. Not only that she was lost the second her eyes met Elsas icy blue ones but the understanding and the warmth in them let her knees get wobbly and her heart stumbled. "Elsa", she muttered and a soft blush crept over her cheeks.

Elsa smiled softly, her hands on the surfboard while they stared at each other's eyes. "Just take a break, Anna. Everyone needs one sometimes."

Anna shook her head. "No. I won't let the board win this game." Elsa nodded. She'd expected her girlfriend to just act like this and so she made her an offer she couldn't refuse.

"How about I help you?", she asked and Anna had to force the smile back that wanted to spread over her lips. "Okay", she mumbled and Elsa smiled. "So then let's begin", she announced and laid herself on the surfboard. Anna looked at her with wide eyes opening her mouth to start complaining but Elsa just shook her head.

"I'll show you how I get on my feet on a surfboard. It's much easier if you see how it works than just knowing how you should do it. So watch me, okay? I'll try to do it as slowly as possible so you can see every move I make."

Anna crossed her arms before her chest but nodded in agreement. So Elsa started to carefully get up on her feet making her moves as slow as she could possibly do without losing her balance. Anna watched her attentively, her eyes glued on her girlfriend like they never were on Kristoff when he tried to show her something.

Elsa used this attention and showed Anna how to get up on a surfboard. When she stood she grinned towards Anna, she clearly knew what will come when she looked at Annas gleaming eyes. Anna smiled sweetly while she came in closer to the surfboard Elsa was standing on and she knew her girlfriend knew what she was going to do.

"Go on, do it", Elsa grinned almost losing balance because she had to laugh and Anna couldn't stop the grin spreading over her face almost reaching her ears. "Okay, if you say so", she grinned and turned the surfboard upside down so Elsa fell into the sea.

The blonde broke through the surface huffing and puffing but a wide grin on her lips. "Thank you my dear Anna, I really needed this refreshment." Anna was barely able to keep her hands off of Elsa. She wanted to touch the blonde so badly. The water drops glittering on her pale shoulders and Anna licked her lips fighting the urge to press her lips just on these drops and Elsas delicious skin.

Elsa suddenly felt the atmosphere tense up and she almost shuddered when she felt Annas attentive glare on her body. "Anna", she rasped her voice husky and low while she was fighting her own devils.

Anna forced her eyes away from Elsas body again and stared into the sky. "Try it again", Elsa mumbled desperately searching for something to distract herself from the imaginations her mind came up with.

Anna coughed and nodded but when they both at the same time reached out for the surfboard their hands touched and both jumped back, their cheeks turning brightly red. "Umm, sorry", Anna stuttered and Elsa just nodded pointing at the surfboard.

Without saying one more word Anna laid on the surfboard while Elsa held it to try to support Annas balance. Anna now tried to focus on getting up on her feet and she slowly tried to do it. Thinking of Elsas graceful moves when she had did it just moments ago she tried to do it just the same way.

And lo and behold she was able to get on her feet and stand on the surfboard without losing balance. Elsa began to grin widely and a laugh escaped from Annas mouth when she jumped into the sea. "I did it. Oh my god, Elsa, I really did it", she squealed and Elsa couldn't help herself staring at her adoringly cute girlfriend who jumped for joy like a little kid.

"Yes you did it", Elsa smiled proudly and when Anna noticed the pride in Elsas eyes her heart fluttered and she felt thousands of butterflies in her stomach. Without thinking she flung her arms around Elsas neck and hugged her happily. Elsa smiled and hugged the younger back not worrying about anything else than the close contact with Anna.

"You did a great job", Elsa complimented her and Anna giggled. "I did horrible but at least I did it in the end. I won. 1:0 for me." They went on hugging each other but both felt the tension building up when their thoughts drifted into another direction and so Elsa eventually pulled back.

"Let's get out of the sea", she rasped and Anna nodded not able to speak because she had to focus on not letting anyone see how much she wanted to kiss the blonde.

* * *

**Guest: **Thanks a lot, glad you like my last chapter that much :D

**Afeni830: **Thank you. Hope you're gonna enjoy this chapter too. :)

**Fangirl3322: **omg... THANK YOU SO MUCH *.* That means so much to me, you can't imagine. 3 I'll try to pay more attention on spelling errors. I don't know how many will be in this chapter I haven't read it again but I hope there aren't too much of them. :) Ummm next update: now... :P And next one, well I don't really know, I'm currently working on it but I won't promise anything 'cause I'm really busy with university stuff at the moment. ;)

Soooo maybe leave me a review, follow me or favorite my story. It means the world when you do. :)


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting the grandparents

**Hi my lovely readers, **

**so here's the next chapter... I don't have a lot to say about it, just hope you all like it. :D **

**Thanks to the reviews I really appreciate to read them, so if you may have some minutes to spare you could leave me one little review and tell me how you like this story of mine. **

**Well yeah, next chapter's work in progress ;) I hope it won't take too long until I've finished it. :) **

**(Sorry for every mistake that may occurs, I hope there's nothing too bad).**

**Yes, so, have fun.**

**Love,**

**Jess**

* * *

The next morning Anna was hurrying around in their room looking into the wardrobe in search of something to wear.

Zel in the meantime sat on the edge of the bed watching her little sister. She couldn't stop grinning about her but when Anna huffed desperately she got up on her feet and laid her hands on Annas arms.

"Hey Anna, what's the problem?" Anna looked up and pointed towards her wardrobe. "I have nothing to wear. You know Elsa will have some dresses with her that will look gorgeous but I only have some awful things here. I can't let her see me in these."

Anna almost broke into tears but Zel just pulled her closer and hugged her little sister. "It's okay my love. Elsa for sure will find you beautiful in everything you wear. You look gorgeous Anna in all of your clothes."

"But I want to look especially good for her." Zel smiled at her sister but nodded. "I know and because of that let me help you choose some clothes."

Anna couldn't help smiling thankfully at her older sister when she stood in front of her wardrobe and checked out all of her clothes.

Zel pulled out some dresses, then hot pants and a skirt and some tops. "I think this should be enough, my dear. You think you can live with that?"

Anna stared at the clothes her sister had chosen for her and a smile played about her lips. "I love you, Zel", she whispered and threw herself into her sisters arms.

"I love you too, Anna. And now pack your things, we have to go and pick up Elsa so Grandma can take us home."

Anna nodded giving her sister a kiss on her lips before she turned to stuff the clothes into a little suitcase.

Zel already waited for her at the door and Anna hurried up to catch up with her. "Give me your suitcase. I'll go downstairs waiting for Grandma while you're going to pick up Elsa, okay?"

Anna nodded playing with a strand of her strawberry blonde hair. Zel grinned and took her little sisters hand to stop her from playing with her hair. "There's no need to be nervous, Anna. Grandma and Grandpa will love her."

Anna giggled nervously. "It's just... you know I've never had a girlfriend before and Grandpa doesn't even know anything about me being into girls and... What if it gets really awkward? I don't want Elsa to feel uncomfortable."

"Listen Anna", Rapunzel commanded and Anna obeyed. Her baby blue eyes meeting her sisters green ones. "Maybe there will be some awkward moments but there are always awkward moments when you introduce a new girl- or boyfriend to your family. That's just a part of it. But I'm more than sure that Grandma and Grandpa will be more than happy to see you happy with Elsa."

Anna closed her eyes and took a deep slightly shaky breath. "Okay", she whispered and Zel stroke her sisters cheek. "Don't overthink everything okay? Just go and pick her up and then you two come down where I'm waiting for you."

Anna nodded but stared at the wall what made Rapunzel cupping her face in her hands to force her to look at her. "Anna, don't panic. Just imagine how much time you'll have with Elsa these four days. You can kiss and cuddle and have fun the whole time 'cause no one will be there who doesn't know about you two. I'm sure you'll have an awesome time together."

Relieved she noticed the smile playing about her little sisters lips and that her eyes were dreamy.

"You're right", she murmured and let the smile spread over her face. "Thanks Zel."

"You're welcome little sis and now go and pick up your girlfriend. I bet she's awaiting you."

Anna blushed slightly but grinned and turned. "We won't take too long."

"Yeah I would recommend you won't", Zel laughed and Anna turned around while poking her tongue out at her sister. But when she asked for her girlfriend at the door to her suite Belle grinned at her and said: "She was so nervous she couldn't wait for you. She already went down to wait in the lobby."

But before Anna could turn around Belle held her back. "What is it?", she asked worriedly but Belle smiled. "Take care of her, okay? And have some fun. Enjoy these four days you can do whatever you want."

Anna blushed again but smiled and Belle just wrapped her arms around the younger one and hugged her tightly.

"See you, Anna", she smiled and Anna grinned too. "See you Belle."

Elsa got up really early that morning. At about five o'clock she woke up and just couldn't go back to sleep.

She gave her very best to be as quiet as possible to not wake her older sister up. When she stood in the door she turned around once again and looked at her sister who laid in bed motionless, her brown hair sprawled over the cushion and a soft smile played about her lips.

Elsa couldn't help smiling herself and she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. She grabbed her hair and slightly pulled on it while she leaned against the door. Her heart raced and she felt like an idiot.

"Gosh it's not like I'm going to have an exam or anything", she mumbled to herself and shook her head but she couldn't help herself. She was terribly nervous and she needed to do something. So she sneaked into the bathroom downstairs and showered. She took her time but she couldn't even sing a song she couldn't stop imagining meeting Annas grandparents.

_What if they don't like me? If they don't think I'm good enough for Anna? Maybe they don't even think Anna is gay for real. What will I do then?_

To stop herself from overthinking she started to watch TV. She didn't really take interest in something that showed but she just started to watch a TV-show. She wasn't able to focus on the TV and so she began to play a game on her phone to keep herself from thinking too much.

Her suitcase was already packed and she just had to wait for Anna picking her up. Restless she got up on her feet again and spaced about in the living room of her suite until Belle entered the room, still half asleep her hair a slight mess and she was yawning but as soon as she got aware of her little sister she was totally awake.

"Els?", she asked and Elsa winced startled. "What?", she asked back and Belle couldn't stop the smile spreading over her face. "What's wrong?"

Elsa scoffed. "Nothing. Everything's perfectly fine. I'm just hyperventilating." Belle heard the sarcasm and took some steps towards her little sister until she could lay her hands on Elsas shoulders to stop her. "Yeah sure, I mean that's normal for you, isn't it. You're hyperventilating all the time. Come on, tell me", she commanded and Elsa grunted. "I'm going to meet her grandparents. That's really close family you know? It's not just a friend of hers, it's family. What if they don't like me?"

Belle grinned. "I didn't know you're such a coward", she teased and Elsa glared at her. "I'm not a coward. How did you feel when Eric introduced you to his family? You were freaking out I clearly remember that."

Belle shrugged with her shoulders knowing her sister was completely right but she wouldn't tell her that at any time. "It's not about me here, Els, it's about you. You're driving yourself crazy with these thoughts you know that."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "As if I would want to stick to these thoughts. But I can't help it. I can't think of anything else you know?"

Belle nodded understanding and led her sister towards the sofas. "Just think of how much time you will have with Anna, honey. You'll have four days where you can do whatever you two want to. No one will be there because of whom you would have to hide your feelings for her."

Elsa began to smile softly, sat herself next to her sister and leaned her head against the elders shoulder. "You're right. It'll be all fine. I'm with Anna so what could possibly go wrong, right?"

Belle smiled and stroked her sisters hair. "That's right, honey", she whispered and gave Elsa a soft loving kiss on the top of her head. "You'll have a great time and I'm sure their grandparents will love you."

Elsa nodded and closed her eyes to take a deep breath. "I'm just a little nervous. I want to make a good first impression. I mean Anna, she's the most important thing for me. Even if I only know her for some days it feels like I know her forever and loved her forever. I don't want to ruin anything of this."

"You won't ruin anything Els. Just be yourself and act normal and they won't have a chance to not fall for you. Only if they see how happy you make Anna they'll love you. Beside it's normal to be nervous, honey."

They sat there in silence for a while before Elsa got up on her feet again. It was like half an hour before their fixed time Anna wanted to pick her up. But Elsa couldn't just sit there and wait.

"I'm going downstairs to the lobby. I can't wait here for any longer."

Belle laughed quietly and Elsa poked her tongue out at her older sister. "Don't laugh at me. I can't help myself." Belle grinned but hugged her little sister tightly. "Enjoy the time with Anna, honey. And you know: If anything happens, you can call me at any time."

"I know, Belle. Thank you", Elsa murmured and snuggled into Belle. "We'll see each other again on Sunday." The blonde smiled and Belle nodded. "Yeah on Sunday, honey. Farewell my dear."

"Take care of Ari and Jaz", Elsa giggled before she kissed her sister on her lips. "I love you, Belle."

Belle let go of her sister and smiled softly. "I love you too, Elsa."

With these words Elsa left the suite and went down to the lobby. First she put her suitcase next to an armchair and then she started to watch the people in the lobby.

There weren't many of them around mostly staff of the hotel but Elsa just watched them and every single guest who made his way through the lobby. It soothed her nerves a bit to check out their style and imagine some background stories for them.

But then she recognized an elderly woman entering the lobby and looking around obviously in search for someone.

_Oh my god, that's her. That's Annas grandmother. Where could I hide? I can't go to the toilet or she'll see me. Okay Elsa just breathe it's going to be okay, everything will be fine._

While thinking of an escape route Elsa hadn't noticed how the elderly woman came towards her a soft smile playing about her lips.

"Are you Elsa Arendelle?", she asked when she stood in front of Elsa and Elsa almost cried out because she was so startled and the elderly woman laughed softly. "Sorry my dear, I didn't want to scare you."

Elsa took some deep breaths and smiled sheepishly at the woman. "No I'm sorry, I haven't seen you coming. And yes I'm Elsa Arendelle. You are Annas and Zels grandmother I guess?"

Elsa had to force herself to not lay her hand over her racing heart but she didn't and put on a smile like she had lightened up a lightbulb.

Lianne looked at the beautiful young woman sitting in front of her and she couldn't help thinking: _No wonder Anna fell in love with her._

But she smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, I'm Lianne Greene. Annas and Rapunzels grandmother. It's nice to meet you, Elsa."

Elsa got up on her feet and wanted to shake the womans hand but the older one pulled her in and hugged her. Elsa stiffened, surprised by that hug but soon she hugged the other back. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Greene", she mumbled and stroked back one strand of her blonde hair.

Lianne laughed again. "Call me Lianne, my dear, you're part of the family now."

Elsa blushed softly and fiddled with her hands in a nervous manner.

Just that moment Rapunzel entered the lobby and shouted: "Grandma." Lianne turned away from Elsa and towards her granddaughter a beaming smile on her face.

Rapunzel had a bright smile on hers too when she let the suitcases be and ran towards her grandmother until they hugged each other tightly.

Elsa first was relieved but soon she noticed that Anna wasn't coming after her sister and she started to feel bad because she wasn't upstairs awaiting her like they arranged it.

Not knowing what to do she just stood there watching the two hug. But only for a few moments, because then Lianne pulled back from the hug and looked around. "Where's Anna?", she asked.

Rapunzel giggled while looking into Elsas direction making Elsa blush and fiddling around with the closure of her suitcase wishing she could just disappear into a hole.

"She went picking up Elsa but as I can see she's already here. Grandma, this is Elsa", she began to introduce them but Lianne interrupted her granddaughter. "I know my love, we already introduced ourselves."

Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders smiling and looked at Elsa. "Why are you already waiting down here? We're not too late, are we?"

Elsa shook her head slightly ashamed. "I couldn't wait upstairs. I had to wait somewhere else." Rapunzel couldn't help the wide grin that appeared on her face when she got aware of Elsas nervousness.

Lianne recognized it too and smiled softly. "So you're here on holidays?", she asked to distract the young woman.

Elsa focused on Annas grandmother again and nodded. "Yes with two of my friends. I met Anna during the bus ride from the airport to the hotel."

Lianne nodded. "I already know that", she winked and Elsa blushed again. "Yeah sure you do", she mumbled remembering that Anna had told her grandmother everything. Lianne grinned and laid a hand on Elsas arm. "I'm happy for you two, Elsa. I know you're the one thing Anna wanted when she came to me the day before yesterday. The whole family will be happy to see you two together as long as it makes both of you happy."

Elsa couldn't help the smile but she also felt that tears were welling up behind her eyes.

How much did she crave for just these words from her parents but she knew that would never happen. She nodded slightly and blinked away the tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at Lianne again. "Thank you", she said and Lianne just smiled.

That moment one could hear a cry of joy. "Grandma", Anna squealed and ran through the lobby directly jumping into her grandmothers opened arms. Lianne laughed but hugged her younger granddaughter tightly.

Anna looked over Liannes shoulder and caught sight of Elsa who shyly waved her a hello and Anna couldn't help smiling beamingly.

After she let go of her grandmother she jumped at a startled Elsa and hugged her too and after a few moments of shock Elsas smile softened and she hugged her girlfriend back. "I'm sorry I already left. I couldn't sit there and wait."

Anna giggled and just tightened her grip around Elsa. "No prob. You're here, you're coming with us and that's everything that matters."

Elsa felt pure happiness flooding her system and her smile got more intense. "So we have to let go", she whispered, not really willing to stop hugging Anna but knowing someone might see them. Anna took a step back, cleared her throat but her beaming smile stayed on her beautiful lips and Elsa could hardly stop herself from pulling her into a kiss. But she turned towards the others.

"So are we leaving now?" Lianne looked at her with a warm expression and nodded. "Sure. Let's go, girls."

All four women went out to the car park Lianne leading them to her blue Mercedes.

Not long after they all sat in the car, Lianne in the driver's seat, Rapunzel next to her in the front passenger seat and Elsa and Anna in the back.

Anna smiled happily but fiddled nervously with her hands in her lap. Elsa clearly saw it, took one of Annas hands and intertwined their fingers. Anna turned her head to face Elsa and Elsa couldn't hold back anymore. She pulled at Annas hand causing the younger one to lean in to her and Elsa just covered her lips with a soft loving kiss.

"I love you, pet", she whispered and was happy to see how Annas eyes began to shine and her smile got radiant. "I love you too, Surfer-girl", she whispered and Elsa giggled. "Surfer-girl?"

Anna shrugged with her shoulders. "Just came to my mind. You know I can't stop thinking of the picture of you surfing. It's just too sexy." She blushed a bit and played with Elsas elegant fingers. Elsa meanwhile just smiled happily. They just went on staring into each other's eyes, enjoying the feeling of their intertwined fingers.

Lianne and Rapunzel smiled at each other when they saw the two in the back. Lianne didn't say anything, she just smiled and Rapunzel grinned, happy for her younger sister.

So the drive went by in a comfortable silence until Lianne stopped in front of her house. "We're here", she smiled while turning around to Elsa and Anna who just smiled at each other. "Come on girls, leave the car", she called on the two of them to get out and Elsa shook her head. "Huh?", she asked and made Lianne and Rapunzel laugh while they got out of the car.

"We arrived. So get out of the car, love-birdies." Rapunzel giggled when she saw the two of them blush deeply and Anna poking her tongue out at her. But they parted and got out of the car.

Rapunzel who haven't been at her grandparents place until now looked at the building and her jaw dropped, as did Elsas. Only Anna just grinned and snuggled up at Elsas side grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers again. Elsa closed her mouth again and smiled when she felt the warmth of Annas skin against hers.

"It's beautiful", she stated towards Lianne and the elderly woman nodded smiling. "Thank you, Elsa. Come on girls, let's get you inside so grandpa can say hello."

Rapunzel just stayed where she was and stared at the house. Sure she'd seen it on photographs but she'd never imagined it to be that big and beautiful.

She winced when someone tapped her shoulder and grinned sheepishly when she saw Elsa and Anna giggling at her.

"Come inside, my dear", Lianne asked her granddaughter and Rapunzel nodded. "Okay. I'm just a bit overwhelmed. I didn't imagine it to be so huge."

Lianne just grinned, laid an arm around her granddaughters shoulders and led her towards the door. Elsa and Anna waited until Lianne had led Rapunzel into the house before they slowly followed. Just before they crossed the door Elsa froze. Anna slightly pulled at her hand but she didn't move and just stared at the floor inside of the nice mansion.

"Elsa?", Anna asked smiling slightly and Elsa chuckled nervously a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "Hmm?" Her voice was a little bit shaky and Annas grin grew even wider. "You don't need to be afraid", Anna whispered, stepping closer and bringing her lips near Elsas ear. Elsa giggled again in a nervous manner. "You can't stop me from being nervous, Anna. I'm about to meet your family and I want them to like and accept me. What if I screw up?"

Anna wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist and pulled her close. "You won't screw up with them, they'll love you. But I love you way more."

"Anna." One simple word but it was all Anna needed to know, she heard the insecurity, the deep love and Elsas unconditional trust in Anna. "Els you know they won't judge neither you nor us together. They love me and want me to be happy and I am more than happy with you. You make me happy Els and no one will doubt that. My grandma already likes you and I'm sure grandpa will do so too. He's so great Els, you can't seriously doubt that he's going to like and accept you."

Elsa buried her nose at Annas neck a nervous giggle bubbling in her throat and tears shimmering in her eyes. "I don't know your grandfather, pet. How should I know if he's going to accept me? If he's going to accept his granddaughter having a girlfriend? You know I've never had anything than a secret relationship. Esme never told her parents about me and neither did my other girlfriend. I've never met a girlfriends family." Elsa shut up. She wasn't quite sure why she could open up to Anna that easily. Usually she only talked about her fears with Dr. Anderson and maybe Belle but now she just couldn't stop talking to Anna about everything that bothered her.

"It's nothing to be afraid of", Anna murmured into Elsas ear tightening her grip around her skinny waist. "Maybe it gets a little awkward sometimes and you're feeling a bit uneasy at first, but you'll get over that and feel comfortable with my family. I'm sure of that. They'll love you and you'll love them."

It was just this last sentence that made Elsa recognize that Anna was just as nervous as herself. "What are you so nervous about, pet?", she asked, pulled a bit back and looked at her girlfriend finding some signs of uneasiness on her face like her nervous biting on her lips from the inside.

"Nothing", Anna smiled forcedly but Elsa knew better. "I know that's not true", she whispered now being the one trying to ease the younger one. "Talk to me, pet", she asked and pecked the youngers lips.

Anna struggled with herself and Elsa could clearly see that. So she laid her hand on her girlfriends cheek and stroked her with her thumb. "Please tell me, Anna", she mumbled and Anna sighed, not being able to resist her girlfriends plea. "Okay", she murmured. "What if you don't like my family? What if they scare you off? I don't want to lose you, Els."

Now Elsa couldn't help smiling. "I'll never leave you, Anna. You know I love you and I will like your family just because of the fact that you're part of it and you love them. Your parents must be lovely when they raised a daughter like you and your sister."

Anna blushed and snuggled into Elsa hiding her face in Elsas open long blonde hair. "I lve u", she mumbled fuzzily but Elsa got it perfectly. "I love you too, pet." She smiled cupped Annas face in her hands and covered her lips with a warm soft kiss asking for entrance by licking her lips sweetly.

Anna opened her lips letting Elsa in and closed her eyes while she just let her feelings take over. Butterflies filled her stomach while warmth flooded her whole system. Feeling Elsas tongue exploring her mouth made her be on cloud nine. Her heart skipped a beat and then started to race.

For Elsa it didn't go out otherwise. She felt like heaven while kissing her loved girlfriend exploring her in an intimate way.

But soon, too soon for both of them, they were interrupted by Annas grandmothers voice. They could hear the chuckle beneath her voice. "Girls come on in. I bet you're hungry, aren't you? Breakfast is ready."

Elsa blushed and wanted to take a step back but Anna didn't let her go and held her tightly until Elsa gave in and wrapped her arms around Annas waist leaning into her and Anna smiled while Lianne grinned. "We all know you're in love but let's get something to eat, okay? You can bill and coo later again."

"Gran", Anna muttered embarrassed her cheeks flushed deeply red. Lianne laughed amusedly about the reaction she got from her granddaughter. "Yes Anna? Come on, your Grandpa's craving for meeting Elsa, you're pretty girlfriend."

Now Elsa blushed too and Anna buried her face, redder than a tomato, in Elsas platinum blonde hair. "Grandma, stop it", she hissed while she still snuggled into Elsa.

"I'll stop as soon as you two parted and agreed on following me inside." Anna growled. "Okay, we're coming." Anna pulled away from Elsa and only grabbed her hand to pull her with her. Even if Elsa was really nervous she didn't stop Anna from dragging her with her.

Lianne went first and Anna pulled Elsa nearer. "It's going to be okay, Els, don't worry. I'm here with you."

Elsa smiled nervously but squeezed Annas hand. "I know", she whispered, barely able to speak louder because her throat was so tight. She cleared her throat and grinned sheepishly what caused Anna to giggle. "My Grandpa will love you. Now lets get something to eat, I'm starving."

Elsa wasn't sure if she could eat something. She was so nervous, she knew it wasn't normal but she was determined to not let this nervousness grow into a real panic attack.

_You can do that. It isn't that bad. Anna's here for me. I will go through it, as long as Anna sticks with me I'm going to be alright._ Elsa was trying to calm herself down, but as always she wasn't really able to calm down by herself.

This time indeed she wasn't on her own and when she felt Anna squeezing her hand reassuringly and she felt her warm breath on her skin near her ear when she whispered: "I'm here Els, everything's okay."

It was like a wonder for Elsa when she felt herself calming down at least as much that she was sure she would be able to go through it. "Okay. I'm okay", she whispered back a soft smile playing about her lips and Anna nodded satisfied. She had felt that it was getting more than nervousness but now she could feel Elsa calming down a little bit again.

"Okay, so are you ready?", Anna asked and after Elsa took a deep breath she nodded slightly. "Yes, I'm ready."

Elsa smiled when Anna took her hand and laced their fingers before they stepped into the dining room. Just the second they entered the room grew silent and all eyes lay on Elsa who got a bit nervous again.

"So you're the famous Elsa Arendelle", an elderly man stated and got up on his feet. Elsa gulped. The man was really tall and he seemed to be very muscular and strong. She felt Anna squeezing her hand and cleared her throat. "Yes Sir", she replied to Annas grandfather and when he came towards her she had to force herself to not take a step back.

Lianne rose too and grabbed her husband's wrist, shaking her head at him. "Don't be so mean to that poor girl. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

She turned towards Elsa who barely was able to hide her insecurity and fear she just felt at that moment because of Annas grandfather. "Elsa don't listen to him. He likes to play the bad guy but he's really a sweetheart on the inside. Don't let yourself be fooled by his behavior. And you gentleman", she hissed towards her husband. "Behave yourself and don't scare this sweet girl away otherwise I'll have to punish you later."

The elderly man laughed and held up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay I give up." He grinned and with that Elsa let out her breath which she didn't know she had kept. Anna giggled and moved closer towards Elsa.

"So I'm Annas grandfather. You can call me George. It's nice to meet you, Elsa." He smiled at her warmly and Elsa felt herself ease a bit. She loosened her hand from Annas and reached out for the mans hand.

George took her elegant hand softly and laid his other hand over theirs. "I really enjoy seeing my granddaughter smile this happy. I can't thank you enough for making her smile this radiant like never before."

Elsa blushed deeply, she felt the heat creeping over her cheeks but she didn't care. She turned her head around to look at Anna and couldn't help the loving smile spreading over her face before she looked back at her girlfriends grandfather. "I'm the one who can consider herself happy. I'm happy to meet you Sir."

George grinned and squeezed Elsas hand he still held. "Call me George, please. You're part of this family now, Elsa, so I insist you to call me George."

Elsa smiled sheepishly but nodded. "Okay", she mumbled. "And now say it", the old man commanded and Elsa looked at him questioningly. "Huh?", she asked confused and George laughed. "Say my name. I want to hear you say my name before I let you go again."

Elsas cheeks reddened more and she cleared her throat. "Ummm", she mumbled and heard how all the four others laughed. "George." Her voice was really low and she wished for a whole to open up for her to disappear in. The man nodded satisfied. "Good girl", he grinned and Lianne shook her head again.

"Stop it now, Sweetie. You're embarrassing the poor girl. We want her to feel comfortable around us, remember? And I don't think she's feeling comfortable right now. So just let go of her hand and stop embarrassing her. Come here, my dear", Lianne smiled softly and reached out for Elsa who followed the woman's request. "Sit down Elsa and make yourself a home. We want you to be comfortable with us so just tell us when you feel uncomfortable, okay?"

Elsa nodded silently not sure of what to say and finding it more savely to just stay silent for the moment.

Anna seated herself next to Elsa and took her hand. "You see, everything's just fine", she whispered into her girlfriends ear and Elsa nodded, still being silent.

Lianne chuckled slightly slapping her husbands shoulder. "See, you made her feel uneasy and now she doesn't speak anymore because she thinks it's safer to not say anything. Go and ask for forgiveness. NOW", she commanded and Elsa couldn't help but smile amused when the elderly man made his way towards her again. "Well Elsa", he started and scratched his neck sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, girl. I didn't mean to make you feel uneasy. I just like to tease. Just tell me when I'm about to cross a line."

"I will", Elsa smiled. So they all took their seats and when Lianne said: "Enjoy your meal", they all started to grab some food.

Elsa first only sat there waiting for the others to take what they want and grinning about her girlfriend who packed her plate with all the things her grandparents offered.

She was about to stuff everything into her mouth when she caught a glimpse of Elsa and she grinned sheepishly. A slight blush formed on her cheeks and she laid the donut back on her plate. "What?", she asked and Elsa giggled softly, while laying her hand over Annas. "It's nothing Anna. I just like to watch you."

"Stop staring at me while I'm eating", Anna complained but her eyes sparkled with happiness. Elsa chuckled again but agreed. "Okay I won't. So enjoy your meal pet."

Anna blushed again but couldn't help the bright smile spreading over her face.

The rest of the family watched the two of them amused and Lianne winked at Rapunzel. "They don't spoil two marriages, do they?" Rapunzel almost choked from her sip of cold chocolate what made Lianne giving a ringing laugh. "They're made for each other, don't you think?", she repeated and Rapunzel cleared her throat. "Umm… I don't know. I mean I barely know Elsa and I don't know if she's being serious or if she's just playing with Anna, you know?"

Lianne smiled softly and took Rapunzels hand. "Don't worry child, I'm sure Elsa has no intentions of hurting Anna in such a way. Just look at them now and tell me what you see."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes but did what her grandmother wanted her to do and what she saw made her smile. Elsa had a chocolate donut in her hand and held it in front of Annas mouth. Anna giggled but shook her head, her lips pressed together so Elsa couldn't stuff the donut into her mouth. Elsa meanwhile smiled happily. "Anna come on, this is meant to be a romantic gesture and you're ruining it with refusing me." Anna giggled even more.

"M n hngry", she muttered trying to keep her lips sealed and Elsa was barely able to hold her laughter back. "Please? I want to feed you like couples do it all the time in these movies. And I know you're hungry. You're always hungry, pet, don't lie to me."

Anna shook her head stubbornly and Elsa began to grin wickedly. "I know other ways to get you open your mouth sweetie." Anna had to bit her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud but she did it and wrinkled her nose. She knew exactly what Elsa was about to do but she wouldn't just give in. "D t", she challenged her girlfriend and so Elsa began to tickle the younger one with her free hand.

When Anna felt Elsas soft fingers touching her sensitive side she couldn't keep her lips sealed and began to giggle loudly. As soon as Elsa noticed that Anna had opened her mouth she stuffed the donut into her mouth and laughed when Anna almost bit her finger.

"Don't be rude, little girl", Elsa teased and licked the melted chocolate from her finger causing Anna to stare at her in awe. But she couldn't resist dived her pointer into the Nutella on her bread and tapped Elsas nose with it. "I'm never being rude", she pouted and Elsa shrieked about Annas finger touching her nose. "Anna stop it", she giggled but blushed deeply when she got aware of everyone else staring at them. Even Anna shut up and both girls took sudden interest in their plates.

Rapunzel nodded towards her grandmother. "You were right, they really are made for each other. They're too adorable when they're together for real and act as a couple." Lianne nodded smiling and blew her younger granddaughter a kiss.

Anna couldn't stop grinning but she also was blushing heavily and it wasn't much of help that she saw Elsa giggling sheepishly herself.

"Um can we just continue to eat breakfast?", Anna asked embarrassed and the others nodded but none of them started to eat and so Anna rolled her eyes. "Elsa grab some food and come with me. We're going to eat outside where we are alone and no creepy people staring at us."

Her family laughed but Anna did it. She took some donuts, pancakes and muffins, placed them on her plate and reached out for Elsa with her other hand.

Elsa was unsure of what she should do. At one side she wanted to go outside with Anna and enjoy some time alone but on the other side she didn't want to appear rude in front of Annas grandparents.

Lianne sensed Elsas thoughts and smiled. "Just follow her and enjoy your breakfast together. We'll join you later."

Elsa blushed softly but a sweet smile played about her lips when she got up on her feet and took Annas hand before being lead outside the huge house.

"Wow", was everything she could say when she saw the beautiful garden surrounding the old house. Even if she was used to a big house since she grew up in just one but there she always felt kind of a coldness and aloofness. Even if in the garden there grew some flowers and trees it all appeared stiff to her.

But this garden was wonderful. She saw beautiful flowers every now and there, the pool which appeared to be a natural pool with all the rocks and the waterfall bickered peacefully.

Anna placed the plate on the table on the terrasse and turned around to face her girlfriend. She stroke a strand of her strawberry blonde hair back behind her ear and beamed at Elsa. "It's beautiful, isn't it?", she asked and Elsa laid her hands on Annas hips and pulled her nearer until Anna wrapped her arms around her waist and snuggled into her.

"It's more than that. It's overwhelmingly wonderful. I'm so happy you invited me to accompany you on your visit, Anna", she whispered.

"And I'm happy you accepted and really are here with me. I know it's a lot to ask for meeting my family just after days we got to know each other. And I know my family is kinda weird and I am kinda weird too. Well I mean we're all weird... okay no I didn't mean to say", Anna shut up when Elsa laid her finger on her lips a loving smile on her face. "Rambling", she whispered into Annas ear and grinned when Anna shivered and blushed.

"I know. I can't help myself", Anna murmured sheepishly and Elsa giggled. "I think it's really adorable, pet." She leaned in and sealed Annas lips with a soft kiss.

Anna closed her eyes and smiled into the tender kiss before she pulled away again looking into her girlfriends icy blue eyes. "I love you, Elsa", she whispered while stroking a strand of loose blonde hair behind the olders ear affectionately.

"And I love you, Anna." They looked into each others eyes and smiled before Anna pulled at her hand. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

Elsa giggled but followed Anna towards the sitting area. "Am I now allowed to feed you?", she asked and Anna grinned. "If you still want to do this romantic gesture" - she made a feature of this expression - "then I'm open to it."

They started to feed each other with the delicious things on their plate until nothing was left. Anna pouted. "I'm still hungry." Elsa rolled her eyes playfully and tapped the youngers nose. "I bet I can distract you from thinking about food."

Elsa noticed how Annas eyes began to gleam and she nodded satisfied. "And what's that?", Anna asked totally aware of what Elsa was talking about.

Elsa slightly pulled at Annas strawberry blonde hair so Anna leaned into her. She smiled, overdid the distance left between them and laid her lips onto the younger ones. But she wasn't satisfied with just this shy kiss and started to nibble at Annas bottom lip causing Anna to moan softly before she let Elsa in.

Anna laid her arms around her girlfriends neck and held her tightly while she enjoyed every touch she felt.


	10. Chapter 10 The Nightmare

**Hi everyone... :)**

**So here's Chapter 10, yayyy... And now I'll have some more time to write, cause Christmas holidays (for me semester break) just started and so I'm free until february (*party hard*). Well if I don't find a job anymore. :( Hopefully I will, so I can earn a little bit of money. ;) **

**Well yes... to everyone who reviewed: THANK YOU SO MUCH. I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY THAT MUCH 3**

** lytherin: I'm working on Dreams are living up, so I hope I'll be able to uptdate soon. But I don't know when that will happen. ;) **

**So on with the story. I hope you'll have fun reading. (I'm sorry for every mistake there may be. I give my best to avoid them.)**

**Love, Jess...**

* * *

It was way after midnight when Anna sneaked out of her room and tiptoed towards the door next to hers. She knew Elsa laid behind it in bed but she really wanted to see her girlfriend.

She remembered when her grandmother showed them their rooms and she couldn't help to blush again.

_"So there's your room, my love", Lianne smiled at Anna and opened the door. All of them entered the huge room and Annas jaw dropped. "This is my room, you mean for real?" _

_Lianne smiled, grabbed her granddaughters hand and squeezed it softly. "It'll be yours if you want it, love." Anna nodded her eyes were sparkling with excitement and she almost acted like a monkey on a stick. "Then it's yours." _

_Anna pirouetted and after that she grabbed Elsas hands and started to dance around with her. "Look that's going to be our room for the next few days. Isn't it awesome?" Elsa smiled softly about her girflriends behavior. But at this moment Lianne cleared her throat to catch Annas attention. So Anna stopped and looked at her grandmother. "Yeh?"_

_"Elsas room is right next to yours, my love", she said and Anna let go of Elsas hands. _

_"Grandma", she sighed and slightly rolled her eyes but Lianne wasn't too impressed and only crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You just met days ago, Anna. I think it's better if you have separate rooms. It's just to sleep."_

_"But", Anna started to disagree but was shut up by Elsa laying one finger on her girlfriends lips. "There's no need to hurry, pet. It's okay if we have separate rooms."_

_Anna wasn't that sure if Elsa really was okay with it or if she just pretended to be but to be honest she was relieved. She wasn't sure if she was ready to share a bed with Elsa yet. But on the other side she would have loved to cuddle her the whole night. But she couldn't tell that now without looking like a complete fool in front of all of her family. So she crossed her arms and nodded reluctantly._

_"If you say so", she grumbled and Elsa had to give it a hard try not to laugh. She was almost sure that Anna was pretending and deep down glad they didn't share a room or a bed. Elsa wasn't hurt about these thoughts, she knew for Anna everything of this was new and for humans everything new was exciting but also scary and she didn't want to scare Anna. _

_She laid her hand on Annas shoulders and smiled lovingly at the younger one. "We will stay up long and only be parted while being asleep. It won't do any difference." Anna looked in Elsas warm blue eyes and she knew instantly that Elsa knew she was pretending. But she also saw that she wouldn't tell that to anyone and so Anna wrapped her arms around Elsas skinny waist and snuggled into her, whispering: "Okay."_

_Elsa smiled and kissed Anna on her temple. "Now let's go. I want to see my room too." Anna giggled but before she let go of her she pecked the elders lips. "I love you, Els." _

_Elsa understood that Anna was referring to the current situation and softly pulled at Annas hair. "I love you too, Anna, no matter what."_

Anna couldn't help smiling happily of the thought of her girlfriend. She chewed her lip nervously and laid her hand onto the wooden door of Elsas periodically room.

First she didn't recognize anything from inside the room but then when she formed a fist with her hand to knock she stopped just before her knuckles touched the wood in front of them.

Instead she dropped her arm and pressed her ear against the door to earwig. She heard some quiet sounds from inside. Not the natural frequent breathing coming from a human being while sleeping but there was something else Anna couldn't correlate with.

Slightly worried she carefully opened the door a bit and stuck her head in. "Els, are you awake? Is everything okay?"

She gained no answer but she heard the sound she already heard before another time, this time plainer and she recognized that it was muffled crying. The blonde girl was moving around in her bed not finding any relaxation in her sleep as she murmured some non-understandable things.

Anna got even more worried and entered the room fully now. She closed the door behind her and hurried to her girlfriends bed, her heart aching at the quiet crying coming from the beautiful blonde.

Getting on her knees in front of Elsas bed she grabbed her girlfriends wrists. Still Elsa didn't stop crying and murmuring and now Anna understood what Elsa was saying.

"Please stop. Let me go. I haven't done anything to you. Let me go, I beg you to stop. Please. Please help me."

Even though Anna didn't exactly knew what Elsa was talking about, she knew for sure she was having a nightmare, a really bad one and she was obliged to bring this to an end. As soon as possible.

So she pulled at Elsas wrists. "Elsa wake up. It's just a dream, no one's hurting you here. It's just me, Anna."

But Elsa didn't wake up more on the other side she started to fight Anna. But Anna didn't back away. She'd promised Belle to take care of Elsa and she was determined to just do that whatever it's gonna take.

She switched on the bedside lamp and shook her girlfriend until Elsas eyes tore open and she gasped for air. She trembled badly and Anna wasn't quite sure of what to do. So she stood in front of the bed and watched the blonde young woman fighting her way out of her dream back into reality.

Tears shimmered in her eyes and some rolled down her cheeks. Anna thought she looked like a ghost, her skin was white and her eyes glazed. The blonde sat up, still shaking and she ran her fingers through her wavy tousled hair, avoiding Annas gaze.

"Elsa?", Anna asked her voice trembled a little bit but she couldn't help. She had to fight hard to not burst into tears herself but seeing Elsa in such a bad condition was like someone was stabbing her heart. Elsa went on to avoid looking at her girlfriend but Anna didn't give up and took a seat next to Elsa on her bed.

"Please Els, don't shut me out. You don't have to tell me anything about your dream or what its about but please don't shut me out now."

Elsa couldn't help she had to look at Anna and so she slowly lifted her gaze until their eyes met. She saw the tears shimmering in the youngers eyes and her heart ached when she thought that she caused her this emotional trouble. She forced herself to calm down, but as always she wasn't really successfully with it.

"I'm fine", she forced out and dropped her gaze again. She couldn't look in Annas worried and caring eyes while lying to her. She felt awful while knowing that she hurt the strawberry blonde but she couldn't, she just wasn't able to tell her.

Anna knew Elsa was lying and she was hurt but she ignored the feeling for now and forced herself to look at Elsa, who still trembled. But as hard as she tried she wasn't able to stop some tears rolling down her cheeks just the moment when Elsa looked at her again.

"I'm sorry, Anna", Elsa rasped and buried her face in her hands just before she started to weep.

Anna shifted nearer until their shoulders touched and she wrapped her arms around the olders waist. "Don't be", she whispered into Elsas ear. "There's no need-", she interrupted herself and cleared her throat before she was capable of continuing. "No need for you to be sorry. Just let me be there for you."

"You'd be better off without me", Elsa weeped but she couldn't help to snuggle into Anna and she pulled some comfort out of this gesture.

"Maybe I'd be better off without you", Anna whispered and when she felt Elsa crying harder about this, she pulled her nearer. "But you know what? I don't care. If better off means to be without you, I don't want to be better off."

Elsa sobbed loudly and buried her face at Annas shoulder.

They didn't talk for some minutes. Only Elsas sobs were to be heard for the time they hugged silently. No words were needed. Anna wouldn't have known what to say anyway so she thought it would be better to just say nothing and let Elsa lean on her shoulder until she calmed down a bit.

Elsa didn't care anymore. She had to let it out, the fear, the desperation, the hate. And when she let it all out and felt Annas hand wandering up and down her spine in a comforting way, she slowly calmed down again.

"Thank you, Anna", Elsa said after clearing her throat and being sure she wouldn't burst into tears again.

Anna smiled sweetly and kissed her cheek softly. "Always, Els." When Elsa wanted to pull back from the hug Anna shook her head and tightened her grip around the olders waist. "Don't go", she whispered and so Elsa leaned back in, her head resting on Annas shoulder. "Okay, I won't."

"Do you often have such bad nightmares?", Anna carefully asked and she felt Elsa stiffen slightly, before she relaxed again. She didn't answer for almost a minute and Anna was about to bring up another subject, when Elsa started to talk.

"Not that often anymore. They slowly disappear but when I'm nervous and or at another place and alone they sometimes come back."

"It's about that one thing that happened to you in the past, isn't it?" Anna remembered the one most horrible and at the same time most amazing night of her life.

Elsa silenced again and Anna softly kissed her on top of her head. "You don't have to tell me what it's about, Els. I don't push you there. I- I just wanted to know if it's about the same or if there's something else."

Elsa felt guilty but she wasn't able to talk about this just now. "It's about the same thing", she said her voice a little bit shaky but Anna was happy that she talked at all. "I'm sorry, Anna. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet. But I promise you that I will tell you, okay? Just- I just need some time."

Anna giggled softly. "I don't expect you to tell me anything, Els. But I will be happy if you choose me to talk. But there's no need to hurry. If you don't feel like talking about it I won't push you to do so. I just want to be here for you, to support and help you. But I don't want to pressure you, okay? I love you, Elsa and nothing will change that."

Elsas eyes were streaming in tears when she listened to her girlfriends little speech. She slightly pulled back and kissed Annas cheek before she leaned her forehead against the younger ones. "I just don't deserve you, Anna. You're too good for me."

Anna cupped her girlfriends face and rubbed her nose against her girlfriends in a loving way. "Don't say something like that ever again. You're wonderful. You're such an amazing person and you know I have to know it since I've stalked you for years now."

Annas eyes widened and her mouth formed a big O while Elsa couldn't help but grin. "You're stalking me?", she asked and Anna could hear the laughter in Elsas voice. She felt the heat creep into her cheeks but she couldn't look away. Elsas icy blue eyes held her gaze and Anna was lost in their beauty.

"I… I mean you… I wanted to say that I just wanted to be up to date and so I added your fan pages everywhere like on facebook, Instagram, twitter, tumbler… I couldn't help I needed to be always the first to like your pictures and to comment, even if it's not really you who's talking to your fans there but you're press agent but anyway I wanted to congratulate you for your birthday and your succeeds and you know I always loved to know what's up in your life. I know this sounds creepy and you think I am creepy… wait what? I mean I'm not a creep I'm just a fan but a really big fan and-", Elsa couldn't help but laugh until she silenced the redhead with a soft kiss.

"Adorable", she whispered and Annas cheeks turned brightly red but a sweet smile spread over her face. "You don't think I'm a total creep?", she asked and Elsa couldn't help the laugh escaping her throat. "You're not a creep just feisty. And a little bit crazy", she added with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Anna grinned but rolled her eyes at her older girlfriend. "You're terrible, Surfer-girl."

"And here we go again", Elsa complained ironically and kissed Annas nose. "I know you love that name. You love every name I have for you because you love me, right?" Anna gave her a hangdog look and Elsa giggled softly. "Touché", she smiled and softly stroked Annas cheeks with her thumbs. "Thank you, Anna. Thank you so much for calming me down completely."

Annas smile brightened. "That's what I'm here for, beautiful. Plus I had to promise Belle to take care for you while we're at my grandparents." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Of course she did. I should have thought of that. But you know I can take care of myself, you don't have to do that, pet."

"I know I don't have to but I love you and I want to be there for you. You're my girlfriend", she stopped, grinning stupidly and Elsa grinned too while she looked at Anna askingly. "What's about me being your girlfriend?"

Anna giggled girlishly. "I just love to say that. It sounds like the best thing in this world. Elsa Arendelle is my girlfriend. I, Anna Green, have the worlds most amazing girlfriend ever. Elsa Arendelle's my girlfriend." Annas eyes shone like stars and Elsa smiled softly. "O-kay?", she asked mocking her girlfriend. "You're so stupid, Els." Elsa giggled when Anna hit her shoulder and licked her lips seductively.

She clearly saw how Anna stared at her lips with a longing look and she grinned devilishly. "I always thought I'm pretty intelligent." Anna snickered and hit Elsas shoulder another time. "Stop that. You were the one who said we should take it slow, or am I wrong there?"

Elsa grinned and squeezed Annas hand. "I'm just teasing, pet." Anna raised her eyebrow and glanced at Elsa. She moved and sat cross-legged in front of Elsa who leaned against the wall and brushed through her hair to try to fix the slight mess and Anna couldn't stop to stare at Elsa. "I know you're teasing, I'm teasing too", Anna grinned and poked her tongue out at her girlfriend.

"You sure? I didn't recognize your teasing. I thought that was pure serious." Anna pouted and took a pillow to hit Elsa who chuckled before she grabbed the pillow and pulled at it until Anna fell forward directly into her arms.

"Woah keep it slow, pet", she chuckled and Anna giggled before she licked Elsas lips while she let a little moan out and Elsa couldn't help being aroused. A shiver ran down from her neck to her feet when she heard Annas soft moan and she wrapped her arms around the youngers skinny waist.

"You make me go crazy", she whispered while she pulled Anna nearer until their bodies were pressed together. Now it was Annas time to shiver and she felt Elsas hot breath on her lips and their eyes were locked. "Good", she murmured back and her lips broke into a mischievous smile.

"You should go to sleep", Elsa whispered pulling her full self-control together to not undress Anna right away. But Anna didn't want to go she felt way too good knowing that Elsa was fighting hard to hold back. She felt so sexy like never before but she knew deep down in herself that she wasn't ready for more than kisses just now and so she pecked Elsas lips before pulling back.

"It's- It's too much", she stammered and got off Elsas bed breathing hard and Elsa had to force herself to smile at her reassuringly and suppress her arousal. "It's alright. I'm sorry, pet. I shouldn't have done that. It's too early for so much heat. I'm sorry Anna." Elsa got off her bed too and laid her hand on Annas shoulders.

But Anna pulled back once more and now Elsa couldn't hide her fear to have gone too far and she gulped. "Anna", she rasped her voice almost broke when she pleaded for Anna to forgive her.

"It's too much. I-I need some space." She held up her hands in front of her like to keep Elsa away from herself and Elsa would have loved to cry but she pulled herself together as good as possible and she took a step back to give Anna her space. "Okay, okay I won't touch you. Nothing will happen. I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you. I couldn't control myself. I promise that'll never happen again. Please say something." Elsa begged for a reaction and just now Anna noticed that Elsa was near crying and she forced herself to smile. But it ended up looking like a grimace and Elsa sat down at the edge of her bed burying her face in her hands.

But Anna wasn't sure if she was ready to touch Elsa again, she didn't trust herself, and so she sat down next to her but without any contact. "It wasn't only your fault", she tried to calm Elsa down but it didn't help. Elsa just shook her head. "It was- It is my fault. I'm the older one, I have more experience. I promised you to not demand too much of you and I just broke it. I'm sorry, Anna, so, so sorry."

This was the moment Anna couldn't hold back anymore and she moved closer until she could lie her hand on Elsas knee and squeezed it softly. "It's okay, beautiful. I felt good but it's just- it's just- you know I'm not quite ready for… well you know what." Anna felt the heat rushing into her cheeks while Elsa slowly lifted up her head and glanced at Anna.

"I know. I know that, Anna and I would never ever do that as long as you don't feel ready for it." Anna nodded and had to smile when she noticed that Elsa didn't make no move to touch her in any way. "And I know that, Els. I know you would never do anything like that. It's not your fault that I needed space, it's because I… I felt too hot before. I was barely able to pull back but it was too much. I couldn't breathe."

"You don't have to explain anything Anna. It's enough when I know that it was too much for you. I don't need to know more when you don't want to say anything more. I just promise you that I always will stop when you feel uncomfortable."

"I didn't want to scare you", Anna murmured and now Elsa turned towards Anna a slight smile on her face and she laid her hand over Annas and laced their fingers. "It's okay. It's not your fault. I overreacted. I was just a bit overwhelmed with emotions. I didn't want to scare you either."

They looked at each other, baby blue eyes met icy blue eyes and then they both started to laugh. Their one hand still laced, they held their stomachs because of laughing until Anna was able to stop her laughter. "Oh gosh, Els. My stomach is killing me, I can't go on with laughing." Elsa giggled lifted up their still laced fingers and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"I love you, pet", Elsa whispered and Anna smiled beamingly. "I love you too, Els."

Anna started to yawn and Elsa looked at her caring. "Do you want to go to bed? I could escort you to your room." Anna shook her head in denial and Elsa looked at her questioningly. "But you're tired, you should go to bed, pet. I'm still here tomorrow, remember?"

Anna nodded but snuggled into Elsa and buried her face in her blonde hair and took a deep breath to inhale her scent and Elsa chuckled. "Anna I'm not going anywhere, you don't have to cling to me like a bur. We'll have enough time these three coming days. But you need some sleep."

Anna grinned but gave her girlfriend another hangdog look. "But I don't want to leave. I don't want to go and sleep alone in my bed when I know that you're just right next door."

Elsa couldn't help smiling happily and a warm feeling was rising in her and made her heart flutter, but on the outside she shook her head. "Anna", she whispered and Anna looked at her. "What? Why don't you want to share a bed with me?", she wanted to know. "Is it because you're afraid you're having another nightmare? Wouldn't it be better then when I'm right here to calm you down again?"

"It's not that, Anna. You just said it had been too much. Don't you think it would be too much too, if we sleep here in this bed, together? We don't have to rush anything. I don't expect you to sleep in the same bed as I do."

Elsa stroked Annas back of her head softly and enjoyed her warmth coming from her body. "But I don't want to go", Anna whispered and Elsa sighed. She really wished for this but she couldn't let Anna sleep in her bed. Not now anyway, she wasn't sure if she was able to hold back good enough to not scare Anna in any way.

"Anna, I can't let that happen", she whispered before her voice failed and Anna looked at her worried. "Why, what's the problem? I don't understand. I thought you would want it too. But I guess- I guess it's only me then and I-I don't want to force you into anything, so I better get going."

She got up on her feet and went to the door. Still hoping that Elsa would hold her back but Elsa just sat there looking at her apologetically and so Anna opened the door, near bursting into tears.

"Sleep well." She was barely able to say before she closed the door again and ran into her own room. Just when she wanted to let her tears out the door opened again and Anna saw Elsas silhouette and her blonde hair.

"Anna, I'm sorry", she whispered and Anna turned on her back on her bed and looked at Elsa. "For what?", she wanted to know and Elsa slowly made her way to the bed and sat herself on the edge of it. "For everything. I didn't want to hurt you. I would love to sleep in the same bed as you, pet. I'm just not sure- not sure if I'm able to hold back right now. I don't want to ruin anything, I just don't want to lose you."

Anna sat up and looked at Elsa, her expression pure serious. "I trust you, Els. I know you would never do anything. But I understand if you don't want to share a bed. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

But when Elsa looked at Annas baby blue eyes looking at her as sweet as now, she hadn't had any chance and so she sighed. "Okay, let's try it. But when I think I can't do it anymore I'll go to my own room, okay? And don't feel hurt when I do leave, it has nothing to do with me not wanting to share a bed with you."

"Really?", Annas voice hitched and her face lit up what made Elsa smile softly. "Yes, Anna, really. I would love to share a bed with you, you know that."

"I love you, Els", Anna squealed and threw herself into Elsas arms causing the model to fell back onto the bed, Anna on top of her. Elsa laid a hand over Annas mouth to shut the girl up not that she woke up everyone else.

"Shh, feisty pants, there's no need for everyone to wake up. Plus your grandma doesn't want us to share a room so we need to hide." Elsas cheeks turned slightly red and Anna giggled while pulling Elsas hand off her mouth. "Forget what grandma said. She won't be mad when we share a bed as long as we don't go any further. But maybe my grandpa'll kill you when he finds out."

Elsas cheeks turned burning red and a slight fear was seen in her eyes what made Anna burst into a fit of giggles before she rolled over. "You don't really believe that, do you?", she asked and Elsa played nervously with her hair.

"He's quite intimidating, you know?", she mumbled embarrassed and Anna couldn't believe what she saw. She started to get to know the super model, who was her role model since as long as she could think of, in such a personal way she never dared to dream of. "You're scared of my grandpa? You know he wouldn't harm a fly. He's the softest man you'll ever get to know."

"He didn't seem like that", Elsa mumbled again turned around and hid her face in Annas bedsheets. Anna giggled softly and held out a hand to stroke Elsas soft hair. "He likes making a fool of everyone and he would like to be as tough as my grandma but he just isn't. He's a real sweetheart, Els, you don't have to be afraid of him."

"I'm not actually afraid, I just… I can understand he wants to protect you, I do too. But you know, he's your grandpa and I don't want to screw up with him and I'm scared that I will screw up everything." She turned around again and stared at Anna.

Anna meanwhile smiled and stared back straight into Elsas icy blue eyes. "You won't. You actually can't screw up anything as long as you make me happy and you really do that, Els. I've never been this happy before."

Elsa couldn't help the smile spreading over her face. "Me too, Anna, me too."

Anna grinned beamingly and moved a bit closer to Elsa. "So then nice we talked about it and now stop being scared of screwing up everything but you just can't do that, okay? You're not able to screw anything up so badly that I wouldn't be able to forgive you."

Elsa didn't say anything. She smiled, lifted up her hand and let it wander up Annas arm until she slightly tucked Annas braid. Without saying a single word she just looked at Anna and played with her copper hair until Anna laid her hand over Elsas, stopping it form what she was doing. "Did you hear what I said?", she wanted to know and Elsa nodded. "Then say something", Anna pleaded and Elsa closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "Okay", she whispered barely audible and Anna started to worry.

"Are you okay, Els?" Elsa nodded again trying to stop the tears that wanted to flood her cheeks but her smile just stayed on her lips. "You don't seem to be okay", Anna muttered concerned and Elsa opened her eyes again, which were filled with unshed tears. Anna was worried immediately and cupped Elsas face.

"Hey everything's okay, there's nothing to cry about. I love you and nothing will change that." Just this very moment Elsa lost the fight against her tears and one tear wandered down her cheeks until Anna stroked it away with her thumb.

"Hey what's up?", Anna wanted to know and Elsa smiled while more tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's nothing, Anna, I'm just happy that's all." Deep inside she knew it was more. These tears weren't all happy tears. Meeting Annas family just showed her how much she would love to present Anna her own family. And by thinking of that she thought about her parents who wouldn't want to see her again, when she confessed them her sexuality.

"I know it's not everything, Els, there's something bothering you, I can see it." Elsa was pulled out of her thoughts and blinked at Anna. _How can she know?_, she wondered but didn't have any chance to think again because Anna started to look slightly hurt and so Elsa cleared her throat. "It's nothing too important, I promise", she started and saw that it didn't help much.

Before Anna could pull back her hands from Elsas cheeks Elsa grabbed her wrists. "I'm sorry, Anna", she whispered again but this time Anna shook her head. "It's not enough, Elsa", she said her voice calm and Elsas heart ached. She knew it wasn't enough, it wasn't enough to always be sorry she needed to start opening up and talk and so she gathered all her courage and started to talk.

"I was thinking about my parents", she started and Anna who just opened her mouth to say something closed it again and looked at Elsa whose heart was beating fast but she forced herself to go on. "I wish they would be as open as your family and would accept me just the way I am. But I know how they think about homosexual people and I'm sure that they will never accept me the way I am. They'll never accept us. I don't know what to do. I badly wish to present you to my parents but at the same time I would love to keep you away from them forever so they can't hurt you in any way."

She stopped and looked down at the green bedsheet and fiddled with an end of the blanket not daring to look into Annas eyes. "Thank you", was everything Anna said while she moved even closer until she snuggled into Elsa wrapping her arm around the models skinny waist and hoping she could calm the older one a bit down.

Elsa didn't say anything more just buried her face in Annas hair enjoying Annas presence. "As long as I'm with you I don't need anything more", Anna whispered into Elsas ear even if she knew it wouldn't really help Elsa. She couldn't imagine how the blonde super model felt about her parents always fearing the worst of them and knowing they wouldn't accept her. It made her angry and her heart ached for the blonde.

"It's not about that", Elsa rasped and cleared her throat once again. "Sure it's part of it too but the bigger thing is that I just want to make my parents be proud of me. So they can point at me and say: Look that's our daughter and we're proud of what she achieved and who she became, we couldn't have done a better job on her. But it'll never be like that, they'll be repulsed and nauseated by me and about who I am." Elsas voice failed.

"Then they're wrong", Anna tried her best to give Elsa the comfort she needed but she was almost sure she failed terribly. "If they don't see what an amazing woman you are, then they're just blinded by something you can't choose and didn't wish for. You can't blame yourself for loving women and anyway there's nothing wrong about that. Love is always the same feeling if it's between a man and a woman, two women or two men it doesn't matter, the feeling doesn't change in any way. It's neither gross nor more special to love a woman it's simply just the exact same. And I am proud of you, Elsa. I am proud of who you are, of what you achieved and just everything that's identifying you. I'm so proud of you and I'm the most honored girl in the world to call you my girlfriend."

Elsa felt that something inside of her was changing. It wasn't much but there was something little that seemed to heal while hearing these softly spoken words and she pulled back a bit to take a closer look at Anna.

Because Elsa didn't react for some time Anna started to talk. "I'm sorry Elsa, I'm not good at comforting others. I know I didn't find the right words and I can't help you with anything. I think I'm just going to shut up that maybe helps you more than my talking does and that's just the…"

She didn't get any further because Elsa leaned in and sealed her lips with a soft kiss. "You do an amazing job comforting me, feisty pants", Elsa whispered when she pulled back a little bit. "No one did it better than you just did."

"Really?", Anna whispered back not sure if she could believe the blonde beauty or if she was just trying to make her feel better. "It doesn't feel like I did anything to help you."

Elsa hadn't had to force her smile when she rubbed her nose against Annas gently. "I'm not lying to you, Anna. You're doing awesome and I couldn't be more thankful to have such a girlfriend like you. I don't deserve you."

Now Anna rolled her eyes. "Don't ever say that again", she commanded and looked at Elsa schooling. "Why do you always say such a wrong thing? You deserve only the best. Just look at you, at what you did and what you achieved. You helped tons of poor children and families, you're donating as much money as possible to the ones who have less than you. Why wouldn't you deserve love?"

Elsa didn't have an answer to that question, Anna just stole her thunder and she didn't know anything to hold against Annas argument. She opened her mouth and then just shook her head while Anna started to grin triumphantly. "You don't know anything to hold against me, right?", she teased and Elsa stuck her tongue out at the younger one.

Anna giggled. "You see, you do deserve love and that's when I'm joining because I love you and you love me. So you do deserve me. By the way every person deserves love but some more and some less. And you are definitely one of the people who deserve more."

"Just like you", Elsa smiled and Anna grinned. "Maybe."

"Okay. So do you want to finally go to bed? We should sleep for at least some hours." Anna nodded and yawned before she rubbed her eyes. "I'm getting really tired", she whispered and Elsa nodded. "Me too, pet."

"So then let's go to bed." Elsa smiled sleepy. "We already are lying in your bed, remember?"

"But not the right way. I want to snuggle under my blanket and snuggle into you before falling asleep. So you need to move one more time for today."

Elsa grinned mischievously. "But I'm too tired to move. I need to go to sleep right away." Anna rolled her eyes but grinned too. "Don't act like a child and get up so we can slip under the blanket. Then you can close your eyes and fall asleep any second."

"I don't want to", Elsa complained and Anna sighed before she leaned over and started to slightly tickle Elsas sides causing Elsa to jump and they bumped their heads. "Ouch", Anna grunted while Elsa swore. "Damn." Both rubbed their foreheads and started to giggle, while Elsa nudged Annas arm. "Hey stop that", Anna shrieked and Elsa shook her head. "Just because you tickled me I bumped my head, so you totally deserved this." Anna pouted. "You acted like a little child so I needed to do what I would do with a child. It's completely your fault." And with this she nudged Elsa back. And so they went on nudging each other and laughing until Elsa grabbed Annas wrists.

"Okay, let's stop. We really need to go to bed. It's almost 4am." Anna giggled. "You think it's the first time I'm going to bed late?" Elsa rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Well you seem to be a really obedient girl so I guess you're in bed at latest at midnight."

Another nudge. "Stop it, now", Elsa giggled and Anna crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm not that obedient. I mean sure I do obey my parents because why not, their rules are reasonable and just for my sake so why shouldn't I obey them. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Elsa smiled and caressed Annas arm. "No absolutely nothing. Indeed it's great." Anna nodded satisfied and held up the blanket. "And now just slip under it." Elsa stroked Annas cheek softly before she laid herself under the blanket and Anna did too.

She turned around in her bed to face Elsa and smiled sweetly. "Goodnight, beautiful", she whispered and Elsa smiled beamingly. "Goodnight, feisty pants. I love you."

"And I you", Anna smiled back and snuggled into Elsa. She tucked her head under Elsas chin and wrapped her arms around the super models waist like her life depended on her. "Sleep well, pet", Elsa whispered and wrapped her arms around the younger one enjoying feeling her warmth even if it was really hot outside. She placed a gentle kiss on top of Annas head and Anna smiled happily.

"Sleep well, too, Els."

Elsa smiled too and they both closed their eyes. Anna fell asleep almost the second she closed her eyes but Elsa was still awake and listened to Annas soft breathing until she slowly fell asleep herself. A smile on her face and still snuggled up with Anna, Elsa fell into a peaceful and relaxing sleep like she hadn't done in years.


	11. Chapter 11 Surprise!

**Haayy guys... **

**Sorry I kept you waiting again. I'm so busy lately with uni that started again and working and everything. BUT here's a new chapter for you my dears. Hope you 're going to like it. :) And I hope I will be able to go on writing the next chapter as soon as possible. :P I'm giving my very best. Sorry for every single mistake, I hope there aren't too many of them, but I'm not too sure. :O **

**But anyway, I hope you like it, and have some fun while reading. Maybe give me a review with your opinion about my story, what you like, what you disklike, what I can do better... just what you think. I would love to hear what you think about my story so far. :D**

**Love, Jess 3**

* * *

The next morning Elsa woke up when she heard someone knocking on the door. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned but a bright smile played about her lips when she felt Anna still snuggled into her.

"Feisty pants", she whispered trying to wake the redheaded girl up but Anna didn't react. Elsa grinned and placed a soft kiss on Annas nose. When this didn't help she leaned in and kissed the younger one softly causing Anna to open her eyes.

Elsa pulled back and smiled. "Good morning, feisty pants." Annas smile got beamingly and she buried her face at Elsas neck. "Good morning, beautiful", she mumbled sleepily and Elsa giggled while she stroked Annas back of head softly. "Someone's knocking on the door", Elsa said and Anna shrugged. "I don't care. I'm still asleep."

Elsa laughed quietly and laid her head against Annas messy hair. Just that moment a voice from outside the door was to be heard.

"Anna I'm coming in now. You seem to be still asleep and your Grandma told me to wake you up. So I'm entering now." He didn't wait any longer and opened the door. Elsa and Anna stared at the opening door startled and Elsa tried to hide behind Anna.

But it was useless. Annas Grandfather entered the room and saw the two girls snuggled up to each other at first sight. Clearly was to be seen how uneasy he suddenly felt when he stared at the floor and fiddled with his hands. "Ummm...", he muttered and Anna giggled but her cheeks were burning red just like Elsas.

"Grandpa what are you doing in here?", she asked in a high pitched note and stared at her grandfather. He still didn't look at the girls until Elsa cleared her voice and stammered: "We're dressed, it's not like - you know we didn't - we haven't done it."

Anna buried her face in a cushion and hit Elsa who held her hands up in defense. But just this very sentence brought Annas grandfather back to his normal self again. He started to laugh whole heartedly and Anna and Elsa stared at him in great surprise.

"Grandpa what the hell?", Anna asked and George started to calm down again before he winked at the girls. "You, Elsa", he pointed at the blonde who slightly winced, "know Annas grandmother just exactly. But to be honest it's none of our business. You two are adults and it's your decision."

Elsa started to grin but she still hid her face behind Annas head. "Thank you", she mumbled uncomfortable and George grinned. Mischief shimmered in his eyes and Anna giggled. "So get ready to meet your grandmother, Anna. She shouldn't see you two like that. This'll be our little secret."

He winked once more at the girls before he left the room and closed the door again. "She's on her way and I woke up Elsa too. So they're coming down soon", Elsa and Anna heard George shouting downstairs where Lianne most likely was making breakfast already.

Anna turned around in bed still giggling while Elsa buried her face in her hands what made Anna giggle even more. "Tht ws awkwrd", Elsa mumbled from behind her hands and Anna nudged her girlfriend. "It wasn't that awkward until you started talking about we two doing, or not doing _the thing_." Elsa growled but Anna just laughed. "Come on, beautiful, it's not that bad. He'll just tease us about it all the time."

Anna grabbed Elsas hands and pulled them off her face. "My grandpa already loves you, Els." Now Elsa glanced at Anna. "You think?" Anna just grinned and nodded. "I know it, Els. But now we should get dressed and go downstairs before my grandma comes up here."

Elsa giggled but got off Annas bed. Before she headed out the door she took Annas hand, pulled her near and kissed her softly causing Anna to purr in awe. "It was the most wonderful thing to fall asleep next to you and wake up again next to you", Elsa whispered into Annas ear and Anna started to smile beamingly. For Elsa it was like the sun had risen to see Anna smile like that. "I loved it too", Anna grinned and tilted her head. Now Elsa smiled too. But before they could do anything the door opened again and Elsa as Anna froze, in expectation of Lianne entering the room but instead a brunette young woman was to be seen which grinned wickedly when she got aware of the situation.

"So you too disobeyed Grandma, huh?", Rapunzel asked and Elsa ducked her head while Anna stuck her nose in the air. "I'm old enough to decide for myself if I want to share a room with my girlfriend or not. So it's not like I'm disobeying anyone but I'm doing what I think is right." Rapunzel chuckled slightly while she winked at Elsa to show her that she was totally okay with everything. The older one overdid the distance towards her little sister and hugged her. "I'm not judging, sweetie. Just do whatever you want to and whatever makes you happy. I don't think Grandma will be mad at the both of you because you slept in the same room. As long as you didn't do", she silenced and coughed embarrassedly. "You know as long as you didn't have sex." Elsa went really red and Anna buried her face in her hands. "That's none of your business, Zel. Even if we would have done it, that's just a thing between me and Elsa. No one else has to say something there. No one."

"But you didn't do it, right?", Zel asked and when Anna only groaned she looked at Elsa who was staring at the floor in deep concentration. "Elsa?" Elsa lifted up her head and looked at Rapunzel. Slowly she shook her head and Rapunzel nodded satisfied. "So you two should get ready for breakfast. I bet Grandma is already waiting for the three of us."

Elsa seized the chance to get away from this awkward situation and sneaked out of Annas bedroom to get into her own room. Only some minutes after she left the room, wearing a Jeans-hot pants and a sleeveless top in an icy blue color, while Anna and Rapunzel got out of Annas room. Anna wearing a sweet dark blue summer dress smiled at Elsa while checking her out. Elsa smirked at her girlfriend until Anna started to blush slightly and forced her eyes away from Elsas body up to look her in the eyes. "So you're okay with what I'm wearing?" Elsa grinned and Anna chuckled nervously. "Umm…", she stammered and made her girlfriend and her older sister laugh. "I'm just teasing, Anna", Elsa ensured while reaching out for the copper haired girls hand. "You look gorgeous as always", Anna mumbled and started to smile again when she saw that Elsa smiled while hearing this compliment.

"Come on girls, let's get downstairs and get some breakfast", Rapunzel interrupted the both of them and pulled at Annas other hand. So the three of them made their way downstairs and entered the dining-room. In the door they stopped watching how the old couple was teasing each other until Lianne giggled and looked into the kids direction.

"Oh look the girls are finally joining us", she smiled at the three girls while lacing her fingers with her husbands ones. Rapunzel smiled at her grandparents while Anna grabbed Elsas hand and intertwined their fingers as well. When Lianne saw that she started to smile lovingly and Anna grinned stupidly. "Now come in girls and have some breakfast. I've made some scrambled eggs and pancakes but there's also bread and well you see what's there. Just have a seat."

Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa entered the room and took their seats. And just when Lianne and George sat down too they started to eat. George grinned at the three girls. "So did you all sleep well tonight?" Anna choked over her piece of pancake she was chewing on and Elsa started to blush slightly. Lianne raised an eyebrow and put her fork down. "What's going on here?", she wanted to know and Elsa cleared her throat. "Nothing", she mumbled and Rapunzel giggled. "I slept wonderful, Grandpa. The bed is just unbelievably comfortable. What about you?" While Anna tried to calm herself down again and stop coughing, Lianne just looked at her husband.

"Come on. Spill it. You know something I don't know. What is it?" George smiled. "It's nothing, darling. Everything's just brilliant. I just wanted to know if my granddaughters slept well." Lianne crossed her arms in front of her chest and knitted her eyes to slits. "Don't try to fool me, old man. I know you well enough to say if something's up or not. And now is definitely a moment where something's up. Just take a look at Anna and Elsa, they look like they're going to be called to the director of school."

Elsa winced and Anna shook her head shooting some deadly glares at her grandfathers and Rapunzel chuckled slightly. George sighed deeply while he turned his attention towards his wife, who was still looking at him demandingly. "Okay, I'll tell you. But only if you promise me to let it be their own business."

Now Lianne didn't need to hear what was going on. She knew instantly what her husband was about to tell her and she looked at the two young girls critically. Before Lianne or George could say something Anna blurted out: "Grandma I'm not a little girl anymore, okay? I can decide for myself if I want to sleep in the same bed as my girlfriend or not. It's not like it's any of your business or something. I'm almost nineteen now and with that old enough to make decisions like that on my own. I mean I appreciate that you're worried about me, but really Elsa would never do something to make me feel uncomfortable. You have to trust me Grandma, I know what I'm doing. Please don't be mad at me or at Elsa. Besides it was totally my own idea. I sneaked into her room in the middle of the night and convinced her to sleep in my bed in the end. She didn't want to do it at first but in the end she gave in to me. It's not her fault."

Lianne couldn't hold back an amused smile while listening to her granddaughters rambling. Instead of calling her off she just waited patiently until Anna was done with her speech. Only then she cleared her throat and looked at her granddaughter with a serious expression.

"You know Anna, I wasn't going to say anything about that. If you two want to share a bed then just go on. I just needed to make sure that I didn't force you two into something you didn't want. But I ask you to not sleep with each other, okay?"

Annas and Elsas faces went brightly red while hearing that, but before one of them could open their mouths Lianne continued. "You know to sleep with someone isn't just something little. I mean I know or I assume that the both of you did it before but you should wait with that and take some time to get to know each other better. There's no need to hurry with that. Promise me that, okay?"

While Rapunzel giggled Anna and Elsa looked at each other and then at Lianne, their faces still red from embarrassment. Elsa noticed that Anna was about to say something but since she wanted to give her grandmother an answer, she took her hand and squeezed it softly, causing Anna to look at her girlfriend and when Elsa nodded into Liannes direction Anna nodded. So Elsa took one deep breath and looked at Annas grandmother.

"Don't worry about that", she started and looked at Anna again. "I will take care that nothing of this will happen to fast. I don't want to push Anna into anything she doesn't want and she already told me she's not ready for this. I respect that and I don't want to rush anything either. A relationship isn't only about having sex, at least it isn't for me and so I don't have a problem to wait with that until we've been a couple for some longer time. I understand that you're worried, since it's the first time Anna's with a girl and since you don't know me, but I can ensure you that I won't do anything Anna doesn't want to do."

Lianne smiled softly. "I'm not worried that you would force Anna into something, Elsa. I think I've seen enough of you to know that I can trust you with my granddaughter. I just wanted to say you that and that you two promise me, that nothing will happen until you got to know each other better. And with that I mean the both of you." Lianne looked at Anna, who rolled with her eyes but grinned. "Okay grandma, I promise. We won't do it until some time has passed."

Lianne nodded and started to continue to eat her breakfast and so Anna and Elsa did that too.

The rest of the breakfast went on with jokes and laughter and totally being comfortable. Elsa couldn't believe that she could still feel that comfortable even if they just talked about something like sex between her and Anna. She remembered such conversations at her own home and after that everyone had been uneasy and uncomfortable so that no one really talked anymore. So Elsa watched everyone sitting at the table but no one seemed to be bothered or something. Everyone was having fun and so Elsa felt comfortable too. She just leaned back in her seat and smiled contently while listening to what the others were talking.

Not long after Lianne got up and started to clear the table. George got up too to help her but when Elsa started to help both of them shook their heads. "No, Elsa, it's okay. You don't need to help us. Just leave and have some fun with Anna, will you?"

Elsa placed the plates she was carrying onto the kitchen counter and smiled. "Okay. But only if you're sure we shouldn't help you with all of this. I mean you already made the breakfast for us. So it's the least we can do to help you do the washing-up." But Lianne just waved her hand at Elsa and shook her head. "You're our guest, Elsa and we know that you and Anna don't have much time to enjoy as a couple here, so now go and just enjoy your time together. Will you do that? For an old woman who wants to see her granddaughter being happy?"

Now Elsa couldn't possibly refuse and so she nodded. "Okay. But if you need help with anything just call us." Lianne nodded and gave Elsa a soft smile before she shooed the young woman out of the kitchen. Just when Elsa entered the dining room again Anna jumped at her and Elsa almost fell over before she giggled and wrapped her arms around the younger girls waist. "What do you want to do today?", Elsa asked and Anna grinned before she looked into Elsas icy blue eyes and pecked her lips. "I want to go take a swim in the pool. You in?"

Elsa nodded smiling. "Sure. Let's go." And with that Anna grabbed Elsas hand and pulled her with her to the garden. Without hesitation she took off her clothes and turned around to face Elsa again when she stood there in here light green bikini. Elsa could only stare at Anna. She wasn't able to look away from Annas perfect body. Her skin was slightly tanned now after some days spent in the sun and at the beach and her freckles were more visible than before. Elsa felt her mouth go dry and she licked her lips.

Anna grinned when she got aware of Elsa staring at her and she came nearer until she could touch her girlfriend. She started to pull at her top and started to take it off. Elsa wasn't capable of doing anything. The only thing she could think of was: _Anna's taking my clothes off._

But when Anna had taken Elsas top off she stopped. "You'll have to take off your hot pants by yourself. I don't think I'm ready to do that yet", she whispered and Elsa came back to reality again. She smiled sheepishly and nodded grabbing her pants and taking them off until she only wore her bikini.

With that Anna started to stare at her and now Elsa grinned. "You done checking me out?", she asked and Anna poked her tongue out at her. "Shut up. You checked me out too before." Elsa chuckled. "I did, yes. You're my girlfriend so I'm allowed to check you out. Or would you rather have me checking out your sister over there?" Elsa nodded into the brunettes direction and Anna turned around to watch her sister strip to her bikini. "Don't look", she grunted when she got aware that Elsa was still staring at Rapunzel. Elsa started to giggle and winked at her girlfriend.

"See so I rather check out you, pet. You know you just make it really hard for me not to stare at you. I could stare at you all the time." Anna saw that Elsa looked at her with shiny eyes and she couldn't help but melt. "You know I'll never be able to stay mad at you for more than some seconds. Especially when you're looking at me like this."

Elsa went on smiling at Anna. "I'm glad to hear that. Cause I don't want you to be mad at me." Anna started to giggle. "That's an amazing thing, beautiful. So now you want to get into the pool?"

Elsa nodded but when Anna turned around and wanted to go for the pool, Elsa grabbed her wrist and pulled her back until they were so close they could feel the others breath on their skin.

"I love you, babe", Elsa whispered, cupped Annas face in her hands and they looked each other in the eyes and got lost. Until Elsa leaned in and sealed Annas lips with a soft, loving kiss. "And I love you too", Anna whispered back.

After that Anna smiled softly intertwined their fingers and dragged Elsa with her until they stood at the edge of the pool. "I count to three", Anna grinned and Elsa shrugged with her shoulders, having a wicked plan. When Anna started to count Elsa jumped and pulled Anna with her, so they landed with a great splash in the big pool. Anna broke through the surface of the water and glared at Elsa, who fluttered her eyelashes causing Anna to giggle but she splashed water into Elsas face. "You are so mean", she started to pout but she couldn't possibly hold that face for very long and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, giggling like a little girl. "I just like to tease my girlfriend", Elsa smiled sweetly, knowing Anna couldn't hold her serious face.

But she wasn't quite prepared for what was about to happen next and so she shrieked when Anna dived and pulled at her legs, pulling her under the water.

For some time they went on like that. Teasing each other, then again Anna wrapped her legs around Elsas waist and her arms around her neck, while Elsa stood in the water and they just looked at each other or kissed.

They were hugging tightly when suddenly a voice interrupted the intimate moment and Anna immediately let go of Elsa and stroked back a strand of wet copper hair. "Umm... what is it, Grandma?", she wanted to know and looked at her grandmother, standing at the edge of the pool, smiling at the two young women.

"There's a call for you, Darling. Your mother is calling and right now Zel's on the phone with her but she ordered me to get you on the phone afterwards. And don't separate because of me, you don't have to be embarrassed, honey. I think it's sweet."

Anna blushed furiously but Elsa grinned, slightly ashamed but on the other hand really happy. There was a member of Annas family just telling she thinks the two of them together were sweet. It warmed her heart. She had had no idea how it felt to be accepted by a girlfriends family but now that she did, she couldn't wish for better reactions.

Lianne started to chuckle slightly when she got aware of the both girls staring at her, mute like fish. "Girls, I'm sorry I've interrupted your moment but Anna your mum really wants to talk to you. She said you haven't called them since you got to the airport. They're worried sick."

Anna immediately felt guilty but not only her, Elsa also felt guilt coming up. At least she had been the one keeping the younger girl busy and with that away from calling her parents. And so she squeezed Annas hand, she was still holding, reassuringly. "Just go and talk to your mum. I'm going to lie down on one of these nice deck chairs for when you come back."

Anna nodded and let go of Elsas hand but only after she placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "I'll be back soon", she promised but Elsa shook her head. "Don't hurry. Take as much time to talk to your mum as you want to. I'll be here anyway, starting to read the book I brought with me." And with that Anna smiled and Elsa knew she'd just said the right thing when she let go of Annas hand so the younger could climb out of the pool.

Elsa stayed in the pool watching the two women walk back into the house. Only when they had entered the living room Elsa climbed out of the pool herself, grabbed one of the towels Lianne brought with her before and made herself a home on one of those big deck chairs. The sun was warming her skin and dried the drops of water one by one. Elsa closed her eyes for some seconds and a soft smile spread over her face when she thought about how her holiday trip turned out to be.

Not only she had fun but she had the best time of her life. Meeting Anna had changed her life for so much better and now even having Belle spending her holiday with her. Even when Ariel on their flight to Australia was celebrating their first holidays on their own, without nannies or older sisters, Elsa couldn't be happier to have her sister by her side.

She was lost in thought for some minutes before she opened her eyes again and took her book. It was just a little love story, but Elsa wasn't in the mood for something deep and meaningful. So she started to read and got totally lost in the story within seconds. She didn't recognize the brunette young woman coming nearer, sitting right next to her onto another deck chair. "Elsa."

Elsa almost dropped her book when she winced, causing Rapunzel to laugh quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. So how do you think will your relationship with my sister develop?"

Now Elsa smiled slightly. "You don't waste any time, do you?", she asked and Rapunzel grinned widely. "Not when it's about my little sisters well-being." Elsa nodded, dropping her book onto the floor next to her desk chair. "I like that", she said and Rapunzel nodded. "But you haven't answered my question yet."

Elsa sighed but nodded before she sat up to be able to look at Rapunzel. "I love her, Rapunzel", she started and Rapunzel nodded smiling warmly. "I know that. But you know Anna is a really impulsive girl. She's not good at hiding anything, especially when it's something that serious and important to her as love is. I just want you to know what effort she's making for you with promising to hide your relationship in public. But I have to hear from you that you won't push her too hard. She would do everything for you. She would give herself up for you. So I need to hear from you that you won't let that happen. I understand that you're afraid of telling your parents but you will have to tell them as soon as possible for the sake of Anna, okay?"

Elsa stiffened slightly while listening to the slightly older womans speech but she nodded. "I know that Rapunzel, believe me. I won't let her cross her boundaries because of me. I know I have to tell them. I just... I mean I tried to do it years ago... but then... then they started talking about homosexual people, people like me, and called them disgusting and unnatural... Since then... I just couldn't."

Rapunzel nodded understanding, changed place to sit right next to the young model and laid a hand on her arm, causing Elsa to lift her head and Rapunzel saw the tears streaming the younger girls eyes. So she couldn't possibly hold back and hugged the younger one. Elsa didn't care who it was she needed some support, someone to lean on and so she laid her head on Rapunzels shoulder.

"I didn't know it's that bad, Elsa", she mumbled. "I'm sorry. I won't pressure you about it anymore. But you know you will always have people around you who support you full-heartedly. Not only your friends and family and Anna, but also me and now my grandparents too. They're amazed by you, Elsa, and they couldn't be happier for Anna and you."

"What about your parents?", Elsa rasped barely audible while feeling fear growing inside her. But Rapunzel smiled and drew soothing circles on Elsas back. "They'll love you too. When they see you make their Anna happy they'll love you. And when they get to know you a bit better they will know you're the best thing that could possibly happen to Anna. Don't worry about them, they'll accept you as a part of the family really soon."

"Thank you, Zel", Elsa whispered, wiping a tear away after she freed herself from the reassuring hug. "I'm the luckiest person ever with having a wonderful girlfriend and getting to know an awesome family. You're like the family I never had but always wished for, well except Belle. I couldn't wish for a better sister. No offence."

Rapunzel chuckled and winked at the younger one. "Well I hope I'll be just as good as sister-in-law", she teased and Elsa blushed furiously. "Oh god", she whispered and Rapunzel laughed loudly. "Don't worry I'm just teasing. Just enjoy your relationship with Anna. But I do hope your intentions are good, like you're planning this relationship to last really long, because I know Anna does."

Now Elsa couldn't stop the smile playing about her lips. "And so do I. I'm not the type for short adventures, I was always looking for my Miss Perfect. And as it feels now just found her on a bus in Australia."

Now Rapunzel nodded satisfied. "I'm glad to hear that, Elsa." But then she changed the subject. She was going crazy about getting to know the supermodel a bit better. "So how's life as a supermodel?", she asked and Elsa grinned. "It's full of appointments", she chuckled and Rapunzel giggled while poking Elsa in the ribs. "Come on, tell me." And so they started talking about modelling, Elsas career and Rapunzels studies.

Meanwhile Anna was on the phone with her mother. After Rapunzel handed over the phone to her everyone left the room to give Anna some privacy. Anna sat on the couch, cross-legged and held the phone to her ear. "Hi mum", she said and she heard a chuckle. "Hi love. How are you? What happened that you and your sister didn't call in days? You two had me worried sick about you."

Anna fiddled with the towel she had wrapped around her body. "I'm sorry, mum. We didn't mean to have you worried. We just had such a great time that we completely forgot to call. It won't happen again." Her voice almost failed but her mother started to reassure her precious daughter. "It's ok, honey. Don't worry about it. Neither I nor your dad's mad at you. Everything's fine between us. So how did the surf lessons go? You already managed to surf?"

Anna eased a lot hearing her mothers soft voice telling her not to worry. But now she felt giddy with excitement. She had had planned to tell her parents about Elsa when she got home but now she couldn't possibly not tell her mother about it. "Mum", she said and she could hear the smile in her mothers voice when she answered. "Yes, my love?"

"There is something I have to tell you", Anna started and suddenly was filled with nervousness so her voice shivered a bit. Naturally her mother recognized that immediately. "What is it, honey? You know you can tell me everything. Did something happen to you? Are you ok?" Anna couldn't help the soft smile that spread over her face while listening to her mothers soft voice. "Promise me to not tell dad until I told him myself, ok? And maybe you should sit down while I tell you."

"Honey just tell me what is going on. I promise I won't tell your father." So Anna took a deep breath. "On the bus from the airport to our hotel I sat right next to Elsa Arendelle", she started and heard her mother laugh. "I know, honey. Your sister already told me that you met her and that you made friends with her. That's great, honey. I'm so happy for you, that you finally met her in real life. That was always your biggest dream."

Anna felt herself standing in front of a huge mountain when her mother said making friends. So she went silent for a while until her mother started to talk softly again. "Honey did I say something wrong? I thought meeting Elsa Arendelle in person would make you happy." Anna cleared her throat while searching for words to express what she wanted to say. "No you didn't do anything wrong. And you're right it does make me happy to meet her. She's my absolute favorite celebrity. But mum about that making-friends-thing...", she interrupted herself and her mother dug a little deeper. "What about it? You did make friends with her, didn't you? Just tell me Anna, there's nothing you have to be afraid of telling me and your father. You know we love you and support you with everything that makes you happy."

"Ok", Anna said and cleared her throat once more. "I didn't make friends with her, mum", she started but when her mother started to talk she cut her off. "Mum we didn't only make friends. We fell in love with each other. Elsa's my girlfriend now." Anna shut up again and waited nervously for her mother to react. She didn't have to wait too long when her mother cleared her voice. "So you fell in love. That's amazing, Anna. And she fell in love with you too? You're a couple now?"

Anna grinned widely, relief filling her heart and making her feel free and strong. She nodded until she noticed her mother couldn't see her. "Yes mum. She fell in love with me too. To be honest I think she fell in love with me first. When I first felt this feeling towards her I went mad, really really mad. But then I talked to grandma and she told me it's ok however way I feel for her as long as it makes me happy. And it really does make me happy, mum. I never thought I could fall in love with another woman but Elsa... she's just everything I wished for in a partner. She's funny, she's sweet, she apologies when she made a mistake, she's honest and she cares really a lot. She's so romantic and so careful. Oh mum she just totally stole my heart."

Annas mother laughed softly while listening to her daughter rambling about her new girlfriend. She loved that about her daughter. "Anna that sounds wonderful. I hope you will have a great time together. But how will you go on when your holidays are over? I mean we don't even know where Elsa lives." Anna giggled. "I do. I do know where she lives, mum and I do know that she's studying at Yale University."

"Oh my god, Anna honey that's great. So you won't have to separate or anything and can be a normal couple. You will be famous, honey. Are you sure you want to be a public figure? Cause you sure will be one when you and Elsa Arendelle are an official couple. You have to be prepared to difficulties and not having a private life like before."

"Mum", Anna mumbled to stop her mother from worrying too much but she knew she wouldn't make it any better with what she was about to say. "Mum listen", she raised her voice to cut her mother off. When she silenced Anna began to talk again. "You can't tell anyone about me and Elsa, ok? You have to keep it a secret. Elsa hadn't had her coming out yet and she wants to talk to her parents before we make our relationship official. We only tell some people like you, grandma and grandpa, her sister, some of her friends and my friends. But for the public we're only friends for the moment. She's not ready to tell her parents yet."

"Anna honey, are you sure she's not just playing you?" Anna heard that her mother was really concerned but she didn't care. Anger rushed through her veins when she heard these words out of her mothers mouth. "She's not playing me. Stop accusing her for doing something like that. She truly loves me. She's afraid. You know who her parents are, don't you? It's senator Arendelle and you know what opinion about homosexuality he has. Mum Elsa's suffering so badly because she fears that her parents will hate her because of whom she is. She can't just tell them like I did now. Her parents won't accept her this way, or at least Elsa is afraid she'll lose them the moment she tells them the truth about herself. I don't want to push her there, she needs time, and I give her time. I can't lose her, mum. She's way too important to me. I'd do anything to make her happy and if time is all she needs, then she'll get it."

"I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to make her look like a heartbreaker. I didn't know about her parents. Oh god, this poor girl. Just do what you think is right, honey. You know your dad and I trust you. But promise me one thing. You will present her to us as soon as you get home. I'm really excited to meet your first girlfriend."

Now Anna couldn't help grinning widely. "I promise, mum. I'll present her to you as soon as possible. By the way grandma and grandpa already know her. In fact she's here with Zel and me right now." She heard a gasp from her mother and grinned wickedly. "You introduced your girlfriend first to my mother before you introduced her to your own mother? That breaks my heart. Overlooked by my own daughter, I never thought that would happen to me. I thought you love me."

Anna giggled but at the same time felt a tiny little bit homesick. Right at this moment she would have loved to hug her mother and bury her face on her shoulder. "Mum you're totally overdoing that. I just didn't want to be separated from her for four days. And by the way grandma was also the first to know about my feelings for her."

Now Idun, Annas mother, was serious again. "You said you got mad when you first discovered your feelings for her. Why didn't you call, honey? You know I would have helped you as good as possible. Did you at least talk to your sister?"

Anna smiled, feeling totally comfortable again. "I wanted to talk to you so desperately, mum. But I was too confused to talk about that on the phone and I couldn't talk to Rapunzel cause she implied something like that the day before I discovered my feelings myself and since I denied it back then I wasn't able to tell her right then. Because of that we called grandma to meet me and I told her everything. I talked to her and she told me I should do what makes me happy. I should imagine growing a couple with Elsa and how I feel about that and that you all just want me to be happy if that means me being with another girl or me being with a guy wouldn't matter. And then suddenly I couldn't believe I freaked out that much before because then I only felt love for her. It was strange, it still is kinda strange but it feels so good. It feels right to be with her. It's like she's meant for me."

"I'm glad to hear you talked to at least someone and didn't have to handle it on your own. And you know, your grandmother's completely right. We all just want you to be happy, my love. And if Elsa makes you happy, then we're all happy for you two. I hope you will stay happy with her. I can hear that you're really happy right now. And you have no idea how happy that makes me. Just be careful, ok? Don't rush into anything. Don't let her push you to do anything you don't want to or aren't ready for."

"She wouldn't push me into anything, mum. She cares so much about not overwhelming me with anything. She lets me do any first step. She doesn't take offence when I pull back and say it's too much. No on the contrary, in these situations she forces herself to hold back immediately and apologies for asking for too much. She lets me take control over everything."

"Ok so you say I don't have to worry. But you know I can't stop worrying about you, my love. I'm your mother, I'm supposed to be worried about you in such situations."

Anna smiled yearningly. "Mum I wish you'd be here", she murmured and heard a soft chuckle. "Now you already miss me even though you're not even on holidays for a full week. But before the holidays couldn't be here soon enough."

She rolled her eyes at her mother, even though she couldn't see it. "I didn't know what was about to happen then. Otherwise I wouldn't miss you that much."

"I miss you too, Anna", Idun said in a low voice and Anna closed her eyes. She imagined her mother sitting on the couch in their living room, looking at one of the photographs her parents hung up on the walls. "But you know, you should just enjoy your holidays. You won't be able to go on holidays for some months after you get back. And you should focus on learning how to surf, since it's something you wanted to learn for your whole life."

Right that moment Anna heard the doorbell ringing and she hopped on her feet and rushed to the door, while shouting into the house: "I got the door."

"Anna, love? Are you still there?"

"Yes mum, I'm still on the phone. The doorbell just rang so I'm opening the door right now. By the way, did the doorbell at home just ring too? Because it sounded like a doorbell in the background."

"Really? Well I guess I overheard that then. I'm sure your father's taking care of that. So who's it?" Anna giggled. "I don't know yet, mum. I haven't opened the door yet." She heard a low chuckle through the phone. "Then go and open it. It's not polite to let visitors wait outside the door." Anna poked her tongue out and huffed. "Sure mum, whatever you say."

The phone still pressed against her ear, she grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. But when she saw the two smiling people in front of her, she dropped the phone and started to cry. "Mum, Dad", she cried out loudly and threw herself into the open arms of her mother, who was standing outside the door. Idun smiled softly, wrapped her younger daughter in her arms and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "An early birthday gift", Idun whispered and Anna pressed herself against her mothers body, inhaling her familiar scent as deep as possible.

"You planned this months ago and didn't tell me a word", Anna mumbled and now her father grinned too, while stroking his daughters still wet hair. "We did plan this as soon as we offered you and your sister these holidays. We wanted to surprise you. How could we possibly miss our daughters birthday? We know how important your birthday is for you, my dear. So we wanted to be here for when you're going to be nineteen."

"I love you so much", Anna murmured and buried her face at her mothers shoulder. "And we love you very much, honey. And now we would like to come in, if that's ok with you." Anna pulled back a bit and poked her tongue out at her mother, rolling her eyes, causing her parents to laugh. But then suddenly she got serious. "What about Elsa? She doesn't know you're here. What if she isn't ready to meet you? I have to prepare her, you can't just walk in there and introduce yourself to her. I bet that would be too much for her. She was already really nervous about meeting grandma and grandpa. You know she never got to know the families of her former girlfriends."

This time Idun shut her daughter up with laying one finger on the girls lips. "We won't scare her away, honey. Just get in there, look for your girlfriend and tell her, we would love to meet her. You can tell her that we surprised you and you didn't know we're coming."

"But what if it does scare her away? I mean we only know each other for some days now and I'm already introducing her to my whole family? Isn't that a bit weird? I mean it is weird, but you think she's ok with it?" Idun smiled lovingly at her daughter. She had never seen her caring that much about a boy and that she did about this young woman showed Idun that something had changed. Her daughter was more mature now, thinking of consequences and what might happen.

"We don't know your Elsa, honey. But I'm sure if she's in love with you she will be happy to meet us. And we promise to not scare her. I'm going to take care of your father", she said, winking at her husband who raised an eyebrow. "But my daughters girlfriend needs to be scared a bit, so she knows what's going to happen, if she hurts my precious daughter." Anna looked terrified and so Idun didn't laugh but caressed her daughters arm, looking at her husband in a schooling way, shaking her head and Agdar nodded, noticing his daughters terrifying gaze. "No… no you can't scare her. She's already scared enough. If you do that, dad, you will scare her off. Please don't do that."

Idun hugged her daughter tightly. "He won't do that, honey, don't worry. Why is that this bad? I mean he scared Hans too at the beginning, but Hans didn't leave you because of that." Anna nodded, fighting back the tears that were waiting to flow. "She's not like Hans. She has some problems. Last night she had a really bad nightmare and I know it's not the only time she had it. Something happened to her, once in her past, something horrible. She wasn't ready to tell me about it, but please, don't scare her. Just be nice like you are usually."

Now Agdar replied. "Ok, don't worry, my dear. I won't scare her. But be careful, ok? If it's getting too much with her, don't try to fix it all yourself. You can always come to your mother and me for help. So go and talk to her, we're going to get our baggage from the car and welcome your grandparents and your sister until you come back with Elsa."

Anna nodded relieved and kissed her mothers cheek first, than her fathers cheek, before she went back into the house, turning around once again, when she entered the house. "I'm so happy you're here", she smiled and Idun and Agdar smiled back at her. "And we are happy to be here, honey", Idun said, before her daughter ran away.


	12. Chapter 12 What a mess!

Hello everyone... So here's Chapter 12, I know it's been an eternity since I last posted, but life kept me busy. I can't even promis that the next chapter will come sooner, I can only say that I will give my best.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a comment about how you liked it, what you liked about it or didn't like about it and if you want to maybe some stuff you'd like me to put into the story somehow. I'll try to include them into my story if possible. :)

So, have fun, hopefully.

Love, Jess

* * *

Anna ran straight through the living room of the mansion and towards Elsa and Rapunzel. The two young women didn't recognize Anna until she wrapped her arms around Elsas neck from behind. Elsa winced a bit, but started to smile, when she noticed Anna hugging her.

Anna nodded towards her older sister. "Grandma wants to talk to you inside", she lied and Rapunzel nodded and got up on her feet, while Elsa looked up to face Anna. "Why did you lie to your sister?", she wanted to know and Anna blushed softly. "How did you know I was lying?" Elsa smiled at the younger one. "It was just a feeling. So you want to tell me why you did lie to Rapunzel?"

Anna sighed and let herself fall onto the deck chair next to Elsa. Elsa took her hand and softly squeezed it, when they heard a loud squeal of happiness coming out of the house and Rapunzel shouting: "Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?"

Elsa went really pale and turned towards Anna. "Anna?", she asked, her voice shivering a little bit. Anna nodded and dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry, Els. I didn't know they're coming over. They didn't tell me. They wanted to surprise me with being here when it's my birthday. I completely understand when you think it's too much and too fast, because I know it is. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to already introduce you to my whole family."

But Elsa cleared her throat and laid one finger over Annas lips to shut the younger one up. "You don't have to apology. I know you didn't mean that to happen. And you're right. It is going really fast and it is unusual to introduce someone to your family so soon but you know what? Since they're already here and I'm here too, why should we wait? Just lets go and you introduce me to your parents."

"You're not mad at me?", Anna asked and played with her hands shyly. But Elsa shook her head, took Annas hand, led it to her lips and placed a soft kiss onto her knuckles. "I'm not mad at you, baby. I'm nervous, terribly nervous to be honest, but I'm not mad at all. It's just a bit much for me right now, 'cause you know I've never been introduced to any of my former girlfriends families. So this is all new for me and it happens so fast. But I'm sure I'm going to like your parents."

"Don't be nervous, Els, there's no need to be. They'll love you." Elsa chuckled slightly. "How would you feel if you were the one meeting my family for the first time?" Anna nodded but squeezed Elsas hands softly. "I would be freaking out. But I'm not you. You're the strong one here. But I don't expect you to be totally calm and everything. I just want you to know, that I'm here. Always. And I swear if my dad is going to scare you, I'll kill him."

"You don't have to kill him, Anna", Elsa grinned and forced herself to look towards the mansion. In there Annas parents were waiting for her to join them and present herself to them. Was she really ready for this? _I don't have a choice, do I? I'll look like a complete idiot if I wouldn't introduce myself to them. But they're Annas parents and just by looking at her gleaming eyes I can see she really really loves them. So it's necessary that they like me or else Anna and I won't have a real future together. What am I going to do, if they don't like me?_

"Stop imagining the worst case, Elsa", she heard Anna whispering into her ear, feeling her warm breath against her ear and she shivered. "I can't help. I want them to like me, but I don't know what to do, to make that happen."

"Just be yourself and they won't have a choice. They have to love you, they just have to. So are you ready to go inside?"

Elsa took a deep breath and looked around the garden. She imagined to hide in the bushes until Annas parents left but then she had to giggle nervously and Anna looked at her questioningly. "What is it?" But Elsa just shook her head and blushed softly. "Nothing. I just imagined hiding in the bushes until they leave again." When Anna giggled, Elsa had to smile too and she relaxed a tiny little bit.

"So are you ready to go? You know it won't be of any use to hide here in this garden. Because you would have to come out at least for having something to eat. So I insist on you meeting my parents because I don't want to lose you because you were starving to death while hiding from my parents."

Elsa giggled and Anna noticed that she wasn't as uncomfortable as before and had to hide her bright smile.

She wasn't nervous at all, to her own surprise. She was sure her parents would love Elsa and she was also sure that Elsa was going to like her parents. It just couldn't be any other way, that was just impossible.

"So now you're ready to meet my parents?" Anna asked softly and squeezed Elsas hand. Elsa took a deep breath and when she looked at Annas soft eyes she nodded, smiling a tiny little bit. "Let's go meet your parents", she whispered and Anna nodded satisfied.

Slowly she got up on her feet and pulled Elsa with her. Their fingers laced, holding hands Anna led Elsa towards the mansion and pulled her as close as possible. "I love you, Elsa. I can't say how much I already love you because it may sound ridiculous, but I can't help. You're so amazing. Just show my parents who you really are and they will fall in love with you right away."

Elsa glanced at Anna and her lips showed a loving smile, while her eyes laid on Anna, showing so much love like Anna had never seen anyone looking at her. "I love you too, Anna, so much. And I will never let you go without fighting for you. You're stuck with me and I won't leave on my own intention. And now lets get it over with. I can't wait here, otherwise I'm going crazy."

"Oh well, there wouldn't be much of a change anyway, I mean you already are crazy." Anna teased her girlfriend and was happy to hear her laugh happily. "Maybe you're right. But you are just as crazy as I am, maybe even more."

"And you know what", Anna started to whisper into Elsas ear. "I always loved and always will love crazy." Elsas heart jumped and she smiled sweetly, before she leant in and placed a soft kiss on Annas lips. "Now let's go, ok?" Anna nodded and led Elsa towards the entrance of the mansion.

Elsas nervousness rose until she was barely able to stand still and Anna recognized that immediately because Elsa started to squeeze her hand tightly. So Anna turned towards Elsa and smiled at her. "Hey, you don't have to be that nervous. You know my grandparents like you and my parents will like you too. Don't worry, okay? My parents are really nice people you don't have to be afraid of them."

"I'm not afraid of them, Anna. I just can't help to be nervous to meet your parents for the first time. It's normal to be nervous, isn't it? I mean I've never met parents of a girlfriend of mine before so I don't really know."

Anna chuckled slightly and stroked Elsas back of the hand softly with her thumb. "It is normal. But I just want to make sure that you know there's no need for it. I'm here and I'm sure they can't help to love you." Elsa smiled and nodded. She heard Rapunzel talking and she heard another womanly voice which had to be her mothers. Elsa thought she had a really nice, calm voice that made people ease while listening to her talking in a calming manner.

"You ready?", Anna asked and Elsa nodded. "Let's do it." Anna and Elsa walked through the door towards the entrance where Annas parents waited. Holding hands they entered the room and suddenly all talking silenced.

Annas mother, a woman in her mid-forties, still beautiful, with her long brown hair tied in a ponytail and her green eyes looking warm and welcoming at Elsa. Elsa felt her heart pump heavily. She felt Anna squeezing her hand and managed to smile.

Rapunzel grinned widely, Lianne and George smiled happily and while Annas mother smiled softly her father looked at the two girls unbelievingly. Elsa got nervous again, when she noticed him looking at their intertwined hands and she was about to pull her hand back, when Anna shook her head.

"No, don't pull back, Els. He has to get to know about the two of us anyway." Elsa nodded and so the both of them went on holding hands. Anna cleared her throat and looked at her parents. She saw that her mother was smiling lovingly but she was also aware that her father still stared at them.

"Dad", she began and only then her father looked at his daughters face again. "Anna?", he asked and had to force himself to keep looking at his daughter and not at the intertwined hands of his daughter and another young woman.

He was completely surprised. He would have never thought that his daughter would do something like that with another woman.

Anna didn't wince or show that she was unsure or nervous. Elsa had to admire that because she herself was almost scared to the bones. She would have loved to chew her bottom lip but she held back and just looked at Rapunzel who was smiling at her.

"Dad, you already know who she is, right?", Anna asked and her father shook his head, so Anna continued. "She's Elsa Arendelle", she nodded into Elsas direction. Elsa gulped when she met Annas fathers intense glare and nodded slightly. "But now she's not just here as a model or as my role model, Dad. Elsa isn't just my friend." Anna caught her fathers attention again and turned it away from Elsa.

Elsa inhaled deeply and when she lifted her gaze from the floor, she met Annas mothers, Iduns, warm green eyes and her welcoming smile that made Elsa ease a bit. She even managed to smile back at her what made Iduns smile grow warmer and wider.

Annas father however looked at his daughter slightly confused, worried and demanding. "Anna tell me what's going on, okay? What is all this", he gestured towards their intertwined hands and Anna felt Elsa stiffen and squeezed her hand reassuringly. But then she glared at her father, slowly getting angry about the way he treated Elsa. "Dad, I met Elsa some days ago and I fell in love with her almost immediately after. Well then I found out she did fall in love with me too and we grew a couple. So if you want to know what all of this is", she held her and Elsas intertwined hands in the air, "then it's: Elsa is my girlfriend, Dad. And she makes me really happy."

Agdar looked at Elsa with eyes narrowed to slits and Elsa felt like she was going to be sick. Annas father didn't seem to understand that his daughter wanted to have a relationship with another woman. Since she hadn't really had any experience in telling any parents about her sexuality, she didn't know that Agdar was just confused and worried about his daughter. It hit him all out of the blue. He didn't see any of this coming and he felt like he had to protect his daughter from any mistake she might could have done.

He looked at Anna again, his expression pure serious. "Are you sure you want to be with a woman? You've never wanted to be with a woman in the past. Why do you think that changed that much? I mean I know you looked up to this woman in particular for years now. But maybe you're mixing your admiration for her with love. Maybe you don't really love her."

When Elsa heard these words she went really pale and her heart stopped beating for a moment. Hearing these words, she secretly was so damn afraid of hearing from Anna, made her want to cry. _He's right. How can I be that sure, that Anna truly loves me? Maybe she just admires me and wants to be around me because she's impressed by me. Maybe she just read her feelings the wrong way. _

But then Iduns calming voice interrupted her thoughts. Annas mother walked up to her husband and laid a hand on his arm. Her expression was serious too now, when she called her husbands name. Agdar turned towards his wife and looked at her questioningly. "What is it?", he wanted to know and Idun nodded. "You know what it is about, Agdar. Don't say something like what you just said before. You know our Anna doesn't say things like that just for nothing. She knows her feelings really well and she did think it through before. She talked about her feelings towards Elsa to some people. And you pretty well know that Anna doesn't use the word love just for fun. If she says she loves someone, she really does. Please Agdar, don't make Elsa feel like she's using Anna by saying Anna only thinks she's in love with her because she'd admired her for her whole life. I'm sure Elsa would never use Anna this way. Haven't you seen the way she looked at our daughter? It was the way every girl wants to be looked at by someone really special. And we should be really happy for our daughter that she found someone who looks at her that way."

Agdar didn't seem to be too convinced because his eyes still showed great concern and doubts. Elsa tried not to let it get to her that he doubted his daughter could love her, but she wasn't able to really not let it get to her. Tears welled up in her eyes, her throat grew tight and she was barely able to get some breath. Her heart raced and she felt that she was about to faint, but she couldn't help. Emotions, fear of losing Anna, fear of her father being right with his doubts, hurt by not being accepted by him and sadness of thinking that her parents would never accept her either and that they weren't the only ones to not accept her as her whole being.

Anna felt Elsas hand getting colder and colder and she could clearly hear her trying to catch her breath. She knew Elsa wasn't far away of having another panic attack and so she just shot a deadly glare at her father and grabbed Elsas shoulders. She shook her slightly but it was too late. Elsa wasn't able to control her emotions anymore and the tears started to fall.

"Elsa", Anna murmured, feeling terrible while thinking of this all being her fault. She didn't worry about her father finally accepting them, but for now she got really angry with him for making Elsa feel like that.

"Elsa it's okay, don't cry. What he says isn't true. Don't listen to him, Els. I know what I feel and it's not just admiration. Sure I do admire you but that's not everything. Elsa I would give you my heart like literally if that would be possible. You make my world look brighter, the sun shine brighter even if it's not sunny at all. You aren't just some celebrity, Elsa, not anymore. You're my girlfriend and I swear I won't let my dad make you feel this bad. He's going to pay for that."

Elsa was barely able to hear what Anna said, she couldn't stop the panic attack and it didn't take much time until she fainted. Anna was right by her side and caught her, almost crying herself. Her mother hurried to her side immediately, shooting deadly glares towards her husband who just stood there looking concerned.

Lianne wanted to help her daughter and her granddaughter but George held her back just as he did with Rapunzel who wanted to go to Elsa too. "Give the two of them time. Our Idun knows exactly how to calm Anna down. Give her some space and I think Elsa would be relieved to know that she doesn't have too much company. Let's go outside, all of us", he looked at Agdar with narrowed eyes and Agdar shrugged his shoulders but followed the others outside onto the terrace.

Idun meanwhile loosened Annas grip around Elsas waist, which kept Elsa up and then she lifted Elsa up just like that. The first moment Anna stared at her mother, her mouth wide agape. Idun didn't pay attention to her daughter right now and carried Elsa into the living room of the house she grew up in and laid Elsa onto the sofa, where she made sure Elsa lied comfortably.

Only then she noticed that her daughter didn't follow her and Anna only moved when she heard her mother shouting for her. She entered the living area, her mouth still wide agape when she looked at her mother unbelievingly. "What is it, Anna?", Idun wanted to know while she laid her hand in a motherly gesture onto Elsas front and stroked back some of her fringes.

Anna couldn't help but smile slightly when she saw that. Her mother already cared for Elsa even if she didn't know her, just because she, Anna, fell in love with her. But she snapped out of her thoughts again and forced herself to look at her mother. "I was just surprised you could lift her this easily. I mean sure she's thin as a rake but still she's weighing a bit of something." Idun chuckled slightly. "Anna is that everything you're worried about right now?"

Anna shook her head, racing towards the sofa and when she arrived there, she knelt down and grabbed Elsas hand. Iduns chuckling silenced again and she knelt down too next to her daughter. This time she laid her hand onto Annas arm and Anna lifted her head. Her baby blue eyes showed great anger and Idun nodded understanding.

"I know you're angry with your Dad, Anna, and that's totally okay. He screwed up, he screwed up really bad. But he didn't mean it that way. You know he didn't want to hurt neither you nor Elsa. He was surprised, he'd never expected this and he hadn't had any time to get used to the thought of you being with another woman. You know it's not just a usual thing, this is a big and important thing and he's shocked. So please, I'm sure he's going to get back to his senses and then he will apologize. Don't be too mad at him so you can't accept his apology. He didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"But he did", Anna grunted and Idun nodded. "Yes he did. And I'm sure he's going to be very sorry for it as soon as he has calmed down. I know this is really hard for you two, having your coming out but for him it's hard too. He never expected that but it doesn't mean he won't get used to it with a little time. He knows, as well as I do, that you pretty sure know how you feel and then he will accept you and Elsa as a couple and be happy for you. You know he's not that good with changes, he always needs some time to accommodate. But he's a good man and didn't mean to cause any harm."

Anna knew her mother was right. She also knew that her father would soon apologize and regret how he reacted but she didn't want to forgive him that easily. He made their first encounter with Elsa a living hell for her and she just wasn't ready to let him get away with it too easily. But before she could answer anything Elsa started to move again and let out a soft sigh before she opened her eyes.

She looked into Annas loving but deeply concerned baby blue eyes and she couldn't help but smile sweetly. Anna looked at her girlfriend worried about her but when she saw her smile, her heart melted and she smiled too, leaned in and sealed the elders lips with a tender kiss. "I love you, Elsa." Elsas smile grew wider and happier and she wrapped her arms around Annas neck to pull her closer again, then whispered: "I love you too, Anna", and they kissed once more.

Only when Idun cleared her throat Anna pulled back and both girls blushed terribly what made Idun smile amused. "Don't be ashamed, I just wanted to apologize to you, Elsa, for my husbands reaction. You have to know that he just wasn't prepared for something like this. For him it came totally out of the blue that his daughter is with another girl. But he doesn't mean to hurt you. He just needs some time to accommodate. I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

Elsa sat up and looked at Idun. She almost cried when she listened to Annas mothers speech but she held herself together and just looked at her, smiling softly when she felt Anna lacing their fingers. Idun looked at her apologizing and Elsa cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for my reaction", she started but wasn't able to continue because Idun interrupted her with shaking her head. "Don't be. There's no need to feel sorry, it's not your fault. It's my husbands fault, he should have never reacted like this. It hurt you deeply and he just didn't care at that specific moment. But he soon will care and accept the both of you as a couple. Don't worry, Elsa, he won't be like this all the time. Once he got used to the thought of you two being a couple, he will be happy that his daughter found someone special to her."

Elsa wasn't fully convinced and Idun could see the doubts in Elsas eyes. So she laid a hand on Elsas hand which laid in her lap and looked at her with a serious expression. "I know he will accept. We're all open minded people we have gay friends ourselves and we would never judge anyone for falling in love with somebody. We don't care which gender our daughters partner is, as long as her partner makes her happy we are happy too. And I can see that you make my daughter really happy. I've never seen her smiling this bright before and so I'm more than happy that she found you."

"Really?", Elsa asked not able to hold back some tears. This time they were mixed tears. On one side she was happy, because Idun fully accepted her as Annas girlfriend and didn't judge her in any way, but on the other side she was sad, because she knew her own parents would never do that like this. They wouldn't accept her. With every person out of Annas family accepting her without hesitation, she got more hurt because her parents wouldn't do it. It showed her that it was possible to have a family that just loved for who their members were without having some conditions for it, like being as normal as possible. Elsa knew she could always give her best but it would never be enough for her parents, if they knew she was a lesbian. This fact would ruin their already tensed relationship, Elsa was sure of that.

Idun, who knew about Elsas parents from her phone call with Anna, squeezed Elsas hand. She somehow felt that Elsa was thinking about her parents. "People are different Elsa", she started and Elsa lifted her gaze, to look at Idun. "I don't know your parents or know about their reasons how the think like they do. But one thing I do know. They love you, Elsa, they love you in their possible way. Maybe it's not the love you wish for or the love how it's pictured to be normal but they do love you in their way. I get that you're scared to tell them about your feelings towards women but for yourself it's better to stay true to yourself. You are who you are and that's perfect. You can't change who you are anyway, so it would be better for the sake or yourself if you'd be honest with yourself and be who you are and not what others want you to be. You won't get happy with being who other people want you to be." Elsas eyes were filled with tears. She knew Annas mother was right, she should stay true with herself, Idun wasn't the first one to tell her that. But she couldn't do it.

How could she possibly choose to lose her parents? Could she be happier when she lost her parents but could live her life the way she wanted? Was she strong enough to go through that loss? Would her parents really abandon her forever because of that fact?

Just the moment she was getting really desperate and was convinced that she wouldn't be able to get through a situation like that, she felt Anna stroking back a strand of blonde locks behind her ear and whispering: "You know you're never alone again, Elsa. I won't let you be alone. I will always be there to support you." She was being bloody serious but not even Anna could be sure to hold promises about infinity.

Elsa at this point felt like a weight was put off her shoulders and she looked at her girlfriends baby blue eyes. "I know", she whispered back not able of talking louder because her throat was so tight because of a lump. "You know you don't have to tell them right away. You can take your time, there's no rush. You can wait until you're ready. But my Mum's right, you should do it. You can't live a lie your whole life long just so your parents are happy. You have to sue your own happiness first. It's not like you have to make sure your parents are happy but if anything your parents have to make sure that you're happy and put you first instead of themselves."

Idun nodded, surprised by her daughters wise, mature words. She hadn't recognized that her daughter had got that mature and reasonable. For her, Anna was still her little, feisty girl who always rambled about things, who was a little bit clumsy and didn't really think of consequences. She hadn't been aware that her daughter had grown up. Anna had grown into a reasonable young woman, strong and self-conscious without her even noticing.

Anna didn't notice her mothers surprised look. She was focused on Elsa who looked at her so thankfully, that Anna got all nonplussed. Elsa herself sat up normally so Anna and Idun could sit down next to her. While Anna wrapped an arm around Elsas waist and snuggled into her, Idun just smiled at the two girls.

It was obvious that the two of them were deeply in love and Idun was more than happy when she saw how Elsas eyes began to sparkle when she looked at Anna. She was completely sure that Elsa was really in love with her daughter.

So she smiled at the two girls and got up on her feet. "Girls, I'm going outside to go chat with my parents. You two ok?" Anna, still snuggled into Elsa lifted up her head and looked at her mother. "Sure mum. We're brilliant, just go, maybe we follow you later."

Idun nodded and left towards the terrace while Anna turned back to her girlfriend. She could feel that Elsa was still tensed and a little bit shaky and so she whispered: "Don't worry, Els, everything will be fine. You'll be fine. I won't let my family hurt you, well at least not more than they already did." Now Elsa forced herself to smile. "It's not about that, Anna. It's not about your parents. I'm sure we're going to get along. I won't give your father any reason to doubt me."

"I'm not doubting you", a low voice answered and Elsas as Annas head jerked around. "Dad." Annas voice was full of anger and her eyes sent out sparks and her father, a man in his early fifties, nodded accepting. "Anna, darling", he started but Anna shook her head and snuggled into Elsa more. Elsa meanwhile sat there like a statue not able to react in any way.

"Anna you need to listen to me, and you too, Elsa", he started again but Anna still refused to look at him. "Look I didn't expect you to have a relationship, Anna. I know you have every right to be mad at me, but you have to listen to what I have to say."

Anna shrugged with her shoulders. "Okay", she grunted and Elsa squeezed her hand. "Give him a chance", she whispered into Annas ear so her father couldn't hear it. "He wants to apologize, so at least listen to what he has to say about it."

Anna looked at Elsa unbelievingly. "You really defend him after what he just did to you?" She didn't whisper and so Agdar could hear his daughter very well. He could hear her indignant tone and closed his eyes for a short moment. Elsa nodded. "Yes I do defend your dad. He made a mistake, but he wants to apologize. You know you should never refuse an apology you get not everyone would apologize." And with that Anna dropped her gaze ashamed. She clearly knew that Elsa was talking about her own parents which would never apologize for such a reaction and that she would love to accept such an apology from them if she could get it. "I'm sorry", Anna murmured and Elsa laid two fingers under Annas chin and lifted it up until their eyes met. "No need for that, just listen to your dad." Anna nodded and turned her attention towards her dad. "So?", she asked and Agdar nodded thankfully towards Elsa who didn't really dare to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Anna and I'm sorry Elsa. I was overwhelmed with this situation. I didn't expect you to be in a relationship less in a relationship with another young woman. You're my child, Anna, I feel the need to protect you, if it's from getting hurt or making a mistake, that doesn't matter."

Elsa felt that Anna started to get angry again and she herself felt that she was starting to feel uneasy again. Her father didn't seem to be fully convinced of their relationship. He still seemed to think Anna was making a mistake.

"I mean do you really know her, Anna? You only know her for days in person you have no idea what she's up to." Elsa started to tremble again and Anna knitted her eyes to tiny, warning slits before she got up on her feet. "Dad you have no idea what you're talking about. I know Elsa, you have no idea how well I already know her and it doesn't matter anyway because we want to get to know each other a lot better but for that we need more time. What we both know is that we love each other and that's all what it needs for a first. We're at the beginning of a relationship no one knows everything of the other person at this point. Or did you know Mum perfectly well when you grew a couple?" Before her dad could answer Anna continued. Her voice loud and angry. "I don't think so and you have no right to judge. Plus you're only acting like that because Elsa's a woman and not a guy. Or why didn't you have the same doubts when I introduced you to Hans back then? Enough, just enough Dad. You won't hurt Elsa more than you did, I'm not going to let that happen and I'm not going to accept that. She's my girlfriend, Dad, she makes me happy and I want to be with her. I expect you to accept that and be happy for me or else I give a shit about your opinion."

Elsa couldn't help the warm feeling that raised in her and filled her while she listened to Anna defending her like a wolf. When Anna stopped she turned around, grabbed Elsas hand, pulled her up on her feet and dragged her out of the room to her own bedroom. Elsa didn't fight her and when they closed the door behind them, Anna let herself fall down on her bed and started to cry heartbreakingly. Elsa immediately sat down next to her girlfriend and caressed her shoulder. "Anna", she murmured, near breaking into tears herself. "Anna please stop."

"I… I can't believe it", Anna sniffled. "I thought he would… he would accept us. I thought he would be happy… happy for me." Elsa didn't know what to say and just caressed her girlfriends shoulder trying to give her some comfort. "I'm sorry, Anna", Elsa whispered before her voice died because of the lump in her throat. "I'm so sorry."

Anna nodded, sat up and wrapped her arms around Elsas waist before she snuggled into the older one. "No, Els, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm causing you so much trouble. I didn't know my parents would come visiting or else I wouldn't have brought you here. I thought it's only grandma and grandpa and since I knew my grandma would love you, I thought it's no big deal. But now… and with my dad… I should have never brought you here." Annas voice failed and Elsa gulped. "It's ok. You didn't want any of this to happen. But what do you mean you shouldn't have brought me here? Don't you want me to get to know your family?"

It was only then when Anna realized what Elsa was afraid of and she shook her head fiercely. "No it's not what you think. It's not that I didn't want to introduce you to my family because I'm not sure about you and me. Believe me I've never been more sure about a thing in my life than I am about our relationship. I never felt this way before, even with Hans it was never like it was with you for the last few days. It feels like we know each other for years it doesn't feel like we only just met days ago. And I can't believe just how perfectly you fit the image I had of my perfect match. Elsa I love you, I just meant that maybe it was too early for all of this. Maybe I should have waited to introduce you to more of my family than just Rapunzel until we were back home. I just didn't want to overwhelm you with anything."

Elsa calmed down again and smiled softly. "Ok, sorry, I got that wrong. But look, it happened now, and I'm almost sure that your dad would have reacted the same way if I would have met him in two weeks. But I'm happy you brought me here, so I had the chance to get to know your grandparents and experience to feel accepted for who I truly am. And nothing of the things that happened today is your fault. You didn't mean for any of this to happen, I know that and I'm not mad at you, Anna. I'm, on the contrary, just falling for you all over again. Never ever did a girlfriend fight for me the way you did just before."

Anna calmed down too and smiled, but she still buried her face in Elsas tank top, inhaling her scent as deeply as possible. "I couldn't hold back, I had to defend you. I couldn't possibly let him treat you like that. I love you and you're the most amazing woman on earth and I won't let my dad treat you like anything less."

Now Elsa felt completely ok again and she grinned before she placed a kiss on Annas head. "Thank you for being the greatest girlfriend on earth", she mumbled. "I love you so much already and it's getting more and more each day we spend together." Anna lifted her head and looked into Elsas icy blue eyes just before she leaned in and sealed Elsas lips with a heated, deep kiss.

Meanwhile Agdar sat down on the sofa his daughter just sat some moments ago. He buried his face in his hands and sighed deeply. This conversation went just as wrong as the first one. He didn't make things up he just made it worse and he didn't even know what he did wrong this time. He thought he could explain to his daughter why he reacted like that just before but now she was only angrier with him than before.

Just that moment Idun stepped into the living room and found her husband sitting on the sofa, his face buried in his hands and she sighed herself. She knew immediately that the conversation didn't go out well and so she took a seat next to her husband. Softly she laid a hand on his upper leg and stroked him with her thumb, causing the man to look at her.

"What did you do?", Idun wanted to know and Agdar shook his head. "I don't know. I just tried to explain to her why I reacted the way I did. I mean I apologized and then I started to explain. But all of a sudden Anna started to get really mad at me and yelled at me before she and Elsa left. I think I really screwed up with our daughter."

"What did you say?", Idun asked, her voice soft but her eyes showed a tiny little bit of impatience. "I said that I'm sorry but that I just want to protect her from getting hurt and making mistakes. That I'm sorry about before but that I wasn't prepared for getting to know our little one's in a relationship less in a relationship with another girl." He stopped but Idun knew he hadn't told her everything yet and so she just looked at him expectantly until he started to talk again. "And then I asked if she's sure that her girlfriends intentions are good, that she shouldn't rush into anything, because she doesn't know this girl. I mean they only just met days ago." Idun shook her head fiercely and got up on her feet, her hands on her sides, she looked at her husband angrily.

"You didn't do that, did you? You just don't get it Agdar, she loves this girl. I think she was in love with her, her whole life long, 'cause do you remember a time she didn't talk about Elsa Arendelle? Every time she started to talk about something it was Elsa Arendelle here and there. And you know that this is Elsa Arendelle herself, don't you?"

Agdar looked at his wife shocked. "You mean this is _the_ Elsa Arendelle? Daughter of Senator Arendelle? But her father…", he didn't end his sentence and his eyes grew wide. Idun nodded, her eyes showing sadness and empathy. "Yes, Agdar, this is the Elsa Arendelle, daughter of Senator Arendelle in whose opinion people like his own daughter aren't normal, no worse, are disgusting. And now just think what you did to this poor girl having to deal with this situation with you assuming that she's using our daughter and you don't accept their relationship. Just imagine what demons this young woman has to face in her life and then add your reaction. Do you really think Anna would just sit there and let you do this to her girlfriend? She's madly in love with her, more than she ever was in love with Hans, and you know how she was with him. So do you really think, you did nothing wrong? I can't believe you really did that, Agdar, you have to make it up and soon."

Agdar nodded in silence. "I just don't want my girl to get hurt", he murmured and Idun nodded but at the same time rolled her eyes at her husband. "I know that, she knows that and you know that. But here it's not about protecting her. She's in love with Elsa and you would hurt her a lot more if you wouldn't accept her and Elsa as a couple than Elsa could ever hurt her. She loves you, you know that, but at one point parents aren't the most important things in ones kids lifes anymore. And now Elsa is the most important thing to Anna, but still it would shatter her heart if you don't accept her the way she is."

"I never said I don't accept her the way she is", Agdar protested. "It was never about me not being ok with Anna having a girlfriend. I don't care if she has a girlfriend or a boyfriend. I'm only worried about her getting hurt. But that doesn't mean that I don't accept her. She's my daughter and I couldn't be more proud of her than I am. And if she's going to be with that Elsa for the rest of her life I am the happiest father in this world as long as she's happy with her. I never forced her to have a boyfriend, I never said I'm against homosexuality, on the contrary, I always said that I respect all of them that I'm happy for them if they found love and that it doesn't matter what gender the other person is. Don't accuse me of not accepting our daughter having a girlfriend when you clearly know that that's not true. Don't you dare to say that ever again."

Now Agdars eyes sparked and Idun nodded satisfied. This was just exactly the reaction she wanted to provoke from her husband because now he was at the point to really accept that their daughter had a relationship with another young woman. "Then go and tell her that immediately", she said and touched his arm. Agdar looked at his wife for a moment before he shook his head. "You planned this through didn't you? You wanted me to react like that to show me that I do accept Anna having a girlfriend."

"I knew you had had little doubts before and I wanted to show you that you don't need to have these doubts about that because you, deep down in yourself know, that you don't care about sexuality and gender as long as your daughter is happy, and she really is happy, can't you see that?"

Agdar smiled softly and caressed his wife's cheek. "You just know me too well, Idun, my heart", he murmured just before he gave his wife a soft kiss which made Idun smile softly. "I do. And now go and make it up to your daughter, she needs to hear that her dad accepts her completely." Idun pushed her husband towards the stairs and Agdar grinned, before he took Iduns hands and squeezed them. "Don't worry, my heart, I'm going to clear that mess up immediately. Thank you." Before he turned around he saw Iduns tender smile that spread across her face after he said that. "That's what I'm here for, darling. And now go."

Agdar nodded and went upstairs until he reached the upper floor. Since all of the doors were open besides one single closed one he knew which one was Annas room. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards it and knocked on the door, waiting impatiently for his daughter to call him in or open the door.

Anna and Elsa froze when they heard the knock on the door. Their lips still connected they looked each other in the eyes until Elsa pulled back. "Go, open the door", she whispered, but Anna shook her head. "I won't. I don't want to see anyone but you right now."

"Anna, I know you're in there. I really need to talk to you", they heard Agdars voice and Elsa stiffened but still looked at her girlfriend softly. "Go, Anna, give him a second chance. Maybe he wants to make everything up to you." Anna didn't move and just stared back at Elsa, stubborn as always. "He had his chance to explain himself and he just made everything worse. I don't want to see him. I don't want to let him make you feel worse anymore. He did enough, he hurt not only you but me too and I don't want to listen to him defending himself."

"Anna please, he's your dad, and I know you love him very much, because else you wouldn't be that hurt now. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you. Just open the door and give him one more chance. If he's not making it up to you now I won't tell you to give him more chances, but give him this one. Just give it a try, you never know."

"Why do you always want me to talk to my dad even if he treated you like shit since you met him?", Anna wondered and stared at Elsa unbelievingly. Elsa smiled but it wasn't a happy smile. "I can feel that you love him very much, Anna, and I don't want to stand between you and your parents. I don't want that you screw up with them because of me. I don't want to be the reason you fight with your parents or else you might be going to accuse me for that later when we have a fight or something."

"I would never…", Anna started to protest but Elsa shook her head. "You think that now, you have no idea what my parents yell at each other sometimes when they fight. I don't want us to do the same and for that I don't want to be the reason you fight with your parents. So please, open the door and talk to him, tell him how you feel and why you feel like that and I'm sure he's going to realize what he did wrong. He wouldn't be here if he wouldn't want to make it up to you, Anna", she said her voice sounding strained and Anna looked at her girlfriend excusing. "I'm sorry, Elsa." The blonde just shook her head, forcing her smile to get happier. "Don't be. Just talk to your dad. I'll give you some privacy." Now Anna shook her head. "No, don't go. You should hear what he has to say too. He didn't just hurt me but he hurt you too and he owes you an apology, just like he owes me one. So please, stay, ok?" And with that Elsas smile got happy for real and she nodded, lacing their hands before she followed Anna to the door.

Anna opened it and the two girls looked at the man standing outside the door looking at them with great regret. Before Anna could open her mouth he started to talk. Looking at the two girls seriously he started to explain himself for real. "Anna", he started and Elsa squeezed Annas hand softly, when she felt that Anna stiffened. "I need to apologize again. What I said before, how I behaved before, it was just totally wrong. I didn't mean to make you feel like I wouldn't accept you. I didn't mean to make you think I wouldn't accept you having a girlfriend. Anna you know that I just want you to be happy and it doesn't matter if it is with a guy or with another young woman. I never meant to hurt you. What I said before, I'm your dad, Anna, I'm supposed to be suspicious about new partners, if it's a boyfriend or a girlfriend." He looked at Elsa for a moment and Elsa couldn't help but grin slightly. She could feel now, that he wasn't doubting her anymore, that he wasn't thinking, that Anna wasn't in love with her and accepted her as his daughters girlfriend, even if she heard the warning in his voice.

"I tested Hans, and so I will test Elsa if her intentions on my daughter are good enough. I'm not going to act any else than I did when you grew a couple with him, because now you just grew a couple with her and I have to protect my little girl from getting hurt." Annas eyes streamed with tears but this time they were happy tears. Tears full of relief that her father did accept her and was happy for her, not like she believed just moments before. "Dad", she whispered, not able to raise her voice to more and Agdar looked at his daughter with so much love shown in his eyes that Elsa had to fight back some tears herself. Thinking of her parents who never looked at her this way. Sure they cared for her and they showed some love but especially from her father she never got to feel that much of love like Annas father showed right this moment when he looked at his daughter.

"I'm sorry Anna", he murmured and opened his arms. Anna didn't hesitate a moment and threw herself into her fathers open arms. "I'm sorry too, dad", she whispered, her face buried in her fathers shirt and Agdar pulled her close. "You don't have to be, you had every right to be mad at me and to yell at me. Your mother did too and she brought me back to reason. Just let us forget about everything that happened since your mother and I arrived here and lets start over, ok?" Now his eyes laid on Elsa and she gulped nervously, but when Agdar started to smile she nodded unsure and forced herself to smile. "Ok, dad", Anna said and Agdar laughed. "The last thing I was saying to your girlfriend, Anna. I want to start over again with her, not with you." Anna giggled before she let go of her father again to reach out for Elsas hand and pulled her at her side.

"So Dad", she grinned widely and Elsa couldn't help to smile. Happy that Anna was happy again. "This is Elsa Arendelle, my girlfriend." Elsa fiddled with her tank top in a nervous manner but this time Agdar smiled at her softly before he reached out for her hand. Elsa looked at him cautiously but took his hand and Adgar shook Elsas hand and squeezed it softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Elsa. I hope I'll have the pleasure a whole lot more times." And with that Elsa started to smile warmly and nodded. "It's my pleasure too, Mr. Greene", she said and Agdar laughed. "Just call me Agdar, you're part of the family now so there's no need for Mr. or Sir." Elsa nodded and Agdar let go of her hand again.

He looked at the two girls in front of him. "So do you mind joining us downstairs, because if you don't my wife's going to kill me." Elsa couldn't hold back the laughter and Agdars eyes sparkled with mischief just like Annas did sometimes. "Anna?", she asked and the redheaded girl nodded, lacing their hands once again and pecking the olders lips. "Let's go save my dad's ass", she grinned and Agdar bowed down a bit. "Thank you, that's really merciful."

Elsa and Anna started to giggle while they followed Agdar downstairs. Anna leaned in and whispered into Elsas ear: "Thank you, thank you for making me talk to my dad once again." Elsa smiled softly and squeezed the youngers hand. "Always again. What is a girlfriend for if not for making her loved one be happy?" And since for Anna it wasn't enough to hold Elsas hand, she loosened her hand from Elsas and wrapped her arm around Elsas waist so she could snuggle into her side as near as possible. Elsa wrapped her arm around Annas waist herself and pulled her near, smiling brightly while she enjoyed feeling Anna by her side and knowing that Annas family was totally ok with them being in love.


End file.
